El hechizo de la mansión Black
by chibi nina
Summary: Despues de la batalla contra el señor tenebroso, muchas cosas han cambiado, entre ellas la rencilla con Draco, este se va a vivir con Harry a Grimaud Place, pero lo que nadie sabe es que Regulus, dejo un pequeño regalo de paz para Sirius, en la mansión.Fi
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo otra historia esperando su apoyo y que realmente llene sus expectativas.

**Declaración: **Todo los personajes aquí expuestos son propiedad de J.K.R.

**El hechizo de la mansión Black.**

**Prologo.**

La batalla se volvía más extenuante a cada momento, ya muchos aurores se encontraban heridos en diversos lugares de su cuerpo, la orden del fénix no se daba abasto con la cantidad de mortifagos que llegaban al lugar debido a la marca tenebrosa convocada por la maldita de Bellatrix Lestrange, la cual se cernía sobre sus cabezas, como la mascara de un bufón tétrico, que osa burlarse del rey en su cara.

En medio de esta danza de muerte dos figuras se disputaban la victoria de semejante masacre, Harry Potter empuñaba su varita en alto, mientras Lord Voldemort sonreía socarronamente, sus orbes rojas brillaban con una intensidad abrumadora, los terrenos de Hogwarts se encontraban bañados con la sangres de muchos impuros o de traidores a la sangre y eso en verdad lograba que una dicha embargase la pequeña porción de alma que todavía portaba en sí.

A pocos metros de ese lugar, casi llegando al lago, Hermione Granger peleaba espalda con espalda junto a Ronald Weasley, para defenderse de forma conjunta de las maldiciones que dirigían hacía ellos Antonin Dolohov y Rodolphus Lestrange. Cerca de ellos otras dos personas peleaban de igual manera para salvaguardar sus vidas Ginebra Weasley, la cual estaba bastante intranquila porque no podía apreciar fácilmente el duelo entre su novio y aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, mientras que a su espalda también bastante preocupado se hallaba para sorpresa de la orden del fénix y decepción de los mortifagos, Draco Malfoy el cual sujetaba de manera decidida su varita, mientras miraba de forma déspota a sus contrincantes, Walden Mcnair y Callahan, dos de los chupas medias más grande que tenía el lord tenebroso bajo sus ordenes.

No se supo en que momento, Dolohov quedo petrificado gracias a un hechizo lanzado por la varita Hermione, lo que si pudieron apreciar tanto Ginny, como Draco, fue el momento en que Rodolphus Lestrange le hizo una señal bastante rara a Ron Weasley y este para sorpresa de los dos muchachos se aparto dejando a la chica desprotegida en el preciso momento en que el mortifago pronunciaba.

-Sectusempra…

Como era de suponerse el hechizo dio de lleno en la espalda de la castaña, produciéndole un profundo corte, del cual emano la sangre, como de un volcán brota la lava. La joven cayó de rodillas mientras en su agonía buscaba desesperadamente a Ron, creyéndolo herido o peor aún muerto a su espalda, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo parado junto al mortio y con una expresión tranquila en su rostro.

Los otros dos jóvenes al ver lo ocurrido se apresuraron en terminar con sus oponentes, Draco pronunció el mismo encantamiento usado por Rodolphus, cortándole la mano con la cual Walden sujetaba la varita, provocando que este gritara desgarradoramente mientras sostenía su brazo intentando inútilmente parar la hemorragia. Por su parte Ginny lanzo un hechizo de desmaius que dio de lleno en el pecho de Callahan, cuando este se encontraba distraído, debido a la fuerte impresión que le provoco la acción llevada a cabo por el pequeño Malfoy, dejándole fuera de combate de forma inmediata.

Mientras tanto Hermione, yacía boca abajo en el suelo, pero con su mirada aun clavada en el rostro de Ron.

-¿Por qué? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar en ese momento, mientras sus ojos se anegaban de lagrimas amargas que sabían a traición - ¿POR QUÉ?- volvió a gritar.

-Porque solo así podré estar con la mujer que amo…

Esto desconcertó más a la joven¿a caso no era ella esa persona?. Hermione miró fijamente los ojos de Ron, como buscando algún indicio de la maldición imperios, pero para su pesar el chico estaba tan lucido, como para ser el guardián de Gryfindor en un partido de quidicht, ahora mismo.

-¿La mujer que amas?- Interrogó la chica en un murmullo, pero inesperadamente un grito invadió el ambiente, Voldemort había perdido, Rodolphus miró desconcertado la escena, su señor se estaba desintegrando lentamente, dejando una estela de cenizas blancas viajando a través del viento, el hombre le puso una mano en el hombro al pelirrojo, para luego pronunciar.

-Hemos sido derrotados, pero de todas maneras te ganaste un puesto entre nosotros, muchacho – el chico dibujo una sonrisa, para luego desaparecer ante la mirada de un Hermione agonizante.

Draco y Ginny se abalanzaron sobre la castaña, ninguno entendía que demonios le había ocurrido a Ronald. Harry los buscaba desesperado, él ya no tenía muchas energías derrotar a su némesis, fue una tarea de lo más dificultosa, pero sin embargo ahora no era tan solo el-niño-que-vivió, ahora también era el que ganó, una sonrisa cansina adornaba su rostro, la cual se borro de inmediato al observar la escena frente a sus ojos, su novia corría desesperadamente, al lado de un Draco que avanzaba veloz llevando a una Hermione inconsciente hacía el interior del castillo. El moreno se encamino tras ellos, sus corazón estaba en vilo, su mejor amiga, no mejor dicho su hermana del alma estaba ahora herida e inconciente, luchando contra la muerte en una carrera donde tenía todas las de perder.

Cuando entro al hall de la escuela vio como la pelirroja entraba por la puerta de la enfermería, al entrar observó al rubio colocar delicadamente a la chica en una camilla, mientras la medimaga venía hacía ellos con un ungüento y una poción, mientras les pedía que por favor se retiraran para que pudiese trabajar a gusto, los tres jóvenes a regañadientes, abandonaron la habitación, allí fue cuando Harry se percató de la ausencia de su mejor amigo.

-Ginny¿Dónde esta Ron? – su mirada denotaba angustia y no era para menos, si Hermione se encontraba en ese estado, su amigo podría estar muerto.

Pero para sorpresa del chico, su novia lo miro con un dolor y una rabia que no era propia en ella.

-Ese…ese…- Intento decir pero las palabras se le trancaban en la garganta y las lagrimas de impotencia, se asomaron en su rotro.

-Lo que la chica quiere decir Potter – Dijo Malfoy- Es que… ese, los traiciono a todos, tu "amigo", se unió a los mortifagos y dejo que le hicieran eso a Granger.

La expresión de sorpresa e indignación de Harry no se hizo esperar, al principio pensó en no creerle al slythering, pero cuando observó como Ginny asentía tras cada palabra de Malfoy no le quedo de otra que aceptar lo inevitable, aunque esto le doliese más, que si su amigo hubiese muerto.

Al cabo de dos horas que se les hizo eterna Madam Pomfrey, salió al exterior, para decirles que Hermione ya se encontraba estable y fuera de peligro, gracias a que la herida no había tocado ninguno de sus órganos internos, más que nada sus pulmones. Al fin calmados por la noticia, los tres se tumbaron en el suelo, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos acerca de la pesadilla que acababan de vivir, repentinamente la chica rompió el silencio.

-Harry, vendrás a la madriguera conmigo ¿verdad? – El joven la miro profundamente, como analizando cada palabra que esta le dijo, luego dibujo una sonrisa triste y respondio

-No..., pienso volver a Grimaud Place, deseo arreglarla volverla acogedora, no se por ahora quiero estar en un sitio al que pueda llamar mi hogar.

-Pero Harry… - Intento decir la muchacha, pero el moreno le puso un dedo en sus labios y negó con la cabeza.

-Esta es mi decisión Ginny, tu puedes venir a ayudarme, pero deseo hacer esto por dos razones, la primera ya te la dije y la segunda, no considero prudente ir a tu casa, porque esto solo me hará pensar en Ron y en lo que a hecho, acrecentando mi odio hacia él y eso no es algo que se merezca tu familia, así que por favor entiéndeme.

Ella lo miro fijamente, para luego exhalar un suspiro de resignación.

-Esta bien Harry, quizás sea lo mejor, ya que tendré a donde ir para no pensar en mi hermano y en lo estupido que es.

Harry sonrió y le dio un dulce beso a su novia, luego ambos chicos se fijaron en el joven que se encontraba sentado en la pared de al frente, el cual tenía su vista perdida en las grietas del piso.

-Oye, Malfoy y ¿tú qué piensas hacer, ahora que tu madre ya no está y tú padre sigue en Azkaban? – le pregunto Harry el cual recibió un codazo en las costillas por parte de su novia, el moreno reprimió la queja, pero se froto el sitio donde había recibido el impacto.

-No lo sé, pero de algo si estoy seguro Potter, no pienso volver a mi casa, mi tía sigue suelta por hay, así que si vuelvo lo más seguro sea que me mate.

Ginny miro a su novio de forma suplicante incitándolo a que le ofreciese cobijo al platinado, el que se ganó su confianza a punta de sudor y sangre, en medio de la guerra, Harry entendió la actitud de la Weasley, la verdad Draco termino siendo más confiable que Ronald y eso la verdad era decir mucho, así que sin hacerse de rogar, se levanto y dirigió hasta el chico, ya estando frente a él se agacho y llevo su mano derecha al hombro izquierdo de Draco.

-Eres bienvenido en mi casa Malfoy…- El rubio lo miró algo desconcertado, pero luego evalúo su situación actual, la verdad no tenía donde ir y bueno si la vida reofrece limones, pues haz limonada, así que peleando contra su orgullo dijo decidida y agradecidamente.

-Gracias Potter, acepto tu invitación.

* * *

Espero les halla gustado este primer paso en mi historia, la verdad me sentía inspirada, este es un proyecto que tenía pensado desde hace tiempo pero no me había decidido a publicarlos.

Please, deje reviews.

Solo apriente Go y diganme que les ha parecido


	2. Mi historia, Tu historia

Hola nuevamente a todos, aprovechando que este trimestre mi horario en la uni, está bastante ligero, creo que a veces actualizare más veces por semana. Bueno y sin más tardanza aquí está el primer capitulo como tal de mi historia.

**Declaración: **Todos los personajes aquí expuestos son propiedad de J.K.R.

**El hechizo de la mansión Black.**

**Cap. 1: Mí historia, tú historia.**

La mansión Black, seguía tan descuidada como siempre a pesar de que ya no existían las espesas capas de polvo, ni las telarañas, sobre cada uno de los objetos que se hallaban en su interior, esto gracias al arduo trabajo de un elfo domestico conocido como Krasher.

La puerta principal se abrió lentamente, sobresaltando al pequeño y único ocupante del lugar, el que asomo sus grandes y vidriosos ojos a través del marco de la puerta de la cocina, dos figuras encapuchadas hicieron acto de presencia en el interior del antiguo hall, la primera persona apenas entrar se descubrió la cara y para tranquilidad del elfo, se trataba de su nuevo joven amo, Harry Potter y para su mayor regocijo el acompañante de este resulto ser el último descendiente puro de la familia Black, Draco Malfoy. El pequeño ser avanzó hacia ellos e hizo una reverencia.

-Joven señor, ya ha regresado cuanto gusto y veo que ha traído visita – dijo esto haciendo otra reverencia para Draco – imaginó que ambos señores tienen hambre, Krasher pronto les tendrá lista la cena.

-Gracias Krasher, realmente necesitamos comer, por cierto, Malfoy se quedara con nosotros durante un tiempo… Me ayudara con los arreglos de la casa – Al escuchar esas palabras los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron de alegría, iban arreglar esa vieja casa, Grimaud Place volvería a ser la honorable mansión de antaño – Así que por favor… si no es mucha molestia alístanos dos habitaciones, las que tu consideres pertinente. – Termino de decir el moreno, denotando un claro cansancio.

-Claro que si mi joven señor, Krasher estará gustoso de serviles –Dijo mientras realizaba otra reverencia y se encaminaba a la cocina, para montar la cena y mientras este se cocía, ir a preparar las habitaciones de ambos hombres.

-Oye, Potter – Dijo el rubio de repente.

-Sí, dime Malfoy.

-Donde queda el baño, es que deseo asearme, antes de comer, además que aún ciento que huelo a sangre y eso realmente me enferma.

Harry dibujo una sonrisa¿Quién lo diría?, él y Draco Malfoy teniendo una conversación civilizada. La verdad eran raras las vueltas que da la vida, el mortifago término siendo su amigo y el amigo término siendo mortifago. Quizás esto fue lo que le quiso decir Dumbledore con aquella frase:

"_El mundo no se divide entre mortifagos y gente buena_, _Harry"_

Draco aún esperaba su respuesta, así que Harry se encamino escaleras arriba mientras le hacía señas de que lo siguiera. Al pasar junto a las cabezas de los elfos domésticos, el platinado quedo horrorizado.

-¿Quién en su sano juicio haría esto? – Pregunto al tiempo que señalaba las caritas disecadas, Harry no pudo reprimir una carcajada provocada por la cara de espanto de su acompañante.

-Sabes Malfoy, creo que fue tu abuela o algo así – Dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas, producidas por la risa.

-Mi… a… abuela- sus ojos se habían ensanchados aún más – Vaya entonces esa vieja estaba más loca de lo que yo creía – El moreno volvió a estallar en carcajadas, mientras que el otro joven lo miraba con el seño fruncido sin entender el porque de su actitud.

-Potter se puede saber ¿de que te ríes? – pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Cof… cof…- El chico empezó a toser producto de la risa- Lo siento… cof… Malfoy… cof… Es que no esperaba esa reacción de tu parte. Pero ahora que lo pienso – dijo llevando su mano derecha hasta el mentón de forma analítica – Nada de lo que haz hecho hasta ahora me lo esperaba.

El rubio se le quedo mirando, como asimilando las palabras de su ahora compañero, era verdad, él había resultado ser un pequeña caja de Pandora, se había revelado en contra de su familia, había peleado a lado de la orden del fénix y ahora hasta aceptaba estadía en la casa de Potter. Sí la verdad Draco Malfoy había cambiado, pero quien no cambia después de presenciar lo que él presenció.

**Flashback.**

_Draco corría presuroso escaleras a bajo, debido a que había escuchado los gritos de su madre, la que al parecer sostenía una discusión bastante acalorada con su hermana Bellatrix._

_-Ya te lo dije Bella, no me importa para nada seguir en esta batalla absurda, mi única preocupación en está vida tiene nombre y apellido, Draco Lucios Malfoy Black._

_-Hermanita… no me hagas reír, vamos nuestro señor desea que tu hijo se una a sus hordas, eso debería alagarte en vez de ponerte histérica__, como lo estas._

_-Yo jamás, permitiré que mi hijo le venda su alma al diablo, como lo hicimos Lucios y yo… No permitiré que repita nuestros errores._

_Ya para ese momento Draco había llegado hasta la puerta del estudio donde discutían su madre y su tía, la puerta se encontraba medio abierta dejando apreciar la silueta de su madre, de repente, está voltio a donde se encontraba el chico y este pudo escuchar de forma clara dentro de su cabeza._

_"Hijo, huye, sálvate por favor ya es demasiado tarde para tu padre y para mí, pero tú aún tienes la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto, e hablado con tu padrino Severus, él es parte de la Orden del fénix, así que tendrás quien te proteja"._

_Terminada esa extraña conversación Draco pudo oír a su tía diciendo._

_-Pues vaya que me haz decepcionado Cissy, así que aunque seas mi hermana no me queda de otra que castigarte por tu traición – El chico miro con terror como su madre esperaba la muerte con expresión tranquila__, el hizo ademán de entrar pero su madre lo volvió a mira de manera suplicante para que huyese, en ese momento Draco escucho la voz de su tía._

_-Avada kedavra – un rayo verdoso dio__ de lleno en el pecho de Narcisa provocando que esta cayera de forma pesada en el piso, el chico con lagrimas en sus ojos corrió hasta la chimenea de la sala y tomando un pequeño puñado de polvos flu, de uno de los saquitos que se encontraban ahí pronuncio claramente._

_-A la casa de Severus Snape – Unas llamas verdosas lo envolvieron, alejándolo de su casa y del cuerpo ahora inerte de su madre._

**Fin del flashback.**

Mientras Draco estaba perdido en sus cavilaciones había seguido de forma inconciente a Harry, el cual se paró frente a una puerta.

-Este es uno de lo tantos cuartos de baño – el chico abrió la puerta frente a el se encontraba un elegante baño, cuyas cerámicas dispuestas en forma de diamante, eran de color negro y blanco, tanto la bañera como el lavamanos y el sanitario eran de color negro y los grifos al parecer eran de plata con algunos detalles en oro, realmente este lugar en algún momento debió ser extremadamente hermoso, pero el tiempo y el abandono, no perdonan nada.

-Gracias Potter – dijo el chico encaminándose al interior de la habitación.

-Deja tus cosas en la puerta así Krasher podrá llevarlas hasta tu habitación – el rubio asintió y cerro la puerta.

Harry se encamino hacía otro baño de la mansión necesitaba aclarar su mente y el agua tibia, siempre le ayudaba a cumplir esa función, aún no entendía que carajo le había ocurrido a Ron, para haber tomado la decisión que tomo, pero de algo si estaba más que seguro, tanto él como su padre cometieron el mismo error, ambos tuvieron un colagusano en sus vidas. Por fin llego hasta la puerta y al abrirla aprecio la belleza del sitio, el baño era bastante parecido al que ahora ocupaba Malfoy, solo que las piezas negras en este eran verde y lo blanco en el otro aquí era mármol, él joven cerro la puerta tras de sí, era momento de intentar relajarse y de continuar con su vida.

* * *

Una hora después ambos chicos se encontraban engullendo, la comida que con tanta devoción les había cocinado el elfo, la cual estaba conformada por un enrollado de carne, acompañado de papas salteadas y ensalada y de postre una rica torda de queso con jarabe de fresa. Ambos hombres comieron como si esa fuese su última cena, sin dirigirse palabra alguna en todo el rato, la verdad hace varios días que apenas si comían debido a la guerra, por lo cual la cena preparada por Krasher, era ambrosia frente a sus ojos. 

Terminado de comer, Harry llamo al elfo para preguntarle cuales fueron las habitaciones que dispuso para ser ocupadas por ellos.

-Al joven amo le gustara lo que pensó Krasher – El moreno levantó una ceja, la verdad no sabía que cosa se le pudo haber ocurrido a ese viejo loco, así que espero escuchar la revelación del pequeño – He dispuesto para los señores las dos habitaciones superiores, la de los antiguos jóvenes amos.

Harry sonrió complacido, la verdad resultaba ser una elección bastante apropiada, el cuarto de su padrino era digno para cualquier gryfindor y la habitación de Regulus, gritaba Slythering por todas partes así que Malfoy se sentiría a gusto.

-Excelente elección Krasher te felicito – El viejo lo miró con ilusión, su señor estaba contento con la elección realizada.

-Bien, Potter ¿Dónde duermo? – Pregunto Draco el que se sentía como si hubiese corrido en un maratón desde hace días.

-Sígueme, nuestros cuartos están en el último piso, son las únicas habitaciones en ese nivel.

El chico lo siguió bastante cansado, cuando llegaron a la parte superior pudo divisar tres puertas.

-Pensé que dijiste que solo habían dos cuartos aquí arriba.

-Y así es, la puerta del medio es un baño que conecta a ambos cuartos, el tuyo es el que dice R.A.B en la puerta.

-¿R.A.B? – Pregunto el joven extrañado.

-Sí, Regulus Arcturus Black, ese era su cuarto, él mío será este de aquí, le pertenecía a Sirius.

-Y ¿qué diferencia hay entre el tuyo y el mío Potter?

-Esto – Harry abrió la puerta del cuarto de su padrino dejando ver el decorado tan Gryfindor que este portaba, el rubio a penas vio eso se dirigió hasta su supuesta recamara temeroso de encontrar lo mismo, pero para su tranquilidad se encontró con que el cuarto estaba decorado de verde y plata. El moreno lo miró divertido desde la otra puerta.

-Regulus fue a Slythering y Sirius a Gryfindor, así que supongo que nos sentiremos a gustos en sus cuartos- Draco asintió para luego decir:

-Buenas noches, Potter.

-Buenas noches, Malfoy.

Y ambos se encaminaron al interior de sus respectivas recamaras trancando la puerta.

Después de desvestirse Harry se tiro en su cama vestido tan solo con un boxer gris, mientras Draco en la otra habitación solo se coloco el pantalón negro de su pijama, a penas sus cabezas tocaron la suave almohada, ambos se sumergieron en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Un ruidoso golpeteo en la puerta despertó a Draco, el cual no veía nada a su alrededor, al parecer estaba en una especie de cuartito sin ventanas, algo que lo extraño mucho, puesto que el sitio donde Harry le había dicho que durmiera era espacioso y bien iluminado. Otra vez llamaron a la puerta y se escucho la voz chillona y desagradable de una mujer. 

-Despiértate de una buena vez, necesito que atiendas el desayuno.

Draco entendió menos lo que ocurría, así que se decidió a buscar un interruptor pero a penas se sentó en la cama se golpeó en la frente con algo duro, parecido a un soporte de madera, cuando llevo su mano a donde se había golpeado se tropezó con un cadenita que colgaba del techo, la haló y el lugar se ilumino, pero aún así el veía todo borroso

-Que demonios – Dijo para si mismo, pero al parecer su cuerpo si sabía que hacer su mano derecha busco algo que se encontraba en la cama junto a él se lo llevo a la cara, eran unos lentes redondos de montura negra, en cuyo centro se mantenia unido, gracias a un poco de cinta adhesiva, el se hallaba en una especie de deposito pequeñito, que en ese momento se estremecía, porque algo muy pesado, al parecer se encontraba encima de él.

Otra vez llamaron a la puerta pero con mayor fuerza y rabia.

-Mocoso levántate de un buena vez, creo que ya es bastante molesto que vivas aquí, para que también juegues al vago – esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso, nadie le habla así a Draco Malfoy y mucho menos alguien que no conoce, el chico salio del cuarto encontrándose de frente con un hombre extremadamente gordo, con bigote de morsa y el tono de su cara rojo por la ira, al parecer era muggle, eso se lo decía su ropa, en la cocina una mujer delgada y bastante fea y con un cuello muy largo, le regalaba una mirada de enojo, mientras que un niño tan gordo como el hombre, se regocijaba con el momento, Draco movió sus labios, para gritarle a ese estupido muggle lo que pensaba, pero se sorprendió tanto de su tono de voz, como de las palabras que pronunció.

-Sí tío lo siento, ya voy a ayudar con el desayuno – y sin querer hacerlo se encamino hasta la cocina donde el otro chico le metió el pie provocando que se cayera de boca, la mujer le paso por encima pronunciando algo así como "torpe"

-Que rayos esta pasando aquí – se preguntaba Draco mentalmente, mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía hacia la estufa para cuidar el tocino.

* * *

Por otra parte Harry, se había despertando llorando, debido al sonido estridente de los truenos que producía la gran tormenta que se estaba desatando afuera. Mientras intentaba tranquilizarse pudo notar que aquella no era la habitación de su padrino, se encontraba en un amplio cuarto lleno de variados juguetes, las sabanas de su cama eran de seda blanca y en las paredes se hallaban dibujadas pequeñas nubes. Otro trueno retumbo en la lejanía, Harry se estremeció mientras abrasaba más fuertemente a su dragón de peluche, de repente su cerebro empezó a hacerle preguntas, uno ¿Dónde estaba?, dos ¿Desde cuando le tenía miedo a los truenos? Y tres ¿Cómo podía ver tan bien sin sus lentes?. 

Un enorme Flash invadió la recamara y el pequeño se preparo para lo inevitable el sonido del trueno, cuando este llego no pudo reprimir un grito, mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus rostro. Luego escucho pasos presurosos que se detuvieron frente a su puerta y esta se movió dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y calidos ojos azules, la cual se le acerco y lo rodeo con sus brazos.

-Ya mi niño, mami esta aquí, ella no dejara que nada te pase.- y comenzó a mecerlo lentamente, trasmitiéndole una seguridad casi mágica, hasta que fueron interrumpidos bruscamente por la voz de un hombre.

-Narcisa, vete a la cama no ves que si sigues tratando al niño de esa manera termira por ser un inútil.

Harry levanto la cabeza, su expresión de terror no pudo ser más marcada, allí en la puerta se hallaba Lucios Malfoy, apreciando la escena con claro disgusto.

-Pero Lucius …

-No me repliques mujer, vete si no deseas que tu hijo presencie, como te hago saber razones.- El corazón de Harry se sobresalto, como era posible que ese tipo amenazara de aquella manera a su esposa solo por actuar como madre, pero ahora que lo pensaba ella lo había llamado hijo, por lo tanto el debía ser… pero como era posible, no pudo seguir su análisis, porque a penas Narcisa desapareció por el umbral, Lucius se acerco hasta él.

Harry quiso gritarle que era un maldito mortifago de mierda y que esa no era la forma de tratar a su mujer, pero eso no fue lo que salio de sus labios.

-Padre, lo siento yo… - Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que el hombre platinado le empezó a dar de golpes por todo el cuerpo con una gruesa, correa.

Harry sentía el dolor, la impotencia, el miedo y la sangre, mientras sus ojos intentaban inútilmente retener las lagrimas, el hombre después de algunos minutos paro el castigo, las sabanas hasta hace poco blancas ahora estaba salpicadas de rojo, el platinado se dio media vuelta y antes de trancar la puerta dijo en tono apacible.

-Espero hallas aprendido la lección Draco, un Malfoy no llora y mucho menos por estupideces como las tormentas, pero si aún no lo has aprendido, me encargare de recordártelo en cada ocasión.

Dicho esto cerro la puerta, dejando aun adolorido y pequeño niño, que aún temblaba en su lecho, pero ya no era por los truenos de la lejanía, no ya Harry no le temía a los truenos, ahora conocía un peligro mucho peor, su padre.

* * *

Vaya la verdad me dolio en el alma escribir lo que vivió mi Draco en carne propia, pero bueno así va mi historia esperos dejen reviews y me digan que les ha parecido, pronto tendran explicasiones del por que pasa lo que esta ocurriendo. 

Pero ahora apriente Go y dejenme saber de ustedes.

Nos leeremos pronto.

Besos


	3. Lluvia de recuerdos

Hello queridas, se que estoy yendo algo rápido, pero es que así soy yo aunque no las quiero acostumbrar por si en algún momento me pierdo.

Bueno le dedicare este capitulo a mis lectoras más fieles hasta ahora Ross Snape y Beautifly92, espero que nos sigamos leyendo.

**Declaración: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R.

**Música recomendada para el capitulo: **Brother my brother de Blessid Union of souls.

**El hechizo de la mansión Black.**

**Cap. 2 Lluvia de recuerdos.**

Draco seguía vigilando molesto aquella sartén, realmente el sabía que los muggle eran idiotas, pero tanto como para perder su valioso tiempo observando como se fríe un pedazo de puerco, eso era inaudito. Lo peor del caso era el hecho de que él no gobernaba en su cuerpo, pero ahora que lo pensaba, ese no era su cuerpo, además de que tampoco era su ropa, porque andaba vestido con un suéter que triplicaba su talla y con un pantalón descolorido y raído en ciertas partes, que denotaba claramente el mal gusto del portador de las prendas, así como de que también era muggle.

El hombre rechoncho e histérico se sentó en la mesa, adulando de manera enfermiza a la albóndiga con patas que parecía ser su hijo.

-Dudley, hijo mío se nota que haz estado haciendo ejercicio mira cuan grandes están tus músculos del brazo.

Draco pensó para sí, que el hombre no era tan solo idiota, si no que aparte también estaba loco, como se le ocurría decir que aquella bola de manteca era producto del ejercicio, además que lo que él llamaba músculos no era más que una cantidad absurda de grasa, tanta como para freír y matar la hambruna en África.

Repentinamente la escena cambio, él ahora se encontraba paseando por los pasillos de una escuela, todo mundo se hallaba reunido en grupos hablando de forma amena, sin embargo él estaba solo, siendo rechazado sin saber porque. Cuatro figuras le cerraron el paso, el niño gordo de la cocina, junto a otro tres chicos, lo miraban con una mueca de malicia, Draco sabía que debía correr, aunque no entendía realmente el sentido de la huida, en el preciso instante que dudo, dos de los chicos desconocidos lo tomaron por los brazos, mientras que el tal Dudley, le daba de golpes en el estomago, mientras decía:

-Hoy es día de jugar pégale a Harry. Así que primo aguanta – Los compañeros de este rieron de forma estupida, mientras el ahora moreno, empezaba a botar sangre por la boca. Luego lo llevaron hasta uno de los baños, donde metieron su cabeza en un escusado, para después tirar de la palanca. Los cuatro rufianes salieron felices con sus actos dejando a un niño de seis años tirado en el suelo dentro de una de los cubículos del baño.

-Me dijo Harry – El niño como pudo se puso en pie y se miro en uno de los espejo, su cabello rebelde se encontraba adherido a su frente por el agua, sus lentes se hallaba mojados y torcido, pero de sus ojos esmeralda, salía una expresión de terror, él ya no era Draco Malfoy, ahora era Harry Potter, pero ¿por qué?.

En ese momento escucho una voz masculina que se repetía cual eco alrededor de él, aunque realmente nunca supo de quien se trataba, ni de donde provenía.

"_Debes ver y aprender, debes entender, para que así puedas perdonar a aquel que decepcionaste."_

* * *

Harry estaba en medio de una reunión aburridísima, que según le había dicho "su madre", era por su cumpleaños, si bien era cierto que a él nunca le celebraron uno, lo prefería antes que vivir ese martirio¿Cómo Malfoy soportaba aquella tortura?, intempestivamente un niño se sentó junto a él, era trigueño, de ojos agua marina y el cabello tan negro y revuelto como el suyo (claro cuando se hallaba en su cuerpo), este lo saludo.

-¿Qué hubo dragón?

-Epa – fue lo único que salió de su boca, como respuesta para Blaise.

-¿Quieres qué te sea sincero hermano? – Harry se encogió de hombros, haciéndole entender que no le importaba mucho lo que dijera – Tú fiesta esta del asco.- Harry volteó y se le quedo mirando confundido, esperando que su cuerpo se moviera solo para pegarle una buena patada en el trasero a Zabinni, aunque este tuviese razón en su comentario, pero se impresiono aún más, al ver lo que realmente hizo Draco.

-No me digas Blaise, y ¿desde cuando las fiestas de cumpleaños de cualquiera de nosotros son divertidas? – Pregunto esbozando una sonrisa.

-Esperemos hasta entrar a Hogwarts hermano, te prometo que hay nos desquitaremos de todas estas malas fiestas. – Harry soltó un suspiro, de resignación.

-Eso espero, por lo menos dudo que allí haya gente importante que invitar para comprar su devoción.

-Claro que no dragón y si las hay yo me encargo de que sean ignoradas. – Ambos niños rieron divertidos.

Blaise Zabinni, Harry ya comenzaba a entender el porque Malfoy nunca dejaba que se metieran con él, tal parecía que este chico era su único amigo en el mundo, quizás porque lo entendía o quizás porque siempre se apoyaron, inesperadamente recordó a Ron y se sintió vació, aquel que creyó su compañero no fue más que una decepción, pero ¿por qué diablos estaba viviendo los recuerdo de Malfoy?, una voz desconocida respondió a la pregunta.

"_Es preciso que comprendas, para que puedas perdonar y para que puedas volver a confiar, viviendo su pasado comprenderás el porque de su futuro"._

El chico ahora entendía menos lo que ocurría¿qué debía perdonarle a Malfoy?, si más bien se sentía sorprendido positivamente de las últimas decisiones que este había tomado, pero sí esto estaba ocurriendo para que él lo perdonara o mejor dicho lo comprendiera, eso quería decir que iba a ser una noche muy larga porque ni uno mismo se entiende del todo.

El ambiente comenzó a cambiar, Harry ya sabía lo que esto significaba, estaba viajando hasta otro recuerdo, aunque no sentía ninguna sensación que le demostrase que eso fuese así.

Ahora estaba en un parque al parecer muggle jugando con un par de niños, esto le impacto de muchas formas, Draco-odio-a-los-muggle-Malfoy, alguna vez jugo con niños muggle, pero entonces ¿por qué era tan patán con Hermione?, la respuesta no se hizo esperar, Narcisa Malfoy había corrido hacia él para cargarlo y llevárselo a casa, antes de que una figura en la lejanía los pudiese reconocer, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Lucius Malfoy se dirigía hacia ellos dando grandes zancadas, tomo a su mujer del brazo de una manera bastante brusca, provocando que ella hiciese un enorme esfuerzo para no gritar de dolor, inmediatamente aparecieron en el jardín de la mansión Malfoy, donde "su padre", los arrastro a ambos hasta el interior de la casa, allí Harry pudo ver como Narcisa era cacheteada por su esposo, el cual se encontraba fuera de sí, sentía que debía correr, pero una voz en su mente que se parecía mucho a la de Draco le decía que se quedara, que mientras él estuviese hay su madre no iba ser tan duramente castigada.

Lucius por fin dejo de torturar a su esposa, para encaminarse directamente hasta su hijo al cual agarro del pelo y lo llevo a empujones al despacho, donde lo sentó en una silla para luego darle una pluma, conjuntamente con una resma de papel.

-Deberás escribir en todas esas hojas por delante y por detrás, lo siguiente, los muggle son basura y sus hijos sangre sucia.

A Harry aquel castigo no le pareció del todo malo, comparado con lo que le hizo a Narcisa, ponerlo a hacer plana era la gloria, pero esa gloria no duro demasiado, porque apenas hubo comenzado con la tarea, un dolor en la espalda le hizo recordar a una mujer despreciable, que fue quien le dio por primera vez ese castigo, aún la podía escuchar.

"_Ya sabe joven Potter escriba claramente, no debo decir mentiras"._

* * *

Draco ahora se encontraba nuevamente en la cocina de la casa, tal parecía que había vuelto a molestar a aquella pareja de muggles, porque el hombre tenía su rostro nuevamente rojo, de seguir así, pensó Draco, se morirá de un infarto. La mujer lo miro con algo de resentimiento, para luego decir.

-Ya te lo hemos dicho Harry, tus padres murieron en un accidente y fin del asunto – Dijo comprimiendo los labios como si hubiese tragado un chorro de limón en ese mismo instante.

El niño pensó, en lo cara dura que eran esas personas, las cuales no dudaron en ocultarle a Potter la verdad de su existencia, imagínense si este nunca hubiese sido llamado a Hogwarts por el loco de Dumbledore¿Qué habría sido del mundo mágico entonces¿Quién se hubiese enfrentado a Voldemort? o peor aún¿Cómo se hubiese detenido la masacre en el mundo muggle?, la verdad los familiares de Harry no tenían ni idea de a quien estaban engañando, pero quizás lo más grave del asunto es que ni siquiera le daban la oportunidad de ser el mismo, por lo menos él, Draco Malfoy contaba con el amor de su madre y con su apoyo incondicional, pero ¿Con quien contaba Harry en estos momentos?

* * *

Harry caminaba silenciosamente, Lucius lo había llevado con él, al ministerio de magia, para que comenzase aprender sobre la importancia de llevar el apellido Malfoy. Mientras avanzaban el chico no pudo evitar pensar en su niñez, su tío Vernon la verdad no fue la mejor figura paterna del mundo, pero por lo menos nunca lo torturo hasta dejarlo moribundo, además de que los únicos prejuicios que le inculcaron desde pequeño, era el odio hacia su propia familia, es decir ellos, bueno la verdad no era exactamente odio, más bien era como poca tolerancia.

Inconcientemente ambos chicos se encontrando admirando los valores morales del otro, puesto que pese a su crianza, ninguno se dejo corromper totalmente por estos acontecimientos. Desde el punto de vista de Draco, Harry fácilmente podría haber mandado todo a la mierda o hasta llegar a apoyar los ideales destructivos de Voldemort con respecto a los muggle, ya que su niñez le demostró que tan desgraciados podrían llegar a ser estos, por su parte Harry no entendía de donde Malfoy había sacado el valor o mejor dicho la sensatez, para dejar de ser mortifago y olvidar todo el lavado cerebral que Lucios le había aplicado desde la infancia.

La voz se volvió a escuchar, alrededor de ambos.

"_Has dado un gran paso, el perdón será posible porque ya no lo ves como al enemigo, sino como a un igual"_

* * *

Los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana, dando de lleno en los rostros de los dos jóvenes que se encontraban en los cuartos superiores, unos orbes grises y otros esmeraldas se dejaron ver, aunque sus dueños sentían como si no hubiesen dormido nada en toda la noche.

Harry con resignación se sentó en la cama, los recuerdos de sus sueños aún estaban fijos en su mente, pero pronto recordó que hoy vendrían Ginny y Hermione, para ayudarle a comenzar con los arreglos de la casa, por ello decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto por ahora e ir asear.

En la otra habitación Draco también se preguntaba que había ocurrido para que empezase a revivir en sueños la biografía de Potter, además de que realmente no le apetecía levantarse, pero pronto lo recordó, hoy vendría a la casa la chica que en las últimas semanas le había sacado más de un suspiro y tal vez en esta ocasión podría acercarse más a ella, ya que no estaban en medio de una guerra, ni ella tenía novio, con eso en mente se levanto de la cama, pero escucho que alguien ya había ocupado el baño, así que tomo algunas de sus cosas y pesadamente empezó a caminar hasta el cuarto de baño en el que se había duchado ayer, mientras que en su mente se encontraba fija la imagen de una preciosa castaña.

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo este capitulo, la verdad me costo un poquito ya que estoy enferma y la inspiración la tengo un poco por los suelo, pero de todas formas, le he conseguido XD.

Ya saben como siempre espero, que recuerden apretar el botoncito de Go, para decirme que les parece.

Muchos besito.

Nos leeremos pronto.


	4. ¿Por qué?

Hola advierto sigo enfermita -, pero aún así voy a continuar porque la verdad este fic me trae loca, digo que voy a descansar pero las ideas siguen llegando. Sí en verdad apoyo a toda la gente que me conoce y dice que estoy loca n.nU

**Declaración: **Como siempre digo ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son de J.K.R.

**Canción recomendada para el capitulo:**Quien de Ricardo Arjona.

**El hechizo de la mansión Black.**

**Cap. 3 ¿Por qué?**

Hermione miraba con nostalgia la lluvia que caía sobre el jardín de la madriguera, aún no entendía muchas cosas de las que había vivido recientemente.

Si bien, es verdad que ninguna guerra deja buenos recuerdos, pero lo que ella presenció y sintió en carne propia era mucho peor de lo que alguna vez creyó posible, ahora cada vez que cerraba sus ojos allí estaba fijo el rostro de Ron sonriendo, mientras ella sentía como la vida se le escapa de las manos sin poder hacer nada, una y otra vez se repetía en su mente aquellas palabras.

"_Por que solo así podré estar con la mujer que amo"._

La castaña soltó un suspiro, mientras varias lágrimas traicioneras escapaban de sus ojos, como si huyeran presurosas de una larga reclusión. La verdad aún en estos momentos, seguía intentando darle algún significado lógico a aquella frase, pero aún no lo encontraba.

Hace apenas tres meses ella y Ronald, habían comenzado una relación formal, se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, todavía lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer.

**Flashback.**

_Harry, Ron y ella, se encontraban en una antigua casa que les había cedido la orden del fénix, para que fuese su refugio y lugar de reunión, Grimaud Place, ya no era el sitio más seguro después de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, ya que el encantamiento fidelius, después de la desaparición del guardián perdía intensidad día tras día._

_El moreno comento que debía ausentarse, por algunas horas, iba acompañar a Remus Lupin, en una misión de suma importancia y contaba tanto con ella como con Ron, para que entre ambos lograsen poder abrir el viejo guarda pelos y así destruir para siempre el pedazo de la maldita alma de Voldemort._

_Pasaron dos horas en las que ambos utilizaron todo su intelecto en descubrir cual era el mecanismo, por medio del cual poder acceder al interior del curioso dije, pero nada parecía dar con el resultado esperado._

_Lo último que se le__ ocurrió a la chica como medida desesperada fue pronunciar un hechizo bastante común._

_-Finite Incantatem – El seguro del viejo medallón sonó en un golpe seco, abriéndolo instantáneamente, liberando un humo negro el cual envolvió a Hermione, la que comenzó a ahogarse sin entender nada._

_Ron apenas observo la escena corrió hasta la chica lleno de angustia, pero la espesa bruma negra no le dejaba acercarse, como por instinto miro fijamente el guarda pelo, sabía que si no lograba destruirlo Hermione moriría, decididamente de su boca salieron las palabras._

_-Lacarnum Inflamare- El medallón estallo en llamas, mientras que del humo salía un extraño grito, el cual podía helar fácilmente la sangre de cualquier mortal._

_El chico se acerco a la castaña, la cual lloraba a mares por el terror y la impotencia que acababa de sentir. El pelirrojo la abrazo dulcemente, ella tan solo se dejo consolar, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron, produciendo un extraño magnetismo entre ambos, que los obligo a unir sus labios y fundirse en un calido beso._

**Fin del flashback.**

Sí, así había comenzado todo, ella esperaba con ilusión el término de la guerra para pasar más tiempo con su amado, pero en el último mes este se fue alejando poco a poco de ella y cada vez que le preguntaba a donde se había metido, Ronald respondía con evasivas incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Hermione estaba segura de que fue en aquel mes en que todo cambio, pero no se dio cuenta hasta ese nefasto momento en el que vio en los ojos del chico la indiferencia total que le producía el hecho de que ella viviese o no. Realmente la castaña había deseado morir en aquel lugar, para dejar descansar su alma de ese agrio dolor. Pero tal parecía que Merlín le tenía deparado otros planes, porque a la mañana siguiente despertó en la enfermería de la escuela algo adolorida.

Lo primero que se activó de su cuerpo, fue su sentido del oído, por medio del cual percibía claramente los sollozos de Molly Weasley, la que había acabado de recibir la noticia sobre el comportamiento de Ron de parte de su hija Ginebra. La chica se dispuso a abrir los ojos la claridad la molesto de muchas maneras, quiso mover su mano derecha pero está al parecer se encontraba apresada bajo algo, levanto un poco su cabeza y así pudo observa a un precioso moreno el cual dormía sobre su mano, la chica no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

Harry se fue desperezando al sentir que ella se movía, allí fue cuando Hermione reparo en la figura que se encontraba tumbada en el sillón frente a su cama, Draco Malfoy la miraba con una extraña expresión de alivio, ella al principio se sintió algo intimidada e incomoda por la atención recibida, para luego sonrojarse un poco. Instantes después se sintió rodeada por un numeroso grupo de personas que tenían el cabello rojo. Todos la abrazaban y le decían lo feliz que le hacía el hecho de que ella estuviese bien.

La joven no hacía más que sonreír falsamente tras cada comentario, no se sentía con fuerzas ni para llorar, ni para hablar. Molly se le acerco aún más y le insistió que pasase su periodo de recuperación en la madriguera, de la misma forma, obligo a Harry y para sorpresa de todos también a Draco, para que pasasen unos días con ellos en su casa.

Nadie se pudo negar a las suplicas de la señora Weasley, así que tanto Harry, como Malfoy, como ella, habían ido a parar en aquel lugar que más que curarle la hería, la sumergia en una horrible depresión, pero ya faltaba menos, "su hermano", como ella llamaba a Harry, le había prometido esa misma tarde antes de irse de que mañana cuando fueran Ginny y ella a Grimaud Place, le tendría lista una habitación, que no se preocupara.

La lluvia seguía cayendo en la lejanía, tanto el lago como el cielo se encontraban teñido de gris, una triste sonrisa se asomo en la cara de Hermione, la que dijo para sí.

-Es como ver los ojos de Malfoy.

En eso una pelirroja entró al cuarto dejando un canasto lleno de ropa limpia encima de la cama.

-Amiga¿no me digas qué otra vez estas llorando?- la castaña hizo un vano intento por limpiar sus lagrimas.- Ya déjate de eso, es hora de que te recuperes, además de que por quien lloras no vale la pena.

Hermione vio a Ginny bastante sorprendida, aunque la verdad ya para estos momentos, todos los Weasley se sentían muy decepcionados del menor de los hombres de la familia.

-Si, Ginny tienes razón – Dijo la castaña obligándose a no llorar – Desde mañana apenas abandone está casa seré un Hermione Jane Granger, nueva… Pero es que estar aquí no me hace bien – Sus ojos otra vez se anegaban de lagrimas.

Ginebra avanzó hasta ella y la abrazó, intentando trasmitirle toda la fuerza de su carácter.

-Lo se amiga, es por eso que ya le dije a mamá, que tanto tú como yo pasaremos el resto del verano con Harry, en Grimaud Place, y de allí partiremos directo Hogwarts.

-Y ella ¿Te lo ha permitido? – Pregunto la chica bastante sorprendida.

-Pues sí, la verdad no quiere que te deje sola, creo que se siente en parte culpable por lo que hizo Ronald – Ginny miró como los ojos de su amiga centellaban de dolor al escuchar su nombre – Pero bueno, ya eso no importa lo importante es que a partir de mañana estaremos con los chicos más sexy de todo Hogwarts.

La castaña la miro sorprendida.

-¿Qué?, no te creas que no he visto como te mira Malfoy, además eso es una buena cura, bien dicen que un clavo saca a otro.

-¡POR MERLÍN GINNY! – Dijo Hermione escandalizada- Acabo de ser defraudada por un hombre y ¿tú quieres que vaya tras otro?

-No, yo solo dije, que si se da el caso me gustaría que no te cerraras a entablar una nueva relación, por culpa de todo lo malo que te ha hecho pasar mi hermano, sea con quien sea, pero si es con el guapetón de Draco Malfoy, sería como ganarse el premio gordo de la lotería.- al decir esto la pelirroja puso una sonrisa picara en sus labios, Hermione solo suspiro resignada.

-Ya veremos Ginny… ya veremos- comento mientras salía del cuarto, para hacer su baúl de viaje.

* * *

Lo se ha sido el más corto, pero también el más triste buuuuuu.

Bueno la verdad a la que no le hayan roto el corazón, no sabría como se siente, pero la verdad es horrible, es como si te faltara todo y no importa si el hombre más asquerosamente sexy se te pone al frente, sencillamente no lo ves.

Si alguna vez pase por eso, pero se cura con buenos amigos, familia y mucho chocolate y siempre el que viene es mucho mejor XD.

Amo a mi gordo... Bueno ya me salí del tema.

Así que como siempre dejen su opinion, o alguna sugerencia, total quien sabe, a lo mejor hacen que se me explote la vena creativa más de lo que ya esta.

Aprieten Go.

Besos.


	5. Mirandote

Hola a todas, ya que hasta ahora solo son chicas las que me leen, hoy voy a dedicarle el capitulo a mi perrito "coso", que esta cumpliendo un añito, es tan mono…

**Declaración: **Lo mismo de siempre, ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J.K.R.

**Canción recomendada para el capitulo: **Dime como de Roque Valero.

**El hechizo de la mansión Black.**

**Cap. 4: Mirando.**

Draco miraba divertido los gestos de la castaña que se encontraba frente a él, ayudándolo a organizar los muchos libros de la antigua biblioteca de los Black. Harry y Ginny habían salido a comprar de todo un poco, la lista de utensilios iba desde pinturas, brochas, herramientas, hasta la comida para el resto del verano, demostrando una vez más que Grimaud Place, se hallaba desde hace mucho tiempo desocupada.

Hermione se mordió su labio inferior, al parecer se encontraba bastante absorta leyendo un libro de pasta negra, el cual llevaba por titulo "_Rituales de la edad media"_, él chico no pudo evitar entre cerrar sus ojos, mientras su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa de placer.

-Será ¿qué realmente no sabe lo que esa maña de ella puede provocar en un chico?- Se preguntaba a sí mismo el blondo- Ver como tortura su pequeño y carnoso labio¿a qué sabrán sus labios?- Después de pensar en ello soltó todo el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones, atrayendo la atención de la chica.

-Malfoy¿Es qué piensas quedarte hay sentado toda la tarde, sin hacer nada? – La verdad no estaba molesta, pero el hecho de que el la mirara fijamente desde hace minutos ya la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Como toda respuesta Draco enarcó una ceja, mientras una mueca divertida se posicionaba en su boca.

-Bueno Granger, la verdad me gustaría ayudar¿Pero como quieres que lo haga?, si cada vez que sacó un libro tú me lo arrebatas de las manos y lo comienzas a ojear mientras te muerdes el labio.

Hermione a esto se quedo muda y comenzó a sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en sus pómulos, él había estado observando su boca, la frase que acababa de pronunciar lo dejaba en claro.

-Pe… pero… pero tú podrías ir catalogando los que ya he leído, para así adelantar algo, mientras Ginny y Harry vuelven de hacer las compras.

Draco se acerco lentamente hasta ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Hermione se estaba poniendo más nerviosa de lo que ya se encontraba, sí eso era posible, todo por culpa de su querida mejor amiga Ginebra Weasley.

"_¿Qué?, no te creas que no he visto como te mira Malfoy, además eso es una buena cura, bien dicen que un clavo saca a otro."_

El platinado se posiciono justo frente a ella y fue acercando su rostro hasta el de la chica, la castaña sentía como su corazón se aceleraba presuroso, mientras que su mente le gritaba para que se detuviera, acababa de ser traicionada por Ron, además él que se encontraba frente a ella, era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, el chico que paso los últimos seis años de su vida haciéndola sentir miserable¿Entonces por qué demonios no podía reaccionar, ni apartarse?.

La cara de Malfoy quedo a tan solo centímetros de la suya, aún llevaba en su rostro esa expresión de superioridad tan de él, al parecer la chica se encontraba petrificada sin saber que hacer. Por fin el habló, su tibio aliento baño los labios de Hermione.

-Permiso Granger- La chica pestaño sin comprender nada, en su interior el platinado se regocijo por completo, ella no había rechazado la cercanía, pero aún era pronto para que la joven aceptase una nueva relación, así que muy a su pesar y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no besarla hay mismo dijo- Me pediste que organizara los libros ¿no?- Ella afirmo con la cabeza- Bueno entonces déjame pasar para poder hacerlo.

En su interior Hermione sintió una enorme frustración, pero aún así se apartó y lo dejo pasar, la verdad ya no sabía muy bien que pensar, una parte de ella se encontraba bastante aliviada porque el no la hubiese besado, pero su otra parte la estaba reprendiendo de ser tan estupida como para haber desaprovechado semejante oportunidad.

El rubio empezó a catalogar los libros que se encontraban sobre la mesa, todos eran bastante viejos, pero no se encontraban en un estado tan deplorable, como el resto del lugar, es más habían algunos volúmenes realmente interesantes, de títulos que hoy en día difícilmente se podrían encontrar en cualquier librería mágica.

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione para observarlo, verdaderamente Draco Malfoy, era todo un Adonis, sus mechones rubios cayendo sobre su frente, le daba un aire rebelde y casual, un estilo realmente único, sus ojos grises, hacían rememorar a un mar bravío en medio de una tormenta y sus labios rosas, tan delgados, pero al mismo tiempo tan sensuales como para privarte del aire, con tan solo una mueca. Si le hubiesen pedido en ese mismo instante que lo describiese en una palabra, la castaña no habría dudado en decir peligroso, porque representaba el autentico físico de un ángel con el temperamento de un demonio y eso de ninguna forma podría ser bueno.

* * *

Harry caminaba alegremente empujando un carrito de supermercado el cual se encontraba bastante repleto, Ginny como digna hija de su madre se estaba preocupando hasta por el más mínimo detalle, no tan solo con respecto a la comida, sino también evaluaba las herramientas, pinturas y lencería, que adquirirían para hacer de la mansión un verdadero hogar. Lo que más le agradaba al moreno de la escena era que todo el mundo los miraba como si fuesen una pareja de recién casados.

La pelirroja estaba ahora comparando los precios de unos edredones, que según le había comentado en cierta ocasión Molly resultaban ser de muy buena calidad, aparte de suaves y bastante abrigados. Harry se fijo en como arrugaba su pequeña nariz mientras analizaba sus opciones, llevaba una trenza de medio lado que la hacía ver tan dulce e ingenua, sus piernas descubiertas, desde un poco más arriba de las rodillas eran perfectas. Si la verdad su novia tenía todo lo que él deseaba en una mujer y más, de repente esta se le acercó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ya he tomado una decisión, nos llevaremos estos, aunque son un poco más costosos, me dijeron que eran mucho más duraderos- Dijo esto introduciendo al carrito, cuatro juego de sabana nuevas de diversos colores.

-¿Solo nos llevaremos estos cuatro? – Preguntó algo sorprendido el chico.

-Por ahora sí, además de que Krasher me dijo que al parecer en la casa hay mercancía todavía empacada que nunca se utilizó, así que prefiero comprar lo necesario por los momentos y luego de hacer una pequeña lista de lo que tenemos terminar de adquirir lo que haga falta realmente- Harry no pudo más que sonreír- Y tú ahora ¿de qué te ríes? – Lo interrogo su novia.

-De que en verdad serás una excelente esposa- La chica se puso tan roja como su pelo, avanzando hasta el para darle un pequeño empujoncito cariñoso.

-Deja de decir eso Harry, yo solo hago lo que es lógico – Pero en su rostro también había una sonrisa – Bueno ahora vamos a lo de las herramientas, me imagino que esa es tu área, porque yo la verdad no se nada de eso- El moreno asintió y juntos se encaminaron al departamento de ferretería.

El chico empezó a mirar las herramientas, considerando como la mejor idea llevarse una buena caja repleta de todo, su novia solo se paseaba mirando curiosa cada objeto, Ginny consideraba que ese sería el mejor lugar donde podría llevar a su padre, habían tantas cosas muggle, se rió de su propio pensamientos, hasta que reparo en unos hermosos ojos esmeralda que buscaban las diferentes mechas de un taladro.

Harry realmente era tan varonil y al mismo tiempo tan dulce, era la unión perfecta entre la inocencia y la madurez. Poseía esa mirada que te ahogaba, hasta dejarte sin aliento, un cuerpo bastante esculpido, su cabello rebelde y descuidado, que por Merlín, en vez de hacerlo parecer desaliñado lo volvía más sexy y esa maldita sonrisa, como la que le dedicaba ahora, que te hacía sentir como que nada en el mundo pudiese estar mal. Ella no pudo más que sonreír mientras un suspiro escapaba de sus labios, cada día se encontraba más enamorada de Harry Potter, si eso era posible.

* * *

Draco y Hermione, ya casi habían terminado de agrupar los libros de la biblioteca, cuando la puerta principal se abrió, dando paso a dos jóvenes que cargaban con una cantidad bastante exagerada de paquetes, el rubio se apresuró ayudar con el cargamento, mientras, la chica solo miraba con asombro la inmensa compra.

-Ginny creo que te excediste – Dijo Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Claro que no, si más bien no compre todo lo que habíamos anotado en la lista, porque Krasher me dijo que en el ático aun hay mercancía que jamás se uso.

-Bueno entonces tendremos que también ponernos a trabajar en eso, a ver que puede estar faltando- Comentó la castaña, al tiempo que su amiga afirmaba.

Los dos hombres desparramaron todo en la sala, al tiempo que el viejo elfo domestico se encargaba de acomodar los alimentos en la cocina, para él era algo reconfortante que su joven amo y los compañeros de este, se encargaran de reacomodar la casa, así que como mínimo los recompensaría, cocinándoles los mejores platos en cada comida.

-Y ¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas en nuestra ausencia?- Comento Harry algo suspicaz.

-Catalogamos todos los libro de la biblioteca, pero hay uno que tiene un seguro el cual no hemos podido abrir – El moreno lo miro bastante extrañado y preocupado, la última cosa que no habían podido abrir en aquella vieja mansión, resulto ser uno de los tantos horrocruxes de Voldemort.

-¿Dónde está ese libro?- Pregunto Harry con el seño fruncido.

Draco lo miró algo sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo.

-Se encuentra encima del mesón de la biblioteca, Potter¿Dónde más crees que estaría? – Preguntó con sarcasmos debido a lo obvio de la respuesta.

El moreno se encamino presuroso hasta la habitación de los libros llamando la atención de las dos chicas que aún conversaban sobre sus próximas ocupaciones, Hermione miró a Draco como pidiéndole una explicación por la actitud de su hermano, pero el blondo solo se encogió de hombros y movió la cabeza, dando a entender de que no comprendía nada, segundos después, Harry salía del cuarto con un pequeño libro verde entre sus manos, el cual portaba en la tapa del frente un hermoso seguro, hecho en piedras preciosas el cual se asemejaba al rostro de un dragón y en medio de sus fauces, se levantaba peligrosamente una especie de aguja, que al parecer buscaba representar la lengua del mismo.

-Ah¿con qué fue eso?- Dijo Hermione sin mucho entusiasmo – Hemos intentado abrirlo de muchas maneras Harry, pero nada funciona.

Ginny miró curiosa el cuaderno en las manos de su novio.

-Parece un diario – Comento para sí, los otros tres la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Un diario? – Pregunto Malfoy, mientras admiraba detalladamente el libro.

-Sí, lo se porque en uno parecido fue donde Fred y George, comenzaron con sus primeras anotaciones de inventos. Lo usaban porque el seguro es casi incorruptible, es decir solo bajo el método adecuado se puede abrir.

-¿Estas segura Ginny? – Pregunto Harry, todavía algo preocupado.

-Sí estoy segura, pero si no sabemos cual es el método, creo que no lo podremos abrir – En ese momento Hermione arrebato el diario de las manos del moreno, mientras escudriñaba fijamente los relieves del dragón.

-Oye, ten más cuidado Mione- Le dijo el chico molesto por el poco tacto de su amiga.

-Son letras – murmuro la joven, con la mirada ida.

-¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Draco acercándose a ella y posicionando su mirada en el sello de la tapa – Es cierto – exclamo de pronto el blondo – dice lo mismo que la puerta del cuarto donde duermo.

-¿Cómo? – Harry no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, Ginny lo miró preocupada.

-¿Pasa algo Harry? – Pregunto su novia con mirada expectante. El chico tomó el diario en sus manos y lo observó durante unos minutos, luego levanto su vista y la enfoco en cada uno de los allí presente.

-Tenemos el diario de Regulus Black.

El cuarto se sumió en el silencio, ninguno supo que decir, todos tenían su vista fija en el pequeño cuadernito, el cual parecía prometerles más de una respuesta y quizás, solo quizás más de alguna advertencia en cuanto a los mortios, pero había un problema¿Cómo demonios podrían acceder hasta su contenido?.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí pueden seguir mirando jajajaja.

Espero la verdad les halla gustado este capitulo como verán ya no solo es un Dramione, tambien estoy colocando escenas muy Harriny, así que espero que este cambio les halla gustado.

Como siempre les pido que no se dejen intimidar por el botoncito de Go y aprietenlo, para que así pueda saber de ustedes.

Besitos y hasta el proximo capitulo.


	6. La carta

Hola a todas las chicas guapas que leen mi historia y bueno si se da la casualidad también a todos los caballeros que se paseen por estas páginas (Eso incluye a mi novio. Jajaja) Es que ya lo interese en la historia XD.

**Declaración: **Muy a mi pesar ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de J.K.R.

**El hechizo de la mansión Black.**

**Cap. 5: La carta.**

El resto de la tarde, Harry se lo pasó estudiando el bendito diario, aún no tenía ni idea de cual sería el método adecuado para poder acceder a su contenido, Ginny ya le había sugerido, innumerables veces que dejase ya su obsesión, que ella esta misma noche le mandaría una lechuza a sus hermanos, para ver si los podrían ayudar con el dichoso diario. Pero aún así el moreno, no había renunciado en encontrar una forma de abrirlo. Realmente Harry Potter podría llegar a ser un total testarudo en algunas ocasiones.

Un joven rubio irrumpió en el interior de la casi vacía habitación, la cual solo se iluminaba por las finas llamas que desprendía la chimenea, Harry tenía la mirada pérdida en el dragón hecho de piedras preciosas, cuando una sombra lo cubrió, sacándolo de su análisis.

-Potter, la cena ya está servida – Draco lo miraba con una clara expresión de hastió, al parecer lo habían mandado a él, ya que ninguna de las dos chicas consideraban que eran lo suficientemente elocuentes y convincentes, para apartar al chico de la absurda investigación.

-La verdad no lo entiendo – Malfoy levantó una de sus cejas, su cara reflejaba rareza.

-¿Qué no entiendes?, el alimento ya se encuentra encima de la mesa – El moreno lo miro de forma extraña, para luego lanzar un suspiro.

-Sabes Malfoy, a veces me preguntó ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota?- Draco le lanzó una mirada asesina, a lo que el chico se adelantó a terminar su frase- obviamente, no me refería a la cena, sino a este maldito cuaderno que aún no puedo abrir – al decir esto Harry lanzó el libro contra una pared, liberando así parte de su frustración.

-Bueno Potter¿qué quieres que te diga?, ya la pelirroja te dijo que le iba a avisar a sus hermanos. Lo que deja en claro que aquí el único idiota eres tú, por enfrascarte en una tarea casi imposible, en vez de estar pasando tu tiempo con ella.

Esto realmente dejo al chico bastante sorprendido¿a caso Draco Malfoy, le estaba dando consejos de amor?, a demás ¿qué coño le importaba al platinado su relación con Ginny?, bueno aunque claramente, su novia ya le había comentado en más de una ocasión que ella y Malfoy, se habían hecho buenos amigos durante la guerra¿pero tanto como para que este actuara como consejero matrimonial?, esto ya era irreal.

Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a avanzar sin mediar ninguna palabra con él rubio, el cual a esas alturas, se encontraba saliendo rumbo a la cocina, para por fin disfrutar de la cena hecha por Krasher, la que sería la mejor recompensa después del arduo día de trabajo en la mansión.

Al entrar el moreno sintió la mirada acusadora de su novia sobre sí, ella le había ofrecido soluciones y él solo la ignoro de momento, pero sabía que ese susodicho "momento", le pesaría por algunos días. Harry sabía a ciencia cierta que el orgullo y temperamento de su novia era comparable en cuantía a todo el amor que ella le profesaba, por lo tanto, para estas horas, la indiferencia era lo único que conseguiría de ella, claro si aún estaba de buenas, de lo contrario ardería Troya apenas se sentara en la mesa. Pero tal parecía que Ginny había optado por lo primero, ya que la cena pasó sin mayor novedad e inconveniente, claro que tampoco nadie se dirigió la palabra en todo el rato que esta duro.

Cuando por fin el cansancio hizo estragos sobre ellos, Harry se atrevió a preguntar.

-Ginny¿ya mandaste a Hegwing con la carta para los gemelos? – Tanto Hermione como Draco se apresuraron en salir del comedor, la verdad ninguno de los dos quería verse envuelto en medio del fuego cruzado de ninguna varita. La pelirroja le dedico una intensa mirada al chico, como midiendo las palabras que utilizaría a continuación, y tomando aire dijo serena.

-Vaya Potter, hasta que al fin te dignaste a entender que no podrías abrir tú solo ese cuadernito ¿no? – el joven la miró dolido, pero ella lo ignoró y prosiguió con su sermón- y para tú información, ya hasta recibí respuesta de Fred y George, nos esperan mañana a la hora del almuerzo en el callejón Diagon, dicen que así mataran dos pájaros de un tiro, ya que nos invitaran a comer y al mismo tiempo te ayudaran con el misterioso diario.

Harry no pudo más que sonreír, la verdad su novia podría llegar a ser un verdadero fosforito en ciertas ocasiones, pero siempre contaba con ella para resolver los problemas de su vida, aunque fuese a la mala como en esta ocasión.

Ginny salió sin esperar ninguna respuesta por parte del moreno y se encamino directamente al cuarto que compartiría con Hermione, mientras que Harry, dándose por entendido de que hoy no lograría algún tipo de mejora sobre el temperamento de su novia, también se fue resignado hasta su cuarto.

* * *

La casa ya se encontraba en la penumbra, ningún ruido perturbaba el ambiente, pero pronto ciertos gemidos casi imperceptibles recorrieron el lugar escaleras abajo. Draco nuevamente se encontraba en casa de los Dursley, pero lo que ahora no entendía era el porque él hombre gordo se enfrascaba en la ardua tarea de tapear con unos pedazos de madera el pequeño buzón de la puerta, lo que si notaba era que hacer eso le proporcionaba una satisfacción casi enfermiza.

* * *

Harry corría feliz por su habitación, la cual estaba adornada en su mayoría por el color verde, pero esto en verdad no tenía nada que ver con su estado de animo, no, la verdad el chico se encontraba eufórico gracias a un pequeño pedazo de papel que se hallaba fuertemente asido en su mano derecha, el cual decía: 

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia.**_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

_Internacional de Magos)._

_Estimado señor Malfoy:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, Observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta._

Harry aún recordaba la primera vez que leyó aquella carta, era una noche de tormenta, el se encontraba escondido con sus tíos y su primo en una precaria cabaña cerca del mar, cuando Hagrid muy a su estilo había derrumbado la puerta y amenazado a todos los presentes solo para hacerle llegar a él, este pedacito de papel con el cual cambiaría su vida.

Pero esta vez todo fue más facil, Lucius solo lo miró con indiferencia, haciendole entender que la noticia no lo sorprendia en lo más minimo, en cambio Narcisa lo abrazo un largo rato y felicito en contadas ocasiones, pero lo mejor fue una carta que le envió Blaise, la cual decía:

_Ahora sí Dragón, por fin seremos libres por un tiempo. Por fin podremos ser simplemente nosotros y no lo que nuestros padres esperan de nosotros..._

_No veremos pronto para ir juntos al callejón Diagon._

_Atte. Blaise Zabini._

_P.D: Sigue en pie mi idea de las fiestas._

* * *

Draco aún no comprendía la extraña huida que había emprendido con aquellos muggles, lo que si tenía claro era que de lo que estaban huyendo, eran de las innumerables lechuzas que de forma desesperada le querían hacer llegar una carta a Potter, pero como siempre estás personas resultaban ser una gran piedra en el zapato.Ninguno había comido nada en todo el día y el hombre gordo, ya estaba paranoico, eso en verdad no hubiese preocupado mucho a Draco de no ser porque este era el que se encontraba conduciendo en esos momento el vehiculo, mientras murmuraba algo como. 

-Quitárnoslos de encima… perderlos de vista…

La mujer a su lado lo miraba con expresión preocupado, el chico creía de forma bastante acertada que ni ella sabía que le ocurría a su marido, ni a donde irían a parar, cuando la noche llegó al fin, el tal Dudley se quejo cual cerdo y terminaron durmiendo en una de esos pequeños y tétricos hoteluchos que se encuentran a los lados de la carretera. Pero por más ajetreado que fue aquel día al parecer el cuerpo de Harry se negaba a dormir.

A la mañana siguientes la cosas se pusieron peor , debido a que en pleno desayuno la dueña del hotel los había interrumpido, para decirles que tenía no se cuantas cartas dirigidas al señor H. Potter. El hombre hasta ahora digno caso de un psiquiatra, pasó a formar parte de la lista de locos peligrosos fugados del manicomio. Nuevamente comenzaron a vagar sin rumbo por la carretera hasta aparcar en la costa, todos en el carro se quejaban secamente por la situación, pero el hombre de todas maneras salió sin escuchar replicas, para al rato volver y llevarlos hasta una vieja cabaña abandonada encima de una roca, ya para estas alturas Draco sabía, gracias a una voz en su cabeza muy parecida a la de Harry, de que mañana cumpliría años.

-Otro asqueroso cumpleaños… - Pensó agriamente- otra cosa en lo que Potter y yo nos parecemos.

Nuevamente estaba pasando una muy mala noche, cuando un fuerte estruendo sacudió la cabaña, alarmando a todos los que se encontraban en su interior, el chico no supo muy bien que fue lo que ocurrió, pero para cuando se dio cuenta Hagrid, ya se encontraba en el interior de la casucha con todo y puerta, sentándose en el sofá, mientras insultaba abiertamente a Dudley e intimidaba a tío Vernon.

Al cabo de unos segundos reparó en él y comenzó a tratarlo con bastante cariño, hasta se había tomado la molestia de llevarle una torta de cumpleaños, algo aplastada, pero por primera vez Draco Malfoy se encontró a sí mismo pensando – Lo que vale es la intención- Para después sonreírle al medio gigante. El cual también le hizo entrega de la tan esperada carta.

A estas alturas ya Draco se imaginaba el contenido, pero no podía creer que hasta eso le querían robar los Dursley a Harry, su destino como mago, poco a poco abrió el sobre para leer.

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia.**_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

_Internacional de Magos)._

_Querido señor Potter:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, Observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta._

En ese preciso instante Draco se vio a si mismo frente a él sosteniendo una hoja de papel entre sus manos, de igual forma Harry pudo apreciar su cuerpo, el que le devolvía una mirada de desconcierto, ambos chicos dijeron al unísono

-¿Potter?...

-¿Malfoy?..

Pero la voz misteriosa volvió a retumbar alrededor de ellos.

"_De ahora en adelante estarán conectados, el dolor de uno será el del otro, no importa donde se encuentren, si pides ayuda aquel que tienes al frente ira a tu rescate, porque a partir de hoy volverán a ser hermanos"._

Apenas reino el silencio ambos hombres sintieron como una extraña fuerza los atraía entre sí, sus cuerpos se acercaban peligrosamente, al parecer iban a colisionar, pero entonces comenzaron a fundirse, a fusionarse, un fuerte ardor los recorrió de pies a cabeza, sentían como si su piel fuese estirada hasta el limite, pero lo peor fue cuando sus corazones se fundieron, la sensación de una espada al rojo vivo atravesándoles era algo que difícilmente podrían olvidar pronto y con esta angustiosa vivencia ambos se irguieron en sus camas lanzando un desgarrador grito que perturbo la inmensa oscuridad de Grimaud Place.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui les dejo este capitulo la verdad me tarde en subirlo porque no tenía internet ¬¬ cochina compañía de telefono. 

Bueno pero no importa, espero les haya gustado, ya se que en cada capitulo les dejo un enigma, pero es que me encanta hacer eso :P

Ya saben como siempre espero que me dejen algun review, así sea para decir "hola", se les quiere.

Muchos besitos.


	7. Oscuridad

Hola!, me han encantado todos lo review que he recibido de su parte, algunos están muy cómicos. Cada vez que los leo me siento emocionada y con un mayor entusiasmo, para hacer de este fic lo que ustedes esperas.

**Declaración: **Todos los personajes aquí expuestos no me pertenecen son propiedad de J.K.R.

**El hechizo de la mansión Black.**

**Cap. 6: Oscuridad.**

La hermosa casa de campo de Canterbury, llevaba varios años desocupada, desde el mismo horrible día en que ocurrió la masacre de Kent. Todavía hoy, 20 años después de aquel funesto suceso, los habitantes de aquella ciudad recordaban con pena la muerte de decenas de personas, las que habían perecido debido a extraños sucesos.

Eran muchas las veces que Alastor Gumboil, había escuchado aquella historia sobre el mortal Agosto, la historia que para los ciudadanos de Kent, parecía referirse a un castigo divino, el sabia que realmente se trató de uno de los tantos ataque que lanzó el señor tenebroso contra el mundo muggle, uno de los tantos momentos donde creyó a su señor invencible. Pero ahora dos semanas después de la última guerra, él sabía que Voldemort era tan vulnerable como cualquier mortal, aunque seguramente destruirlo llevo más trabajo de lo que cualquiera hubiese creído.

A pesar del tiempo en que se había ausentado de la hermosa campiña de Canterbury, Gumboil recordaba abiertamente los cuerpos inertes de la familia Sprout, los dueños originales de aquella enorme mansión. Fue un día tal como hoy, un 22 de Agosto, en el que él junto con otros cuatro mortifagos, mataron sin miramientos a varias familias adineradas, pertenecientes a los altos cargos del mundo muggle, al parecer John Sprout, era algo así como el presidente del congreso, un cargo tan importante como el puesto de primer ministro para el mundo mágico y él fue quien tubo el honor de llevar acabo ese exterminio, por orden directa de su señor. Ahora 20 años, más tardes aquella casa solo representaba la sede de la resistencia, Bellatrix Lestrange, le había exigido que encontrase un lugar donde los mortios podrían planear su venganza y por más extraño que parezca, apenas escuchó la exigencia, volvieron a formar parte de sus recuerdos los Sprout y su mansión y que mejor lugar para que un grupo de magos se escondieran que un condado muggle.

La puerta del pequeño estudio se abrió lentamente, produciendo un ruido muy leve, el hombre que hasta entonces se encontraba con su mirada perdida a través de la ventana lanzó un profundo suspiro. A partir de este momento se comenzaría a planear el futuro de los mortifagos y junto a ello su venganza. Por lo menos eso era lo que le había comentado el jefe de la familia Lestrange.

Bellatrix entró al despacho seguida de su esposo, ambos miraron directamente a Alastor el cual consulto la hora en su reloj de muñeca, en el preciso momento que levanto su vista, ocurrió una explosión proveniente de la chimenea, seguida de muchas más, así mismo en el jardín comenzaron a aparecer varias figuras encapuchadas. Había llegado la hora, la reunión daría comienzo. Diez minutos después de que la última explosión causada por los polvos flu hubiese resonado en la estancia, Bellatrix ya tenia a todos reunidos en salón principal, cincuenta personas habían asistido a la cita, cien manos que jalarían los hilos del mundo mágico.

-Sean todos bienvenidos – Dijo la mujer paseando su mirada de forma inquisidora sobre los presentes – Ya sabrán el porque de esta reunión.

Nadie dijo nada, pero la tensión y el ansia se podían sentir en el ambiente, Rodolphus fue quien prosiguió con el discurso.

-Todos nos encontramos bastantes perturbados y descontentos con el desenlace de la batalla – Se escucharon algunos murmullos y sonidos de quejas provenientes del publico- Pero quizás lo que ninguno sepa es que nuestro señor, ya contaba con que esto terminaría así.

La estancia completa guardo silencio, la sorpresa se dibujo en las caras de lo allí presente¿de qué demonios hablaba Rodolphus?, su señor les había asegurado que ganarían, que Harry Potter no era una amenaza y que nada de lo que pasó ocurriría. Entonces como era posible que ahora, viniera este hombre a decirles que todo eso era mentira, obviamente era mentira, Voldemort estaba muerto, Potter lo destruyó frente a los ojos de muchos de los presentes, pero que morir era parte del plan de él, eso si que sonaba a locura. Fue por ello por lo que Avery no pudo evitar romper el silencio y exigir respuestas.

-¿Qué carajo dices Rodolphus?, Voldemort nos prometió la victoria, nos prometió cambiar este patético mundo y acabar con Potter, y ahora tu dices que su plan siempre fue morir. No me vengas con pendejadas, nuestro gran señor simplemente fue un gran fraude…

-Como te atreves! – Bellatrix no podía soportar que se hablara de Voldemort de aquella manera, no su señor seguiría siendo para ella un ejemplo a seguir, una mente brillante que solo algunos pocos entenderían.

-Me atrevo, porque es la verdad Bella, o es ¿qué acaso me equivoco y esta es nuestra victoria? – La mujer lo miraba con odio, con resentimiento y muy a su pesar también con frustración, porque aunque ella idolatrara a su señor y lo comprendiera, no podía quitarle el peso de la verdad a las palabras dichas por Avery.

-Basta señores! – Rugió Rodolphus – Este no es momento de andar peleando entre nosotros y les exijo paciencia, pronto todas sus dudas serán disipadas, pero antes debo saber quienes realmente están con nosotros y quienes no…

-Y ¿Cómo piensas averiguar eso?- Lo reto su hermano Rabastan.

Rodolphus lo miró con una mueca divertida, tal parecía que su expresión altiva tan solo denotaba seguridad y poder, luego levanto su varita y pronunció seguro.

-Attemptare Revelio – Un rayo dorado baño el salón, conjuntamente con lo invitados, los que se miraban uno a otros en busca de algo que le demostrase que fue aquel extraño conjuro y para que servía, pero solo Rodolphus podía apreciar el cambio. De las cincuenta personas allí presente, 20 brillaban de un color verde grama, identificándolas como las más leales a la causa, 25 también poseían un aura verde pero mucho más clara, dando a entender que tenían sus dudas al respecto y las cinco restante portaban el aura de color ámbar, lo cual las identificaba como posibles traidores, de todas maneras el hombre no se iba a arriesgar, así que llamó a estos cincos para que se posicionaran delante del grupo, para luego decir en un tono maquiavélico – He aquí a los traidores.- Los cinco hombres lo miraron impresionado, la verdad uno de ellos hasta era un espía del ministerio, el cual había sobrevivido durante años dentro de ese grupo de mortifagos, pero al parecer se le había acabado su suerte, ya que cuando iba a replicar contra semejante acusación un rayo verde lo alcanzó en el pecho. Todo el mundo miró la varita de Rodolphus, de la cual había salido la maldición imperdonable sin que este hubiese modulado palabra alguna – Bueno, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer con los que quedan, creo que lo problemático va ser el quien lo hará.

Bellatrix miró a su marido sorprendida, durante los muchos años en que estuvo casada con él, siempre le pareció patético e insignificante, cada día de su vida se arrepentía más y más de esa absurda tradición familiar donde te comprometían con un completo desconocido, el que nunca llenaría tus expectativas, pero el hombre que se encontraba en esos momentos frente a ella, no se parecía para nada a aquel con el que se había casado en primera instancia. El Rodolphus Lestrange que miraba ahora era un hombre decidido e intimidante, un aura de grandeza le rodeaba y en sus palabras se podía apreciar un deje de autoridad, algo que la hizo estremecer de muchas maneras, tanto que hasta acabo por darse cuenta de que lo deseaba.

Rabastan, Avery, Amycus y Alecto, fueron los mortifagos elegidos para terminar él trabajo comenzado por Rodolphus, extrañamente todos en ese momento sentían una profunda admiración por el Lestrange, sobre todo Rabastan el que siempre había considerado a su hermano demasiado blando, ya que ante sus ojos su cuñada tenía más autoridad que él, por lo menos eso era lo que se había demostrado durante los años en que reino el señor oscuro, donde el nombre de Bellatrix siempre salió a relucir dejando en la penumbra al de su esposo.

Cuando por fin terminaron con los sentenciados a muerte, el hombre prosiguió con su discurso.

-Bien… como iba diciendo, nuestro señor había considerado la posibilidad de morir, quizás no a manos de Potter, pero si a manos de cualquier otro, por lo que nos dejó algo mucho más preciado que una victoria – Avery lo miró desconcertado, los demás solo estaban a la expectativa, el mortifago camino hasta su portafolio y de hay sustrajo un documento, el que levanto en alto captando de nuevo la atención – Aprécienlo colegas míos, aprecien nuestro futuro…

-Tanto escándalo por unos cuantos papeles – Se mofo Rabastan de su hermano.

-No esperaba que tú lo entendieras Rabastan, es más no esperaba que nadie lo entendiera… Lo que tengo en mis manos es el plan maestro de Lord Voldemort – a estas palabras las acompañaron muchos ceños fruncidos y miradas de desconcierto.

-¿A qué te refieres Rodolphus?- Le pregunto Bellatrix, la que realmente no entendía nada.

-Me refiero mi queridísima Bella – Al decir esto la tomo de la cintura y la trajo hacia él con una fuerza que se traducía en pertenencia. mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa sensual y peligrosa- A que en mis manos tengo el testamento de Tom Marvolo Ryddle, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort…- Bellatrix ahogo ungemido de sorpresa, mientras enfocaba sus negros ojos en el fajo de papel que sujetaba su esposo en su mano izquierda.

* * *

Bueno tenía que pasar "Vivan los malos", necesitaba que estos aparecieran...

Toda historia no esta completa sin los antagonistas ¿verdad?...

como siempre les pido que me dejen algún mensajito, sobre todo en este capitulo que la verdad no se que tan bien me salió.

Besitos.


	8. Revelaciones

Hola a todos, primero que nada debo advertirles que esta es mi semana caótica, tengo exámenes, marchas, protestas, etc, etc, etc… Pero de todas formas heme aquí con este capitulo el que se han estado esperando.

**Declaración:** Todos los personajes aquí expuestos le pertenecen a J. K. R.

**Advertencia: **Spoiler libro 7.

**El hechizo de la mansión Black.**

**Cap. 7: Revelaciones.**

_Apenas reino el silencio ambos hombres sintieron como una extraña fuerza los atraía entre sí, sus cuerpos se acercaban peligrosamente, al parecer iban a colisionar, pero entonces comenzaron a fundirse, a fusionarse, un fuerte ardor los recorrió de pies a cabeza, sentían como si su piel fuese estirada hasta el limite, pero lo peor fue cuando sus corazones se fundieron, la sensación de una espada al rojo vivo atravesándoles era algo que difícilmente podrían olvidar pronto y con esta angustiosa vivencia ambos se irguieron en sus camas lanzando un desgarrador grito que perturbo la inmensa oscuridad de Grimaud Place._

* * *

Las dos chicas que dormían en el piso de abajo se levantaron bastante alteradas y asustadas, algo le había ocurrido a Harry y a Draco, porque ninguna persona en su sano juicio lanzaría semejante grito a las dos de la mañana. Ginny observó como Hermione se levantaba de la cama para dirigirse hasta la silla donde colgaba su batola, en ese instante la pelirroja tomo su varita de debajo de su almohada, una costumbre que adquirió, durante la guerra.

Ambas mujeres se encaminaron por el oscuro pasillo, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, decidieron que no utilizarían el hechizo de lumus, para evitar ser detectadas fácilmente, en tal caso de que hubiesen enemigos dentro de la mansión. Al llegar al pie de la escalera intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto, hasta que la Weasley asintió decidida y comenzó a subir demostrando todo su valor gryfindor, cada paso que daban sobre los escalones las obligaba a retener la respiración, mientras maldecían por lo bajo el mal estado de las tablas que las sustentaban.

Cuando por fin llegaron al piso superior se encontraron en una verdadera encrucijada, no sabían si separase o seguir juntas, estaban seguras de que los dos muchachos gritaron al unísono, pero si la razón de su grito era alguna maldición imperdonable, ellas sabían que estaban más seguras unidas que separadas. Ginny se adelanto un poco hacia la puerta de la recamara donde descansaba su novio y muy cuidadosamente la entre abrió un poco. El lugar se encontraba bañado por la luz de la luna, todo estaba en perfecto orden lo único que alteraba la paz del lugar era un joven moreno el cual se hallaba sentado en la cama jadeando de forma descontrolada y con el puño derecho sobre su pecho.

La chica no pudo evitar mostrar una mirada de confusión, la cual no paso desapercibida por la castaña.

-Ginny ¿qué sucede? – pregunto Hermione en un murmullo.

-No lo entiendo… no hay nadie dentro del cuarto, solo esta Harry, porque no ves tú en el cuarto de Draco.

La joven se encamino sigilosamente e imito lo antes hecho por su amiga, encontrándose con una escena muy similar. El rubio tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación, mientras fruncía sus labios en un gesto de autocontrol para no seguir gritando, Hermione volteó hacia donde Ginny, cuando sus miradas se encontraron solo pudo negar con su cabeza, dándole a entender a su compañera de que tampoco entendía el porque gritaron los dos hombres.

-Bueno, yo veo que fue lo que le paso a Harry y tú ve que puedes hacer por Draco¿esta bien? – Ordeno la menor de las dos mujeres.

-Esta bien, espero tengan una buena explicación sobre su actitud.

Ginny se introdujo en la recamara y se fue acercando con sumo cuidado, a medida que avanzaba pudo apreciar la expresión en el rostro de su novio al parecer este sufría; pero ¿por qué?

-¿Harry?- Lo llamó dulcemente, ya que se encontraba lo bastante preocupada como para olvidar que hace tan solo unas cuantas horas no lo quería ni ver, ni escuchar- Harry – lo volvió a llamar, dos iris color esmeralda se le quedaron viendo intensamente.

-Ginny¿qué haces aquí? – Pronuncio con cierta dificulta, tal parecía que un extraño dolor le oprimía el pecho.

-¿Cómo qué que hago aquí?, pues no es obvio…escuche tu grito y vine a ver que te ocurría- La chica para este momento ya había alcanzado el borde de la cama y estiraba su mano para acariciar el rostro del moreno. Harry apenas sintió el contacto de su piel la envolvió entre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar sin razón aparente, su novia lo observaba entre sorprendida y preocupada.

-Harry…

-No me dejes no quiero estar solo… no quiero – Fue todo lo que dijo el chico; pero eso era todo lo que necesitaba pronunciar, Ginny se sentó en la cama mientras correspondía el abrazo, aunque aún se preguntaba que era lo que había ocurrido para dejar a Harry Potter en semejante estado.

Apenas Hermione cruzó el umbral sintió como dos orbes grises se posicionaban sobre ella, pero esta vez no se sintió incomoda, más bien sintió un profundo alivio, si Malfoy se había dado cuenta de su presencia tan rápido, eso quería decir que no estaba tan mal como se veía, ella se acerco hasta su cama, pero antes de llegar se detuvo, la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos le oprimió el corazón, en las mejillas del chico se observaban los surcos de agua propios de las lagrimas, sin más la castaña se apresuro hacia él y lo envolvió entre sus brazos.

-Ya Draco cálmate, todo esta bien… yo estoy contigo- Hermione no entendía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, solo se le ocurrió decir lo que a ella le gustaría escuchar estando en ese estado, también fue por eso por lo que lo llamo por su nombre en vez de por su apellido. El rubio correspondió el abrazo, tenía una liga de sentimientos dentro de sí mismo, sentía miedo, tristeza y dolor.

-¿Podrías esperar a que me duerma? – Pregunto en un susurro.

-Por supuesto no me moveré de aquí hasta que te duermas. – La chica ya se había dado cuenta que ese no era el mejor momento para preguntar sobre lo ocurrido.

-¿Lo prometes? – Dijo Malfoy, que ante los ojos de Hermione parecía ser un pequeñito al cual su madre le estaba prometiendo algo sumamente importante, ella no pudo más que sonreír.

-Sí Draco lo prometo, pero ahora intenta dormirte – El blondo se recostó nuevamente en la cama, mientras la gryfindor, apoyaba su espalda en el copete de la misma y dejaba que sus piernas se estiraran a lo largo del colchón junto a Draco.

-Buenas noches Hermione – La joven primero se sorprendió por el como la había llamado, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ella había dado pie para eso y bueno era algo que tarde o temprano ocurriría.

-Buenas noches Draco.

A la mañana siguiente, los primeros en levantarse fueron los caballeros, Harry sentía una horrible sensación en su pecho, la cual se alivió un poco al encontrarse directamente con el rostro de Ginny a escasos centímetros del suyo. Por su parte Draco estaba algo incomodo con la claridad que se colaba por la ventana, así que decidió darle la espalda, esta simple acción fue suficiente para borrar todo lo malo de la noche anterior, allí abrazándolo inconcientemente se hallaba Hermione, él no pudo evitar hacer una mueca mientras que llevaba su mano izquierda hasta el rostro de la chica para apártale un escurridizo bucle el cual le impedía apreciar su belleza a gusto.

Ese día la pelirroja se despertó gracias a un calido beso que se apodero de su boca, quitándole la respiración, pero tan solo ver el rostro sonriente de su novio fue suficiente para comenzar de buen ánimo esa mañana, mientras que en el otro cuarto, Hermione se levanto debido a la dulce voz de Draco que la llamaba insistente, al principio creyó estar soñando; pero al darse cuenta de la situación sus mejillas se encendieron en un rojo muy vivo y bastante apenada abandono la habitación, no sin antes recibir un beso de buenos días en su colorado pómulo por parte del rubio.

Debido a lo tarde que se habían levantado, tan solo les quedo tiempo de arreglarse un poco antes de partir al callejón Diagon, donde Ginny y Harry almorzarían con Fred y George, mientras Draco y Hermione comerían en la compañía de Blaise, para después hacer las compras respectivas para el último año de Hogwarts, con lo que le proporcionaban algo de tiempo a los gemelos, para descifrar el método que abriría el diario de Regulus.

Ambas chicas aún necesitaban algún tipo de explicación sobre lo acontecido la noche anterior, pero ya las exigirían de regreso a casa, estaba claro que de está noche no pasaban.

* * *

El caldero chorreante estaba a rebozar, se notaba que ya las personas habían superado sus traumas pos- guerra, porque muchos grandes magos se paseaban abiertamente por el centro de la taberna rumbo a la pared de ladrillos que servía de fachada para uno de los mercados mágicos más importantes de todo Londres, allí sentados en la mesa central se encontraban dos jóvenes pelirrojos bastante risueños, haciendo algunas anotaciones en una libreta. Al cabo de unos minutos un enorme bullicio invadió la estancia, atrayendo la atención de uno de los gemelos, el que prestando mayor atención pudo entender lo que decía un hombre fornido mientras levantaba su tarro de cerveza.

-A tú salud Potter.

Tras escuchar la frase Fred se paro completamente al lado de la mesa, para así poder ver a su cuñado y hacerle señas, su copia seguía sumergido en los apuntes que estaba trazando en el cuadernito.

-HEY!, Harry… Ginny, por aquí - Gritó el chico mientras agitaba las manos sobre su cabeza.

-Potter, creo que te llaman – dijo Draco buscando la atención del moreno, el cual se encontraba sumergido en medio de un mar de personas que deseaban estrechar la mano de aquel que destruyo, al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-¿Dónde? – Fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras otro grupo de gente lo jaloneaba demandando atención.

-Esto es un circo – Se quejo secamente Hermione- Es ¿qué acaso no lo van a dejar en paz?, pueden causarle una asfixia- Le grito la castaña a los presentes.

-Si déjenlo… nosotros vinimos fue a comer – Les reprocho Ginny, la cual apartó a Harry de sus fans y lo condujo rápidamente junto a sus hermanos.

-Vaya, Harry mira como te han dejado, de seguir así, creo que te haremos beber una poción que acelere el crecimiento de tu cabello, para vender mechones en la tienda.

-No hermano- Hablo George, desatendiendo el cuaderno por primera vez- Poción multijugos, y el eslogan será "Como tu héroe Potter".

Tanto Ginny como Hermione, pusieron los ojos en blanco, mientras lanzaban un profundo suspiro aguantándose el tener que reprocharles sus absurdas ideas a los chicos.

-Dragón… epa, dragón – Blaise Zabini, se abría paso a empujones y codazos en medio del local, sus cabello estaban más revueltos que de costumbre y le faltaba una manga a su camisa.

-Por Merlín, Blaise ¿qué demonios te ha pasado?, te ves horrible- Le dijo Malfoy apenas lo aprecio completamente.

-Que unas viejas locas me confundieron con Potter haya afuera y me querían arrancar la camisa, hasta que las muy entupidas se dieron cuanta de que se habían equivocado y me reclamaron por engañarlas.- Todos irrumpieron en una abrupta carcajada, mientras que el pobre muchacho les dedicaba una mirada de odio.- Ya basta¿si?, que no es gracioso.

-Eso lo dices porque fue a ti al que le paso- Le contesto sinceramente su cuasi hermano.

-Pero eso es- Grito George.

-Estas pensando lo mismo que yo- Le dijo Fred con una radiante sonrisa.

-Como si fuéramos gemelos, mi querido señor Weasley.

-O como si ellos fueran gemelos, mi muy estimado señor Weasley.

-Ah no! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Blaise y Harry, que ya se estaban imaginando lo que les esperaba.

-Pero¿Por qué no? – Preguntaron los gemelos con caras de inocentes.

-Si Potter, te imaginas dos por uno- Se mofo Draco.

-Eso es Malfoy, si algún día te das cuenta de lo poco productiva que es la escuela, puedes venir a trabajar en sortilegios Weasley, a veces nos hace falta ideas más oscuras.

-Bueno…bueno – Ginny se atravesó en medio del grupo – No se ustedes, pero yo tengo hambre, así que por favor comamos y por cierto realmente me parece estupido el hacho de que unos se sienten en una mesa y otros en otra, comamos todos juntos.

-Sí – Dijo Blaise desesperado captando la atención de todos- Es que así por lo menos puedo mostrar al verdadero Harry y no me atacan- Nuevamente el grupo exploto en risas.

* * *

Luego de comer Blaise, Draco y Hermione se dirigieron a la librería, que era realmente la única tienda que debían visitar por su nuevo año, ya que el resto de los materiales ellos lo poseían desde hace mucho.

* * *

Los gemelos estudiaban detenidamente el broche del diario.

-Y ¿qué clases de hechizos me dijiste que utilizaron para abrirlo?

-Finite Incantatem, Alohomora, Aparecium y verdimillius.

-Coye, déjame decirte Harry, que Hermione y Malfoy son la enciclopedia que Fred y yo necesitábamos en nuestros años de estudio.

-Pero la verdad aun les falta nuestro ingenio, por no decir carisma y alto sentido del humor.

-Bueno, ya que son tan maravillosos hermanos míos saben ¿Cómo se puede abrir el cuadernito ese?- Les dijo Ginny señalando el diario y atrayendo de nuevo la atención en la búsqueda del método.

* * *

En la librería Draco y Blaise solo se paseaban de aquí para allá, sin mayores ánimos, los libros para el nuevo año se encontraban sobre el mostrador de la tienda, en cambio Hermione estaba más que feliz, debido a que la enorme librería se encontraba prácticamente vacía.

-Oye dragón y ¿Cómo te va donde Potter?

-Bastante bien, de no ser por unos sueños extraños que he tenido.

-¿sueños extraños? – Le pregunto el chico con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues sí, has de creer que estoy soñando con la vida de Potter, todavía no le he preguntado si el sueña con la mía.

-NO – dijo horrorizado Blaise.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto el rubio igual de espantado y mirando a todas partes esperando ver el porque de la reacción de su mejor amigo.

-Eso quiere decir que te estas Potterizando – Inmediatamente comenzó a reir.

-Muy gracioso Zabini… muy gracioso.

* * *

-Ya sabemos como se abre el diario, ven realmente somos geniales.

-Tú lo haz dicho hermanito.

-Bueno y ¿Cómo se abre?- Les presiono Harry.

-Fácil cuñadito – Respondió George.

-Ves la aguja en la tapa- Señaló Fred, Mientras los tórtolos asentían.

-Pues dame tu mano Harry – El moreno le tendió la mano a George, para al cabo de uno segundos pegar un brinco en la silla debido al puyazo, que se llevó en su dedo índice.

-¿Qué hicieron? – Exigió saber el chico mientras se chupaba la herida.

-No lo entiendo George.

-Yo tampoco Fred.

-Debería haberse abierto.

-Si debería… a menos.

-Claro…

-Sangre Black – Dijeron al unísono.

-¿Sangre Black? – Pregunto la única chica en el lugar- Pero si casi todos los Black han muerto, a excepción de Bellatrix a la que no deseamos ver y de Andrómeda, la que dudo que nos quiera ayudar.

-Malfoy – Reacciono Harry de repente- el tiene sangre Black, el nos puede ayudar... espero venga pronto.

* * *

-Debemos regresar al caldero chorreante.

-¿de que hablas Draco?

-Si, Potter necesita mi ayuda – comento el rubio más para sí que para Blaise.

-Como que te están haciendo daño esos sueñitos – Le dijo mientras pasaba una mano frente a los ojos de su amigo, la que Malfoy bajo con brusquedad.

-Yo no estoy ido, idiota, es solo que se que Potter necesita mi ayuda y no me preguntes como lo se, porque no tengo ni idea.

En ese momento Hermione terminaba de hacer su compra, la que consto de tres librosadicionales, a parte de los de las materias.

-Ya estoy lista, ahora ¿qué hacemos?

-Según el dragón acercarnos de nuevo al caldero chorreante porque Harry necesita su ayuda.

-¿Te mando un mensaje?- Draco le lanzó una mirada asesina a Zabini por boca suelta, a lo que este se apresuró a contestar.

-No es que Potter nos había comentado algo, antes de que viniésemos para acá.

-Ah, ok vamos entonces.

Y los tres se dirigieron hacia la mesa que habían abandonado hace poco.

Apenas Draco cruzo la entrada, los gemelos se abalanzaron sobre él, explicándole cual era el método, mientras intentaban inútilmente hacerle lo mismo que a Harry, pero el blondo les arrebato el diario y se hirió el mismo su dedo índice, casi inmediatamente el seguro cedió y los gemelos se enfrascaron en un abrazo de felicitación conjunta.

El diario se había abierto en la que parecía ser la última página escrita por el puño y letra de Regulus Black, Draco comenzó a leerla ajeno de todo y de todos, a medida que avanzaba en su lectura sus ojos se iban ensanchando más y más, hasta que al fin levanto la mirada y la enfocó en Harry, él que sin explicación aparente se posiciono a su lado y comenzó a leer la hoja, como si Malfoy se lo hubiese pedido.

_Posiblemente mi última anotación:_

_Yo, Regulus Arcturus Black, he decidido partir mañana temprano con mi elfo domestico Krasher, hacia la cueva donde el hipócrita de Voldemort escondió su preciada alma. A través de estas páginas deseo declarar que ese mestizo, ha decidido dividir su alma por medio de ciertos artefactos, volviéndolos horrocruxes. Ya yo conozco el paradero de uno de ellos, un guardapelo, el muy imbécil utilizó a mi más leal compañero para esconderlo…_

_También deseo aclarar algo dentro de esta página, he dejado un hechizo latente dentro de la mansión, albergando la esperanza de que pueda volver con vida, el hechizo tiene como propósito, lograr el perdón de mi hermano Sirius. Dudo que alguien algún día lo pueda llevar a cabo o deshacer, ya que solo actúa en el mundo faerico, es decir por medio de los sueños. Mi intención es crear un enlace telepático con Sirius y llevarlo a conocer todo por lo que he atravesado a lo largo de mi vida, para ver si así me gano aunque sea su entendimiento…_

_A lo mejor nunca me vuelve a aceptar como su hermano de sangre, pero si logro que me perdone y nos funcionamos, seremos algo mucho más poderoso, porque seremos hermanos de espíritu, es decir nuestras almas y mentes serán una sola hasta él día en que alguno de los dos perezca… _

* * *

Siento de verdad la tardanza pero es que no tenia internet a mi papi se le había olvidado pagar la cuenta n.nU (que les puedo decir)

Como siempre deseo que me escriban, para ver que tal, además de que al fin estoy comenzando a responder sus dudas, ya pronto aparecera lo de Ron.

Muchos besitos, se les quiere.


	9. Tácticas

Hi, me contenta mucho el hecho de que él capitulo anterior haya despertado en ustedes tan diversas emociones… También deseaba agradecerle a Karlipuff, por sus correcciones, las cual pondré en practica de inmediato.

**Declaración: **Todos los personajes aquí expuestos, pertenecen a J. K. R.

**El hechizo de la mansión Black.**

**Cap. 8: Tácticas.**

El día se encontraba completamente despejado, las calles de Londres estaban repletas de transeúntes que caminaban presurosos y el tráfico, ya vivía su típico colapso matutino, propio de la hora pico. Todos estos eventos comunes eran observados a cabalidad por una única persona, desde un alto despacho Kingsley Shacklebolt, "ministro de transición" del mundo mágico, vigilaba la tranquila rutina de los muggles que desfilaban ante sus ojos. Aún consideraba a la calma, como señal que precede a la tormenta, al desastre… como una de los tantos indicios de que en algún lugar, todavía existían enemigos.

Desde hace varios días el profeta, solo se dedicaba a comentar, sobre los muchos fracasos que el Ministerio de Magia, había tenido con respecto a la captura de los seguidores del difunto señor tenebroso, pero la verdad esto no era algo que pudiese alarmar a nadie, bien es sabido que durante los años que sucedieron a la primera caída de Voldemort, muchos mortifagos vivieron en libertad, gracias a donaciones ilegales que iban dirigidas para altos miembros del juzgado. Es por ello que la ciudadanía en general no se había escandalizado para nada en esos primeros meses de paz, porque ante los ojos del mundo los mortios eran comparados con una serpiente, la cual muere a penas pierde su cabeza y para el mundo, por lo menos el mágico, Harry Potter se encargo de arrancar definitivamente esa cabeza.

El sonido de un pequeño intercomunicador, fue lo que distrajo la atención del caballero, él cual se limito a blandir su varita al aire sin pronunciar palabra alguna, inmediatamente una armoniosa voz femenina se oyó a través del aparato.

-Señor Ministro, le busca el señor Percy Ignatius Weasley… Dice que trae consigo, los archivos que le solicito.

Kingsley no pudo evitar lanzar un profundo suspiro antes de posicionar su dedo sobre un pequeño botoncito verde, para luego pronunciar sereno.

-Dígale que pase… - En los breves minutos que transcurrieron, desde que pronuncio la orden, hasta que llamaron a la puerta, el auror oriento sus ojos hacia la primera página del periódico de ese día 28 de Agosto, allí en letras negras se leía claramente: **"¿Quién será el próximo ministro de magia?, lista de los posibles candidatos, que pueden ocupar el más alto cargo del mundo mágico."**

Un toc…toc, perturbo el lugar, el hombre respondió al llamado con voz firme.

-Pase… - Un joven pelirrojo invadió la oficina, llevaba asido fuertemente entre sus brazos un grupo de carpetas negras de pasta dura, su traje color gris resaltaba el color de su cabello, además de que generaba la graciosa impresión de ser demasiado ancho para alguien tan delgado, el chico camino tranquilamente hasta colocarse frente a su interlocutor y le tendió la mano de forma grácil.

-Buenos días, señor Primer Ministro – El otro la estrecho, para luego decir.

-Vamos Percy, basta de formalismos, eso es innecesario entre nosotros y lo sabes.

-Claro que lo se Kingsley, pero de todas formas esta es la manera más apropiada de dirigirme hacia tu persona.

El hombre solo negó con la cabeza, definitivamente este muchacho nunca cambiara, se decía a sí mismo, para luego agregar en voz alta.

-Me imagino que esos son los candidatos que el consejo ha designado como dignos del puesto ¿no? – Percy asintió vigoroso.

-Sí, creo que este año ha sido peor que cualquier otro… aunque no es para menos, aquella persona que desee dirigir todo esto, tendrá que contar con una fuerza de carácter y convicción, que no de para replicas… Es por ello, por lo que usted sigue siendo ante mis ojos la mejor opción – Lo último lo había dicho con una mirada seria, arrancando de la cara de su compañero una sonrisa de gratitud.

-Me alegra que me tengas en tan alta estima Percy, pero… el consejo es el que tiene la última palabra en todo esto.

-Si, ya lo se, aunque me sigue pareciendo injusto.

-Bueno… bueno, mejor no sigamos pensando en ello y déjame saber, quienes son los candidatos.

-Esta bien señor como diga.

Ya venia el Weasley otra vez con formalismos, pero Kingsley ya no le iba a discutir su comportamiento, simplemente se dedico a esperar paciente que le describiera a cada uno de sus contrincantes, para el puesto de Ministro de Magia.

-Primero tenemos a Cuthbert Mockridge, el encargado de los tratos con duendes, el consejo lo considera una buena opción, ya que según el informe rendido por el joven Potter y sus amigos, un goblim fue de gran ayuda, para derrocar definitivamente al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y sus aliados.

-Ya va¿me estas diciendo que solo por eso se le está proponiendo como candidato?

-Pues, me temo que si señor… los miembros del consejo, desean estudiar la posibilidad de expandir las relaciones con otros seres del mundo mágico, quizás sea una reacción tardía, pero dado los sucesos de la guerra donde tanto centauros, como dragones, gomblim y hasta elfos domestico, tomaron acciones por el bien de la comunidad mágica, ellos han reconsiderado su posición y hasta les parece pertinente que una de las cualidades del próximo ministro, sea la de sobrellevar a estos tipos de seres y eso es algo que Cuthbert, ya tiene dominado.

-Si, pero eso puede ser una propuesta, plan de trabajo o proyecto del ministerio. No debería ser una razón para nominar a alguien y mucho menos en un cargo tan importante.- Ante esto Percy lanzo un suspiro.

-Como le dije Señor, yo mantengo mi confianza en usted, pero le estoy comunicando las decisiones del consejo, donde yo no poseo ni voz, ni voto.

-Cierto Percy, lo siento y continua por favor.

-Bien el segundo postulado es Croaker, uno de los más brillantes hombres que he conocido déjeme decirle, aunque tal como el nombre de su departamento, todo lo que él hace o la información que maneja es un misterio para todos. El consejo lo tomo en cuenta, por su gran capacidad de trabajar bajo presión, así como alta lucidez y el hecho de que es un estratega innato.

-Por lo que veo, con este si que tomaron en consideración aptitudes básicas que debería poseer un ministro de magia…

-Creo que así parece señor. – Comento el pelirrojo mientras observaba la espalda de su interlocutor, el cual otra vez se encontraba con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

-La tercera candidata es Madame Edgecombe, su trayectoria dentro del ministerio de magia ha sido impecable, ha liderado cada uno de los comités sobre el uso y desuso de la red flú. Su trabajo como oficial en esta área ha proporcionado los pocos arrestos de mortifagos que ha realizado el ministerio con éxito. Es una mujer fuerte, competente y sobretodo estricta, algo que según el consejo es necesario en los actuales momentos.

-Me parece que el consejo no sabe que es lo que se necesita, hasta ahora me has dado tres perfiles, los cuales difieren completamente el uno del otro. Al primero lo propusieron por intereses diplomáticos, el segundo claramente corresponde con el patrón psicológico del ministro hermético, pero inteligente y la última resulta ser la propia inquisidora, el perfil de lo altamente incorruptible e intimidante.

-Apoyo su punto de vista, a mí también me parecen individuos muy diversos, pero todavía falta un candidato señor…

-¿En serio?, Vaya no solo escogen personalidades discordantes, sino que aumentan el número de probabilidades – Al decir esto el hombre, dejo salir una mueca de decepción en sus labios – y bien¿Quién es el último?

-Alastor Gumboil, señor, el jefe de la brigada de aplicación de la ley mágica. Según el consejo este ha demostrado ser un hombre digno, bastante familiar y leal a los principios del ministerio, fue uno de los primeros en controlar el uso excesivo que se les dio a los dementores, durante el gobierno del señor tenebroso y quizás uno de los pocos que se les enfrentó con determinación, dentro del ministerio es catalogado como todo un líder y ya mucha gente le tiene respeto.

-Si… si, he oído sobre él, la verdad me parece que este si puede ser un posible contrincante para mí, de todos es al que yo le daría mí voto…

-Señor si me permite corregirlo…

-Claro Percy dime.- Dijo mientras volteaba para mirar al muchacho.

-Creo que Gumboil es él único candidato que usted considera peligroso, porque él, al contrario de los otros propuestos, ha declarado abiertamente que no le interesa el puesto de primer ministro, pero aún así hay más de uno que votaría en su favor.

-¿Con que eso ha dicho, eh? – Comento a tiempo que devolvía su atención hacia el horizonte.

-Sí, eso ha dicho…

-Que hombre más interesante…- Fue todo lo que expreso antes de despedir al joven Weasley, agradeciéndole encarecidamente, su labor.

* * *

Como ven ahora me meti a política XD

Siempre he considerado a los políticos, como aquellos que perfeccionan el arte de la hipocresía... pero bueno él mundo se maneja a través de ellos.

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo.

Como siempre espero sus reviews con mucha ilusión...

Besitos.


	10. Rememorando

Hola ha todas mis niñas lindas, estoy tan feliz, que como pueden observar he actualizado bastante rápido esta vez. Deseo darles las gracias por todos sus comentarios, así como también espero que disfruten este capitulo y no me maten en el camino.

**Declaración: **Ningún personaje es mío, pero la historia si me pertenece, jajaja en tu cara J. K. R.

**Dedicatoria: **Y lo prometido es deuda, Este capitulo va dedicado a mi amiga Katalina de Costa Rica, mejor conocida en esta comunidad bajo el nombre clave de XxXsofitaXxX.

**El hechizo de la mansión Black.**

**Cap. 9: Rememorando.**

La estación de Kings Cross como siempre se encontraba a rebozar, haciéndole más dificultoso su avance a cuatro jóvenes que se habían quedado dormidos, todo por la grandiosa idea que tuvo cierta pelirroja.

-La próxima vez que se te ocurra proponer algo guárdatelo para ti¿Quieres enana? – Refunfuño un rubio con malicia.

-Que yo sepa no los obligue en ningún momento, tan solo les propuse que prepararamos la pocion, para dormir sin soñar y todos accedieron, aunque ya era tarde… además que malagradecido que eres cuñadito – Harry y Hermione, se mordieron la lengua para no explotar en carcajadas, bien era sabido por todos, lo mucho que a Draco le molestaba que Ginny lo llamara de aquella manera.

-QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!!!- Grito el chico, atrayendo la atención de todos los transeúntes que pasaban por hay.

-Draco, baja la voz – Le regaño la castaña- No vez la pena que nos haces pasar.

El muchacho solo la miro con recelo, pero apenas esta le devolvió una sonrisa el rubio se quedo sin ningún tipo de fuerzas para refutarle, solo se pudo perder en aquellos ojos, de improviso todo se detuvieron.

-Bien pasemos en orden, primero que pasen Ginny y Mione- Ordenaba el moreno- Y luego pasa Malfoy – Apenas dijo eso las dos chicas lanzaron un bufido - ¿qué¿Qué fue lo que dije?.

-Amor¿no crees que Draco y tú, poseen la suficiente confianza para tutearse?

-Por Merlín Harry, creo que él sabe más de ti que nosotras dos juntas – Fue el turno de Hermione para regañarlo.

Ambos hombres se miraron, en cierta forma enfermiza lo que ellas decían era cierto, pero como todo parecía tan irreal, no lo habían tomado mucho en cuenta. Además que desde el preciso momento en que les contaron su versión de los hechos y le dieron a leer, la última página del diario de Regulus, Ginny y Hermione, cambiaron radicalmente su estado de animo, pasando de preocupadas a divertidas en un solo instante.

**Flashback.**

_Habían Terminado de releer por enesima vez las palabras escritas por Regulus, la conmoción, aún estaban latente dentro de cada uno de ellos. Después de que los gemelos hubiesen dejado la celebración de su éxito, la atención fue absorbida por Draco y Harry, los que sin querer empezaron a hablar a coro._

_-Bien creo que será mejor que nos vayamos__- Dijeron ambos chicos captando la atención de todos y más que nada la de él otro._

_-Ginny, Hermione, despídanse y vamonos- Otra vez a coro._

_El grupo en general los miraba con cierta diversión¿desde cuando estos dos eran tan unidos para hablar de aquella manera?_

_-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?- Se gritaron mutuamente._

_-Yo no lo estoy haciendo… TÚ lo estas haciendo- Volvieron a gritarse mientras se señalaban el uno al otro._

_-Esto es ridículo- En ese momento, los dos chicos bajaron la cabeza y lanzaron un profundo suspiro, con tan perfecta sincronía, que eso si alerto a los presente de que algo muy raro estaba ocurriendo._

_Ginny fue la primera en romper el silencio incomodo que se formo en aquel lugar._

_-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – Apenas termino su pregunta, los jóvenes levantaron la vista y la posicionaron sobre ella, pero cuando se disponían a contestar, la chica nuevamente habló- Esta pregunta quiero que la responda Harry._

_Malfoy cerro su boca de golpe y miró a Potter, el que a su vez lo miró a él, para después lanzar un profundo suspiro de resignación._

_-Será mejor que nos sentemos, es una historia- Se tomo su tiempo en buscar la palabra que cuadrase perfectamente con la situación, para después agregar- Complicada._

_Todos nuevamente tomaron sus respectivos lugares en la mesa central del caldero chorreante, era la primera vez que nadie decía nada, esto corroboraba los chismosos que son todos, pensó el rubio, trayendo una sonrisa al rostro de Harry._

_-Creo que será mejor que comience por el principio.- Los presentes asintieron, como incitándole a que ya no diese más vueltas y comenzase su explicación._

_-Potter si no hablas tú, hablo yo, pero alguien debe explicárselos…_

_-Si se sienten más a gusto pueden seguir a coro – Comento burlonamente Blaise. Ganándose un par de miradas de odio.- Bueno yo solo decía._

_-Es cierto ¿por qué tanto misterio?- Pregunto Hermione- A caso esto tiene que ver con lo que ocurrió anoche._

_-¿Lo qué ocurrió anoche?- Repitió Fred con el ceño fruncido._

_-Y ¿qué ocurrió anoche?- Interrogo George a la castaña._

_-Bueno… pues…_

_-Bien, creo que será mejor que se los diga de una buena vez… total ya lo he pensado y me doy cuenta de que no existe una forma racional de explicárselos.- Concluyo el gryffindor.- La cosa va así. Desde que Malfoy y yo, regresamos a Grimaud Place hemos tenido una serie de sueños vividos, los cuales resultan ser recuerdos o momentos de nuestro pasado. Claro está, yo solo presencio los de él y él… creo… creo que los míos – En ese momento Harry volteó a ver al blondo el cual afirmo rápidamente._

_-Esperen un momento – Intervino la castaña- Nos están diciendo que ambos soñaban con la vida del otro y en ningún momento se les ocurrió preguntarse algo entre si- lo último lo grito al borde de la histeria._

_Los aludidos solo bajaron la cabeza y asintieron bastante apenados._

_-Hermione, mejor déjalos que terminen- Dijo Fred más serio de lo habitual._

_-Mi hermano tiene razón, además aun no sabemos si esto es para preocuparse – Apoyo George.- Prosigue Harry._

_-Como iba diciendo, cada uno de nosotros soñaba con el pasado del otro, pero anoche fue distinto, porque por primera vez nos encontramos en el sueño- Aquí el moreno guardo un profundo silencio, como esperando que algo le impidiese decir lo que realmente había ocurrido, Draco lo miro y notando la duda en su compañero dijo._

_-Anoche Potter y yo nos fusionamos._

_-¿QUÉ?!!!!!- El grito fue general, la expresión de asombro era más que evidente._

_-¿Cómo qué se fusionaron?- Pregunto al fin Ginny._

_-Este…este…- Harry no sabía que contestar, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el diario- Creo que será más fácil si leen la última página de esto – Y le cedió a su novia el cuaderno, la que leyó en voz relativamente alta, para que todos en la mesa se enteraran del contenido._

_Posiblemente mi última anotación:_

_Yo, Regulus Arcturus Black, he decidido partir mañana temprano con mi elfo domestico Kreacher, hacia la cueva donde el hipócrita de Voldemort escondió su preciada alma. A través de estas páginas deseo declarar que ese mestizo, ha decidido dividir su alma por medio de ciertos artefactos, volviéndolos horrocruxes. Ya yo conozco el paradero de uno de ellos, un guardapelo, el muy imbécil utilizó a mi más leal compañero para esconderlo…_

_También deseo aclarar algo dentro de esta página, he dejado un hechizo latente dentro de la mansión, albergando la esperanza de que pueda volver con vida, el hechizo tiene como propósito, lograr el perdón de mi hermano Sirius. Dudo que alguien algún día lo pueda llevar a cabo o deshacer, ya que solo actúa en el mundo faerico, es decir por medio de los sueños. Mi intención es crear un enlace telepático con Sirius y llevarlo a conocer todo por lo que he atravesado a lo largo de mi vida, para ver si así me gano aunque sea su entendimiento…_

_A lo mejor nunca me vuelve a aceptar como su hermano de sangre, pero si logro que me perdone y nos funcionamos, seremos algo mucho más poderoso, porque seremos hermanos de espíritu, es decir nuestras almas y mentes serán una sola hasta él día en que alguno de los dos perezca… _

_Nuevamente todo quedo uno segundos en silencio, hasta que sorpresivamente la pelirroja se comenzó a reír, atrayendo la atención_

_-Ha ocurrido Fred_

_-¿Qué cosa George?_

_-Nuestra hermana, por fin se ha vuelto loca…_

_-No sean tontos- Dijo la pequeña- Lo que pasa es que me acabo de dar cuenta de algo…_

_-¿De qué?- Pregunto Blaise- Para ver si ella también había captado lo absurdo del texto._

_-De que ahora Draco es mi cuñadito…_

_-¿Qué?!!!- Grito el mencionado- __Yo no puedo ser tu cuñado, porque no soy hermano de Potter._

_-Técnicamente – Comento Hermione de forma alegre- Creo que el texto lo especifica, que a partir de ahora serán hermano de espíritu o algo así._

_-Vez eres mi cuñadito._

**Fin del flashback.**

* * *

Un joven admiraba tranquilamente a cada estudiante que pasaba a través del muro, que servía de pasaje al anden 9 ¾. Estaba totalmente seguro que ese año sería uno de los peores de su vida, porque él ya no se encontraba conforme con la casa a la cual pertenecía, ahora él era distinto, más maduro, más racional. Inusitadamente su atención fue a parar sobre dos figuras que acababan de atravesar el muro, dos figuras que representaban la peor de sus torturas, no porque le remordiera la conciencia con respecto a ellas, sino porque él sabía que aguantaría sus reproches a diario, sobre todo por parte de su hermana, la que seguramente apenas lo viera se lo informaría a la matrona de los Weasley. 

_El ayer son las sombras_

_de aquel que fui una vez,_

_del que no dejo ni sobras, _

_del que se atrevió a crecer._

Por más que lo pensaba, no se sentía para nada culpable de sus acciones, más bien lo único que había sentido al verlas fue como un gran peso abandonaba su cuerpo, el peso por cargar con una muerte innecesaria. La muerte de la señorita Granger, quien alguna vez fue su amiga y quizás en algún momento su primer amor, pero eso ya se encontraba en el pasado.

_El hoy es mi verdad,_

_mis sueños, mis anhelos…_

_Todo lo he de lograr,_

_porque ya he pagado el precio._

Ronald Weasley, se encontraba sonriendo en aquellos momentos, él no se arrepentía de ninguna de sus decisiones, porque para él, el último mes de la guerra, representaba el comienzo de su vida. En aquel breve espacio de tiempo se probo a si mismo como hombre, tras cada batalla victoriosa, se probo a si mismo como amante, en cada encuentro con ella, su verdadero amor, la chica que logro hacerle entender lo que esa palabra significaba y que lo despertó del extraño trance en el que había caído por culpa de Hermione, algo que ella llamo como "absurdo encaprichamiento infantil"

_No vendí mi alma, me gane una vida._

_Yo no soy traidor, ni tampoco suicida,_

_solo tuve opciones y tome mi decisión, _

_lastima que nadie comprenda mi acción._

Por un instante quedo embelezado por la marca de su brazo, la cual probaba su verdadero interés por aquella chica. Tanto la amaba que no dudo ni un instante en cambiarse de bando y servir fielmente como mortifago. Realmente fue por esta última razón por lo que había retornado a Hogwarts, él debía, servir de chivo expiatorio a los mortifagos con respecto a todo lo que concerniente sobre Harry y la orden del fénix, claro sin inmiscuirse mucho en el asunto, para no levantar sospechas.

_Quizás defraude la confianza de muchos_

_y a lo mejor el destino me cobra,_

_pero con mi conciencia ya no lucho,_

_porque lo que me quedan son las sobras._

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa joven morena de ojos azules, la cual se le acerco divertida, para preguntar.

-¿Me extrañaste mucho mi príncipe?

El chico solo dibujo una sonrisa seductora.

-Como siempre Pansy… como siempre.- Dijo mientras la atraía hacia sí para robarle el aire en un apasionado beso.

* * *

Bueno y aqui esta la explicación, bueno varias en realidad... 

Aclaro el poema también es obra mía, quizás por nostalgía lo aclaro, porque mis primeros manuscritos fueron poemas...

Espero les haya gustado, aunque si me quieren medio matar lo acepto.

Por favor no me dejen olvidada y mandenme algún review.

Besos y mimos.


	11. Cambios y reencuentros

Hola a todo el mundo… Como siempre deseo agradecerles por su apoyo incondicional hacia mi persona y sobre todo esta historia, la que hago con mucho cariño para ustedes.

**Declaración: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. R, es por eso que yo no gano ni un mísero centavo por esto…

**El hechizo de la mansión Black.**

**Cap. 10: Cambios y reencuentros.**

Ya era bastante tarde cuando el expreso llegó a la estación de Hogsmeade, como siempre, allí se encontraba el noble semi-gigante llamando a todo pulmón a los alumnos de primer año, los cuales resultaban ser el doble de lo acostumbrado, de igual forma parecía que se hubiesen triplicado en cuantía el número de carretas dispuestas, para trasladar a los estudiantes de cursos superiores. Todo dejaba entrever el caos que la guerra había generado dentro de la planificación del colegio y dentro de cada uno de los presentes.

Apenas abandonaron el interior del tren Harry, Ginny, Draco y Hermione se dispusieron a tomar una de las carretas, que los conducirían una vez más hacia ese lugar mágico conocido como Hogwarts; pero justo antes de que pudiesen abordar alguna, se escucho una voz femenina que los llamaba alegremente.

-Harry, Ginny, Mione… Por acá – Los nombrados voltearon instintivamente, logrando apreciar encima de uno de los carruajes a una preciosa chica rubia, la cual los saludaba de forma efusiva y junto a ella, otro chico también les hacia señas para que se acercasen.

-Luna… Neville – Grito la pelirroja, encaminándose hacia el par- Vaya, que bueno volverlos a ver…

-Pues si amiga, que bueno estar todos juntos nuevamente- Dijo esto mientras abrazaba a su compañera, Neville estrecho la mano de Harry mientras palmeaba su espalda, Hermione recibió un abrazo cariñoso por parte de ambos chicos, pero cuando estos vieron a Malfoy, todo cambio, ninguno de los dos entendía la presencia del rubio dentro de ese grupo, pero el desconcierto creció aún más al escuchar y ver a otro personaje que se les unía.

-Coye Dragón, si no me apresuro segurito me dejas abandonado – Le reprocho Blaise Zabini, subiéndose en el transporte.

-Deja de quejarte, que igual no se en donde te metiste cuando fuimos a comprar golosinas.

-Que bueno que me lo recordaste hermano- Dijo el chico ensanchando los ojos - ¿A qué no saben quien vino a Hogwarts este año?

-Ilumínanos con tú infinita sabiduría Blaise – Le insito el moreno bastante divertido.

-Creo que antes, sería buena idea el tomar asiento, porque la verdad no es una sorpresa para nada agradable- En ese momento los cuatro chicos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, mientras que Luna y Neville, aún se preguntaban desde cuando ese par de Slytherin, eran tan ambles con ellos. Cuando por fin todos estuvieron sentado Zabini, prosiguió con la noticia – Déjenme decirles, que tuve que verlo para creerlo, realmente me parece una desfachatez de su parte el pasearse libremente por hay después de lo que hizo, pero como quien dice, cada cabeza es un mundo…

-Blaise¿puedes dejar de hablar tantas pendejadas e ir directo al grano? – Le reprocho el blondo.

-Tú siempre tan impaciente Dragón – Ahora todos lo miraron con cierto grado de molestia – Bueno, Ronald Weasley vino a Hogwarts.

-QUE!!!- Gritaron al unísono Ginny y Harry, mientras que la castaña solo bajo la mirada, al mismo tiempo que sentía como alguien le tomaba de la mano para darle confort, cuando volteó para ver quien era la persona que había tenido ese gesto hacia ella se encontró de lleno con unos hermosos iris grises, los que le transmitían un apoyo incondicional, logrando de esa manera que ella esbozara una sonrisa de alivio.

-Como se atreve ese maldito a volver a Hogwarts – Exploto Harry, atrayendo la atención de Neville y Luna, los que ahora entendían menos, ya que ellos habían caído heridos muchos antes de que Ron los traicionara y de que Draco se uniera a luchar a favor de sus ideales.

-Mi amor cálmate, entiendo el como te sientes, pero ofuscándote no lograras nada. Además que debemos guardar nuestras fuerzas, para cuando lo veamos en el gran comedor.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- Longbottom, no pudo aguantar más la intriga que lo embargaba. Al principio todos a excepción de Luna lo miraron con desconcierto, hasta que Hermione recordó, que ninguno de sus dos compañeros estaban enterado sobre las acciones sucitadas dentro de la última batalla, por lo que sin mucho animo les relato lo acontecido en esa horrible noche.

* * *

El gran comedor se encontraba prácticamente sitiado, mirases por donde mirases, había grupos de jóvenes apretujados hablando animadamente y eso que no todos los alumnos se encontraban aún en su interior. Al cruzar la entrada los siete adolescentes se separaron dirigiéndose cada quien a sus respectivas mesas, aún se notaba el estado de shock que la noticia había producido en la Raveclaw y en el Gryffindor, los cuales no modularon palabra a lo largo del camino.

Harry, Ginny y Hermione, se sentaron tranquilamente en el medio de la mesa, ocasionando que esta se llenara de aplausos en honor a los héroes, que habían derrotado al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, de igual forma a estos se les unió, las mesas de ravenclaw y hufflepuff, al igual que uno que otro slytherin. Los tres chicos no pudieron más que asentir y sonreír ante el acto, pero dicha alegría no duro mucho, ya que en ese instante un joven pelirrojo entraba cómodamente tomado de la mano de cierta morena indeseable, atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

Pansy Parkinson y Ronald Weasley, acababan de cruzar el umbral del gran salón, provocando un inmediato silencio en el interior del mismo, los rostros confundidos eran el común denominador, un bullicio comenzó a hacerse eco en el lugar, mientras varias manos señalaban a los recién llegados, pero el caos fue aún mayor cuando ambos jóvenes se despidieron propinándose un apasionado beso antes de partir cada uno a su respectivo mesón.

Draco y Blaise no pudieron evitar dirigir una mirada, hacia los leones, específicamente hacia cierta castaña la cual para sorpresa de ambos chicos no se encontraba con aptitud amedrentada, sino que portaba el ceño fruncido, mientras que sus ojos dejaban apreciar un profundo rencor.

-Hermano, esto la verdad no pinta bien.

-Tienes razón Blaise, desde cuando Parkinson se interesa en chicos a los cuales no puede extorsionar…

-Y desde cuando la comadreja tiene esa pose de "yo el gran Adonis"

-No lo se… Pero creo que él siempre ha tenido ínfulas de grandeza… Oh, no – Balbuceo de pronto el rubio.

-¿Qué ocurre Dragón?

-Hermano a menos de que encontremos a alguien que ocupe el puesto a lado tuyo, estamos condenados a compartir con Pansy lo que resta de la noche – Tras escuchar eso el moreno volteo para ambos lados, hasta que se percato que a unos pocos centímetros se hallaba Theodoro Nott, evaluando donde poder sentarse, Blaise entoces estiro la mano aprisionando el brazo del joven, para obligarlo a sentarse junto a él, el Slytherin tan solo lo miro extrañado.

-Theo, cuanto tiempo sin verte amigo mío – Comento con demasiada familiaridad.

-¿Zabini?...

-Pues si Nott o es que acaso he cambiado mucho, como para que no me reconozcas.

-No es que..., yo creía que no te caía bien, ni a ti, ni a Malfoy.

-Que va Theo, si tú siempre nos has parecido un gran muchacho¿no es así Dragón?

-Por supuesto Blaise, lo has expresado de manera excelente – Al decir esto Draco esbozo una sonrisa de lo más sincera, logrando empatía por parte del castaño.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mesa de los leones, todos se encontraban algo incómodos, debido a la tensión que se formo en medio de aquel mesón, cuando Ron más descarado de lo que se le creía, había exigido un lugar frente a sus ex mejores amigos y hermana, para seguidamente saludarlos de manera casi fraternal.

-Vaya chicos cuanto tiempo- Comento al momento que una amplia sonrisa hacia acto de aparición en su rostro.

-No tanto para mi gusto – Fue lo único que articulo Harry, tras el comentario.

-Harry no me digas que sigues molesto, por el pequeño malentendido.

-PEQUEÑO MALENTENDIDO!!!- Exclamo Hermione, con obvia indignación.- La verdad no sabía que dejar a alguien medio muerto, se podía catalogar como PEQUEÑO malentendido. – Ante esto el moreno la tomo del brazo, incitándola a que se calmara.

-Mione, yo pensé que a estas alturas se te había pasado el despecho…- Los tres jóvenes lo observaron entre molestos y decepcionados – Pero como veras ya tengo una pareja formal.

-Si, una mortifaga¿no hermanito? – Ambos hermanos intercambiaron miradas de rabia, pero justo en el momento en que todos esperaban que desenfundaran sus varitas, las puertas se volvieron abrir dando paso a McGonagall seguida por los alumnos de primer año.

La ceremonia de selección paso sin mayores contra tiempo, pero de vez en cuando Draco y Blaise, sentían la mirada de Pansy sobre ellos, aunque lo disimulaban bastante bien entablando conversación con el chico Nott, el cual en realidad era bastante atípico, en relación a los demás miembros de su casa. De repente la profesora se posiciono en medio del salón y comenzó con el tan esperado discurso.

-Bienvenidos a otro año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, primero que nada deseo que hagamos un minuto de silencio por todos nuestros compañeros caídos en la guerra – Muchos bajaron la mirada, a otros se les empaño la vista, pero absolutamente nadie rompió la honorable calma del momento, pasado el minuto, la mujer prosiguió- Como siempre he de advertir que el bosque prohibido, esta prohibido para todo el alumnado, así como el séptimo piso del castillo. También deseo comunicarles como se han reestructurado los puestos administrativos de esta escuela, los jefes de casa seguirán siendo Fliwit, Sprout, Severus y mi persona, el profesor Snape es de ahora en adelante el Director adjunto del plantel – Se escucho un ohhh, general- Ya yo no impartiré la clase de transformaciones – Aquí si se vislumbro la sorpresa en los rostros del publico- Esta ahora será dirigida por la profesora Nymphadora Lupin, así como la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras estara bajo la supervisión del profesor Remús Lupin – Susurros llenaron la estancia, provocando que Minerva tuviese que carraspear varias veces para volver a tener el control- Por último, deseo dar uno de los mayores reconocimientos que cualquier alumno pueda conseguir dentro de esta institución, como sabrán en el último año de estudios, se eligen a los dos premios anuales de la generación, los cuales a parte de disfrutar de ciertos privilegios, como una torre exclusivamente para ellos, deberán de igual forma, servir como tutores o ayudar en lo que se les solicite, a los profesores y alumnos. Así que sin más preámbulos, los dos premios anuales de esta generación son para orgullo mío y del Profesor Snape, la señorita Hermione Granger – La mesa de gryffindor se vino a bajo, gracias a los aplausos y vitoreos de los presentes, mientras que la aludida no cabia en sí misma por la emoción- Y el señor Draco Malfoy – Esta vez la bulla, fue patrocinada por las serpientes – Por favor, les agradezco a ambos jóvenes que se acerquen, para hacerles entrega del reconocimiento.

Los dos chicos se levantaron de sus respectivas mesas y se encaminaron frente a la profesora, la que les colocó un botón dorado y les hizo entrega de un diploma. Nuevamente todo el comedor se inundo de aplausos.

-Felicidades Draco – Dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba.

-Igualmente Hermione – Le respondió, al mismo tiempo que correspondía el abrazo, ocasionando mayor expectación entre los estudiantes, que la producida por Pansy y Ron¿qué demonios pasa aquí?, era lo que más de una persona se preguntaba en ese salón.

-Bien… - Volvió a articular, la ahora directora – Creo que es momento de que cenemos – Y dicho esto, el banquete hizo acto de presencia.

Ya en ambas mesas, Ginny y Blaise, no pudieron contener sus opiniones.

-Dragón si ahora no la conquistas es por que eres un tarado…

-Gracias por el apoyo Zabini

* * *

-Ahora si amiga, legalmente eres la envidia de medio Hogwarts.

-Hay Ginny, por Merlín… Draco y yo solo somos amigos.

-Oye Mione…

-Si Harry – Dijo echándose un poco para atrás para ver la cara de su amigo.

-Podrías preguntarle a Draco, si me da cobijo en su cuarto, no quiero respirar ni el mismo aire que Ron.

* * *

-Dragón¿Qué pasa?

-Pásame esa servilleta quieres

-Toma – El blondo escribió algo en ella, para posteriormente transformarla en una grulla de papel y enviarla hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, exactamente frente a Potter.

Harry la tomo y leyó

_Tranquilo bebé Potty, puedes quedarte con nosotros, pero eso sí llévate tu cama, porque no pienso dormir contigo ¿Entendido?_...

El moreno solo sonrío, cediéndole la servilleta a sus dos compañeras las cuales solo pudieron comentar entre risas, que eso si era cariño fraternal. Comentario que llamo la atención de cierto traidor a la causa¿Cariño fraternal?, se interrogo para sus adentros y aunque no comprendía muy bien la frase, era algo que no dejaría pasar desapercibido.

* * *

Como verán ya por fin estamos en Hogwarts, el colegio al que me hubiese encantado asistir

Espero les haya gustado elcapitulo, así como también deseo advertir que de aquí en adelante empieza el Dramione encerio... Aunque no voy a descuidar a Harry y Ginny claro esta.

Como siempre les pido que me dejen algún comentario al respecto, así sea un tomatazo.

Besitos y cuidense mucho.


	12. Alianzas

Como está mi gente bonita… bueno yo aquí como siempre más loca que de costumbre. Primero que nada quiero decirles que me encuentro de lo más emocionada porque tengo nuevas lectoras que dejan sus opiniones como son **estrellita pink rose **y **Anais**, muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad y por supuesto, también deseo demostrarle mi cariño a todas mis niñas fieles como lo son:

**danae kementary, beautifly92, Mad Aristocrat, XxXsofitaXxX, sirinnette y ****zafiro potter.**

De igual manera, deseo decirles a todas aquellas personas que simplemente me leen, que igual se les quiere.

**Declaración: **Ningún personaje me pertenece… Bueno hasta ahora ¬¬, todos son propiedad de J. K. R.

**El hechizo de la mansión Black.**

**Cap. 11: Alianzas.**

Eran apenas las siete de la mañana del día lunes 2 de Septiembre, Harry yacía boca abajo en su cama, debatiendo entre el deber y la flojera que le producía el levantarse, además de que el cuarto que le habían asignado a Draco resultaba ser lo bastante oscuro y fresco, para que se pudiese pasar todo el día durmiendo.

El rubio ya se encontraba levantado desde hacia más de media hora, como era su costumbre, apenas coloco un pie fuera de la cama, comenzó con una serie de ejercicios de estiramiento para posteriormente, practicar taichi con algo de música ambiental, el moreno se fue desperezando a medida que la música avanzaba, pero no era porque perturbase su sueño, sino porque le producía curiosidad, el porque Malfoy escuchaba semejante melodía a las seis y algo de la mañana, lentamente corrió las rojas cortinas que resguardaban su lecho, al mismo tiempo que se colocaba sus gafas, apenas tuvo algo de visibilidad se encontró al platinado vestido nada más con el pantalón verde de su pijama de seda, realizando algunos kata, propios del taichi.

-Buenos días Malfoy – Dijo bostezando y rascándose la cabeza con pereza.

-Buenos días Harry – Comento con los ojos cerrados mientras dibujaba figuras con sus piernas y manos.

-¿No crees que es como algo temprano para tener tanta energía?

-Pues no, yo así comienzo mi día, realizando ejercicios revitalizantes… A diferencia de ti, que parece como si hubieses sido arrastrado por lo terrenos del castillo, después de beber durante horas.

-Hey! – Se quejo el chico, para luego exhalar un suspiro – Mejor voy a bañarme…

-No gastes toda el agua caliente! – Le advirtió con cierta dureza.

-Y dejar al gran Draco Malfoy presa de una hipotermia, aunque suene tentador, quien te aguanta el resto del año.

-JA JA JA, muy gracioso Potty…

-Deja de llamarme Potty

-Entonces dile a la enana que deje de decirme cuñadito…

-Y ¿por qué no arreglas tú problema directamente con ella?

-Porque no me hace caso…

-Aja, porque a mi sí – Comento cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno no es mi culpa que seas un hombre de nulo carácter.

-Bueno, pero por lo menos yo tengo el valor suficiente para andar con la chica que me gusta – Su tono era suspicaz.

-OUCH!- Draco dramatizo una herida en el pecho- Touche! Harry, ya veo porque el sombrero pensó el mandarte a Slytherin, eres tan rastrero que casi me haces sentir orgulloso…

-Creo que la palabra clave aquí es casi ¿no? – Los dos comenzaron a reír.

Hermione acababa de salir de su habitación rumbo a la sala, para esperar a sus dos amigos, cuando escucho las risas proveniente de los dormitorios masculinos.

-Que sonido más familiar, aunque se que no es tan común después de todo – Se comentaba a sí misma - ¿Quién diría que el príncipe de Slytherin y el gran Harry Potter, se llevarían tan bien?, bueno aunque tuvieron algo de ayuda proveniente de cierto personaje… Por cierto ¿Cuál será nuestra primera clase? – Avanzo directamente hacia la cartelera de la sala común, buscando el horario de actividades – Veo que algunas cosas no cambian por más que uno quiera y hay otras que si… Pero que Snape sea el que casi siempre nos de la bienvenida, es una de las tantas cosas que me hubiesen gustado variar – Luego se sentó en el enorme sofá en forma de "L", rogando porque los chicos no tardasen demasiado, si no era seguro que o se atragantaban con la comida o llegaban tarde a clase de pociones.

Veinte minutos más tardes los dos jóvenes bajaban tranquilamente las escaleras de los dormitorios, encontrándose con que la castaña ya se encontraba estudiando en medio de la sala común.

-Buen día Mione – Saludo Harry con una amplia sonrisa mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Si, ya veo que son buenos, apenas salí del cuarto alcance a escuchar sus risas por todo el lugar.

-Que te puedo decir, despertamos de excelente animo, aunque algunos con apariencia deplorable – Agrego Draco mirando de reojo a Harry, mientras se acercaba para depositar un beso en la otra mejilla de Hermione – Buenos días princesa – Le susurro galante. El moreno solo rodó los ojos, pero inmediatamente se apresuro a salir.

-Hey, Harry¿a donde vas?**- **Le interrogo la chica bastante sonrojada.

-Es que tanta demostración de afecto, me hizo recordar que quede con Ginny, de pasarla buscando por la sala común, para que bajásemos juntos al comedor… Pero no se preocupen sigan en lo suyo – Y abandono la estancia, no sin antes guillarles un ojo a ambos.

-Q… que?, - Ahora la pobre muchacha era la viva representación de una señal de alto, de lo colorada que se encontraba.

-No le hagas caso a Potter, creo que quedo medio perturbado por lo de la guerra, además que también le tiene miedo a su novia…

-Pero él insinuó…

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué me gustas? - Menciono de forma seductora, a tiempo de que con una mano la obligaba a subir la mirada – Pensé que con mi sola insinuación basta Mione – La castaña no pudo reprimir la sorpresa que le produjo semejante declaración, el chico acerco lentamente su rostro al de ella, para luego detenerse y pronunciar con una sonrisa – Pero eres tú la que debes dar el siguiente paso, porque yo no pienso obligarte a que hagas algo que no quieres o para lo que no te sientas preparada aún – Lo último fue casi un susurro, pero las palabras penetraron cada vértebra del cuerpo de Hermione, nuevamente una lucha interna se desato en su mente¿qué debía hacer?, por un lado la persona a la que creyó amar por sobre todas las cosas la había traicionado, dejándola medio muerta y prefiriendo a una cualquiera por encima de ella y por el otro, el joven más sexy de todo Hogwarts se le estaba declarando en ese preciso instante, pero este representaba años de acosos y burlas – _Merlín mándame una señal _– Pensó la castaña y como por arte de magia, a su cerebro llegaron dos recuerdos al mismo tiempo.

_

* * *

Pansy Parkinson y Ronald Weasley, acababan de cruzar el umbral del gran salón, provocando un inmediato silencio en el interior del mismo, los rostros confundidos eran el común denominador, un bullicio comenzó a hacerse eco en el lugar, mientras varias manos señalaban a los recién llegados, pero el caos fue aún mayor cuando ambos jóvenes se despidieron propinándose un apasionado beso antes de partir cada uno a su respectivo mesón.__

* * *

-No, yo solo dije, que si se da el caso me gustaría que no te cerraras a entablar una nueva relación, por culpa de todo lo malo que te ha hecho pasar mi hermano, sea con quien sea, pero si es con el guapetón de Draco Malfoy, sería como ganarse el premio gordo de la lotería_

* * *

En ese preciso momento la gryffindor supo que hacer y colocándose levemente de puntillas termino de cerrar el espacio que la separaba de los finos labios del rubio.

* * *

Harry caminaba tranquilamente hacia el retrato de la señora gorda mientras pensaba

_-Te di la oportunidad Draco, espero no la desaproveches…_

De repente una voz lo hizo exaltarse.

-Oh vaya, jovencito, dichosos los ojos que lo ven, ya me encontraba bastante preocupada por no saber de usted la noche anterior – Gritaba la señora gorda.

-Si, si, que bueno verla – Respondía el moreno sin mucho animo – Tubérculo – Pronuncio rápidamente la contraseña para que lo dejasen pasar.

-Claro, pasa adelante gran héroe – El retrato esbozo una sonrisa, sintiéndose la envidia del resto de los cuadros.

La sala se encontraba relativamente vacía de no ser por uno que otro estudiante que aguardaba impacientemente a sus compañeros para dirigirse juntos rumbo al gran comedor. El chico tomo asiento en su sillón favorito esperando escuchar de un momento a otro la voz melodiosa de su novia, pero para su desgracia cuando la percibió era porque se encontraba discutiendo con el imbecil de su hermano.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a volver este año Ron?

-Disculpa Ginebra, pero tu no eres quien para reprocharme nada – El tono acido se notaba a kilómetros.

-Mamá ha estado sumamente preocupada por ti, te hemos creído muerto.

-Ya veo con que es eso – Grito como energúmeno – Pues de verdad siento decepcionarte, pero estoy más vivo que nunca…

-Si, con una vil cucaracha rastrera de novia…

La chica no pudo terminar la frase, porque el pelirrojo le salto encima acorralándola contra la pared, mientras clavaba violentamente la punta de la varita contra su yugular

-No te atrevas a ofenderla – Amenazó, pero pronto sintió como una vara le intentaba perforar las costillas.

-Aléjate de ella Ronald – El tono de voz utilizado por Harry no dabas para replicas- A menos de que desees vivir en carne propia, lo que le hice a Voldemort.

Ginny observo como el rostro de su hermano se contrajo en una mueca de profundo asco.

-Pero miren quien se nos ha unido, nada más y nada menos, que el GRAN héroe Harry Potter- Para estos momentos, había soltado a su hermana y enfrentaba directamente al moreno – Y dime Harry, disfrutando de la fama inmerecida.

El chico ignoro sus palabras completamente, pero no quito el contacto visual.

-Muñeca¿estás bien? – Pregunto lo más sereno que pudo, pero ya su puño se estaba aclarando conforme a la presión que ejercía sobre su varita.

-Si, amor no te preocupes y mejor vamos a desayunar, total aquí no hay nada que valga la pena – Y tomándolo del otro brazo lo arrastro escaleras abajo, hacia la salida.

* * *

Ya en el gran comedor Draco y Hermione se habían separado, no sin antes darse un pequeño beso fuera de la vista de todos.

El chico se posiciono entre Theodore y Blaise, los cuales percibieron la esplendorosa sonrisa que adornaba su cara esa mañana.

-Por lo que se ve Dragón, dormiste de maravilla.

-Pues la verdad si dormir bastante bien, aunque lo mejor me ha ocurrido al despertar… - El moreno dibujo una sonrisa, ante lo dicho por su amigo.

-Un momento… no me digas que me tendré que guardar mi letrerito de tarado que te he hecho con tanto amor – Dijo al tiempo que mostraba un cartelito que portaba la palabra tarado en luces de neon.

-Se puede saber ¿Cuándo carajo hiciste eso? – Exclamo sorprendido.

-Anoche – Intervino por primera vez Theo.

-¿anoche? – Repitió el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

-Pos si hermano, Theo me ayudo, es muy bueno inventando cosas, mira el cartel titila y todo… Pero aún no me contestas, ya se lo dijiste.

-Si Blaise, ya tengo novia si eso preguntas.

-Y ¿de quien hablamos? – Interrogo tímidamente el castaño – Claro si puedo saber – Esto si lo dijo con indiferencia y altivez.

-A veces pienso que es bipolar – Le susurro Blaise a Draco.

-Claro que puedes Nott, total de seguro para la tarde el colegio entero lo sabe, soy novio de Hermione Granger.

-¿Cómo?!!! – Grito una morena – Pero Draco ¿Has perdido la razón?

-¿Parkinson? – Dijeron los tres muchachos al mismo tiempo, con clara expresión de espanto.

-Pues si la misma que viste y calza, pero dime que escuche mal Draco por favor, se que caíste bajo, pero no esperaba que tanto…

-Para tu información Pansy, aquí la única persona que logra que uno se hunda en la mierda eres tú – La mujer lo vio con sorpresa e ira – Para muestra solo hay que mirar a la comadreja y por otra parte, yo no te tengo que explicar nada a ti, lo que si quiero dejar bien en claro es que de ahora en adelante te abstengas de hacerle algo a Hermione, porque a diferencia de Weasley, yo si se valorar a una mujer y también se como defenderla… ¿Entendido?- La chica solo lo miro unos segundos más para luego salir del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, topándose en la puerta con Harry y Ginny, los que simplemente la ignoraron.

* * *

Hermione ya leía atentamente la edición de ese día del profeta, en la primera plana se apreciaba el enorme encabezado: **Los cinco postulados para el puesto de Ministro de Magia son Kingsley Shacklebolt, Cuthbert Mockridge, Croaker, Madame Edgecombe y Alastor Gumboil. (Encuesta de popularidad pág. 4C). **Cuando de improviso dos personas se sentaron al lado de ella, y comenzaron a comer, bastante molestas. Neville fue el que se atrevió a preguntar.

-Ginny, Harry¿por qué esas caras? – La chica levanto la mirada del periódico y espero la respuesta.

-Ronald me amenazo arriba con la varita y Harry me defendió – Expreso tranquilamente la pelirroja mientras daba un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza. Tanto Neville, como Mione se miraron y luego enfocaron su atención hacia el moreno.

-No se preocupen no le hice nada… por ahora.

-Pero te encuentras bien Ginny.

-Si Hermione, no te preocupes… solo fue un mal momento, solo eso.

-Que bueno que solo fue eso, ven y yo tan contenta que estaba – Al escuchar aquellas palabras Harry, recordó lo que él mismo había decidido hacer para ayudar a Draco, así que comento picaramente.

-Ah sí, y eso… Porque cuando te deje en la torre estabas bastante normal. – La castaña se ruborizo un poco, para luego observarlo con cierto ápice de duda.

-Harry James Potter, no me digas que tú ya lo sabías…

-Por Merlín Mione, prácticamente he vivido su vida, no me reproches lo que ya sabes, así que solo cuéntame el motivo de tu felicidad.

-Pues… - La muchacha se hizo un poco la interesante, para luego agregar con una sonrisa – Draco y yo, somos novios.

-SIIIII!!!!- Grito Ginny lazándose sobre su amiga para propinarle un fuerte abrazo.

-Cuantas noticias – Pensó en voz alta Longbottom – y eso que apenas es la mañana del primer día de clases.

* * *

Como Hermione había verificado esa madrugada, la primera clase que tenían eran pociones, con el muy simpático profesor Severus Snape, el que se encontraba ya esperándolos a todos, algo que si los sorprendió en sobremanera.

-Soy yo o es la primera vez que el profesor llega antes que nosotros – Comento Blaise.

-Ahora que lo dices es verdad – Le confirmo Theo.

-Pasen y siéntense en parejas, este año comenzaremos de una vez la parte practica, ya que necesitamos que se destaquen en la notas de sus EXTASIS – Aseguro con voz fría y arrastrando las palabras – La primera poción que prepararan en este nuevo año es Veritaserum, esta por demás decirles que su elaboración es sumamente complicada y les abarcara todo el primer trimestre del periodo de estudios, por lo cual representa una valoración de peso dentro de sus notas – Aquí Neville Trago saliva – Bueno que esperan colóquense en parejas - Ordenó, dandoles la espalda mientras batía su varita, produciendo anotaciones en el pizarrón.

-Hermione – Dijo Neville por lo bajo – Podrías ponerte conmigo – Su mirada era suplicante.

-Neville, pero es que Harry también va necesitar mi ayuda.

-Theo serás mi compañero – Le informo Zabini al aludido, el que no dio ningún tipo de replicas al respecto.

-Y bien princesa – Comento el blondo, pero inmediatamente se percato de la desesperación que su chica sentía en ese preciso momento- ¿Mione qué te ocurre?

-Hay Draco, es que Harry necesita aprobar pociones para ser auror, pero Neville también necesita ayuda para no aplazar la materia, pero yo soy una sola y no puedo… yo quiero ayudarles – El colapso nervioso de la castaña ya era patente, pero el chico solo la tomo de los hombros y le sonrió.

-Cálmate y respira – La joven lo observo y le frunció el ceño, pero justo cuando le iba a reprochar su aptitud tranquila el le dijo – Tú siéntate con Longbottom y yo haré equipo con Harry, creo que lo puedo ayudar aunque no soy tú.- La castaña rió ampliamente, quería besarlo pero sabía que Snape los castigaría por ello así que simplemente lo abrazo y se fue a sentar junto a Neville.

-Me extrañaste Potty- Saludo con su acostumbrada mueca.

-Sabes que Ron ataco a Ginny en la sala común

-¿Como es le vaina? – Pregunto, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia uno de los últimos puesto del salón donde Ron y Pansy, se encontraban muy juntitos. – Y ¿tú que hiciste?

-Clavarle mi varita el las costillas y amenazarlo¿qué esperabas?

-Que le tiraras todos los dientes de su maldita cara.

-Sigue siendo el hermano de Ginny.

-Por desgracia..., no importa ya se me ocurrirá algo para que nos venguemos – Y ambos chicos dibujaron una mueca divertida.

Al fin el profesor había terminado de hacer aperecer los pasos e ingredientes que llevaba la poción, para enfocar nuevamente su atención sobre los alumnos, esperando que ya para ese momento los equipos se hubiesen conformado, encontrándose con la agradable sorpresa de que efectivamente así era. Solo dos grupos llamaron su atención los conformados por Parkinson - Weasley y el de Potter – Malfoy, pero el ahora director adjunto recapacito para sus adentros.

_-Solamente en los momentos difíciles es que conocemos a nuestros verdaderos aliados y si tenemos suerte, quizás nos topemos con algún buen amigo –_ Y repitiendo esas palabras en su mente volvió a centrar su mirada en los dos chicos que tenía frente a él tomando notas, Harry Potter el hijo del amor de su vida y Draco Malfoy su querido ahijado.

* * *

Si lo se me quedo de los más cute el capitulo...

No se creo que me hayaba bastante inspirada...

Como de costumbre deseo que compartan sus impresiones conmigo por medio de algún review.

Besitos y espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mí escribirlo.

Se le quiere.


	13. Esperanza

Hola a todo mundo, primero que nada quisiera agradecerles a todas por los reviews recibido aunque he apreciado, cual es el sentimiento que más las une a todas: "El odio a Ronald Weasley"; pero bueno eso es algo que pasaría.

Por otro lado deseo dedicar este capitulo a mi país y a todos los millones de venezolanos que en el habitamos, el porque es sencillo, anoche logramos vencer democráticamente a un presidente corrupto y dictador, utilizando como única arma nuestra voz y la unión de nuestros deseos por tener una mejor Venezuela. Y eso no es fácil…

**Declaración: **Lo que digo siempre y si no lo saben, favor remitirse al capitulo anterior :P.

**El hechizo de la mansión Black.**

**Cap. 12: Esperanza**

La clase de pociones se desarrollaba en absoluto silencio, tal parecía que nadie deseaba aplazar en ese año dicha materia, el lugar simplemente se perturbaba de vez en cuando por uno que otro murmullo entre las parejas.

-Muy bien Neville, lo estas haciendo excelente – Comentaba en tono orgulloso la castaña a su compañero.

-Gracias Mione, pero esto es debido a que tú me estas ayudando.

-Nada que ver amigo, tú eres lo bastante bueno para esta materia, lo único que te hace falta es un poco más de confianza – Dijo al tiempo que agregaba unas raíces al caldero.

* * *

-Realmente eres medio despistado ¿no, Harry? – Dijo el blondo aguantando la risa.

-No, es que aún estoy molesto… ¿Cómo se atrevió a tocar a Ginny a MI Ginny?

-Ya cálmate hombre y pon atención en lo que haces, debes cortar esas raíces en forma triangular… Por Merlín, esta poción es un bodrio, todo tiene que hacerse con exactitud.

-¿Algún problema joven Malfoy? – Interrogo Snape, arrastrando las palabras y con una ceja enarcada. Ya el estricto profesor estaba acostumbrado a llamarle la atención a su ahijado, porque el chico como buen Slytherin era frío y calculador, lo que lo convertía en alguien retraído en sus acciones, a diferencia de los impertinentes Gryffindor, los que gracias a su aura de valor, siempre osaban enfrentarlo; pero nada pudo preparar a Severus Snape, ante lo dicho por el rubio.

-Si padrino¿realmente esperas que alguien apruebe esta materia?, porque déjame decirte, que poción más horrible es el Veritaserum…- El aula completa quedo expectante y con la mirada fija en el profesor¿qué demonios le pasaba a Malfoy¿Desde cuando aquella confianza con el profesor?, un momento ¿Le había dicho padrino?, estas y muchas otras preguntas cruzaban la mente de los presentes en ese preciso momento.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, no te permito que te dirijas en esos términos hacia mi persona y por tu imprudencia 20 puntos menos para Gry… Slytherin – Harry miro directo el rostro de su profesor¿realmente estuvo a punto de decir Gryffindor¿Tanto había cambiado Malfoy?, Merlín, era cierto Draco se acababa de comportar como un Gryffindor y el moreno no pudo reprimir su risa – Se puede saber ¿qué le resulta tan gracioso señor Potter?- El chico tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por controlarse, para poder responder.

-Lo siento profesor, pero es que Draco tiene razón en lo que dice – Aquí muchos rostros se impresionaron debido a la confianza que expresaba Harry, hacia Malfoy-, no en que nos quiera aplazar a todos, sino en que esta poción es demasiado detallada.

-Pues creo que lo dije en el primer día de clases de su primer año, hacer pociones es un arte muy fino, que ninguno de ustedes podría a preciar como es debido.

-¿Apostamos? – Pregunto el rubio a su padrino.

Ahora sí, Severus Snape se encontraba al borde de un colapso nervioso, pero no por la pregunta realizada por Draco, sino porque este tenía la sonrisa de niño travieso que desde hace más de once años, él no le veía. La sonrisa que Lucius Malfoy se había dedicado a borrar a punta de torturas, tanto físicas, como psicológicas, la sonrisa que alegro en más de una ocasión a ese viejo hombre y sin pensarlo mucho, el maestro alargo su mano derecha y le alboroto el cabello al blondo, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

El alumnado entero estaba en shock, si ya de por si era sorprendente la acción llevada acabo por el hombre, el hecho de que este sonriera podría considerarse como una de las tantas señales del Apocalipsis, aunque aún faltaba una sorpresa más, la que solo tardo segundos, exactamente hasta que el profesor volvió a modular palabras.

-Y ¿qué tienes en mente Draco?

-Que si Harry y yo hacemos la poción de forma excelente – El muchacho se llevo un dedo a la boca mientras miraba de reojo a su compañero, como exigiéndole algo de apoyo. Repentinamente ambos dibujaron una sonrisa maligna en sus rostros – Podremos hacer una prueba publica con algún estudiante de nuestra elección¿te parece?

-Eso es contra las reglas – Dijo Severus, con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero solo es si ganamos Tío Sev

-Además – Agrego Harry – Según usted mismo profesor, Draco ya tiene una enorme desventaja, puesto que yo soy su compañero – Aquí el maestro si se sorprendió.

-Entonces ¿aceptas la apuesta si o no?

-Un momento y ¿qué gano yo de todo esto? – Pregunto suspicaz Snape. Ahora era el turno de los chicos de pensar en algo que fuese muy tentador para el hombre, tanto como para cerrar esa absurda apuesta.

-Haremos lo que usted quiera por toda una semana – Aseguro el moreno.

-Bien, entonces trato hecho – Agrego al tiempo que apretaba la mano de su ahijado, mientras sonaba la campana del termino de clases al fondo de la estancia – Ya pueden retirarse y recuerden cuidar debidamente de sus pociones, sobretodo los jóvenes Malfoy y Potter, aunque pensándolo mejor... – y se marcho con una mueca sádica en el rostro.

* * *

-¿A caso han perdido la cabeza ustedes dos? – Gritaba Hermione, mientras salían rumbo a los terrenos del castillo, puesto que les tocaba una hora libre.

-Cálmate Mione, Draco y yo sabemos lo que hacemos.

-Si princesa, no te preocupes

-¿Cómo demonios quieren que no me preocupe? – Aquí los jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada y se le acercaron a la chica, para comentarle algo casi en susurros.

-Pues veras, tú sabes que Draco y yo, hemos estado presenciando la vida del otro – Ante esto Hermione asintió – Pues ambos alguna vez preparamos esa poción…

-¿Qué?!!!

-SHHH, no querrás que todos se enteren – Le reprocho su novio.

-Entonces¿por qué hicieron todos esos comentarios allí dentro?

-Porque – Respondió Harry alegremente.

-Tenemos- Continuó Malfoy.

-Un plan- Terminaron ambos.

-¿chicos? – Dijo la joven no muy segura de ese plan.

-No te preocupes princesa.

-Sí, Mione tranquilízate y obsérvanos, sabemos que lo disfrutaras igual que nosotros.

-Tiene que ver con Ronald¿verdad?

-Pues… si, pero el se lo merece, el te hizo daño y ataco a Ginny

-Harry, no necesito explicaciones, solo no me dejen por fuera – Los regaño, sorprendiendo positivamente a ambos hombres.

-Por eso es que te amo – Comento el rubio, mientras la atraía hacia sí, para propinarle un tierno beso, a una castaña coloradísima.

-Vaya, pero que desagradable sorpresa¿tanto has decaído Malfoy?, que ya hasta te revuelcas con sangre sucias.

-Piérdete Ronald – Recomendó Harry con la mandíbula tensa.

-Ves que es cierto lo que te dije mi precioso, Draco anda con Granger…

-Parkinson, Weasley¿tan deplorable es su relación que tienen que vivir la de los demás? – Pregunto el Slytherin, con su muy peculiar tono hiriente.

-No te creas gran cosa Malfoy… Permíteme recordarte que estas disfrutando de mis sobras – El moreno avanzó con la clara intención de partirle la cara al pelirrojo, pero el blondo se le adelanto, clavando un efectivo gancho derecho en el medio del rostro de su contrincante, rompiéndole la nariz.

-Eso es para que te quede claro que a mi novia y a la novia de Potter se les respeta – Grito sacudiendo su mano.

Theodore y Blaise, ya habían llegado al lugar de la pelea, después de haber realizado una breve escala en la cocina del colegio en busca de algunos pasteles y bebidas, que los ayudase a pasar el rato, se encontraron apreciando la escena de Malfoy rompiendole la cara a Weasley, así que redoblaron el paso, buscando estarmás cerca de la acción.

-Dragón¿qué esta pasando aquí?

-Nada Blaise, solo me estoy dedicando a dar lecciones de ética, solo eso

-Deberías llevarlo a la enfermería, Parkinson, sino quieres perderte de la compañía de tu mascota temporal – Repuso Nott, tranquilamente, mientras observaba el flujo de sangre que brotaba de la nariz de Ron.

-¿Qué te has creído? – Escupió el chico mientras se levantaba del suelo como podía.

-Draco ya basta, recuerda que somos premios anuales y así no debería ser nuestro comportamiento.

-Entonces debemos dejar que mancille tu honor Mione – Harry estaba sulfurado – Pues no me parece, tu no eres las sobras de nadie.

-TI, TI, TI – Chasqueaba Blaise al tiempo que movía negativamente la cabeza, atrayendo la atención del Weasley.

-QUE!!!- Pregunto desafiante.

-Yo que tú no hablaría de sobras – Dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada de soslayo a Pansy.

-¿A qué te refieres cretino? – Y lanzo un puñetazo que fue fácilmente esquivado por Zabini.

-Vamos comadreja cálmate, aquí tu eres uno y nosotros cuatros, claramente perderás, si solo uno de nosotros te ha dejado en ese estado, imagínate que pasaría si entre todos te atacáramos.

-Blaise tiene razón, además de que repito deberías llevártelo a la enfermería Parkinson – Volvió a recomendar Theo.

-Mejor vamonos Ron – Pidió Pansy, claramente dolida.

-No me voy, hasta que este imbecil me conteste – Nuevamente intento golpear a Blaise.

-Si tu insistes – Dijo esquivándolo nuevamente- Creo que media casa de Slytherin a perdido su virginidad a manos de Pansy, claro con media casa me refiero a solamente los estudiantes masculinos, pues no creo que le interesen las chicas pero si es así entonces ha sido toda la casa…

-Maldito!!! – Y esta vez si logro acertar una patada en el estomago del moreno.

Harry inmediatamente saco su varita, pero ya Theodore Nott pronunciaba.

-Petrificus Totalus – Logrando así que el pelirrojo cayera de largo a largo en el suelo

Al mismo tiempo escucho por parte de la de Hermione

-Repulso – La varita en las manos de Pansy, salio espedida varios pies de distancia

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

* * *

Remus Lupin, se encontraba paseando tranquilamente a través de los enormes corredores de Hogwarts, mientras que en sus brazos mecía rítmicamente a su precioso hijo Teddy, el cual lo observaba con sus ojitos color miel, mientras batía las manitos intentando alcanzar el rostro de su padre.

Remus no pudo evitar lanzar una sonrisa, para luego besar la frente de su primogénito, mientras la luz del sol que atravesaba el ventanal donde había detenido sus pasos los bañaba de lleno, desde allí el podía apreciar toda la basta belleza de los terrenos colindantes. Muchos recuerdos comenzaron a avanzar a través de su memoria, la grandiosa época de los merodeadores, la que jamás volvería. Aún podía ver frente a él al grupo de cuatro chicos, los cuales no dejaban de meterse en problemas, bien sea por travesuras o por culpa de algún idiota busca pleitos y de repente como en un sueño revivió una escena muy similar.

Ronald Weasley se encontraban sangrando a mares, pero eso no le impedía el tratar de agredir a un chico de Slytherin, que Lupin reconoció como Zabini, alrededor del pelirrojo se hallaban para su asombro, Nott, Malfoy y Harry, con cara de pocos amigos y a ambos extremos de la lucha se encontraban Hermione y la señorita Parkinson. El profesor sabía que debía detener aquello antes de que se metieran en un buen aprieto. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero al cruzar la entrada del castillo, presencio el como Nott dejaba inmóvil al Weasley, mientras la castaña desarmaba a Pansy Parkinson con un potente Repulso.

El licántropo, no pudo más que gritar de forma autoritaria:

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Todos voltearon a verlo, algunos con cara de pavor, otros todavía notablemente molestos

-Profesor – Dijo Harry intentando mantener el control – Ha sido culpa del joven Weasley – Remus ya sabía lo que Ron había hecho en la última batalla, pero jamás creyó posible ver a el hijo de su mejor amigo en aquella actitud tan indiferente, por lo menos no con Ronald Weasley.

-Así es – Confirmo Draco.

-Si lo desea le quito el encantamiento – Repuso Nott.

-El muy desgraciado me pego una patada en el estomago – Se quejo Zabini.

-Silencio – Ordeno el maestro- Si joven Nott, retírele el encantamiento…

-Finite Incantatem.

A penas Ron se pudo mover, Remus miró severo a los siete estudiantes.

-Señorita Parkinson, acompañe al señor Weasley a la enfermería y 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, al igual que Slytherin – La chica se apresuro a tomar el brazo de su novio y sacarlo a rastras hasta la enfermería, lo demás solo bajaron la mirada apenado. Cuando por fin la pareja se hubo alejado, Lupin retomo el control - ¿En qué diablos están pensando?

-Yo en que todavía me debe la patada – Comento molesto Blaise, produciendo una mueca divertida en sus demás compañeros y hasta en el mismo profesor, el que exhalando un profundo suspiro continúo.

-¿Qué hizo para que lo trataran así?

-Dijo que yo era sus sobras – Hermione se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Ya princesa, tú sabes que eso no es cierto, no te pongas así – Draco la abrazó para reconfortarla.

-Ya veo – Remus observaba con cierto interés la escena, no es muy común ver un amorío entre una Gryffindor y un Slytherin.

-Demonios – Exclamo Theo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Harry preocupado.

-Todos los pastelitos se aplastaron, por culpa de este altercado – Ahora si la carcajada fue general.

-Oye Remus, me prestas a mi ahijado.

-Claro Harry toma – Y le cedió el pequeño bulto, para luego sentarse junto con sus alumnos bajo la sombra de un árbol, sintiendose algo extraño y nostalgico, gracias a aquel gpintoresco grupo.

El tiempo transcurrió ligero, Harry jugaba con el pequeño Teddy haciéndole carantoñas, las cuales no solo divertían al infante, si no también a cada uno de los presentes, comieron pastelitos aplastados y jugo de calabaza algo tibio.

Pronto llego la hora del almuerzo, seguida de la clase de historia de la magia, la clase de Herbología y nuevamente la cena, ya para estas horas todo mundo sabía del altercado con Ron

-No lo puedo creer – Decía Luna sentada en la mesa de los Gryffindor - ¿Creen que este bajo el influjo de Qasick?, digo porque su cambio es muy brusco.- Ginny rodó los ojos.

-No Luna, no lo creo, mi hermano solamente es un verdadero MALDITO...

-Ginny - Llamo la castaña.

-Si Herm, dime.

-Draco y yo, lo estuvimos discutiendo esta tarde y después de lo que Ronald te ha hecho pasar, consideramos que sería bueno que te vinieses tú también a la torre.

-¿Lo dices enserio? – Preguntaron tanto Harry como Ginny.

-Pues si – La pareja abrazó fuertemente a la sabelotodo

* * *

-Sabes Dragón, deberíamos golpear más seguido a la comadreja.

-No es que me oponga, pero ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Fácil, porque Pansy no ha aparecido en todo el día – Respondió Theo.

-Sí, no es un milagro – Grito Blaise y los tres rieron sonoramente.

* * *

-¿Ocurre algo querido? - Pregunto la mujer dandole su biberón al crío.

-No Nympha, solo pensaba…

-Y ¿Podría saber qué perturba a mi marido? – Remus la miro un largo rato, para luego agregar.

-Que quizás… a veces la historia puede continuar con nuevos protagonistas – Y dicho esto enfoco su mirada en cada uno de los chicos con lo que había compartido aquella mañana, creyendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que tal vez había renacido una nueva generación de merodeadores…

* * *

Vaya que capitulo tan nostalgico... Pero creo que se entendió el sentimiento que deseaba imprimirle.

Quería acortar que le rompi la cara a Ron debido a la votación popular de todas ustedes... espero haya sido de su agrado.

Como siempre deseo que se expresen, así que mandenme un review.

Besitos y se me cuidan.


	14. Dramatizando

¿Qué hubo?, espero estén disfrutando y pasándola en grande, porque estoy al tanto de que muchas de ustedes prácticamente ya se encuentran de vacaciones y para todas aquellas, que como yo aún se encuentran presentando pues déjenme decirles que les deseo la mejor de las suertes y éxito.

**Declaración: **Los personajes que aparecen en la historia no me pertenecen son de J. K. R, así como también no gano ni un mísero centavo por esto.

**El hechizo de la mansión Black.**

**Cap. 13: ****Dramatizando.**

Por fin era viernes en la tarde, la semana había pasado como un torbellino de situaciones entre confusas, molestas y divertidas, el chisme principal de Hogwarts, se enfocaba en la reciente relación entre Hermione Granger, alias la come libros y Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin. Por no mencionar las muchas conjeturas a las que se llegaron con respecto al pleito con Ronald, se decía desde que Pansy tan volátil como es, había sentido celos de la castaña y por ello su novio tuvo que ir en su ayuda, así como de igual forma se creía que pudo haber sido el pelirrojo el que entrara en cólera, pero la verdad solo la conocían diez estudiantes de aquel comedor y por supuesto, todo el profesorado.

Minerva McGonagall, se puso de pie y comenzó a golpear su copa con un cuchillo, llamando la atención del colegio en general.

-Queridos alumnos – Dijo con aire divertido, cosa que extraño a muchos – Como podrán observar este año todos cuentas con la tarde de los viernes libres, pero esto no significa que estarán ociosos – Aquí todo el mundo intercambio miradas – Este año hemos planeado fomentar su lado creativo, en una actividad que seguramente a muchos perturbara y algunos pocos aceptarán dichosos – Al decir esto, tres cuartos de los presentes, pusieron cara de horror – Este año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, llevaremos acabo una obra teatral, así como otras cosas, pero primeramente la obra. – Inmediatamente el bullicio se hizo presente.

-¿Una obra? – Exclamo nerviosa Hermione.

-SI!, que divertido – Grito Ginny.

-Vaya, hace tiempo que no escuchaba eso – Se sorprendió el moreno – Una obra, me recuerda a las escuelas muggles.

-Si, es cierto – afirmo Mione.

-No me importa, espero que sea sobre una historia interesante - Dijo la pelirroja.

* * *

-Dragón, creo que la vieja perdió la razón.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Blaise?, tal parece que el puesto de director es tan estresante, que todo aquel que lo ocupa termina loco…

-A mi me parece una actividad interesante – Dijo alegre Theo.

-Bueno veamos cual es el tema de la obra, a ver si te sigue pareciendo interesante – El tono de Zabini era irritado.

-¿Escucharon?, una obra – Pansy se sumo a la conversación sin ser invitada- Seguro consigo el protagónico…

-¿Qué a caso ya dijeron que es una historia de terror? – Pregunto el rubio confundido.

-Draco eres un imbecil – Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir la morena antes de que los tres chicos explotaran en risas.

* * *

La profesora se encontraba carraspeando y tocando como loca la copa, la que ya amenazaba con partirse por el constante golpeteo, el que realmente no servía de mucho para volver a obtener la atención de los jóvenes. Severus Snape miro de reojo la cara de la directora visiblemente roja por la impotencia, así que el hombre se colocó de pie y llevando la varita hasta su cuello, grito:

-SILENCIO!!!!!!!!- La orden fue acatada de inmediato, más de uno se hallaba sordo, el profesor miró a la mujer y dijo apacible – Puede continuar profesora…

-Gracias Severus – Haciendo una inclinación de cabeza, para agradecerle – Como iba diciendo, este año realizaremos una obra e invitaremos a sus respectivos padres para que la vean – Nuevamente comenzó el escándalo, pero apenas Snape se puso de pie, todos callaron nuevamente, atrayendo una sonrisa de placer al rostro del director adjunto, quien se sentó nuevamente – La obra será "Los caballeros de la mesa redonda" , para escoger los papeles que representaran se ha dispuesto de un artefacto parecido al utilizado para el torneo de los tres magos, apenas ingresen su nombre, el humo nos dirá, si son actores, tramoyistas, encargados del vestuario, de la música, entre otras cosas… Por cierto y antes de que se me olvide, cada actor tendrá la obligación de crear sus propios diálogos, así que pasaran mucho tiempo juntos – Nuevamente caras de terror, por parte de los espectadores – Ahora, empecemos con la elección – La bruja batió su varita y un enorme cáliz hizo acto de presencia en el medio del gran comedor, los jóvenes poco a poco sacaron sus plumas y pedazos de pergaminos y sin mucho entusiasmo, escribieron sus nombres. – Bien comencemos por la mesa de Gryffindor.

Uno a uno los leones se fueron levantando de sus asientos, cada vez que un pedazo de pergamino era echado en el interior del artefacto, el lugar enmudecía, gracias a la expectativa que se creaba entorno a quienes serían los que actuarían en el montaje y la cosa en esa mesa termino así:

Neville Longbottom -Sir Tristan de Leonis

Harry Potter -Sir Galahad

Hermione Granger- La dama del lago.

Ginebra Weasley- Dindrane.

Dean Thomas- Sir Perceval de Gales.

Seamu Finnigan -Sir Kay el senescal.

Ronald Weasley- Sir Lancelot del lago.

Después de que todos pasaran, quedando muchos en vestuario, escenografía y luces, fue el turno de los Ravenclaws. Nuevamente paso el desfile de personas de la mesa al cáliz y del cáliz a la mesa, Trayendo como consecuencia los siguientes resultados, para sorpresa de la mayoría.

Cho Chang -Elaine de Carbonek.

Terry Boot- Sir Gawain.

Roger Davies -Sir Bors el desterrado.

Lisa Turpin -Lynette.

Luna Lovegood- Lady Ginebra la reina.

Bradley Chambers- Sir Gareth de Orkney.

Nuevamente los que no fueron considerados como personajes, se encargaban de la utilería, música y dirección de la obra.

Los Hufflepuff, ahora si estaban que se comían la mano, aún no salía los nombres de dos personajes importantes y ninguno de ellos deseabas interpretarlos, se notaba el miedo en el aire, pero quedaron complacido con los resultados.

Summerby -Sir Agravain.

Wayne Hopkins -Sir Bedeveres.

Megan Jones -Isolda la rubia.

Cadwallader -Sir Balin.

Stebbins -Sir Lionel.

El resto de los miembros de aquella casa terminaron, encargándose de la distribución y protocolo, para el buen desarrollo de la actividad en el día del estreno, esto debido al carácter dócil y amigable de los Hufflepuff.

Los últimos en dirigirse a la gran copa eran las serpientes, ya todos se encontraban concientes de que uno de sus miembros tendría el protagónico y otro sería la representación de Merlín, por ello se encontraban bastante dudosos al momento de introducir sus nombres dentro de la copa; pero al final todo termino de la siguiente manera.

Pansy Parkinson -Morgana La Fey.

Draco Malfoy- Merlín.

Malcolm Baddock- Sir Mordred.

Blaise Zabini -Sir Arturo Pendragón Rey.

Graham Pritchard- Sir Héctor de Maris

Las serpientes restantes fueron desperdigadas por los grupos secundarios que ya habían sido nombrados para los Gryffindors y los Ravenclaws, provocando más de una queja entre los miembros de aquella casa.

-Excelente – Volvió a hablar la directora – Espero que se esfuercen en hacer de esta obra una historia memorable, sobre todo, porque poseen la libertad de llevar a cabo su propia versión de los hechos. Pero si necesitan algo de apoyo en la biblioteca hay varios ejemplares de la misma. El estreno será el día 31 de Octubre, así que manos a la obra, valga la redundancía.

* * *

-Maldita sea, soy el prota – Grito Zabini desesperado, mientras salían a los terrenos.

-Yo la verdad no me quejo, soy Merlín, hasta en las obras soy mejor que todos ustedes.

-Pues bájate de esa nube Draco, porque la Dama del lago fue quien al final derroto a Merlín, por el amor que este sentía por ella…

-Bueno, yo sigo sin quejarme, no me importa que tú me venzas – Comento alegremente mientras la besaba, haciendo que Hermione se pusiera escarlata.

-Dejen de comer frente a los pobres – Se volvió a quejar el moreno.

-Vamos Blaise, tampoco es tan malo, Luna es la protagonista – Comento Ginny mientras alaba de la muñeca a su amiga.

-Si y Ronald es Lancelot – Harry mostraba claramente su mal talante.

-¿Tú quien eres? – Pregunto Draco.

-Sir Galahad¿por qué?

-Lo que me temía Potty, eres hijo de la comadreja…

-¿QUÉ? – Grito el pobre muchacho.

-Yo no quiero engañar a Blaise con Ron, me parece inapropiado – Blaise se ruborizo un poco por el comentario, ya al fin habían alcanzado el árbol donde se sentarían.

-Bueno… si es por eso a mi tampoco me gusta la idea de tener un affair con Pansy – Puso cara de asco, produciendo risas en el grupo.

-Pero recuerden que es su versión – Acoto Theo – Así que no necesariamente las cosas deben ocurrir así.

-Pero Baddock es Mordred, así que Zabini debe tener algo con Pansy, sino como este nace – Empezó a debatir la castaña.

-Lo tengo!!! – Voltearon a ver a la pelirroja – Un filtro de amor, eso haría que Arturo no fuese culpable de lo que hizo, además se parece a algo que haría Pansy…

-Pero yo no quiero ser hijo de Ronald…

-Harry, que yo sepa Lancelot nunca acepto la paternidad de Galahad, así que ódialo, lo que creo no te será difícil – Argumento el rubio.

-Por cierto alguien sabe ¿quien es Dindrane? – El grupo volteo a ver a los premios anuales.

-Es la hermana de Perceval, la portadora del santo grial y el amor de Galahad – Citó Malfoy.

-Vaya, al parecer te encantan las leyendas Artúricas – Se sorprendió su novia.

-La verdad es que fue una de las primeras historias que me leí, es por eso que se tanto sobre ella.

-¿Aún te molesta tu papel, amor?

-Ahora, ya no tanto muñeca – Dijo con cara picara el niño-que-vivió..

-Y ¿Cómo demonios vamos a hacer el guión?, yo no se hacer un guión Dragón…

-Pues bien, yo lo puedo hacer – Se ofreció Hermione – Pero cada uno de nosotros deberá dramatizar las escena y lo que vaya saliendo, pues se irá escribiendo, claro con algún que otro retoque¿Les parece?.

-Esta bien pero ¿Cuándo empezamos y donde lo haremos? – Pregunto Neville, el cual acababa de llegar al lugar.

-Mañana después del desayuno, en la sala de los menesteres – Concluyo Harry, sorprendiendo a todos, por lo decidido que estaba.

-Pero eso implica decírselo a todos los demás – Observó Nott.

-Yo me encargo de los de mi casa – Se ofreció Luna.

-Yo igual - Dijo Blaise.

-Neville¿Tú puedes decirlo en la torre de Gryffindor?

-Por supuesto Mione, cuenta con ello y si quieren también me encargo de decirle a los Hufflepuff…

-Bien entonces quedamos así – Termino Draco, dada por zanjada la conversación.

* * *

El sábado, llego bastante rápido, todas las casas estaban al tanto de que hoy comenzarían los preparativos de la obra y aunque en principio les disgusto la idea, ahora se hallaban de lo más emocionados, sobre todo aquellos que serían los actores de la misma.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que el gran comedor se encontraba repleto desde tan temprano, cientos de bocetos se paseaban de mano en mano, algunos tenían vestidos, otros murales que servirían de ambientación y algunos como Theodore Nott, solo portaban partituras.

-¿Qué eso que traes encima Theo?

-Son algunas piezas musicales, Draco, todas de piano…

-¿Enserio? – Interrogo Blaise.

-Sip, es que yo, conjuntamente con una chica de Ravenclaw, quedamos encargados de las canciones a interpretar.

-No sabía que fueras músico – Musito el blondo.

-Nunca me lo preguntaron – Dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

-Ronald, agradezco que Pansy y tú se comporten – Exigió Ginny

-Yo siempre me comporto, son otros los que recurren a la violencia.

-Porque la insitas – Recrimino Harry.

-Basta – Volvió a repetir Ginny – Necesitamos que todos cooperen, así que no más peleas, ni insinuaciones.

* * *

-Luna ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si Mione, solo estoy un poco ansiosa, nunca he sido protagonista de nada.

-No te preocupes, velo como si fuera un juego.

-Así lo haré, amiga – Dijo abrazándola.

Al termino del desayuno, cada grupo de personas se dirigió hacia su respectivo salón de reuniones, aunque la gran mayoría deseaba ver los diálogos improvisados de los actores, pero estaban consientes de que el periodo de tiempo era muy corto para su gusto, contaban un poco menos de dos meses, para crear vestidos, escenarios, utilería y hasta la propia tarima.

En la sala de los menesteres 23 personas esperaban impacientes la aparición de la puerta, Hermione era la que se había encargado de darle las especificaciones al castillo, para que les proporcionara el lugar apropiado para ensayar. Cuando por fin la entrada se materializo y ellos entraron, quedaron impactados, era como estar en el gran salón de la mesa redonda, pero el escenario cambiaba de acuerdo a la escena, creando así el ambiente perfecto para todos. También habían sillas para aquellos que no actuaran y una maquina de escribir mágica la que se encargaría de copiar las frases dichas por ellos.

-Muy bien, creo que lo primero es saber si todos conocen la historia del rey Arturo y los caballeros de la mesa redonda – Todos afirmaron ante la castaña – Pues… entonces comencemos con la improvisación a ver que sale y si todo es muy malo cambiamos de táctica.

-Pero ¿Cómo sabremos quienes están en la escena? – Preguntó Roger Davies.

-Yo lo diré – Dijo Hermione – Comienza Merlín hablando con Arturo.

Draco y Blaise se posicionaron sobre la tarima la que cambio sorpresivamente su ambienta al de un bosque, al igual que altero las ropas de ambos chicos.

-Comiencen – Ordeno la directora improvisada.

-Arturo Pendragón, serás el rey de estas tierras, las que deberás gobernar sabiamente – Draco levantaba sus manos, mostrando la extensión del reino.

-Pero yo no soy Rey y estas tierras no son mías…

-Las estrellas me lo han confiado.

-¿Estas loco¿Cómo que las estrellas te lo han confiado?, ni que hablaran.

-No seas idiota, yo se de astrología, así que veo el futuro en las estrellas – Todo los presentes se rieron al unísono.

-Nuestra versión¿Será una comedia? – Indago la castaña.

-Pues... no, lo siento – Se disculpo Zabini, visiblemente apenado.

-Mejor continuamos hermano, yo también me disculpo princesa – Dijo Draco, logrando que cierto pelirrojo frunciera el ceño.

-Continúen… donde se equivocaron.

-Pero yo no soy Rey y estas tierras no son mías…

-Las estrellas me lo han confiado.

-Entonces espero ser un gobernante justo y sabio, al igual que valiente.

-Así será Arturo, pero no te preocupes yo siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote.

-Muchas gracias maestro – Ambos chicos se bajaron del escenario, cosa que hizo que sus ropas volvieran a la normalidad.

-Excelente, me ha gustado – Ahora veamos como se ve el asunto de Lancelot y Ginebra.

Luna abrió los ojos al máximo, pero de igual forma se encamino a la tarima, lo mismo que Ron.

-Ronald, no se si lo sepas, pero Luna no desea que Ginebra le sea infiel a Arturo, así que estas enamorado solo… Comiencen.

-Lancelot¿Qué haces en mis aposentos?

-Pues soy tu guardia personal, el rey así lo dispuso ¿no? – Su tono era enojado.

-A caso me estas gritando.

-Pues no, es solo que la pregunta es hasta idiota.

-Basta – Intervino Hermione- ya veo porque esta Ginebra no esta enamorada de Lancelot, Ronald métete en el papel.

-Mejor paso, monta a otro a que haga el ridículo – Y se bajo de la tarima.

Hermione estaba molesta, pero se controlo y le ordeno a Blaise que subiera nuevamente al escenario y practicara la parte donde Arturo y Ginebra se conocen, donde la princesa queda prendada de él. Ahora sí el pobre muchacho se encontraba nervioso, porque tendría que decir una serie de babosadas en publico, a nada más y nada menos que a la loca de Lovegood, pero resignado subió nuevamente al estrado, perdón tarima.

-Denle – Animo la chica moviendo su mano derecha.

-Una pregunta Hermione – Interrumpió la rubia – pero ¿Cómo exactamente nos conocimos?

-Tu reino fue salvado por Arturo y sus caballeros, pero solo tu padre le conocía. Así que el día de la celebración por el triunfo tu te lo encontraste alejado de todos, en el jardín del palacio – Narro rápidamente Malfoy, atrayendo la atención – Apenas se vieron ambos quedaron prendados el uno del otro y Arturo se dispuso a conquistar a Ginebra, pero ella se hacia la interesante…

-¿Eso te basta Luna?

-Si Mione, gracias Draco.

-Entonces ahora si que empiece la escena - Volvió a dirigir la castaña.

El escenario se lleno de rosales, los que tenían en el centro un hermoso columpio de jardín, donde Blaise se sentó algo cabizbajo, su ropa había sido sustituida por un traje de gala que se le ceñía al cuerpo, dejando apreciar su bien formada musculatura. Luna entró al lugar y su uniforme se transformo en un hermoso vestido azul cielo, con estrellas de plata, su cabello se recogió en un moño alto, dejando a cada lado de la cara dos sutiles bucles y sus labios se tiñeron de rosa, poco a poco avanzó hasta Zabini y dijo con su peculiar expresión despreocupada.

-¿Quién eres? – El chico levanto la mirada, para apreciar por primera vez el cambio de look, de la joven, sorprendiéndose con su belleza, tal como lo hubiese hecho Arturo, solo que él no estaba actuando, se levanto y la miro atentamente, sin modular palabras. Luna insistió. - ¿Quién eres?

-Ah, disculpa, soy Arturo de Pendragón a tu s servicios – Dijo galante al tiempo que realizaba una reverencia y le tomaba la mano para depositar un beso – y ¿Usted bella doncella es? – Luna sintió como se le acumulaba la sangre en las mejillas.

-Ginebra de Camerlia, hija de Leodegrance de Cameliard.

-La hija del Rey, es un verdadero honor conocerle, sobre todo porque me he dado cuenta, que los bardos de las provincias, no son muy buenos en sus descripciones con respecto a usted.

-Ah sí, y ¿Por qué lo dice?

-Porque dicen que usted es hermosa, pero creo que esa palabra se empequeñece ante su presencia – Aquí todas las chicas lanzaron un suspiro, Blaise se había metido muy bien en su papel.

-Que galante, pero seguro eso le dices a todas – Argumento Luna divertida.

-Pues la verdad no, soy lo bastante sincero en mis apreciaciones, así que puedo asegura que es la primera vez que digo algo como eso.

-Entonces gracias, supongo – Nuevamente estaba sonrojada, ya que por una extraña razón sentía que Zabini no estaba actuando.

-¿Pero qué la ha traído hasta este lugar?

-No quería durar más tiempo en esa reunión, no es mi estilo, pero usted ¿Qué hace aquí afuera?

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que esperándote? – Pregunto dibujando una sonrisa traviesa.

-Pues no, porque usted no sabía que yo saldría.

-Quizás en eso tengas razón, pero estaba esperando algo que me alegrara la noche y tú lo has hecho, así que en cierta forma lo que dije es cierto – Luna no pudo más que sonreír, viéndose más linda ante los ojos del moreno. El resto se encontraba sumamente sorprendido por la química de aquella extraña pareja, la cual muchos consideraban un verdadero error, por lo menos hasta que presenciaron la escena.

-Entonces somos dos los que conseguimos lo que buscábamos – Dijo la chica tímidamente, Blaise sonrió ante el gesto y la abrazó.

La sala de los menesteres se inundo en aplausos, todo el mundo se encontraba de pie, bueno a excepción de cierto pelirrojo malhumorado.

-Eso fue fantástico – Grito Ginny, antes de llevarse dos dedos a la boca y lanzar un sonoro silbido.

-Espero lo hagan así el día del estreno - Exclamo feliz Hermione.

-Vez hermano, naciste para ese papel – Apoyo Draco.

-Cualquiera que los viese diría que son Arturo y Ginebra – Afirmo Harry.

-Gracias, pero que les puedo decir tengo una excelente compañera – Dijo al tiempo que se separaba de la muchacha para observarla con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo Blaise – Respondió una Luna con el corazón a mil por hora, mientras pensaba que muy probablemente el aguamarina pasaría a ser su color favorito, este año.

* * *

Que monos, me encanta como me quedo esto...

Si lo se, es una pareja extraña, pero nose me provoco unirlos...

Como siempre espero comentarios, felicitaciones, criticas, en fin lo que sea.

Recuerden que se les quiere y aprecía mucho.

Besitos.


	15. Las flechas de Cupido

SORPRESA!!!!!!!, he decidido que por la acogida del capitulo de ayer actualizaria hoy, si que es divertido no?.

Bueno este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a **Mad Aristocrat… **La razón, pues ella lo sabrá cuando lo lea : P

**Declaración: **Adivinen, aún no soy dueña de ningún personaje ( , pero si me desean regalar a alguno esta navidad, puede ser Blaise, por eso de que todas quieren a Draco, entonces me conformo con él, aunque si me prestan al Dragoncito no me quejo, jajajaja…

**Canción que no debe faltar:**Sin miedo a nada de Alex Ubago y Amaya. Pero como se que a lo mejor muchas no la tendrán les pongo un link, es de un video de you tube, que me pareció de lo más cute, pero es la canción. (youtube. com/watch?v (aqui va un signo de igualdad) kAPPI6KAV7c)

Yo les aviso cuando ponerla… Por cierto si lo desean vean el video primero, así cuando venga la escena ya lo tienen cargado y no se corta la música.

**El hechizo de la mansión Black.**

**Cap. 14: Las flechas de Cupido.**

Era el día domingo, día que la gente normal usa para descansar o para darle al ocio, pero en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, este día era un completo caos, habían potes de pinturas desperdigados por doquier, bultos de telas ocupaban las mesas de varios salones, al igual que de cuando en cuando se oían explosiones provenientes de las mazmorras. Si Minerva McGonagall, lo que quería era perder el control del colegio en tiempo record, pues lo había logrado.

-Severus¿Qué son esa explosiones? – Grito angustiada la directora.

-Según… son los efectos especiales para la obra – Dijo con clara molestia – Minerva, podría saber ¿Qué deseaba alcanzar con todo esto?.

-Vamos Severus, los chicos necesitaban despejar sus mentes… Esta generación ha quedado demasiado marcada por la guerra…

-Y ¿Eso les da derecho a destruir el castillo? – Reprocho el hombre.

-No seas exagerado… Además que ya me he enterado que hiciste una apuesta con los señores Malfoy y Potter…

-Profesora¿Me esta cambiando el tema? – Mirándola de reojo, en ese instante un par de niños de primer año pasaron corriendo rumbo al gran comedor, el cual se había arreglado para ser el salón de música temporal, pero apenas vieron a los directores disminuyeron la velocidad, dieron el buenos días y siguieron su camino de forma normal.

-Pues no, solo deseo saber ¿De qué va dicha apuesta?...

-Si ya sabe sobre quienes hicieron la apuesta, debe saber la demanda de ellos también…

-Pues no, se rumores, pero la verdad solo me la puede proporcionar usted – Aseguro al tiempo que lo encaraba.

-Si ellos realizan de forma excelente la poción de Veritaserun, pues tendrán derecho a utilizarla en algún estudiante e interrogarlo públicamente y si pierden harán lo que yo les diga por toda una semana.

-Seguramente desean ridiculizar al señor Weasley.

-Si yo también lo pensé – Su mirada se encontraba perdida en algún punto del extenso pasillo - ¿Qué vueltas da la vida no, Minerva?

-Pues si Severus, lo que demuestra que no todo en la vida se puede dar por sentado… Tú eres la propia representación de ello – Su cara dibujo una sutil sonrisa, al igual que la de su contra parte. Otra explosión batió los cimientos del castillo.

-Mejor supervisamos los efectos especiales- Agrego él profesor – Si queremos seguir teniendo donde dar clases.

-Me parece bien, pero recuerda que dentro de una de hora debemos ver como van los guiones y después escuchar la música… Ya estoy vieja para esto – Exclamo en tono agotado la mujer.

-Fue tú idea – Le recordó Snape, apenas se adentraron en las mazmorras.

-Si, lo se…

* * *

En el cuarto de los menesteres los 23 actores lo estaban pasando a lo grande, por fin habían logrado acoplarse, bueno aunque solo 21 de ellos no daban problema alguno y dos hacían comentarios mal intencionados de vez en cuando, pero ya nadie les prestaba atención. 

En esos momentos los catorce caballeros se encontraban reunidos con el rey en la mesa redonda. Todos portaban cotas de mallas, espadones y camisolas con el escudo de sus respectivos reinos, Neville era quien hablaba en aquellos momentos.

-Arturo, debemos hacernos con el santo grial, es lo único que puede liberar a Camelot, de todas las desgracias que lo han embargado…

-Su majestad – Dijo Harry – Tristan tiene razón, además la reina a caído presa de una gran depresión, eso debe ser por las circunstancias – Ante esto Blaise bajo el rostro avergonzado, puesto que la escena era posterior a cuando Ginebra encuentra a Arturo en brazos de Morgana.

-Yo también estoy preocupado por la salud de la reina – Dijo Ronald, el que ya había aceptado ser Lancelot de una vez por todas, gracias a la intervención de Pansy, quien le aseguro que esto era una ventaja, porque mantendrían vigilado a Potter y compañía – Es que desde hace días que no prueba bocado.

Draco entra a la escena, con cara preocupada y se sorprende al verlo a todos reunidos.

-Merlín, que bueno que llegas – Grita eufórico Blaise – Necesito saber tú opinión con respecto a algo.

-He venido a advertirte Arturo – El rubio tenía tono misterioso – Debes mandar a que se realice una cruzada en busca del Santo Grial, si no tú propio error acabara con tus días. – Blaise abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y dijo.

-Caballeros míos, ya saben lo que deben hacer – todos se pararon y Gritaron HEY, como señal de batalla.

-Bravo!!! – Gritaron las chicas aplaudiendo efusivamente.

-Ya casi no tengo que depurar sus locos inventos – Afirmo Hermione – Aunque aún nos falta demasiado para cubrir el tiempo de la obra.

-Disculpen – Hablo tímidamente Lisa Turpin – Pero me preguntaba si podríamos tener un receso, es que le prometí a Marietta Edgecombe, que iría a ver su ensayo, van a interpretar la canción de la escena donde Arturo y Ginebra se conocen.

-¿En serio?, y eso ¿a qué hora es? – Pregunto Ginny, con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Dentro de dos horas – Respondió Terry Boot.

-Bueno, si todos quieren… - La castaña no pudo terminar la frase, porque todos gritaron un fuerte si – Esta bien iremos; pero ahora debemos continuar… quiero ver la escena de Tristan con Isolda.

El pobre de Neville trago saliva, el era bastante amigable y todo eso, pero sabía que la escena era romántica y la verdad es que a él, todo lo romántico no se le daba muy bien, si hasta tenía que practicar frente al espejo varios días para poder invitar a alguna chica al baile y el hecho de que su pareja fuese Megan Jones , no ayudaba mucho, porque esa chica era la estudiante más bonita de Hufflepuff, pero haciendo de tripas corazón se subió al escenario, a encarar su destino.

Megan lo miro de forma dulce, aunque también se encontraba bastante nerviosa, ella se propuso realizar el papel de Isolda lo mejor que podía y de repente escucharon la señal por parte de Mione.

Se encontraban en un frío y tétrico bosque, escapando de unos guardias que les lanzaban flecha, en esta ocasión más de uno quedo pasmado con el realismo que el castillo le había dado a la escena, Longbottom tuvo que sacar su varita y pronunciar con voz firme.

-Protego Duo – Creando un escudo invisible entre las flechas y ellos dos, Megan que sufrió una parálisis por la sorpresa que le provoco el ataque, se abalanzo hacía el chico y lo abrazo llorando.

-Gracias… gracias – Neville sonrojado le correspondió el abrazo y para que no se tomara a malas interpretaciones continuo con su papel.

-No te preocupes Isolda, me han ordenado que te lleve hasta Camelot con bien y así lo haré, aunque me cueste la vida – La muchacha levanto la cara, dejando ver sus ojos azules aun húmedos, pero su cara tenía una radiante sonrisa.

-Eres muy valiente Tristan, pero espero que realmente no te pase nada, porque eso me pondría muy triste – Y lo abrazó más fuerte.

-Que cursi – Grito Pansy, logrando la mirada asesina de muchos de los presentes – Porque no le montas un altar, sería hasta más apropiado.

-Se puede saber¿Cuál es tú problema? – El rostro de Ginny, delataba rabia.

-Que es asquerosamente cursi – Contestó Ronald.

-A mí me gusto – Expuso la pelirroja.

-Eso es porque siempre has sido una tonta, hermana…

-Disculpa, que te contradiga Ronald¿pero quien es el que pasa a duras penas las materias? O peor ¿Quién es el que tuvo que cambiar su personalidad, para sentirse importante? – Ron, rojo de la ira se levanto varita en mano, pero ya Ginny y todos los demás se lo esperaban, pero justo antes de que cualquiera pronunciara algo la puerta se abrió dando paso a Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape, los que ni se inmutaron con el pleito.

-Buenos días, alumnos – Saludo la directora.

-Buenos días – Respondieron a coro.

-Y bien¿Cómo van los guiones? – El profesor mantenía su vista fija en los hermanos Weasley.

-Excelentes – Hermione, deseaba eliminar un poco la tensión en aquel lugar.

-Pues déjenme decirles – Habló Luna – Que Blaise y yo nos estamos esforzando mucho y todos hemos aportado una que otra idea, tanto para las escenas propias como para la de los demás, aunque a veces hay una que otra discusión.

-Si pero nunca pasa a mayores – Continuo Zabini – Los premios anuales no nos dejan, pero si lo desean siéntense… y – El joven ya no sabía que más decir.

-Y podrán apreciar nuestro método de escritura creativa – Vino a su rescate el rubio – Es más me ofrezco como ejemplo – Hermione lo miró un instante, para luego decir.

-Ginny cuida la maquina, porque esta será la escena de Merlín y Vivian, la dama del lago – Tras las palabras de la castaña, todo el mundo se sorprendió, sentándose casi instintivamente, a disfrutar de la presentación.

La escenografía cambio radicalmente, un hermoso lago se dibujaba al fondo, resguardado por una vasta cordillera de verdes montañas, los rayos del sol se reflejaban en las cristalinas agua logrando desprender hermosos destellos. Apenas Hermione Aparicio en el lugar, su cuerpo se cubrió con un esplendido vestido azul verdoso, elaborado en pequeñas capas de telas que intentaban representar pétalos de flores, sus piernas se encontraban expuestas desde un poco más arriba de las rodillas, su cabello suelto, brillaba como si hubiese sido bañado en escarcha plateada y una sutil coronita, sobre su frente la hacia parecer la representación de un hada.

Por su parte, Draco se acercó caminando lentamente, una túnica verde con plata le cubrió hasta los pies, sus rubios cabellos crecieron hasta sus hombros, dejando algunos mechones rebeldes cayendo desordenadamente sobre su frente, el brillo de sus orbes grises se intensifico aún más, mientras una sonrisa de placer, se dejaba entre ver en su perfilado rostro. Al llegar frente a la chica dijo.

-He venido ante ti Vivian, tal como lo prometí aquella noche estrellada.

-Viniste por excalibur, no por mí, así que no me mientas Merlín, sabes bien que no puedes.

-Es cierto que vine en busca de la legendaria espada, Arturo la necesita, pero eso no quita el hecho de que yo te necesite – Draco se acerco más a la castaña, solo centímetros separaban sus cuerpos.

-Siempre has sabido que decirme¿No mago? – Hermione alargo su mano y acaricio el rostro del muchacho. Malfoy tomo su mano y deposito un beso en ella, para luego llevarla hasta su pecho.

-Eso es porque toda tú se encuentra, unida a esta parte de mí – Mione sentía los latidos del corazón de su rubio.

-Gran poder me otorgas, pero yo no hecho nada para ganarme tu amor – Draco bajo su rostro hasta rozar los labios de su novia y dijo.

-El solo hecho de que existas ya te hace merecedora de el – Y luego la beso.

Nuevamente todo el cuarto se vino a bajo en aplausos, pero tanto Pansy como Ron, se encontraban incómodos con aquel espectáculo, lamentándose por la presencia de los profesores, si ellos no estuvieran hay, de seguro varios crucios hubiesen sido lanzado en aquel lugar.

-Bueno un poco peculiar el sistema – Destaco McGonagall – Pero veo que les ha sido efectivo, así que mil felicidades.

Hermione y Draco se separaron, y esta le pudo agradecer su comentario a la maestra.

-Espero lo hagan tan bien el día de la presentación – Recalco Snape, y consultando su reloj de bolsillo miró a su compañera – Ya es hora de ir a evaluar la música, Minerva.

-Ya? – Exclamo Lisa – Entonces debemos apresurarnos…

-¿Ustedes también irán?

-Si profesora – Soltó Harry- Fuimos invitados.

* * *

En el gran comedor, los nervios se hallaban a la orden del día, varios estudiantes se encontraban desde temprano en aquel lugar, para conseguir un puesto privilegiado en la audiencia. Según información clasificada los intérpretes de las canciones iban a ser Theodore Nott y Marietta Edgecombe, pero hoy solo darían a conocer la pieza musical de la escena más romántica y clímax de la historia. 

Las puertas se abrieron dando paso a todos los demás miembros de la comunidad de Hogwarts, entre ellos el grupo de la sala de los menesteres, apenas Blaise y Luna atravesaron la estancia dos sillas aparecieron en el medio del pasillo, justo frente al escenario y a cada una se le leía en el espaldar con letras doradas Arturo y Ginebra, ambos intercambiaron miradas, para luego dirigirse hasta ellas bastante apenados.

Mientras tanto tras bastidores, Remus Lupin leía por enésima vez la partitura que le entregara Nott, para que él la pudiese tocarla en el piano, a su lado Marietta estaba que se desmayaba por el miedo.

-Cálmate¿quieres? – Le susurro Theo a su compañera – Lo más que nos pueden decir es que no les gusto.

-Pero y si me caigo, o me quedo afónica, o me caigo y me quedo afónica – El castaño ante esto se hecho a reír.

-Entonces yo te levanto y digo, que debido a problemas técnicos la demostración se suspende para otro día¿Te parece? – La muchacha, no pudo más que abrazarlo, provocando que el chico se tensara por el contacto.

-Gracias Nott, que bueno que seas mi compañero.

-Bien – Interrumpió el profesor – Creo que es hora de su debut.

Lupin salio tranquilamente y se sentó frente a un piano de cola color negro que se hallaba en el salón, la pareja de vocalista también salió y más atrás todo los demás estudiantes que conformaban la banda. El licántropo arreglo las partituras en el soporte y volteó a ver a los dos chicos, el lugar se encontraba en silencio, Theodore hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Remus empezó a tocar **(Ahora dejen correr el video), **El sonido del piano invadió el salón, seguida por la voz de Theo.

**Theo**

_Me muero por suplicarte,_

_que no te vayas mi vida._

_Me muero por escucharte,_

_decir las cosas que nunca dirás,_

_mas me callo y te marchas._

_M__antengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún día_

_de no esconder las heridas_

_que me duelen al pensar_

_que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más…_

_cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?_

El chico volteó a mirar a su compañera y esta se le acerco sin perder el contacto visual.

_Me muero por abrazarte_

_y que me abrases tan fuerte._

_Me muero por divertirte_

_y que me beses cuando despierte acomodado en tu pecho,_

_hasta que el sol aparezca,_

_me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,_

_me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando._

_Palabras que llegan hasta el pobre corazón,_

_Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior._

La pareja entrelazo las manos y mirando a la audiencía, empezarón a cantar juntos, con una armonía indescriptible.

**Ambos:**

_Me muero por conocerte_

_saber que es lo que piensas,_

_abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas_

_que nos quieran abatir._

_Entrar en tus ojos mi mirada,_

_cantar contigo al alba_

_besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios._

_Y__ ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla,_

_crear, soñar dejar todo surgir,_

_aparcando el miedo a sufrir._

Marietta, acaricio con su mano una de las mejillas de Theo, haciendo que el chico se estremeciera hasta la medula, en el comedor, el publico se encontraba embelezado por la melodía y el contraste tan perfecto, que producían las voces de ambos.

**Marietta:**

_Me muero por explicarte_

_lo que pasa por mi mente me muero por intrigarte,_

_seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte_

_sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte_

_que mas dará lo que digan,_

_que mas dará lo que piensen_

_si estoy loca es cosa mía_

_y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor_

_vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol._

**Ambos:**

_Me muero por conocerte_

_saber que es lo que piensas,_

_abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas_

_que nos quieran abatir._

_Entrar en tus ojos mi mirada,_

_cantar contigo al alba_

_besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios._

_Y__ ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla,_

_crear, soñar dejar todo surgir,_

_aparcando el miedo a sufrir._

_(Bis x2)_

La música termino y por unos minutos nadie hizo nada, los dos vocalistas se sentían bastante mal, creían que habían metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero repentinamente un aplauso proveniente de Zabini se escucho y a este se le sumo el de Luna y de repente todo el publico se encontraba de pie, pidiendo otra canción.

Theodore, tomo la mano de su compañera y ambos hicieron una reverencia, mientras se murmuraban mutuamente.

-Estuviste fantástica…

-No lo hubiese logrado sin ti. - Dijo alegre Marietta, produciendo un cierto tono escarlata en el castaño.

* * *

Bueno y hasta aquí el capitulo regalo para ustede 

Por cierto soy FELIZ llegue a los 60 reviews ¿Quien es la mejor?... ¿Quien es la mejor?

La verdad son ustedes por dejarme tantas cosas lindas... snif...snif...

Basta de malodramas y como siempre digo, dejenme saber de ustedes...

Besitos y las quiero mucho.


	16. Policías y ladrones

Hola mis niñas lindas, siento no haber actualizado el lunes, pero es que me dijeron ese día que mañana jueves me toca defender mi pasantía, para poder graduarme de T.S.U. y bueno como verán me volví loca con el estrés. Pero decidí actualizar hoy porque ya tengo todo listo.

**Declaración: **Me niego a repetir lo mismo una y otra y otra vez, pero en definitiva tiene que ver con J.K.R. y el hecho de que yo no sea millonaria.

**El hechizo de la mansión Black.**

**Cap. 15: Policías y ladrones.**

Una hermosa mujer avanzaba a paso raudo rumbo a la oficina principal del primer ministro, lo que acababa de presenciar no era algo como para tomarlo a juego, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, el mundo mágico volvería a caer en la desolación, los mortifagos volverían a tener el control de todo.

La secretaria apenas la vio le dio los buenos días, la bruja le respondió entrecortadamente, necesitaba una audiencia con Kingsley y la necesitaba ya.

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt, se encontraba firmando parsimoniosamente una pila de papeles, la gran mayoría asociados a tratados de seguridad, con el primer ministro del mundo muggle, cuando de improviso sonó el intercomunicador de su escritorio, el hombre que se había sorprendido un poco con el ruido, lanzo un sonoro suspiro y decidió contestar. 

-Si Helena¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto en tono cansado.

-Señor disculpe, pero es que aquí se encuentra Madame Edgecombe, solicitando una audiencia urgente con usted – El auror frunció el ceño, levemente preocupado y ordeno a su secretaria que la dejase pasar.

En los muchos años que tenía de conocer a Madame, el sabía que esa mujer solo usaba la palabra urgente, cuando se avecinaba una verdadera catástrofe y eso en vez de tranquilizarlo, lo hacia ponerse peor.

La puerta del despacho se abrió, dando paso a una bruja de túnica violeta, cabellos rojizos y ojos azules, de una belleza impecable, tanto como la hija de una veela puede poseer. La oficial se acerco hasta el escritorio e hizo una reverencia, el ministro se levanto y con una de sus manos la invito a tomar asiento.

-¿A qué debo el honor, Madame?

-Kingsley, como sabrás solo falta una semana para que el consejo designe al próximo Ministro de Magia – Ante esto su interlocutor asintió – Pero ahora, cuando salí a comer, me encontré con una imagen que me ha dejado de lo más conmocionada.

**Flashback.**

_Madame Edgecombe, caminaba rumbo al Oxo Tower Restaurant & Brassiere, como lo hac__ía cada vez que se le antojaba comer un buen corte de carne, cuando al pasar por una de las ventanas del lugar se dispuso a ver si su mesa favorita se hallaba desocupada, encontrándose con la desagradable sorpresa de que siete miembros del consejo mantenían una reunión en aquel lugar, cosa que no la hubiese afectado demasiado de no ser porque el que presidía la reunión era un mortio._

_Rabastan Lestrange, hablaba animadamente con varios de los hombres que cargaban con el peso de elegir al máximo represéntate del mundo mágico y por lo que se veía ninguno se sentía disgustado, es más hasta algunos se encontraban guardando un papel rectangular en el bolsillo interior de sus túnicas. La mujer no pudo soportar más la escena y decidida dio media vuelta y regreso al ministerio._

**Fin del flashback.**

Shacklebolt se levantó de su silla completamente, su rostro mostraba una profunda decepción, Madame solo le miraba intensamente, como si tuviese rayos x en la vista, el hombre rodeó el escritorio y se posiciono en el asiento justo al lado de la mujer y le tomo una de sus manos mientras hacia que sus miradas se encontrasen.

-Si tus sospechas son ciertas, entonces debemos preparar a los miembros del ministerio, para que en el caso de que si el próximo Ministro es un mortifago, el resto de los cargos importantes lo ocupen miembros de la Orden de Fénix.

-Una guerra fría – Dijo a tiempo que lo miraba con reproche – Kingsley¿Tú sabes lo que estas pidiendo?

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?

-No, a menos de que implementemos la democracia como nueva ideología política, de esa forma tú seguirías siendo el Primer Ministro…

-Vamos, Mady, eso jamás pasara así que nos debemos conformar con la guerra fría – La bruja bajo la mirada, no estaba satisfecha con aquella solución – Además ahora que sabemos que ni tu, ni yo, vamos a quedar para el cargo, puedes enfocarte en tomar la otra decisión – Con su mano tomo la barbilla de la mujer obligándola a encararlo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? – Le reprocho – Yo no deseo otra maldita guerra – Por su rostro corrían las lagrimas – No quiero que sigan muriendo inocentes y mucho menos que mi hija siga viviendo toda esta terrible situación.

-Mady, la gente muere todo los días y el mal siempre va a estar hay¿Qué quieres que te diga?, la vida no es una Utopía, es la suma de momentos y yo te estoy ofreciendo uno de esos momentos – Ella lo miro serena, mientras su semblante se suavizaba.

-Eres un terco auror – Una mueca apareció en su cara – Ya te dije una vez, que si no había ningún impedimento me casaría contigo…

-Y ¿los hay? – Indago el hombre.

-No Kingsley, no los hay…

-¿Pero?

-Se avecinan más momentos difíciles y tú eres auror. Yo no deseo volver a quedar viuda.

-No lo harás, mientras tenga a alguien por quien vivir así lo haré.

-Eres un romántico, lastima de que ya yo no tenga quince y no me pueda tragar tus promesas – Comento divertida – Pero de todas formas creo que pronto me convertiré en la señora Shacklebolt – Y lo abrazo.

-Tendremos que reunir a la orden – Hablo el mago después de besarla.

-Si, lo se, debemos crear la pared de contención a tanto caos¿para cuando pondrás la reunión?

-Pasado mañana, no podemos retrasar más esto. - Dijo seriamente.

* * *

Lejos de hay, en las campiñas de Canterbury, Rabastan Lestrange hacia acto de aparición en el patio de una enorme mansión, traía una sonrisa de suma satisfacción en su cara, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan a estas alturas era más que seguro que el próximo Ministro de Magia llevaría por nombre Alastor Gumboil. 

Al atravesar la puerta de la cocina encontró a su cuñada haciendo un poco de té, era impresionante el cambio de Bellatrix, desde Rodolphus había mostrado su lado oscuro, era como si la primavera hubiese invadido a aquella pareja, vivían en una perpetua luna de miel, pero quizás lo más impresionante fue saber que aquella bruja loca e intimidante gozaba de cualidades culinarias, algo que en verdad nadie imaginaba.

-Hasta que por fin llegas Rabastan¿Cómo te ha ido? – Pregunto la mujer aún de espaldas a él, mientras servía el té en tres tazas.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Bella?, todo esta saliendo tal como lo dispuso Rodolphus.

-¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? – Exclamo el hombre de negros cabellos y ojos color aceituna, mientras se adentraba en la habitación.

-Si querido, aquí Rabastan me estaba informando que todo va saliendo según lo planeado.

-Perfecto – Fue todo lo que dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

-Si pero yo aún tengo una duda – Rabastan mostraba algo de enojo.

-¿Qué será hermano?

-¿Por qué tenía que llevarlos a aquel restaurante tan caro, si le íbamos a dar semejante compensación por el apoyo?

-Porque hoy es miércoles – Comento serena Bellatrix.

-¿Y?, los miércoles somos las hermanitas de la caridad – Se mofo el hombre.

-No idiota – Volvió a hablar la mujer – Los miércoles Edgecombe va ese restaurante.

-¿a si?, pues yo no la vi, pero a todas estas ¿Qué tiene eso de particular?

-Realmente yo fui el que herede la inteligencia – Comento cansado Rodolphus – Si ella te ve se lo ira a decir a Kingsley.

-Aja, y ¿Eso en que nos beneficia?

-En que mientras más terror infundas en las personas, estas se equivocaran más rápido - Aseguro el mortio.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Llama a los miembros del consejo y diles que voten por Croaker… - Ordenó Bella.

-Pero ¿Por qué? – Grito Rabastan sorprendido por el cambio de planes.

-Porque sencillamente hermano, nosotros no queremos conformarnos con el ministerio, deseamos un pez más gordo, pero ellos piensan que compraste los votos para nosotros, es decir los mortifagos...

- Pero eso fue lo que hice.

- Si cuñado, pero ahora eso será un señuelo para poder atrapar a nuestro pez gordo.

-¿Un pez más gordo¿Cuál?

-La orden del fénix … - El tono utilizado por Rodolphus, estremecio a todos los presentes.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el chap, les prometo actualizar cuando pueda... 

Pero ahora debo repasar mi exposición...

Deseenme suerte y como siempre escribanme para saber que tal voy.

Besitos.


	17. Fidelidad

Wiiiii!, estoy realmente feliz, presente mi exposición y saque la nota más alta, déjenme informarles que desde el jueves soy oficialmente T.S.U. en mercadeo XD.

Por otra parte me gustaría agradecerles a todas por su apoyo y también lanzar algunos confetis, papelillos, papeletas o como deseen llamarlo para celebrar que aparte de mis éxitos académicos cuento con nuevas lectoras, yupi!...

**Declaración: **Sigo esperando mi regalo de navidad :( espero recibir a mi lindo moreno pronto, para así poder decir que todos excepto Blaise, no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a J. K. R.

**El hechizo de la mansión Black.**

**Cap. 16: Fidelidad.**

Ya era la tarde del jueves y muchos de los jóvenes miembros de la comunidad de Hogwarts se encontraban vagando sin rumbo por los terrenos del castillo, el caos que género en un comienzo la noticia de la obra ya había menguado un poco, debido a los muchos adelantos que en tan poco tiempo habían logrado cada equipo, especialmente nuestros queridos actores. Además, ya se avecinaban las primeras evaluaciones de ese año, trayendo como consecuencia que la biblioteca se encontrara repleta a varias horas del día, por alumnos que en su vida hubiesen pensado pisarla tan regularmente.

-Vamos Dragón termina de decirme ¿Cuál es la maldita flor que se usa para realizar la poción multijugos?, así te dejo en paz, porque me sentare a leer sobre ella. – Rogaba malhumorado Blaise.

-Descurainia Sophia, ahora déjame estudiar.

-Harry¿me podrías ayudar con mi patronus? – Pregunto sereno Theo.

-Claro, lo más importante es que te sientas seguros y que poseas un recuerdo feliz, mientras más a gusto te sientas con el recuerdo, más potente será tu patronus – Explicaba el moreno con aíre de catedrático – Luego debes mover la varita de esta manera – Harry movió la muñeca ocasionando que su varita hiciese ciertas florituras en el aire, mientras pronunciaba – Expectro Patronus – Un hermoso ciervo destello en medio de la biblioteca atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

-Wow! – Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Blaise y Theodore.

-Yo que tú lo deshago Potty, porque hay viene la loca de la bibliotecaria – Al escuchar eso Harry hizo desaparecer el ciervo, pero de todas formas se ganó una mirada severa por parte de la bruja.

-Oye Dragón

-Ahora ¿qué? Blaise – Contesto frunciendo el ceño, pero sin levantar la vista del libro.

-¿Tú también sabes crear un patronus? – Indago con ojos ilusionados.

-Pues claro que se, tonto – Su rostro mostraba cierto grado de indignación por la pregunta.

-¿Enserio? – Esta vez fue Nott, el que lo miraba con alevosía, el rubio se empezó a sentir intimidado por sus compañeros, pero al mismo tiempo le dolía su orgullo¿Cómo era posible que consideraran que él, un Malfoy, no pudiese crear un estupido animalito brillante?, así que bastante molesto se paro de su silla varita en mano y pronunció seguro.

-Expectro Patronus. – Un rayo blanco salio despedido desde la punta de la varita de Draco, dejando un estela de humo brillante, el cual rápidamente comenzó a tomar la forma de un fornido e intimidante lobo blanco, el que al terminar de aparecer lanzo un estruendoso aullido que invadió cada rincón del colegio, para luego desvanecerse en el aire. – Como pudieron apreciar, si se como realizar un patronus – Dijo en tono altivo, mientras se posicionaba nuevamente en su asiento.

-Muy impresionante hurón – Ronald Weasley, fue el que hablo en aquel momento, llevaba rato observando al cuarteto de descerebrados, mientras esperaba una señal que le permitiese emitir algún tipo de burla – Por lo que se ve el gran Potter te ha estado enseñando, quizás sea para ver si así puedes llenar mis zapatos.

-No te creas tanto comadreja – Hablo con sorna el rubio – Porque la verdad considero que tus zapatos se me hacen chicos…

- Además – Agrego Harry – Para tener de amigo a un inmundo hipócrita, creo que me hubiese parecido hasta más agradable colagusano, por lo menos el sabía cuando callarse – Ante esto, Blaise y Theo, arrugaron la cara mientras emitían un insonoro AUCH!, dirigido hacia el pelirrojo.

-Oh lo siento Harry, ofendí a tu queridito – Acoto en tono sarcástico.

-Weasley, si tu te sentías el queridito de Potter cuando andabas con él, ese es realmente tu problema, solo te daré un consejo termina de salir del closet, creo que Pansy te lo va agradecer – Malfoy arrastro cada palabra con su peculiar tono acido.

-Si sencillamente impresionante lo del Patronus, Malfoy – Volvió a repetir Ronald, apretando los puños por pura rabia – Pero dime ¿Cuál fue tu recuerdo feliz?, será cuando te volviste mortifago, cuando hermione te partió la cara en tercer año, cuando los aurores se llevaron a tu padre para Azkaban o será el día en que tu tía se deshizo de tu madre – Apenas termino de hablar, el Weasley se vio rodeado por tres varitas, Harry Potter le estaba clavando la suya en el cuello, tal como Ron le había hecho a Ginny, mientras Blaise amenazaba con perforarles las costillas derechas, por ultimo Theodore portaba la suya a la altura de la sien izquierda del chico. El rubio solo observaba la escena sorprendido, aún se preguntaba como sus amigos habían lograda realizar ese ataque con tal sincronía y velocidad.

-Te recomiendo que te vayas – Susurro Theo, en tono amenazante – A menos de que desees no tener más nunca momentos felices que recordar…

-Yo que tú, le haría caso a Theo – Blaise hundía más la punta de la varita en la piel del chico, produciendo una mueca de dolor por parte del mortio.

-Por mi parte, déjame recordarte que lo único que me detiene es tu familia Ronald, pero si me das alguna razón de peso, acabare contigo – El moreno lo miraba intensamente con sus orbes esmeralda – Eso júralo.

Ron dio un paso para atrás dando a entender que se retiraría, pero justo antes de partir agrego en tono dolido.

-Como siempre Harry Potter demostrando su grandeza¿no te cansas de ser el héroe?, claro que no, si eso fue lo que fuiste antes de siquiera apreder a hablar… Harry Potter y su maravillosa vida – Luego dio media vuelta y se fue dando grandes zancadas.

-¿Harry? – Draco le puso una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención, el joven lo volteó a ver – Realmente ¿él fue alguna vez tu mejor amigo?

-¿A qué viene eso Draco?

-A que no sabe una mierda sobre tu vida… porque si lo supiera estaría al tanto que no es tan maravilloso ser el-niño-que-vivió y que tu existencia fue tan asquerosa como la de cualquier hijo de mortifago – Ante esto, Nott y Zabini, voltearon a verlo impresionados. Draco Malfoy no era el tipo de chico que revelaba abiertamente todo lo horrible que había sido su infancia, quizás porque todos los slytherin habían tenido una infancia igual o peor que la de él, pero al escuchar semejantes palabras pronunciadas por el blondo, fue cuando entendieron cuan hondo había calado el insulto de Weasley en su amigo.

* * *

Ginny, Hermione y Luna, se encontraban sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol junto al lago, cada una poseía un libro sobre su regazo. Repentinamente Luna empezó a tararear la canción interpretada por Theodore y Marietta, logrando traer una sonrisa al rostro de la pelirroja.

-Luna¿Podría hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya la hiciste Ginny – Comento la rubia tranquilamente.

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero – Dijo la chica exasperada.

-Si puedes Ginny.

-¿Te gusta Blaise? – Hermione al escuchar la pregunta dejo su lectura a un lado y volteó para observar el rostro de su amiga. Luna tardo unos segundos en procesar la pregunta, pero luego respondió.

-Tanto como a ti te gusta Harry.

-Lo sabía – Grito la chica dándole un fuerte abrazo a su compañera.- Pero entonces ¿Cuándo te le declararas?

-Ginny – La regaño la castaña – Lo normal es que a una se le declaren, no al revés.

-Mione tiene razón, además que no se si le gusto – La muchacha bajo la mirada con pesadumbre.

-Hay Luna, pero no te pongas así, de seguro le gustas ¿verdad Mione? – La Weasley buscaba apoyo moral por parte de su amiga.

-Claro Luna, además no te rindas antes de pelear, mírame a mí ¿Quién hubiese creído que terminaría siendo la novia de Draco Malfoy?

-Pero es que en mi caso es distinto Hermione, todos me consideran una lunática. – Aquí ambas mujeres intercambiaron miradas tristes, hasta que Ginny tuvo una idea.

-Pues es bastante sencillo saber si le gustas o no – Su tono era seguro.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? – Pregunto temerosa Mione.

-Pues no es obvio, le pediremos a mi cuñadito que lo averigüe, total Blaise confía plenamente en el dragón.

-Draco no se prestara tan fácilmente para eso – Discutió la premio anual.

-Es verdad ¿Cómo lo convencerás? – Indago Luna.

-Eso es mucho más fácil, solo haré un intercambio con él – Aquí ambas interlocutoras fruncieron el ceño en señal de que no comprendían – Le diré que a cambio de su información, no le volveré a decir cuñadito, porque se que lo saca de quicio – Todas estallaron en risas.

-Buena táctica – La felicito Hermione.

-Si muy buena y gracias Ginny – Agrego Luna, bastante ilusionada.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson, se encontraba caminando sola cerca de los linderos con el bosque prohibido, millones de pensamientos recorrían su mente, hace apenas dos noches le había llegado una carta que no poseía remitente, pero ella ya sabía quien se la había enviado, su gran maestra Bellatrix Lestrange, el mensaje era bastante corto.

_Mantente alerta…_

_Seguramente el ciervo ira a visitar el nido,_

_Recuerda la enseñanza la unidad hace la fuerza_

_La separación, solo debilita._

Aunque el mensaje parecía un conjunto de frases sin sentido Pansy sabía muy bien a que se refería su señora con cada oración, sobre todo con las dos últimas, las que representaban la verdadera razón del porque había decidido alejarse de Draco y aliarse con Weasley. Todo ocurrió una fría noche de Abril del año en curso…

**Flashback.**

_Los mortifagos se encontraban reunidos en la mansión Malfoy, Voldemort presidía la mesa donde se estaban discutiendo las estrategias que se iban a llevar a cabo en la última batalla, cuando repentinamente este le comento algo a Bellatrix en su oído, la bruja posiciono sus negros ojos sobre Pansy, la que no pudo evitar un estremecimiento al saber que había llegado la hora de desempeñar su papel dentro de aquel grupo._

_Bella se levanto de la mesa y le hizo una señal para que la siguiera, la joven se levantó bastante nerviosa, cosa que empeoro al sentir sobre si la mirada de Lord Voldemort, el cual también le ofreció una sonrisa._

_Parkinson siguió a la mujer hasta el despacho de Lucius Malfoy, el mismo lugar donde se cometiera el asesinato de Narcisa, Bella tomo asiento en el gran sillón al otro lado del escritorio e invito a Pansy a que se acomodara en alguna de las dos sillas de al frente, la chica así lo hizo._

_-Me imagino que te estarás preguntado el porque te he hecho venir conmigo – La joven afirmo con la cabeza – La respuesta es bastante sencilla, ha llegado el momento de que nos demuestres tu fidelidad – Las mujer sonaba extasiada._

_-Por supuesto señora, yo haré lo que me pidan – Agrego rápidamente la morena. _

_-Eso espero Pansy, mira que nosotros no vemos con buenos ojos a los traidores. Pero si recompensamos gratamente la lealtad._

_-Lo se…_

_-Bien, aclarado este punto, tu trabajo será dividir…_

_-¿Dividir? – La chica no comprendía._

_-Si querida – La bruja dibujo una sonrisa – Tú dividirás al trío dorado de Hogwarts – Ante esto Pansy abrió desmesuradamente los ojos._

_-Pe…pero_

_-Ningún pero querida, recuerda que prometiste hacer lo que se te mandara._

_-Si señora, pero ¿Cómo espera que haga eso?_

_-Eres mujer ¿no? – La muchacha volvió a asentir – Pues simplemente seduce a alguno, me parece que la mejor opción es el Weasley, el eslabón más débil de la cadena._

_-Muy bien señora así lo haré, pero ¿Qué tan lejos desea que llegue? – Pregunto notablemente preocupada._

_-Vamos Pansy te conozco y se que no eres la mujer más puritana del mundo, por eso te elegí para esto, porque se que no te molestara regalarle tu cuerpo al crío – Pansy contrajo los labios le habían dolido aquellas palabras, pero jamás se lo recriminaría a Bella._

_-Pero soy la prometida de Draco – Le recordó Pansy como último recurso. _

_-Estupida niña, déjame aclararte que a la primera oportunidad que se me presente yo misma me encargare de hacerle pagar su osadía a mi querido sobrino, pero por fin harás el trabajo ¿si o no? – La bruja ya se encontraba molesta, no le gustaba esperar._

_-Si señora, cuente con ello…_

**Fin del Flashback.**

Ronald Weasley se acercaba presuroso y bastante molesto hasta donde se encontraba su novia, Pansy no lo había sentido venir hasta que el chico le hablo.

-Te he estado buscando – Le reprocho.

-Pues aquí estoy – Dijo tranquila - ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

-Por nada – Su tono molesto no daba para replicas – Por cierto no he visto ningún comportamiento extraño en Potter y su grupo¿estas segura de que eso fue lo que te insinuó Bellatrix?

-Si Ron, por enésima vez te digo que eso fue lo… - Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque en esos momentos un patronus en forma de lince entraba por la puerta principal del colegio.

* * *

Los cuatro chicos decidieron dejar el estudio por ese día, realmente Ronald Weasley era tan insoportable que ni siquiera podían concentrarse en los deberes, ya que a cada instante se les venía a la mente alguna de las palabras pronunciadas por el pelirrojo y les hervía la sangre, sobre todo con la parte en que le saco en cara a Draco de que su tía Bellatrix había acabado con la vida de su madre, ya tenían todo recogido cuando otro destello invadió el lugar, un hermoso lince plateado se posiciono frente a ellos y hablo con una voz de hombre bastante profunda.

-Mañana en el cabeza de puerco, sin falta, a la hora del ocaso reunión urgente de la O.F. – inmediatamente se desvaneció en el aire.

Draco y Harry intercambiaron miradas, sabían que esto solo tenía una explicación y esa era mortifagos…

* * *

Bueno este capitulo ha tenido de todo un poco...

Realmente espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo porque ya la trama esta empezando a tomar forma en lo que repecta a los problemas.

Como siempre deseo saber sus opiniones, así que aprieten go y expesence.

Besitos y recuerden que se les estima mucho.


	18. Señales

Hola a todas lo se he estado algo perdida pero que les puedo decir las navidades pone a la gente loca y si son miembros de mi familia más XD.

Bueno me ha encantado saber sobre mis lectoras nuevas y sobre todo el hecho de que les guste mi forma de narrativa, me hace extremadamente feliz… Para todas ustedes va este capitulo.

**Declaración: **No tengo ningún tipo de derechos sobre los personajes de Harry Potter, pero si los tuviese las cosas se verían más o menos, como lo que se narra en este fic.

**El hechizo de la mansión Black.**

**Cap. 17: Señale****s.**

Por fin había llegado la mañana del viernes, Harry se desperezo poco a poco, no había podido dormir placidamente en toda la noche debido a un sin fin de cosas, primero que nada aquel horrible recuerdo de Draco que lo perturbó en demasía.

**Flashback.**

_Harry __corría presuroso escaleras a bajo, debido a que había escuchado los gritos de Narcisa, la que al parecer sostenía una discusión bastante acalorada con su hermana Bellatrix._

_-Ya te lo dije Bella, no me importa para nada seguir en esta batalla absurda, mi única preocupación en está vida tiene nombre y apellido, Draco Lucios Malfoy Black._

_-Hermanita… no me hagas reír, vamos nuestro señor desea que tu hijo se una a sus hordas, eso debería alagarte en vez de ponerte histérica, como lo estas._

_-Yo jamás, permitiré que mi hijo le venda su alma al diablo, como lo hicimos Lucius y yo… No permitiré que repita nuestros errores._

_Ya para ese momento el chico__ había llegado hasta la puerta del estudio donde discutían su "madre" y la asesina, la puerta se encontraba medio abierta dejando apreciar la silueta de la rubia, de repente, está voltio a donde se encontraba su supuesto hijo y este pudo escuchar de forma clara dentro de su cabeza._

_"Hijo, huye, sálvate por favor ya es demasiado tarde para tu padre y para mí, pero tú aún tienes la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto, e hablado con tu padrino Severus, él es parte de la Orden del fénix, así que tendrás quien te proteja"._

_Harry se sorprendió ante esta revelación¿Cómo era posible que Narcisa Malfoy supiese que Snape era parte de la Orden del Fénix?, pero lo que más lo perturbaba era el ¿Por qué nunca lo descubrió ante los mortifagos?, de repente escucho__ a Bellatrix diciendo._

_-Pues vaya que me haz decepcionado Cissy, así que aunque seas mi hermana no me queda de otra que casti__garte por tu traición – El joven miro con terror como la mujer esperaba la muerte con expresión tranquila, el hizo ademán de entrar pero ella lo volvió a mirar de manera suplicante para que huyese, en ese momento el moreno escucho nuevamente la voz de la mortia._

_-Avada kedavra – un rayo verdoso dio de lleno en el pecho de Narcisa provocando que esta cayera de forma pesada en el piso, el chico con lagrimas en sus ojos corrió hasta la chimenea de la sala y tomando__ un pequeño puñado de polvos flú, de uno de los saquitos que se encontraban ahí pronuncio claramente._

_-A la casa de Severus Snape – Unas llamas verdosas lo envolvieron, alejándolo de su casa y del cuerpo ahora inerte de Narcisa Malfoy._

**Fin del flashback.**

Harry se froto los ojos y volteó a mirar la cama del rubio, la cual aún tenía las cortinas cerrada, quizás esta sería la primera y única vez que Harry Potter madrugaba antes que Draco Malfoy. El chico volvió a recostar su cabeza en la almohada, el segundo sueño que tuvo se repitió cual eco en su mente.

**Flashback.**

_Draco, corría a su lado presuroso, a lo lejos se podían apreciar destellos de hechizos, tanto verdes como rojos, por lo que reconocía Harry, tal parecía que se encontraban en alguno de los tantos pasillos del ministerio de magia._

_Repentinamente Draco se detuvo frente a una puerta de color negro se volteo, para mirarlo a la cara y preguntó:_

_-¿Es este el lugar Harry? – El moreno no sabía que responder, porque la verdad él creía erróneamente que seguía a Malfoy, no que era al contrario, pero de todas maneras poso su vista sobre los contornos de la puerta, más hubiera deseado no hacerlo, porque apenas la detallo supo donde se encontraban, frente al departamento de misterios, donde hace cuatro años perdió al último familiar que le quedaba… - Bueno, respóndeme._

_-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – exigió saber Harry._

_-¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí? – El blondo frunció el ceño – Vinimos a terminar lo que Regulus no pudo…_

_De repente todo en su mente se volvió oscuro, después de aquellas palabras, solo un eco se repetía constante en medio de la escalofriante nada (Lo que Regulus no puno… no pudo… no pudo), hasta que cesó._

**Fin del flashback.**

* * *

Draco llevaba horas dando vueltas en su colchón, aquellos malditos recuerdos de Potter no lo dejaban en paz, pero lo más raro de todo fue el último sueño que tuvo.

**Flashback.**

_Al principio se encontraba en medio de un cuarto oscuro al cual le guindaba un velo blanco en todo el centro, el que se movia ritmicamente al compas de voces, muchas voces y todas le hablaban al mismo tiempo ocasionando que no pudiese entender a ninguna. Luego empezó una batalla donde varios de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, se encontraban peleando contra los mortifagos destacándose entre ellos, Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Draco comenzó a pelear contra ellos, evitando los múltiples crucios que atravesaban el aire de forma amenazante, un hombre de negros cabellos y ojos azul oscuro se interpuso para protegerlo, al chico le tomo un tiempo reconocerlo, pero cuando al fin lo hizo le llamo la atención la frase dicha por Sirius a su ahijado._

_-Vamos James…._

_¿Por qué diablos le dijo James a Harry?, creo que esto realmente le afecto en parte a Potter, pensaba el blondo, pero salio de sus cavilaciones rápidamente al presenciar una escena muy parecida a una que deseaba olvidar._

_Su tía Bellatrix se posiciono delante de su primo, Sirius reía como enajenado, la bruja grito._

_-Avada kedavra – El rayo verdoso se dirigió hacia el hombre, que ante los ojos de Draco parecía desquiciado, las risas cesaron y el chico pudo ver con terror como el cuerpo de Sirius Black atravesaba el velo para jamás volver a reaparecer. En ese instante pudo oír nuevamente la voz de Regulus en sus sueños._

-"_Deben terminar lo que yo no pude, deben conseguirlo…"_

_Draco abrió sus ojos, mientras pensaba como seguían las coincidencias entre la vida de Potter y la de él mismo, no solo ambos había visto morir a la única persona que les hacía sentir parte de una familia, sino que quien las había matado era la misma persona._

**Fin del flashback.**

El rubio decidió levantarse de una vez por todas, estaba bastante alterado, descorrió las cortinas y se irguió completamente, en la otra cama alguien asomo la cabeza.

-Buenos días Harry – Comento Malfoy sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Buenos días Draco¿Cómo dormiste? – Harry deseaba saber si él también había visto lo que él vio al final de su sueño. Draco se le quedo mirando fríamente, para luego contestar.

-Pase muy mala noche, presencie como mataron a tú padrino – Ante aquello Harry bajo la mirada, aunque ya habían pasado años él se seguía sintiendo culpable por aquello – y tú ¿Cómo dormiste? – Contraataco el slytherin.

-Lo mismo pero en tú casa y con tú madre – Lo último lo pronunció en un tono más bajo – Aunque al final tu y yo corríamos rumbo al departamento de misterios del ministerio, para hacer algo que Regulus no pudo hacer por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijiste – El chico que ya había comenzado a caminar rumbo al baño se paro en seco al escuchar aquello, se dio la vuelta lentamente y miro fijamente el rostro del moreno.

-Al final de mi sueño yo escuche a Regulus – Harry ensancho los ojos – Me dijo algo como, deben terminar lo que yo no pude, deben conseguirlo… - Luego ambos quedaron en silencio.

* * *

En la otra habitación Ginny y Hermione se encontraban discutiendo sobre las posibles razones de la reunión de esa tarde, era más que obvio que debía de tratarse sobre los mortifagos que aún no habían sido capturado, sobre todo una en específico Bellatrix Lestrange.

-¿Crees qué esto tenga que ver con esa perra?

-Ginny controla tu forma de expresarte, aunque si es una perra…

-Bueno, pero responde.

-No lo se… Pero lo más seguro es que sí, Kingsley no reuniría a la Orden si no fuese algo realmente importante. – Comento la castaña, mientras se acariciaba la barbilla con los dedos de su mano derecha, como si analizara algo.

-Esto a mi me huele mal – Soltó de pronto la pelirroja- No se Mione, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Si se a lo que te refieres, a mi también hay algo que no me gusta de todo esto, pero el problema es que aún no determino el que.

-Bueno no nos queda más que esperar hasta esta tarde para ver que nos dicen

-Si, hoy el día va a ser bastante largo – Dijo al tiempo que observaba a Ginny tomar algunas cosas de su baúl – No gastes el agua caliente, por favor…

-Cuenta con ello, amiga.

* * *

Unos minutos más tardes ambas pareja se reunían en la sala común de la torre de premios anuales, Ginny como siempre abrazo de forma efusiva su novio.

-Buenos días amorcito – Inmediatamente le planto un beso en los labios, el cual correspondió con gusto Harry.

Hermione se acerco más recatadamente hasta Draco.

-Buenos días príncipe.

-Buenos días princesa – El rubio coloco una sonrisa picara en el rostros, la tomo de la cintura y se apodero de sus labios con un besos dulce y suave, pero entonces algo ocurrió.

* * *

Draco y Harry se hallaban en el cabeza de puerco, toda la Orden del Fénix se encontraba reunida en aquel lugar, en esos momentos Kingsley les estaba diciendo algo sobre, que el consejo había sido sobornado por los mortifagos y que extraoficialmente se creía que por quien iban a votar era Croaker el jefe del departamento de misterios.

Extrañamente el ambiente cambio de forma radical, ahora ambos chicos se encontraba en la oficina del primer ministro nuevamente la Orden estaba reunida en aquel lugar, pero esta vez era de día y Arthur Weasley era quien hablaba.

-Nuestras sospechas eran ciertas Croaker es el Primer Ministro de Magia. – Todos los presentes asentían, Draco sintió como su mano era presionada por la de Hermione quien se encontraba a su lado.

-Esto es horrible – Gritaba Molly.

-Mamá cálmate - Ginny le acariciaba la espalda a su progenitora, para darle apoyo.

-No se preocupen – Hablo Kingsley – Ahora que sabemos quien es el enemigo, nos uniremos en su contra, para ello solicite ayuda de un hombre honorable…- En aquellos momentos la puerta del despacho se abrió y por ella entro una figura encapuchada, con una mascara de metal. Los chicos intercambiaron miradas desesperadas, tanto Harry como Draco buscaban moverse, pero el cuerpo no les respondía, todos los demás lo saludaban tranquilamente, Kingsley hasta le palmeo la espalda para luego presentarlo – Chicos el es Alastor Gumboil, el nuevo miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

El hombre se volteó hasta encarar a los dos hombres y tendiendo su mano hacia Harry dijo seguro.

-Es un placer conocerte al fin Harry Potter.- Luego giro su cara cubierta hacia Draco, al cual también dirigió unas palabras - Vaya el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, esto si que es una agradable sorpresa...

* * *

En la sala común las chicas se separaron de ellos con una amplia sonrisa, los muchachos abrieron los ojos lentamente tomándose su tiempo para enfocar la mirada y reconocer el lugar, nuevamente se hallaban en la torre de los premios anuales junto a sus novias, el moreno observó al blondo el cual afirmo con la cabeza sin emitir palabra alguna, Harry encaro a las dos mujeres y con el rostro serio pronunció.

-Tenemos que hablar… Creo que vamos hacia una trampa…

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui lo dejo este ha sido el capitulo más interrumpido que he tenido que escribir...

Primero llego mi hermana y mi cuñado a visitarme...

Luego mi novio, después disque el almuerzo en familia que termino siendo la cena...

Luego mi otra hermana y su novio...

Realmente espero que les guste, lo fui escribiendo a lo largo del día, disculpen algún error...

Espero sus reviews con ilusión y les aviso que mañana vuelvo a actualizar...

Besitos.


	19. Pantomima

Hola mis niñas bonitas, como lo prometido es deuda aquí tienen el capitulo que les prometí ayer… Me encanta el hecho de que he sorprendido a mucha gente con lo acontecido en el de ayer…

Bueno antes que nada, deseo extender a todas ustedes un mensaje navideño, porque ya mañana es noche buena, así que les deseo felicidad, salud y unión a todas. Además de que mi regalo personal para cada una de ustedes es mi más sincera amistad.

**Declaración: **Solo me pertenece el contexto de la historia, en palabras sencilla la trama, del resto es dueña J.K.R.

**El hechizo de la mansión Black.**

**Cap. 18: Pantomima.**

Hogwarts como cada viernes por la tarde se encontraba lleno de bullicios, los grupos se habían vuelto a reunir para seguir trabajando en lo de la obra, porque aún faltaban cosas por hacer, sobre todo en lo concerniente al guión de la misma.

Como de costumbre los 23 actores ya se hallaban congregados dentro de la sala de los menesteres, esta vez quienes se encontraban sobre el gran escenario eran Dean Thomas y Harry, el ambiente en el que se desarrollaba la acción era las caballerizas, Dean era quien hablaba en ese momento.

-Galahad, recuerda que te estoy confiando a lo más preciado para mí, se que Arturo necesita el Santo Grial y se que solo ella puede portarlo, pero… - Harry se acerco hasta donde su amigo y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No te preocupes Perceval, yo no permitiré que nada le ocurra – Ambos chicos se miraron – Si es necesario usare mi cuerpo como escudo, pero te prometo que a Dindrane no le pasara nada, ella llegara con bien hasta Camelot.

Dean sonrió sinceramente y tomando el brazo del moreno por la muñeca lo apretó, logrando que Harry hiciese lo mismo en el de él.

-Gracias Galahad, confió en ti y se que no me decepcionaras…

-Tienes mi palabra de caballero.

-Y tú, la mía…

Harry tomo su saeta de fuego, que resultaba ser el supuesto caballo y se alejo montado sobre ella. Dean miró por un instante el sitio por el que había desaparecido su compañero para luego decirle a la oscuridad.

-Ya esta hecho¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo correcto? – De las sombras salió la silueta de Draco, el cual haciendo una mueca respondió.

-Si Perceval, Galahad y tu hermana están destinado el uno al otro desde que nacieron.

Ambos chicos bajaron de la tarima, para luego ayudar a Ginny a subirse, apenas la pelirroja toco la primera tabla la escenografía tomo la imagen del hall principal de un palacio, ella llevaba una capa de viaje color verde, que la tapaba de pies a cabezas, a su lado izquierdo tumbado sobre el suelo se hallaba un pequeño bolso de viajes, sus manos iban cubiertas por unos gruesos guantes, y aunque portaba un hermoso vestido color blanco, sus pies estaban calzados por una botas de exploración.

La chica se frotaba las manos impaciente, mientras miraba a todos lados como si esperara que algo ocurriese de un momento a otro. De improviso por uno de los extremos del escenario apareció Potter, vestido con una armadura de plata en cuyo pecho se dibujaba un escudo color ámbar, cuyo único dibujo era una rosa blanca en el centro, llevaba al cinto la espada de Godric Gryffindor y su cabello rebelde seguía tan indomable como siempre cayendo sobre su frente.

Se acercó presuroso hasta Ginny, pero al llegar frente a ella se agacho posando una rodilla en el suelo, mientras colocaba el brazo derecho sobre su abdomen y el otro en su espalda a modo de reverencia, mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha y en esa posición habló

-Princesa Dindrane de Gales, yo soy Sir Galahad… Su hermano Perceval me ha confiado la misión de llevarla con bien hasta Camelot – El moreno levanto la mirada y baño con sus ojos esmeraldas el rostro de la Weasley.

-Es un honor conocerle, Sir Galahad¿Cuándo partimos?

-Ahora mismo mi joven señora, déjeme ayudarle con su equipaje – Pero Harry lo había dicho algo tarde porque en el preciso momento en que él fue a tomar el bolso, se consiguió fue con la mano de Ginny y aunque ambos disfrutaron con ese contacto los personajes no lo hubiesen hecho, así que pronto la pareja se apresuro a soltar el asa del maletín – Discúlpeme señora no volverá ocurrir – El chico tenía la cabeza gacha nuevamente, Ginny lo tomo del rostro con una mano mientras que con la otra dejaba caer su capucha, dejando a la vista su cabello recogido en una perfecta trenza, sus labios de color carmín y su rostro perfilado gracias a un maquillaje muy sutil.

A penas el muchacho la observo se quedo sin aire, el sabía que su novia era bonita, pero ahora consideraba que tenía de pareja a una Diosa, la chica aún con expresión seria, muy metida en su papel, le dijo.

-Mi nombre es Dindrane, Galahad y eso ya tú lo sabes, por favor llámame así… Además no tienes porque no mirar mi rostro, yo soy tan humana como cualquiera… - Harry sonrió tiernamente ante lo dicho.

-Muy bien, Dindrane así lo haré, pero con respecto a que eres humana lo pongo en duda – Aquí Ginny frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Su tono sonaba a reproche.

-Porque jamás en mi vida había visto algo tan hermoso – La joven se puso tan roja como su cabello, el moreno aprovecho en tomar el bolso del piso, para luego tenderle la mano libre – Nos vamos – Ginny asintió tomandole la mano y ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

Como siempre el salón se lleno de vitoreos y aplausos, Hermione se seco una lagrima disimuladamente.

-Eso estuvo bellísimo, si hubiese sabido que las obras ponen a los chicos tan románticos, les juro que desde hace tiempo hubiese propuesto una.

-Princesa, no son las obras – La corrigió Draco – Son las parejas – Ante este comentario Luna que se encontraba a lado de Mione se estremeció un poco en su silla, mientras que miraba de reojo a Blaise.

-Bueno ahora¿A quienes subo? – Comento la castaña en tono pensativo.

-Que tal si de una vez por todas vemos la escena de Morgana, Arturo y Ginebra – Le recomendó nuevamente el rubio.

-Vaya hoy estas exigente, no príncipe – Le dio un besito y luego ordeno – Bueno, Luna, Pansy y Blaise, por favor suban al escenario.

Blaise subió a regañadientes, no le agradaba mucho la idea de tener que besuquearse con Parkinson y no porque no lo hubiese hecho ya, sino porque realmente estaba comenzando a sentir algo por su Ginebra.

Por otra parte Luna sentía que un nudo se le formaba en la boca del estomago y que el corazón se le agitaba repentinamente, ella había pospuesto esta escena desde hace mucho, porque la verdad no sabía como reaccionaria, al ver a Blaise besando a Pansy.

Mientras que la morena llevaba desde hace tiempo analizando la situación, ella se había dado cuenta hace días que la loca de Lovegood no dejaba de observar disimuladamente a Zabini, en más de una ocasión la pillo con cara de estupida, observándolo y como unos cuantos suspiros escapaban de su boca, así que ella se propuso que aquella escena fuese memorable. Pero para evitar problemas se lo comento primero a Ronald el que al principio dio un no rotundo como respuesta, pero conforme pasaban los días tal parecía que su opinión había cambiado, ya que el día de ayer, después de haber observado la entrada del patronus en forma de lince al interior del castillo, planeó lo siguiente.

**Flashback.**

_-Ese es el patronus de Kingsley – Susurro el pelirrojo._

_-¿Estas seguro? – Lo miro la chica impresionada._

_-Pues si, como que me llamo Ronald Weasley…_

_-Vaya lastima de que nos perdimos la información – Se lamento la pelinegra – Ahora jamás sabremos que les dijo o donde es la reunión._

_-La pareja bajo la mirada, pero de improviso Ron sonrió y miro a Pansy, la que se sintió un poco incomoda._

_-¿Ahora tú de qué te ríes? – Le reclamo._

_-¿Estas segura de que Luna siente algo por Zabini? – Le interrogo de repente._

_-Si, pero ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?_

_-No fuiste tú quien me enseño que es mejor aprovecharse de los débiles y heridos – La muchacha asintió todavía extrañada – Pues si mañana no proponen la idea de la escenaza de Morgana y Arturo, yo la propongo, pero debes lucirte mi diosa, porque necesito que dejes a la lunática con todas la defensas abajo. – Pansy no sabía que decir estaba impresionada de lo mucho que había cambiado el Weasley, así que lo único que se le ocurrió darle en compensación fue un apasionado beso, que se hubiese extendido toda la noche de no ser porque ambos pertenecían a casas distintas._

**Fin del flashback.**

Blaise y Pansy entraron a escena el lugar adquirió la forma de un dormitorio, las ropas de la chica se transformaron en una corta bata de seda verde con encajes negros y el pobre Zabini tan solo quedo en shorts, ante esta imagen muchas chicas rieron de forma nerviosa.

-Oigan – Se quejo el moreno – Exijo más ropa.

-Si por el bien de todos que le den más ropa – Se burlo el rubio.

-No deseamos quedar traumados de por vida – Le siguió Harry.

-Hay ya cállense, además son shorts no boxer, así que déjenlo en paz – Les regaño Ginny.

-Lo siento Blaise, pero aquí es lo que el cuarto disponga – Se disculpo la directora – Continúen y recuerda Blaise estas bajo el influjo de un filtro de amor.

Pansy comenzó a acercarse provocativamente hasta el moreno, sus caderas adquirieron un vaivén al andar que la hacia parecer una depredadora, se detuvo a escasos centímetros del chico y con los dedos de su mano derecha recorrió juguetona el pecho desnudo de Zabini, mientras decía en tono sensual.

-Esta noche te haré alcanzar el cielo, mi rey – Lo último lo gimió, provocando que el muchacho tragara saliva, pero Blaise se controlo y prefirió entrar en el juego

-Ya veremos quien le hace alcanzar la gloria a quien – Los ojos aguamarina se posaron en los azules con una intensidad llamada deseo, la morena sonrió.

-Mejor menos charla y más acción – Al decir esto Parkinson se apodero de los labios del chico con una urgencia frenética, recorriendo la espalda con una mano, mientras que la otra se enredaba en los negros cabellos de Zabini.

Luna había tomado el tiempo tras bastidores, para poder entrar al escenario, pero cuando al fin lo hizo sintió como el corazón se le volvía añicos, ella estaba conciente de que era una dramatización, pero Pansy se la estaba tomando muy enserio, ya que se le había encaramado a Blaise rodeándole las caderas con las piernas, todos los espectadores se encontrabas estupefactos, con las acciones de la chica, mientras que el moreno solo buscaba la forma de liberarse de aquella loca. Cuando al fin lo logro vislumbro a Luna parada al borde del la tarima con lagrimas en los ojos, la rubia no soporto más y salio corriendo fuera de la sala de los menesteres.

-Te gusto Arturo – Rió maliciosa Parkinson – Lastima que algunas no sepan separar lo ficticio de lo real y se enamoren como tontas – Ante aquello Blaise abrió los ojos y lanzándose del escenario corrió por el mismo camino que había tomado Luna, sin siquiera percatarse de si sus ropas habían vuelto a la normalidad o no.

Ronald maldijo por lo bajo lo lengua larga que era Pansy, ahora como demonios esperaba que él hablase a solas con Luna, si ella lanzo al Slytherin tras la chica, de todas maneras el pelirrojo se dispuso a salir, pero Draco le cerro el paso.

-¿A dónde piensas qué vas comadreja?

-Al baño – Respondió con naturalidad.

-Pues el baño esta haya – Dijo señalando una puerta. – Además yo que tú hablaría con Parkinson, la escenita que monto fue de lo más vulgar¿no crees?

-Solo estaba actuando – El pelirrojo volteo a ver a su novia - ¿No es cierto? Cariño.

-Claro que si mi amor – Pansy bajo seductora y lentamente, sus ropas volvían a ser las del uniforme de Hogwarts.

-No se porque no les creo – Hermione estaba visiblemente molesta.

-Ese es tu problema sangre sucia – Pronuncio mordaz la pelinegra, ocasionando que una varita la apuntase.

-Te agradecería Parkinson que respetaras a mi novia – Dijo el blondo – Porque ella a diferencia de ti, si sabe como debe comportarse una dama…

Ante esto Ronald movió su mano para sacar la varita, pero Harry se adelanto apuntándolo con la suya.

-Yo que tu Ronald, me lo pensaría antes de cometer cualquier estupidez…

-Creo que deberíamos dejar la practica por hoy – Recomendó Neville – Mañana todo se verá de otra forma…

-Si, Neville tiene razón – Intervino Megan Jones – Además de nada sirve esto si no están los protagonistas.

-Pero quisiera agradecerle algo a la señorita Parkinson - Bradley Chambers, fue quien hablo – Yo deseo actuar en una obra clásica, no en una película porno de segunda, así que para la próxima contrólese – El ravenclaw dio media vuelta y se retiro seguido de lo demás miembros de su casa.

* * *

Luna había corrido sin rumbo, no sabía porque le dolía tanto el pecho, solo estaba consiente de que aquello no podía ser una actuación, salio del castillo para que nadie la viera pronto tendría que reunirse con los demás para ir a la reunión en el cabeza de puerco, pero por los momentos lo único que deseaba era estar completamente sola, más su deseo no duro mucho tiempo, ya que a los diez minutos Zabini se sentó a su lado frente al lago.

-Lovegood – La llamo bajito, ella escondió el rostro entre sus rodillas, el chico insistió – Luna, deja de llorar… por favor…

-Déjame… - Su voz sonaba débil y entrecortada por el llanto – quiero estar sola, además para que perder tu tiempo con una lunática – El muchacho se sorprendió por lo dicho.

-Vamos luna tú no eres una lunática, solo vez el mundo distinto a como lo vemos lo demás…

-Eso es lo que hacen los locos – Le corrigió la chica, aumentando el llanto, Blaise se golpeo la cabeza mentalmente, la verdad el no era muy inteligente, por lo menos no tanto como un Ravenclaw, además el hablar no se le daba bien, siempre metía la pata sin querer, por eso dejaba a Draco hablar en nombre de todos, pero ahora era él quien debía hablar y resolver este problema, la observó un rato en silencio, mientras organizaba sus ideas.

Luna sabía que él seguía a su lado, aunque no entendía el por que, llevaba más de quince minutos que no decía absolutamente nada y ya pronto iba a atardecer, lo que significaba que tendrían que reunirse con los demás para ir al cabeza de puerco, atravesando el retrato de la sala de lo menesteres. De repente lo escucho tomar aire.

-Bien Luna, yo la verdad no soy muy bueno diciendo las cosas, pero en vista que soy yo en parte culpable de que estés así, quisiera decirte… Este… Bueno, que no fue mi intención – El pobre Zabini se estaba poniendo colorado tras cada palabra, el había estado con muchas chicas, pero jamás les tuvo que decir algo para lograrlo, no las slytherin en su mayoría son fáciles - Tampoco te considero loca, más bien me agrada como eres y… Creo que hasta me gustas – Lo último si lo dijo casi en susurro, espero un instante para ver la reacción de la rubia.

Luna sentía como si estuviese soñando, jamás imagino que el primer chico que se le declarase en su vida fuese Blaise Zabini y mucho menos que fuese en una forma tan tierna, las lagrimas se había detenido, ella solo se encontraba en estado de shock, pero sintió de pronto que el chico se disponía a levantarse, ella levanta la cabeza y le tomo de la mano encarándolo.

-Tú también me gustas Blaise – Sus mejillas se sonrosaron y bajo la mirada apenada, el moreno tomo su barbilla y lentamente la beso tierna y seductoramente, mientra el viento jugaba con sus cabellos.

* * *

El ocaso había llegado, todos los terreno se encontraban bañados con la luz naranja de atardecer mientras el otoño haciendo gala de su presencia desprendía las doradas hojas de los árboles.

Harry, Ginny, Draco, Hermione, Luna, Blaise y Neville, se encontraban atravesando en aquellos momentos el retrato de Arianna Dumbledore, el cual los conduciría hasta la habitación de Aberforth, el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la discusión, a penas entraron se percataron de que eran los últimos en asistir a la cita.

En el lugar como siempre se hallaba la familia Weasley, el matrimonio Lupin, McGonagall, Snape, Kingsley, Fleur, Dedalus, Elphias, Hagrid, Hestia y para sorpresa de los jóvenes también se encontraban Madame Edgecombe y su hija Marietta.

Kingsley comenzó a hablar y tras cada palabra Draco y Harry se miraban de manera preocupada.

-Los he mandado a llamar de forma urgente porque me he enterado de algo bastan perturbador – El hombre paseo su mirada por cada uno de los presentes – Como siempre el Consejo mostrando su poca sensatez y ética, se ha dejado sobornar por los mortifagos – Aquí algunos se sorprendieron y otros simplemente movieron la cabeza negativamente – Tal parece que el próximo Ministro será un mortio y según la información extraoficial, ese mortio es nada menos y nada mas…

-Croaker el jefe del departamento de Misterios – Draco y Harry hablaron a al mismo tiempo, interrumpiendo de forma sorpresiva al auror, el que los miro asombrado.

-Así es – Exclamo – Pero ¿Cómo lo saben?

Ahora toda la Orden le dedicaba su atención al rubio y al moreno, los que procedieron a explicarles todo lo acontecido, desde los recuerdos compartidos, el diario de Regulus, hasta la visión en la torre de premios anuales.

-Alastor Gumboil ¿mortifago? – Dijo realmente extrañado el Sr. Weasley – Eso si que no me lo puedo creer.

-Harry, Draco – Intervino Remus- Creo que seria mejor que los revisáramos, no sabemos que fue lo que pudo haber querido hacer Regulus con semejante poder y mucho menos de donde lo saco.

-Remus, este no es momento para eso – Le discutió el-niño-que-vivió – Si lo que vimos es cierto entonces Croaker es un señuelo y el verdadero enemigo es Alastor Gumboil.

-Harry tiene razón – Apoyo Draco – Además a parte de ver los recuerdos del otro y saber lo que el otro siente, esto no da para más, el hechizo no parece ser dañino.

-Draco¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Le discutió Severus.

-Vamos padrino, les estamos diciendo cual es el verdadero enemigo y ustedes solo se preocupan por el hechizo de Regulus.

-Ya una vez nos dejamos guiar por visiones – Comento Remus serio observando a Harry – Creo que recuerdas claramente lo que ocurrió ¿no? – El chico sintió como el corazón se le empequeñecía.

-Creo que solo nos queda hacer una única cosa – Declaro Kingsley – Como decía un gran amigo en vida, debemos estar "Siempre alertas" – Todos esbozaron una sonrisa – Y si ahora Harry y Draco, son profetas, aprendan algo mis niños, tengan a sus amigos cerca, pero a los enemigos aún más, así que desde hoy que de comienzo esta absurda pantomima, si hemos de vivir en una mentira, será mejor que nosotros seamos quien la inventamos… - El grupo quedo en silencio, ahora la guerra iba a ser mucho más cruenta y extraña, porque todo se entretejía con hilos de ilusiones, el peor de los juegos daba comienzo, porque la verdad y la mentira solo se separan por lo que la razón humana da por hecho…

* * *

Bueno mis queridas niñas hasta aqui el capitulo...

Les deseo una muy feliz navidad y que la pasen genial, además de que espero reciban muchos regalos.

Para mi el mejor regalo son sus reviews, así que porfa dejen alguno.

Besitos, la quiero mucho.


	20. Magos a la obra Parte I

Hola a todas mi lectoras preciosas, la última semana de navidad y del año ha sido bastante loca para mí, es por eso que me he tardado tanto en actualizar… Pero bueno al fin aquí estamos en un capitulo, para el cual todas tienen invitación V.I.P.

**Declaración**: Todos los personajes aquí expuestos le pertenecen a J.K.R y la obra a interpretar es de Sir Thomas Malory .

**El hechizo de la mansión Black.**

**Cap. 19: Magos a la obra (Parte I).**

Por fin había llegado la mañana del jueves 31 de Octubre, como era de esperarse, todos los miembros de la comunidad de Hogwarts se encontraban en medio de un colapso nervioso.

Los ravenclaws, conjuntamente con algunos gryffindors, estaban armando el gran escenario justamente en las inmediaciones del lago, Hagrid tan servicial como siempre ayudaba a trasladar los grandes y pesados, frescos hechos en lienzos de madera, los cuales servirían para la ambientación de cada parte de la obra.

En el gran comedor, la orquesta en pleno se hallaba realizando su última practica, así como algunos se dedicaban afinar su respectivo instrumento, tanto Marieta, como Theo habían decidido no entonar canción alguna hasta que llegara la hora de su presentación, porque la verdad, consideraban que el forzar la garganta antes del espectáculo, era llamar al desastre.

Por su parte en la torre de premios anuales un muy nervioso, Zabini se paseaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

-¿Quieres tranquilizarte de una vez por todas Blaise? – Le pregunto algo fuera de sí Draco.

-Pero Dragón, hoy es el día – El chico abrió sus ojos al máximo, haciéndolo parecer medio psicópata.

-¿En serio Blaise? – El tono del rubio era de puro sarcasmo – Pues si no me lo dices, no me entero.

-Ya, ya deja de gritarle a Zabini – Intervino Harry – No ves que ya está lo bastante nervioso el solo, como para que tu también le vengas a recordar, que hoy saldrá a escena y tendrá que declarar su amor por Luna a un publico de miles de personas.

-¿Qué? – Grito el pobre aludido, perdiendo los colores del rostro como por arte de magia.

-Realmente deberías a ver asistido a Slytherin Potty, te queda como anillo al dedo.

-No lo se HERMANITO MÍO – Ante esto Draco lo miró sorprendido – Pero aunque se que me puedo comunicar con las serpientes, aún me parecen un poco rastreras…

-¿Por qué me llamas hermanito mío? – Discutió el blondo.

-Para ver si así me dejas de decir Potty…

-Bueno dos pueden jugar ese juego – Lo retaron las orbes grises – O no mi súper hermano Potty, por cierto eres súper porque derrotaste a Voldemort…

-No te atreverías – Dijo el-niño-que-vivió frunciendo el ceño.

-Apostamos…

Pero en eso un fuerte golpe sonó atrayendo su atención, al principio no supieron bien que había sido, pero después de asomarse tras el sofá, dieron con el cuerpo de Zabini tirado de largo a largo en el piso.

-Por Merlín – Exclamo el moreno.

-Blaise, pero que carajo – Draco se acerco a su amigo y lo empezó a mover hasta que este reacciono - ¿Blaise que demonios te ha sucedido?

-Creo me desmaye por los nervios – Ante esto sus dos interlocutores solo pudieron comenzar a reír sin detenerse por un buen rato.

* * *

A decir verdad la otra protagonista no lo estaba pasando mejor, esta se encontraba encerrada en el cuarto que compartían Ginny y Mione, practicando con ellas sus diálogos.

-Chicas, estoy que me como la mano – Confeso sincera la castaña.

-Vamos Mione, todas estamos más que preparadas para este día – Animo la pelirroja - ¿Verdad Luna?

-A mi no me miren, yo también estoy algo nerviosa. Aunque no tanto porque mi pareja es Blaise – Ante esto las otras dos esbozaron una sonrisa picara.

-Saben esto es más que gracioso – Soltó de pronto la Weasley – Pero tal parece que este año no vamos a tener problemas para ser invitadas al baile de primavera – Luna y Hermione no pudieron evitar celebrar la ocurrencia.

- Si pero tú si vas a tener problemas para bailar- Le recordo la castaña - Porque Harry nació con dos pies izquierdos - Nuevamente todas rieron.

* * *

Las horas pasaron como suspiros, a muchos de los actores le tuvieron que obligar a comer, ya que los nervios y el ansia no se los permitían.

Por fin los familiares llegaron, los hufflepuff hacian muy bien su trabajo dandoles la bienvenida y conduciendolos hasta sus respectivos puestos, toda la hilera delantera del costado derecho estaba siendo ocupada por un grupo numeroso de cabezas coloradas.

-Oh Arthur estoy tan emocionada, nuestros queridos niños van actuar – Comentaba una sonriente Molly Weasley.

-Mamá espero que con eso solo te refieras a Ginny, Harry y Mione – Reclamo Fred – Bueno, hasta te acepto a Malfoy… Total el muchacho se ha enmendado. Pero ni se te ocurra vitorear a Ronald.

-Yo secundo la moción – Grito el otro gemelo.

-No lo puedo creer, nuestro hermanito realmente me ha decepcionado – Se lamentaba Charlie – Después de la obra deberíamos hablar con él.

-Wui – Dijo la rubia a su lado – Yo he hablago con Billy, hay que abogdad a Ronag pog el bien de todos…

-Mi vida, no te alteres que no es bueno en tu condición – Insistía el mayor de los hermanos Weasley.

-Condición pego yo solo estoy embagazada… no muguiendome – Exclamo la francesa algo iracunda.

-Bueno…bueno calmémonos – Recomendó Arthur – Ahora solo disfrutemos de la presentación, luego se verá que haremos con Ron.

-Hey Percy – Grito George, ya que su hermano se encontraba a cuatro puestos de distancia.

-Sí, dime…

-Y tu no opinas nada – Todos voltearon a ver al más tranquilo de los hijos, el cual simplemente se limito a contestar.

-Con que cara voy a decir algo – Fue todo lo que respondió antes de volver a retomar su posición inicial, pero Charlie le corrigió sorprendiéndolos a todos.

-Con la que tienes, total el hecho de que tu seas un lame suela, no es lo mismo que ser mortifago, traicionar a tus familiares y amigos y dejar que medio maten a la que en ese momento era tu supuesta novia – La familia completa le miro - ¿Cómo verán no es lo mismo?.

-En vista a tu alegato hermano yo considero, que deberíamos darle una buena paliza – Afirmo Percy – Y luego hablar con él, así que por favor no sean muy rudos – Agrego mirando a los gemelos, los que le devolvieron una mueca divertida, la que no paso desapercibida por la señora de la casa, pero justo antes de que replicara algo, una voz se comenzó a escuchar, las que todos identificaron como la de Severus Snape y el telón se abrió, dejando ver un frondoso bosque en medio de la penumbra.

"_Hace mucho tiempo, cuando las cruzadas eran parte del día a día de la grandiosa Inglaterra, el más poderoso de todos los magos descubrió que debía intervenir en el destino de la nación y tomar como pupilo al hombre que cambiaría la vida de Gran Bretaña… Esta es su historia, la historia del Rey Arturo y los caballeros de la mesa redonda."_

Draco entro al escenario acompañado de Blaise, el rubio llevaba una túnica azul oscuro, en cuyo final se podían apreciar estrellas de plata, por su parte, el moreno portaba ropa común y corriente, como la de cualquier pueblerino de la época.

-Arturo, fiel aprendiz mío. Hoy en esta noche estrellada he de revelarte un secreto… el cual te marcara de por vida.

-Usted dirá gran maestro – Blaise lo miraba sereno, aunque por dentro estaba que se volvía a desmayar de un momento a otro.

-Vez estas tierras, hijo mío – El moreno asintió – Pues tu has nacido para gobernarlas, para ser el rey de todo esto y asegurar con ello, la prosperidad de Gran Bretaña.

-Pero señor¿Cómo ha de ser eso posible?, si yo solo soy el hijo adoptivo de un terrateniente…

-Pues no es así Arturo, tu eres el hijo ilegitimo del rey Uther de Pendragón, es solo que tu padre presa de sus pecados te dejo bajo la tutela de Sir Hector… Pero tu mí querido niño eres el legítimo regente de estas tierras y heredero al trono.

-¿Eso es verdad? – La cara del chico delataba sorpresa, porque en realidad esta parte nunca la practicaron, con la finalidad de lograr el realismo esperado.

-Claro que es cierto – Respondió Draco bastante ofendido – Tú historia esta escrita en las estrellas – Tras decir esto, se bajo la intensidad de las luces, logrando así que el publico apreciase mejor la belleza del cielo nocturno que cubría Hogwarts – Y déjame decirte que es una de esas historias que dejara secuela en el mundo…

-Pero yo no se si pueda con semejante poder…

-No te preocupes hijo mío, que para eso me tienes a mí, procurare ser tu conciencia y tu oráculo, cada vez que sea necesario.

-Muchas gracias maestro – El telón se cierra, trayendo consigo los aplausos del público, que fueron acallados nuevamente por la voz de Snape.

* * *

-Vaya¿Cómo habran hecho para que Snape se prestara para esto? – Pregunto Fred divertido.

-No lo se hermanito, pero te prometo que lo averiguaremos – Contesto su fotocopia maliciosamente.

* * *

"_Como era costumbre en aquella época, las cruzadas comenzaron a armarse, muchos reinos se encontraban desprovistos de ejércitos capaces, que pudieran defenderlos. Uno de estos era el reino de Camelot, dirigido por el rey __Leodegrance de Cameliard__, un hombre honorable y lleno de convicción, que decidió ofrecer una alta recompensa a aquel que lo ayudase defender sus tierras, Arturo y sus hombres, caballeros valientes, al escuchar la noticia decidieron encaminarse rumbo a aquel lugar "_

Al abrirse las gruesas cortinas, se vislumbro un bien elaborado salón del trono donde se hallaba paseando de un lado al otro Remus Lupin, vestido con una armadura dorada, desde cuyos hombros caía de forma grácil una capa color rojo y sobre su cabeza una graciosa coronita.

Por el costado derecho del escenario aparecieron, vestidos con esplendidas armaduras plateadas, sosteniendo el yelmo con una de sus manos y con diversos escudos en sus pechos, Blaise, Harry, Ronald, Dean, Seamus, Neville y Stebbins . Apenas el hombre los vio se detuvo en su andada, todos los jóvenes se arrodillaron ante él, en señal de respeto, luego Blaise se paro y empezó a hablar.

-Su majestad, Sir Leodegrance de Cameliard, permitame presentarme mi nombre es Sir Arturo de Pendragón, hijo de Sir Uther de Pendragón rey de Cornualles. He venido hasta usted junto con mis valerosos hombres, porque han llegado hasta mis oídos los rumores de que su tierra se haya desprotegida y que necesita de forma urgente un grupo de valientes para lograr tan maña hazaña, así que hemos venido a ofrecer nuestros más humildes servicios.

-Os agradezco bravos guerreros – Habló el licántropo muy metido en su papel – Si logran llevar con bien esta proeza, os doy mi palabra de que tendrán una buena parte de mis tierras y que poseerán la gratitud infinita de todo mi pueblo.

-Muchas gracias señor – Hablo Harry – Pero la verdad esto lo hacemos porque somos hombres de honor, no por esperar recompensa alguna.

-Así es – Afirmo Neville – Además ya mucho tenemos con el que nos crea dignos de proteger vuestras tierras.

-No discutáis – Exclamo Lupin – O sentiré que esto es un agravio para conmigo y mi gente.

-No señor por lo que más quiera – Se apresuro a agregar Dean – Nosotros no buscamos ofenderle, solo intentamos no causarle mayores molestias.

-No es molestia, ustedes defenderán mi reino y yo los recompensare.

-Tiene nuestra palabra – Volvió a hablar Zabini – Hombres acampemos afuera, es momento de atrincherarnos, mañana comienza esta guerra.

-HEY – Gritaron todos levantando los puños.

-Su majestad – Se despidió el moreno de Remus, haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza, el cual imito el profesor, todos abandonaron la escena a excepción de Ron y Blaise.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Arturo?

-Claro que si Lancelot, Merlín fue bastante especifico en sus indicaciones me advirtió que debíamos dirigirnos hasta el reino de Camelot, porque aquí encontraríamos un hogar al cual proteger.

-Le tienes mucha fe a ese mago ¿no? – El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

-Más de lo que tú puedas imaginar viejo amigo – Aquí Zabini poso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Ron, dando a entender el lazo de fraternidad entre estos dos personajes. Nuevamente se trancan las cortinas, seguidas por aplausos.

* * *

Tras bastidores Draco y Hermione, que se encontraban preparados para la próxima escena, observaron la conversación sostenida entre Blaise y Ronald, a lo que el rubio de pudo evitar comentarle al oído a la castaña.

-Debes recordarme decirle a Blaise que se desinfecte esa mano – Hermione solo lo miró de forma acusadora - ¿Qué?, yo no se si lo de tarado se pega…

-Mejor cállate, que ya nos toca.

-Por cierto déjame decirte que estas muy bella – La chica se sonrojo un poco y luego contesto.

-Gracias, tu tampoco estas nada mal – Y le guiño un ojo, acto que sorprendió al slytherin, que luego esbozo una sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

"_Mientras estos acontecimientos sucedían, Merlín se había embarcado en su propia campaña personal, él debía dirigirse al lago y entrevistarse con Vivian, la dama poderosa, que protege las puertas de la magia, la única mujer que amo y amara por siempre, aún después de esta vida"_

Para esta representación no se uso ningún tipo de paisaje, simplemente se dejo el fondo descubierto para que el público observara el lago del castillo siendo bañado por la luz de la luna de aquella noche.

Hermione se encontraba parada en medio del lugar, vestida con un traje color lila el cual solo la cubría hasta la mitad del muslo, sus pies se hallaban desnudos y sus hombros cubiertos por unas simples capitas de tela transparente del mismo color del vestido que asemejaban pétalos, toda ella parecía haber sido cubierta con escarcha plateada, sus bucles definidos poseían reflejos dorados y el maquillaje sencillo, solo ayudaba a resaltar su belleza.

Por su parte el rubio, tenía unos pantalones de viaje color negro, una camisa verde oscuro con capucha a la espalda, la cual se cerraba al frente solo con tiras, por lo cual su pecho se encontraba al descubierto dejando ver su bien esculpidos pectorales, su cabello estaba revuelto, dejándose mecer por el viento de la noche y sus pies estaban calzados por botas de exploración color negro, poco a poco empezó a avanzar hasta Mione.

-Vivian – Pronuncio dulcemente – Tan hermosa como siempre.

-Merlín – Saludo la castaña – Tal parece que solo apareces cuando necesitas de mi ayuda ¿no?.

-Creo que malinterpretas las cosas mi adorada señora, yo he venido ante ti tal como lo prometí aquella noche estrellada.

-No me mientas – Grito enojada la chica – Has venido por Excalibur, tú adorado Arturo necesita la espada para asegurar su victoria.

-Esta bien Vivian, no lo voy a negar – Mientras decía esto el chico se acerco aún más a la joven – Pero mi única recompensa en todo esto es poder verte nuevamente, mi querida hada…

-No compraras mi buena voluntad con palabras dulces, mago…

-Yo pensaba comprarla de otra forma mi lady – El rostro del blondo se lleno de picardía.

-Ah sí¿Cuál? – Pregunto retórica la Gryffindor.

-Esta – El chico llevo una de sus manos tras la cabeza de la muchacha, hundiéndola entre sus rizos, mientras acercabas sus rostros, para culminar en un apasionado beso, que le cortó el aire a muchas de las presentes. Luego se separo de ella y pronunció aún cubriendo con su aliento los labios de Hermione – Además recuerda mi amada Vivian, una cosa es lo que Arturo necesita y otra muy distinta lo que yo ansié.

Mione abrió los ojos lentamente, bastante acalorada y apenada, ya que sabía que en alguna parte entre aquel público se encontraban sus padres, pero siguió con su papel, le devolvió la sonrisa a su novio y pronunció.

-Y ¿Qué es aquello que ansias Merlín?

-No es obvió – Dijo Draco enarcando una ceja, la muchacha comenzó a reír mientras alargaba una de sus manos para acariciar la cara de su contra parte.

-Quizás algún día, mi buen hombre – Luego se apartó de él y miró a los presentes extendiendo sus brazos, un brillo empezó a salir de ella hasta segar a la audiencia y cuando este cesó todos apreciaron en las manos de Hermione la imponente espada Excalibur. – Aquí tienes por lo que has venido, mago. – Malfoy la tomo y agrego.

-No querida, para lo que vine, lo conseguí hace mucho…

El telón se corrió nuevamente y esta vez los aplausos, fueron acompañados de algunos silbidos provenientes de los espectadores.

* * *

-Jaen¿No crees que esa escena fue muy expresiva? – Le comentaba un hombre con lentes a su esposa.

-Claro que no Richard, nuestra hija lo ha hecho muy bien, además el jovencito es su novio…

-¿Su qué? – Exclamo sulfurado.

-Vez por eso digo, que tu nunca me prestas atención cuando te hablo.

-Pe…pero.

-No, no… Nuestra hija ya es toda una mujer, así que mejor contrólate y disfruta de la presentación – Richard Granger iba a replicar, pero al observar el rostro molesto de sus esposa, lanzo un suspiro de resignación y puso atención a lo que decía el narrador.

* * *

"_Como era de esperarse Merlín apenas obtuvo la espada decidió cortar camino apareciéndose, algo que debió hacer desde un principio si me preguntan _(Obviamente ya Snape estaba cansado de narrar la historia). _E ir a entregársela a Arturo, el cual se encontraba en la trinchera esa, frente al castillo de Camelot" _

Cuando corrieron la tela Blaise miraba medio horrorizado un punto detrás del escenario, pero Draco lo regreso a la acción con el dialogo.

-Arturo he venido a darte este presente – Dijo al tiempo que le tendía la espada.

-OH!, muchas gracias maestro – Zabini tomaba la espada con ambas manos – Pero ¿A qué se debe semejante regalo?

-Esta es la espada Excalibur, su poder supera a cualquiera, en su hoja puedes ver acontecimientos que están por venir, si la posas en una herida con suficiente fe, la energía que emanara podrá salvar la vida del moribundo y siempre te ayudara a salir victorioso de todo aquel enfrentamiento que aceptes, sin importar quien es el enemigo o que tan poderoso sea.

-Vaya, entonces la protegeré con mi vida y siempre velare que este a buen recaudo.

-Lo se por eso te la he entregado a ti hijo mío, porque se que solo tú le darás el valor que se merece.

-Gracias fiel amigo – Dijo el moreno propinándole un fuerte abrazo al rubio, el cual este correspondió a regañadientes.

Nuevamente ´la escena fue cubierta, por el manto rojo...

"Continuara"

* * *

Bien hasta aqui esta primera parte de la obra...

Como verán no solo me he dedicado a contar la historia de Camelot, sino que les traigo algunas impresiones y los tras camaras de la misma...

Espero les haya gustado...

Por cierto "FELIZ AÑO", mis niñas lindas...

Besitos y espero se acuerden de mi y me dejen uno que otro review.


	21. Magos a la obraParte II

Hola mis lectoras adoradas, aquí estoy nuevamente regalándoles uno de mis capítulos, se que me querrán matar por todo lo que he tardado, pero es que este trimestre en la universidad decidieron ponérmela difícil, así que aviso de antemano que solo actualizare los fines de semana, bien sea sábado o domingo.

**Declaración**: Todos los personajes aquí expuestos le pertenecen a J.K.R y la obra a interpretar es de Sir Thomas Malory.

**El hechizo de la mansión Black.**

**Cap. 20 Magos a la obra (Parte II).**

"_Según cuenta la historia Arturo y sus caballeros pelearon de forma bravía, claro que no hay nada que nos asegure esto _(Ahora el tono del profesor delataba malicia), _pero para que pueda proseguir la trama, diré que ganaron e hicieron una fiesta en su honor en el reino de Camelot, donde el joven príncipe supo jugar muy bien sus cartas seduciendo a la hija del rey… Y después decían que no deseaban recompensa alguna, en mi punto de vista son unos viles hipócritas…"_

* * *

La profesora McGonagall, ya se estaba alterando un poco por los cambios de argumentos que Snape tan gentilmente le estaba haciendo a la obra, pero cada vez que iba a replicarle el director adjunto le decía lo mismo.

-Minerva, usted desea que ellos sean creativos, así que me he dado a la tarea de que improvisen…

Aunque la profesora sabía que Severus estaba disfrutando el poner nerviosos a los alumnos, no tenía como refutarle aquella lógica enfermiza, además de que el hombre había dejado muy en claro que no deseaba ser el narrador, pero ella de tanto insistir se salio con la suya, bueno por lo menos eso era lo que creía hasta que Snape se dio cuenta de que como narrador tenía el control absoluto de la historia.

* * *

Al correrse el telón, Blaise se encontraba sentado en un jardín lleno de flores exóticas cortesía de la profesora Sprout, el banco de mármol que le habían dispuesto era bastante incomodo, pero debido a la armadura de gala casi no lo sentía. Por uno de los costados apareció Luna, vestida con una túnica de gala color plata, la cual tenía dibujadas cientos de estrellas fugases color azul eléctrico, el cabello lo llevaba recogido el una media cola y su rostro se definía gracias a un delicado maquillaje.

Las voces de Theodore y Marietta inundaron el ambiente, mientras la rubia avanzaba lentamente hasta el moreno, quien al verla se puso de pie, como impulsado por un resorte.

-Buenas noches – Comento bajito la chica haciendo una graciosa reverencia.

-Buenas noches – Contesto el joven con cara de idiota, realmente para Blaise era una visión angelical la joven que tenía al frente.

-¿Quién es usted? – Dijo Luna conteniendo la risa, por la expresión en el rostro del slytherin.

-¿Quién soy? – Repitió como autómata, hasta que repentinamente una bolita de papel venida de quien sabe donde lo golpeo en la cabeza, al principio el moreno miro a todas partes, hasta reparar en el pedazo de papel, el cual se abrió a sus pies y este pudo leer la limpia caligrafía de Draco: _"Imbecil métete en el papel", _Ante esto Zabini movió la cabeza como sacudiéndose y empezó a hablar - Disculpe mis modales, mi nombre es Arturo de Pendragón y usted hermosa dama ¿tiene nombre o realmente es un ángel?

Ante lo dicho Luna se ruborizo un poco y lanzo una risita nerviosa.

-Mi nombre es Ginebra de Cameliard .

-Oh, entonces déjeme extenderle mis más sinceras disculpas no sabía que hablaba con la hija del rey – Aquí el moreno realizo una graciosa reverencia para la joven.

* * *

"_En ese momento la escena se vio interrumpida por Lancelot, el cual intentaba desesperadamente dar con Ginebra ya que ellos habían tenido un romance cunado eran jóvenes y aún el caballero guardaba la esperanza de que la joven princesa siguiese amándole"_

Tras estás palabras el reparto en pleno dibujo una expresión de puro terror¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo el profesor Snape con su historia?, tal parecía que el viejo había votado el guión y ahora decía lo primero que se le ocurría y muy a su pesar ellos debían hacer como que todo iba bien.

Ronald salió a escena sin ningún tipo de idea para el dialogo inexistente, sobre todo porque en la versión de ellos Ginebra no sentía nada por Lancelot. De todas maneras el pelirrojo se posiciono entre Blaise y Luna, tomándole la mano a esta última mientras depositaba un beso en ella.

-Mi querida Ginebra ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Dijo regalándole una sonrisa nerviosa a Luna.

-Lancelot – Respondió con tono sorprendido la rubia – Vaya que sorpresa el volverte a ver…

-¿Ustedes se conocen? – Pregunto Blaise para justificar su presencia en la escena.

-Pues si Arturo – Contesto el Weasley sonriente – Esta hermosa mujer y yo fuimos novios en nuestra juventud.

-Oh si que días aquellos…

-Wow, no estaba al tanto de todo eso, pero si lo desean me retiro y así pueden compartir sus remembranzas – El tono de Blaise era de pura molestia.

-No señor, usted es un invitado de mi reino y ¿qué se dirá de mí si lo desatiendo de esta manera?, no lo mejor es que Lancelot y yo hablemos en otra ocasión… ¿No lo crees Lancelot?

-Como gustes Ginebra, sabes que estoy para complacerte – Ron al notar los celos de Zabini había comenzado a disfrutar el cambio de trama y no pudo evitar guiñarle un ojo a la chica, para luego desaparecer por el lado contrarió al que entró.

Al quedarse nuevamente solos Blaise, ya no sabía que hacer o decir, por un lado el debía tratar de conquistar a Luna, pero después de haber visto el interés de Lancelot por la muchacha, consideraba que Arturo jamás se hubiese propuesto conquistarla a sabiendas de que heriría a su casi hermano.

-¿Ocurre algo noble señor? – Pregunto la rubia con expresión preocupada, Luna como buena Ravenclaw se imaginaba el porque de aquel silencio tan tenso, así que deseaba crear el ambiente propicio para seguir con el argumento original.

El moreno la miró directamente a los ojos, aquel color aguamarina que siempre destellaba de alegría ahora se veía opacado por una gran pesadumbre, a Luna se le oprimió el corazón.

* * *

-Maldita sea… Si Snape puede improvisar y cambiar la historia nosotros también – Grito fuera de sus cabales Draco, sorprendiendo a todos los allí reunidos.

-¿Qué estás pensando? - Interrogo la castaña bastante preocupada.

-Que a partir de ahora esto será una comedía – Al terminar la frase el rubio curvo sus finos labios en una mueca macabra, la que fue imitada por casi todo el sector masculino miembro de la obra.

* * *

Antes de que Zabini volviera a intervenir en la escena una gran humareda azul se levantó por la esquina derecha de la tarima y apareció Hermione, con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ocasionando mayor desconcierto en los dos protagonistas.

-Mis queridos niños, han visto a Merlín… Es que lo he estado buscando como loca por toda Gran Bretaña.

-No… ¿Usted es? – Pregunto el moreno sorprendido.

-Mi nombre es Vivian y soy su esposa…

-¿Su qué? – Grito al unísono la parejita.

Por el lado izquierdo, llegaron Harry, Neville y Dean, hablando entre ellos y con el rostro serio, al llegar junto a los otros tres Harry habló.

-Disculpa la intromisión Arturo, pero es que lo que te venimos a decir no puede esperar más.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Verás – Dijo Dean – Lo que pasa es que hemos hecho una apuesta y necesitamos el dinero, para poder costearnos el viaje en el crucero el santo Grial y bueno… Como tu eres tan generoso nos harás ganar – En ese momento los tres chicos sonrieron de forma inocente.

-Un momento, se van de viaje en un crucero, pero tu hermana no es la portadora del santo grial – Grito Zabini, sin entender nada.

-Pues si – Volvió a hablar Dean – Ella es la capitana del crucero, pero aunque no nos va a cobrar el pasaje todo lo demás si corre por nuestra cuenta.

-Además – Agrego Neville – Lo que tienes que hacer no es tan malo, solo tienes que tener una aventura con la loca de Morgana, ya sabes la que ya a estado con todos – Los otros dos afirmaron.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el público.

-Esto si que es una vegsión modegna – Afirmaba Fleur.

-Si… Mucho para mi gusto – Contestaba su esposo.

-A mi me huele a que esto es culpa de Snape – Aseguro George.

-Te apoyo hermano mío – Dijo Charlie.

-No importa de quien es la culpa, lo que importa es que la cara de McGonagall ya esta lo suficientemente roja, como para saber que esto va a acabar mal – Susurro Percy.

Pero justo antes de que cualquier cosa ocurriese un grito desgarrador sobresalto a todos, en el hermoso y estrellado cielo de Hogwarts ya no brillaban las estrellas, solo se podía apreciar una verde calavera de cuya boca salía una serpiente, la marca tenebrosa brillaba en medio de la oscuridad.

Ese era el aviso de los mortios, el aviso que aseguraba que aún no se habían rendido, inmediatamente, los profesores, miembros del ministerio y miembros de la orden, que se encontraban allí presentes fortalecieron las defensas del lugar. Mientras Hagrid encaminaba a los estudiantes y padres al interior del castillo, donde estos últimos cruzarían el pasadizo que conecta el cuarto de los menesteres con el cabeza de puerco.

Cientos de risas sádicas sacudían cada rincón de los terrenos de la escuela y en medio de todo aquel caos un joven moreno y otro albino, cayeron de largo a largo en el suelo sin explicación aparente. Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy yacían inertes en medio de un círculo de mirones, Ginny y Hermione se abalanzaron a su lado, preguntándose que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Harry y Draco se hallaban en medio de la basta nada, una oscuridad brumosa los envolvía por completo, solo se podían ver el uno al otro hasta que una luz se posiciono en el centro del lugar, semejante a un reflector de teatro. Unos pasos secos hacían eco entre las sombras hasta que pronto distinguieron una silueta que se acercaba a la luz y cuando por fin estuvo iluminada, apreciaron a un hombre delgado de cabellos largos de color negro y de ojos verdes, vestido con un frag negro y sombrero de copa, este les sonrió sardónicamente, para luego quitarse el sobrero y hacer una reverencia.

-El placer es todo suyo, mi nombre es Regulus Black y desgraciadamente estoy a sus servicios…

* * *

Prometo que el proximo va a ser mucho más largo, sobretodo porque tendre unas pequeñas vacaciones.

Besitos las quiero muchos.

Espero sus reviews y recuerden he vuelto.

Bye


	22. Cuentos de caminos

Hola chicas… La verdad quiero decirles a todas que yo también las extrañe mucho en todo el tiempo que estuve sin actualizar.

A parte aclaro que estoy actualizando hoy por diversos contratiempos que impidieron que subiera el capitulo ayer, más que nada el hecho de que no estaba terminado : p.

**Declaración: **Ningún personaje es de mi creación, aunque algunas personalidades si, ya que J.K.R. No dejo apreciar mucho su verdadera naturaleza….

**El hechizo de la mansión Black.**

**Cap. 21: Cuentos de caminos.**

_Harry y Draco se hallaban en medio de la basta nada, una oscuridad brumosa los envolvía por completo, solo se podían ver el uno al otro hasta que una luz se posiciono en el centro del lugar, semejante a un reflector de teatro. Unos pasos secos hacían eco entre las sombras hasta que pronto distinguieron una silueta que se acercaba a la luz y cuando por fin estuvo iluminada, apreciaron a un hombre delgado de cabellos largos de color negro y de ojos verdes, vestido con un frac negro y sombrero de copa, este les sonrió sardónicamente, para luego quitarse el sobrero y hacer una reverencia. _

_-El placer es todo suyo, mi nombre es Regulus Black y desgraciadamente estoy a sus servicios…_

* * *

Ambos chicos no pudieron evitar la mueca de sorpresa que dibujo sus caras, logrando marcar más la actitud suficiente del recién llegado, haciéndole recordar todo el caos que sembraba en los presentes con tan solo pronunciar su nombre, un nombre que durante muchos años significo la muerte segura para los impuros y mestizos de la sangre.

Por las cabezas de Draco y Harry, las preguntas, frases y respuestas llegaban como un torbellino, primero que nada no tenían ni idea en donde estaban, lo último que recordaban eran las grandes masas de alumnos y representantes corriendo como una estampida rumbo al interior de Hogwarts, mientras que en el cielo nocturno la marca tenebrosa hacia gala de su enorme poder para intimidar y alarmar a los corazones humanos. Inesperadamente el rubio pensó, sobre lo irónico de aquella frase.

_-Los corazones humanos… A decir verdad__, todos somos humanos, magos puros, mestizos, impuros, squib y muggles, todos queremos lo mismo… Simplemente vivir…_

_-Si pero el poder corrompe _– La voz de Harry resonó en su cabeza, tal parecía que volvían hablar telepáticamente – _Voldemort sabía que era un único ser en medio de millones, así que aplico el divide y vencerás. Sembró en los magos la necesidad de demostrar su poderío…_

_-Pero aún así la sociedad mágica era inmensa, como para que una única persona la controlara. Por eso decidió establecer diferencias de casta entre los magos _– Continuó Malfoy – _Así los humanos se erradicarían entre ellos dejando una minoría, que seguramente para sus planes era la más fuerte y por ello debían de ser los de sangre pura. Los que ya para esas alturas le debían su entera devoción._

_-En teoría el plan era perfecto _– Esta vez la voz en sus cabezas era la de Regulus, el que los miraba seriamente, pero satisfecho con los jóvenes ante él, ya que parecían gozar de un don poco visto en la sociedad actual, **"Inteligencia"** – _El único problema que presento, fue la falta de visión de Tom. Verán el estableció como raza superior a todos aquellos magos nacidos de familias puras, pero ¿Por qué hizo eso si él no era puro¿Acaso estaba engañado? O simplemente era otra manera de demostrar su demencia…- _El hombre los miró directo a cada uno, una mesa de té apareció en el lugar, seguido por un jardín veraniego lleno de orquídeas y al fondo se podía apreciar el inmenso mar mediterráneo, adornado con varios veleros de colores. Regulus tomo asiento elegantemente y los invito a hacer lo mismo, los dos chicos se vieron como esperando el permiso del otro, para luego posicionarse en la mesa, de inmediato las tasas frente a ellos se llenaron de té de jazmines y aparecieron galletas y buñuelos para acompañarlos. El hombre decidió proseguir la charla, pero esta vez por la vía oral en vez de mental.

-Tom Ryddle, no era un demente por así decirlo… Por lo menos no al comienzo de toda esta odisea. En un principio el se encontraba perdido e inseguro en un mundo que lo tachaba y relegaba, debido a los extraños sucesos que se desencadenaban a su alrededor, algo que para el mundo mágico hubiese resultado sumamente natural, para el mundo muggle era peligroso y hasta insano, porque todos lo seres humanos le tememos a aquello que desconocemos y en vez de intentar comprenderlo optamos por destruirlo. En el caso de Tom el castigo fue la soledad y la falta de cariño, además de que él mismo se consideraba un monstruo porque no entendía su propia naturaleza. – Regulus hizo una pausa para organizar mejor sus ideas, mientras que las cabezas de sus interlocutores pasaban las diversas imágenes de las veces que Harry hizo magia y aunque en principio le parecía divertido, en más de una ocasión sintió miedo de si mismo, más aún cuando los Dursley lo castigaban por eso, viéndolo con una mezcla de molestia y horror.

-Con el paso del tiempo la sociedad mágica y en especial Albus Dumbledore, se encontraron con la noticia de que en un orfanato muggle, había un joven perteneciente a la sociedad mágica - Aquí el hombre fue interrumpido por el moreno.

-Si, Dumbledore me mostró ese recuerdo en su pensadero – Draco cerro los ojos rememorando con lujos de detalles, aquel recuerdo que ahora le pertenecía

_Albus Dumbledore había sido llevado ante el pequeño Tom Ryddle, para ofrecerle ingresar a Hogwarts, no sin antes explicarle con lujo de detalles lo que significaba ser mago, el porque de sus poderes y que estos eran algo natural__. Al pequeño como a cualquier otro esa noticia lo había llenado de alegría, ya que aquello explicaba el porque de las cosas que podía hacer, así como el hecho de que él no se sintiese cómodo entre aquella gente_._ Claro como se iba a sentir cómodo si ese no era su mundo y bastante seguro tomo la decisión que cambiaría su vida y la del mundo mágico para siempre… Asistir a Hogwarts._

-Pero el hecho de que su niñez no haya sido feliz, no justifica sus acciones – Reclamo Draco con bastante amargura.

-Tienes razón muchacho, pero es que no me han dejado continuar con mi explicación – Respondió el mago.

-Un momento – Intervino el-niño-que-vivió –Pero esto de que sirve. Voldemort ya esta muerto, para que seguir hablando de él…

-Porque aunque el haya muerto sus ideales aún viven – Contesto seriamente el menor de los hermanos Black – Ahora, en vista de que conocen la historia real de la entrevista que sostuvo Dumbledore con Tom, iré directo a aquello que nos compete. El joven Ryddle, creía que sus habilidades eran superiores a las de cualquier mago de su edad, está idea la había elaborado rato después de que Dumbledore abandonase el orfanato¿Por qué?, sencillamente porque se habían tomado la molestia de conseguirlo y para alguien que nunca tuvo ningún tipo de atención…

-Era más lógico pensar que le buscaban por su poder, que por ser sencillamente él – Articulo el platinado en un susurro, atrayendo la atención de Regulus y la comprensión de Harry.

-Exacto – Exclamo el hombre – Así que para Tom fue un duro golpe el encontrarse con diversidad de individuos mucho más poderosos que él. Al principio no sabía como sobrellevarlo, pero esporádicamente opto por lo más sensato, si los magos poderosos nacían en base a su conocimiento y experiencia, entonces el se haría con todo el saber del mundo mágico, hasta conseguir la forma de adaptarlo para que fuese único.

-Y así fue que creo las maldiciones imperdonables ¿no? – Argumento el moreno.

-Pues si, el ya poseía un basto conocimiento sobre la magia y sus implicaciones. Crear hechizos de esa índole, resultaba relativamente sencillo, si solo se aplicaban aquellas técnicas que se consideraban mortales o peligrosas, cabe destacar que él recaudo una inmensa cantidad de información sobre los encantamientos y pociones de todo el mundo…

-Fuio – Silbó Draco impresionado – Esa biblioteca debe ser enorme, más que la central de Inglaterra.

-Si realmente era impresionante, pero todo eso se perdió tras su primera caída, yo logre salvar algunos ejemplares y esconderlos en la cripta familiar, lastima que la llave se haya perdido…

-¿En serio? – Preguntaron ambos jóvenes.

-Pues si, pero ya nadie podrá obtenerlos, la cripta tiene mecanismos y hechizos de seguridad que acabaran con la vida de todo aquel que intente ingresar a la fuerza – Explico al tiempo que dejaba vislumbrar una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

-Bueno, entonces podría proseguir con la historia – Animo el rubio, cansado de aquel suspenso enfermizo.

-Sabes la paciencia es un don y también es muchas veces la que puede alterar la balanza a tu favor.- Destaco el mago, antes de proseguir- Como decía, Tom decidió ser el mejor mago de todos los tiempos, así que se había sumergido en el estudio, hasta aquella fatídica noche, cuando por casualidad o por obra del destino dio con la cámara secreta de Salazar Slytherin. Como cualquier chico de su edad amante del estudio Tom hizo lo más lógico…

-Investigar sobre el susodicho cuarto – Respondió amargamente Malfoy.

-Y ¿Por qué el tono? – Lo interrogo Harry.

-Porque es lo que hubiese hecho Mione…

-Jajaja – Rió el moreno, para luego esbozar una mueca de pura comprensión – Si es cierto ella hubiese hecho lo mismo…

-Al investigar sobre la cámara, Tom supo de inmediato que él era el heredero de Slytherin, porque solo el heredero podía abrir la cámara. Presa de la emoción comenzó a investigar sobre la posible descendencia de Salazar, pero como normalmente ocurre no encontró nada al respecto, pero se auto convenció de que él era un mago sangre pura, miembro de una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico. Y aquí es donde comienza el principio del fin. Cuando más seguro estaba de cual era su verdadera ascendencia, fue superado por un joven mestizo en una de las tantas clases del curso, haciéndolo perder totalmente los estribos, de hay en adelante se propuso a si mismo el devolverle el poderío a los sangre pura, como era el ideal principal de su ancestro el día que fundo junto con Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

-Es decir que todo esto es una simple cuestión de orgullo – Grito Harry.

-Que esperabas muchacho, como tu mismo dijiste el poder corrompe y para alguien que siempre fue vejado en su niñez, el poder, el orgullo y la venganza representaban su razón de vivir. Si crías un monstruo no puedes culparlo de que te intente matar en algún momento…

-¿Entonces el es la victima? – Pregunto con cierto desdén Draco.

-Como dije en principio si lo fue, pero dejo de serlo el día que descubrió que el también era un mestizo – Ante esto los dos jóvenes se concentraron aún más en la historia que le estaba relatando Regulus – Gracias a los registros del orfanato Tom pudo descubrir quien era su padre, así que decidido se encamino a la mansión Ryddle, para encontrarse con una muy desagradable sorpresa. El matrimonio Ryddle era una familia muggle bastante adinerada, que poseían un único hijo, el día que Tom llego a la casa fue el colapso para los miembros que en ella habitaban, ya que el joven confiado de que se trataba de una familia de magos hizo acto de presencia apareciéndose en el patio de la vivienda. Pero lo peor no fue aquello, sino el hecho de preguntar abiertamente por su padre.

-Pero yo creía que él sabía que su padre era muggle antes de ir a verlo – Argumento Harry.

-Pues no, ese día Tom se entero de la verdad de su existencia, su madre era una bruja salvaje que habiéndose sentido atraída por su padre, lo había hechizado para que tuviese un amorío con ella producto del cual nació Tom, su padre le ofreció grades sumas de dinero para que guardase el secreto de su affaire, pero ya el buen juicio de Tom se había ido a la mierda, la familia con la que soñó no existía, los descendientes de Salazar Slytherin eran uno pobres salvajes y su sangre ni siquiera era pura, era tan patético e impuro como cualquiera. Pero ese no era todo el problema, él ya había comenzado a reclutar mortifagos dentro de su casa, los cuales se reunían con él en la cámara secreta, para planear como obtendrían el dominio mundial y como acabarían con los sangre sucias, así que como resolución Tom Marvolo Ryddle decidió exterminar su pasado de raíz y en esa misma noche acabo con la vida de toda su familia, llevándose consigo el anillo y guardapelos perteneciente a Salazar, los únicos objetos que aún lo hacían sentir orgulloso.

-Dejo de ser victima¿por qué se transformo en victimario? – Pregunto el blondo.

-No, dejo de ser victima, porque permitio que sus miedos lo llevaran a la destrucción de su lado humano, tanto así que después de esto decidió que el jamás moriría simplemente para no tener que afrontar su realidad al encontrarse con los espíritus de su verdadera familia…

-¿Es por eso que no deseaba morir? – La cara de Harry delataba desconcierto.

-Te parece una razón idiota verdad – Sonrió Regulus – Pero casi siempre las peores cosas de la vida ocurren por razones idiotas, el hombre que mata a su mujer por encontrarla con otro en la cama, aunque más sencillo es dejar las cosas hasta hay e irse o al joven que lo matan en la calle por una de sus pertenecías o el que desea destruir el mundo para quedarse con el… Todas son actitudes idiotas, pero siguen existiendo a lo largo de la historia…

-Punto para él, Potty, el orgullo y el miedo vuelven idiota a las personas…Pero, entonces todo el error de Voldemort fue no conocer su genética….

-No, su error fue desesperarse por ocultar algo tan fervientemente que termino por sacarlo a la luz, la muerte de la familia Ryddle sacudió la opinión publica del mundo muggle, así como alerto al mundo mágico de que algo no estaba bien y que seguramente el responsable de aquello había sido un mago, pero la información no estuvo tan clara hasta años después, la noche que descubrí la verdad sobre Voldemort…

-Eso no fue porque Krasher le informo lo que hizo Voldemort en la cueva y sobre el guardapelo…

-Esto ocurrió un semana después de eso – Los ojos de Regulus delataban una cierta lejanía, como si el mismo se estuviese perdiendo en sus recuerdos – Por aquel tiempo yo tenía una pareja formal, aunque aún no habíamos declarado nuestra relación a la sociedad, llevábamos tiempo viviendo juntos, ella fue la que descubrió la verdadera historia de Voldemort, así como yo descubrí su plan de crear los horrocruxes. No les mentiré, mi rabia y decepción me llevaron a tomar una decisión estupida. Creí que yo solo podría acabar con todo los planes de Tom, Krasher sabía donde se encontraba uno de los horrocruxes, mi hermano era miembro de la Orden del Fénix, pero sabía que si no le mostraba pruebas era muy difícil que confiara en mí, como último acto desesperado y por si no lograba obtener el guardapelos, decidí dejar el hechizo dentro de la mansión, así Sirius sabría la verdad y confiaría en mí esporádicamente… Le pedí a Daisy que se retirara lejos, que se resguardara y desapareciera por un tiempo, porque aunque ningún mortio sabía de ella, no deseaba arriesgarla, fue esa noche que me entere de que iba a ser padre – Unos orbes grises y otros verdes se abrieron al máximo, pero de los labios de los portadores no salio palabra alguna – Al día siguiente partí con Krasher rumbo a la cueva, cuando al fin llegue al enorme cuenco donde se hallaba el horrocrux supe que moriría inminentemente, así que le ordene a mi fiel elfo domestico que se lo llevara consigo y lo destruyese, a los minutos que Krasher desapareció mi cuerpo exhalo su último aliento y desde entonces he estado aquí…

-Y ¿Dónde es exactamente aquí? – Interrogo Malfoy.

-Esto es el limbo o el bardo, como quieran llamarlo…

-¿QUÉ? – Gritaron ambos muchachos al unísono.

-Cálmense – Dijo sonriéndoles – Ya se lo que están pensando y no, no están muertos, es solo que por fin el hechizo es lo bastante fuerte como para poder comunicarme con ustedes… Yo les brindare toda la ayuda e información que necesiten a cambio de un pequeñísimo favor…

-¿Qué clase de favor? – Quiso saber Harry.

-Bueno, la verdad tanto mi hermano como yo no hemos podido cruzar hacia el otro plano porque ambos nos debemos perdón, el uno al otro…

-Aja, pero ambos están muertos – Destaco secamente Malfoy.

-Si pero el aún esta en su mundo, dentro de un artefacto llamado…

-El velo – Susurro Harry.

-Así es, su alma está atrapada hay y si ustedes lo cruzan como están vivos nada les pasara, pero mi hermano y yo podremos comunicarnos y perdonarnos… Para así alcanzar la paz eterna…

-Un momento¿quieres que sirvamos de vínculo para dos muertos que desean hablar y entenderse aún cuando no lo pudieron hacer en vida? – Grito el rubio.

-Pues así es – El hombre se hallaba sereno.

-Pues por mí no hay problema – Respondió el moreno.

-¿Has perdido la razón? – Le reprocho Draco a Harry – Ellos están muertos Potter, M-U-E-R-T-O-S, entiendes…

-Claro que entiendo Malfoy, pero el nos dio una conexión a ti y a mí envidiable y a parte nos promete información y lo único que nos pide es que en algún momento podamos liberar su alma y la de mi padrino. Y eso a mi forma de ver esta bien, por eso acepto.

-La verdad deben aceptar ambos – Comento Regulus, provocando que Draco exhalara un suspiro de resignación.

-Bien intentare hacerlo, pero eso no significa que lo haré¿esta claro? – Harry sonrió mientras afirmaba con la cabeza, sabía que era lo mejor que podría obtener de Draco.

-Por mí esta bien – Afirmo Regulus – Ya es hora de que regresen, las demás personas deben estar preocupados por su estado, nos veremos pronto, me daré a la tarea de enseñarles a controlar su vínculo, así que habrán días que se levantaran con la sensación de no haber dormido.

* * *

Ginny y Hermione se encontraban sentadas al lado de sus respectivos novios con expresión preocupada, madame Pomfrey ya les había pedido un centenar de veces que salieran de la enfermería, pero ninguna abandonaría a los chicos en ese estado.

Repentinamente ambos se movieron, Hermione se levanto y miró el rostro pálido de su novio, Ginny la imitó con el corazón a mil por hora, el que se calmó al observar como Harry dejaba ver sus iris esmeralda, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

Mione abrazó fuertemente a Draco, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas traicioneras escapaban de sus ojos, el rubio llevo una de sus manos hasta su mejilla y delicadamente, seco los surcos de aguas que estás dejaban a su paso, para luego decirle.

-No llores mi princesa…

-Pero Draco… - El tapo sus labios con su pulgar mientras le mandaba a hacer silencio.

-Shhhhh, no me hagas repetirlo – Pronuncio mientras le acariciaba los labios con el pulgar – Yo prometí hace mucho que jamás haría llorar a la mujer que amo, así que Hermione Granger deja de llorar – Al terminar de decir eso la atrajo hacia el para darle un calido beso y beber de sus labios lo que es el amor.

Mientras que en la otra cama, Harry mantenida asida fuertemente a su pecho a su hermosa pelirroja, la que también lloraba pero de felicidad.

-Harry tuve miedo – Confeso la chica – Nadie entendía el porque habían caído inconcientes y lo de la marca.

-Ya, ya muñequita cálmate – Decía mientras la mecía sobre su pecho – Todo esta bien, lo que ocurrió preferiría contártelo mañana – Ella subió la mirada y frunció el ceño.

-Harry James Potter… - Comenzó a exclamar pero el moreno la callo con un beso, para luego decirle sonriente.

-Ya te dije que mañana Ginebra Molly Weasley – Ella volvió a arrugar el entrecejo y el la beso nuevamente – Ya te dije que mañana…

* * *

Bueno este capitulo espero les haya servido para entender un poco más la historia.

El próximo capitulo lo subo el fin de semana que viene.

Espero ansiosa sus opiniones al respecto, así que por lo menos dejen algún review.

Besitos las quiero mucho...


	23. Mi regaloUn adiós

Hola niñas bonitas¿Cómo están?... Espero que bien y no muy ajetreadas, yo esta semana he estado más descansadita, aunque ya este jueves que viene empiezo parciales :s, pero bueno ese es el trabajo de toda estudiante, mi único alivio es que me graduó en Mayo del año que viene. Wiiiiiiiiii….

**Declaración: **Bueno ya lo saben, no son míos… bla bla bla, etc, etc, etc…

**Advertencia: **Les sugiero que antes de leer este capitulo hagan dos cosas, primero que nada busquen una cajita de pañuelos desechables, porque la necesitarán y dos busquen la canción Tears in heaven de Eric Clapton. Por si no la tienen métanse en youtube y coloquen el nombre de la canción y accedan al primer video, suena mucho mejor.

Como siempre yo les aviso cuando ponerla a rodar….

**El hechizo de la mansión Black.**

**Cap. 22: Mi regalo… Un adiós.**

Casi habían transcurrido dos meses desde el incidente de la obra. Aún no se hallaba ninguna explicación racional a la presencia de la marca tenebrosa en aquel lugar, aunque se generaron diversas hipótesis al respecto.

Según la primera plana del profeta para el día primero de Noviembre, la marca fue realizada por los hijos de mortifagos que asistían ese año a Hogwarts, el titular deslumbraba en letras doradas lo siguiente: **"Las nuevas generaciones exponen abiertamente, cuales son sus tendencias ideológicas."** Por el contrario el titular del quisquilloso, se caracterizó por una postura más neutra y realista: **"Obra interrumpida por presunta infiltración de seguidores del Señor tenebroso".**

Desde aquella noche Harry y Draco vivían con un eterno cansancio, tal parecía que Regulus no se conformaba fácilmente con los pocos avances que habían conseguido, aunado a esto Ginny y Hermione, estaban más al pendiente de sus necesidades llegando a veces a limites de extrema saturación, razón por la que ambos jóvenes acordaron pasar una hora diaria en la sala de los menesteres, dándole como único requisito el hecho de que ninguna muchacha pudiese entrar, mientras ellos la ocuparan.

Así pasaron los días y las primeras evaluaciones de ese año, con la muy grata sorpresa de que el equipo conformado por Potter y Malfoy le había ganado la tan ansiosa apuesta a Severus Snape… Pero lastimosamente, el profesor les informo que su premio lo obtendrían en la primera semana después de las vacaciones de invierno.

-Tendremos que atrasar nuestra venganza… - Se quejaba secamente el moreno.

-Calma Potty, solo nos están dando tiempo para pensar mejor nuestras preguntas – Decía el rubio con una clara sonrisa de placer en los labios.

-Ustedes dos me dan miedo lo sabían – Alegaba Zabini, dentro de la hermosa sala de estar, que les concedía diariamente el cuarto mágico.

-Va! – Comento sin ánimos el blondo – Ni que nos conociéramos desde ayer Blaise, tu y yo sabemos que también aprovecharas la oportunidad y le harás alguna pregunta inapropiada a la comadreja.

-Si – Alego Theo de lo más tranquilo – Sobre todo después de como actuó en la obra… Tu sabes lo baboso que fue con Lovegood – Ante el comentario Zabini le dedicó una mirada asesina a su compañero.

-Gracias por recordármelo Nott. Por amigos como ustedes es que yo no necesito enemigos…

-Pero aún así los tienes – Agrego en tono jocoso Harry.

-JA JA JA- Se mofo nuevamente el chico – Muy gracioso…

-Por cierto y cambiando el tema – Volvió a hablar el castaño – Dentro de dos días son las vacaciones de navidad – Todos asintieron ante lo dicho - ¿Dónde piensan pasarlas?

-Muy bonito Theo, ya decía yo que todavía podías hacerme sentir peor…

-¿Y ahora por qué te quejas Blaise? – Exigió saber Draco.

-Por mi mala suerte Dragón – Dijo bajando la mirada, lo que llamo la atención de los otros dos chicos.

-Pero es que ocurre algo grave – Indago Harry.

-Mi madre salió de Azkaban… Tendré que pasar las navidades con ella.

-Coye amigo no lo sabía – Habló Theo colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-Si, pos nadie sabe…

-Blaise te lo vengo diciendo desde ahora, si esa mujer intenta convencerte de cualquier cosa o hacerte algo, tu te vas inmediatamente de esa casa y te diriges a donde yo estoy¿Está claro? – El tono del rubio no daba para replicas, pero la verdad sus interlocutores tan solo lo observaban con una sonrisa de comprensión.

-Gracias hermano, pero ¿Dónde vas a estar tú?

-En la madriguera – Contesto bajito el chico, tanto que su amigo no lo oyó.

-¿Dónde?

-Es que eres sordo – Grito en tonó indignado por tener que repetirlo – En la madriguera…

-¿Con el Weasley? – Preguntó Theo sorprendido.

-No – Corrigió Harry – Con los Weasley en general, pero dudo que Ron se aparezca… Todavía debe muchas explicaciones y dudo que quiera dañar su fiesta favorita del año. – Todos lo voltearon a ver con expresión recriminatoria.

-Potty o te olvidas de los gustos de la comadreja o me veré en la penosa necesidad de lanzarte un Obliviate – Harry lo miró un instante, para luego comenzar a reír conjuntamente con las otras dos serpientes - ¿Ahora cual es la gracia?

-Lo siento Dragón, pero es que se nota de que Potter ya es uno de tus amigos, porque odias el hecho de que se interese abiertamente por alguien que detestas.

-Si muy típico de nuestra casa – Prosiguió el castaño – Los Slytherin somos amigos fieles, aunque algo posesivos…

Harry, termino de reír y limpiándose las lagrimas, miro a Draco a los ojos para luego decir:

-No te preocupes hermanito, nadie te quitara a tu SUPER hermano Potty – Todos rompieron a reír nuevamente.

* * *

La llegada a la madriguera fue bastante tranquila, la señora Weasley apenas los vio empezó a llenarlos de mimos y afecto.

-Por Merlín, pero mírense lo flaco que están ustedes dos jovencitos – Dijo señalando a Harry y a Draco, con una paleta de madera – Además de que traen una ojeras, eso seguro es por no alimentarse como se debe.

-Mamá deja de regañarlos – Le discutió Ginny

– Nada de eso Ginebra, yo no los estoy regañando, solo me preocupo por su bienestar…

-¿El bienestar de quien? – Sonó al fondo la melodiosa voz de Arthur.

-Papi – Grito la pelirroja feliz de ver a su progenitor.

-Hola princesa – Saludo dándole un beso en la frente a su pequeña – Y bien ¿Quiénes son los que no están bien Molly?

-Pues quienes más Arthur, estos dos muchachos. Mira nada más la cara de cansancio que traen.

-No Molly – Intervino Mione – Es solo el viaje en el tren y que anoche se quedaron despiertos hasta tarde.

-Si exacto señora no se preocupe – Habló por primera vez Draco.

-Si, es tal como Mione dijo – Recalcó el moreno – Nos desvelamos mucho anoche.

-Ah bueno, entonces alisten sus cosas en la habitación y si lo desean descansan un poco… Total aún falta para que este listo el almuerzo.

-Muchas gracias – Contesto el Malfoy elegantemente.

-Déjate de formalismos muchacho – Lo corrigió el hombre de la casa – Mira que ya te consideramos, como uno más de la familia.

-Ves te lo dije – Le sonrió su joven novia – Que aquí no te debe dar pena.

-Oye papá y ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Si es por los gemelos, se encuentran en la tienda, Charlie esta tramitando una serie de documentos en el ministerio, Percy lo debe estar asesorando, Bill en su casa cerca de la costa, no lo veremos hasta noche buena y de Ronald no se nada como siempre…

-Creo que fue a pasar las navidades en la casa de los Parkinson – El blondo era quien había hecho el comentario.

-¿En serio? – Pregunto amargamente la matrona de la casa conteniendo la tristeza que le producía la sola mención del menor de sus hijos – Espero lo pase bien – Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para enfrascarse en la preparación del guiso para esa tarde.

Los días en la madriguera pasaban bastante rápidos, entre ayudar a correr a los gnomos del jardín, los partidos improvisados de quidditch de tres contra tres, cuyo árbitro era Hermione siempre y los muchos paseos por la campiña, donde las parejitas aprovechaban la intimidad para intercambiar besos y caricias. No era de extrañarse de que pronto se hallaran en la noche de navidad.

* * *

En el cuarto de Ginny, tanto la castaña como la pelirroja se encontraban discerniendo sobre que vestido ponerse.

-Vamos Ginny, no es una fiesta formal

-No, pero quiero dejar a Harry si aliento y deseo que tu le causes la misma impresión a mi cuñadito.

-Bueno si es por eso considero que la túnica salmón es la que te sienta mejor, ya que hace un contraste con tu cabello único.

-¿En serio lo crees Mione? – Pregunto no muy convencida la muchacha, mientras se miraba en el espejo apreciandose con el vestido que tenía en sus manos.

-Claro que si, me parece la mejor opción…

-Bueno entonces déjame devolverte el cumplido, diciéndote que te pongas el vestido blanco con dorado, que te hace parecer una Diosa griega, de seguros haces que Draquito tenga más de un mal pensamiento – La chica rió por su propia ocurrencia.

-Ginebra Weasley¿Qué comentarios son esos?

-La pura verdad Hermione Granger, o es que crees que yo no veo como se devoran con la vista ustedes dos – Ante esto Mione se ruborizo al máximo.

-Ginny…

-Ya, cálmate ni que fuera malo eso, simplemente demuestra que tienes hormonas… Eso es todo – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Me lo pondré con las sandalias nacaradas y a ti te presto las doradas, así nos veremos de lo más fashion.

* * *

Cuando cayó la noche y casi todos los invitados se encontraban en la sala. Solo faltaba el matrimonio Weasley – Delacour, alguien llamó a la puerta, luego vieron al señor Weasley escoltando feliz a Kingsley hasta el interior de la sala.

-Pero que grata sorpresa Kingsley¿Qué te ha motivado a venir a pasar navidad con nosotros?, de seguro fue el guiso de mi Molly¿Verdad?.

El hombre que casi siempre se destacaba por su actitud alegre ante este tipo de comentarios, seguía impasible y con el semblante serio.

-Lo siento Arthur, pero me temo que esta visita no es de cortesía, como bien sabes ahora que Croker es el ministro de magia, yo me estoy encargando del departamento legal y bueno he venido, porque soy porta voz de malas noticias…

-¿Qué ocurre amigo? – El pelirrojo cambio el semblante esperándose lo peor, lo mismo hicieron el resto de los presentes.

-Debo hablar con Draco – Este lo miro de inmediato – Preferiblemente a solas.

El señor Weasley paseo la mirada entre los dos hombres, para luego agregar.

-Síganme, podrán hablar en el estudio…

* * *

-Harry¿Qué crees que sea?

-No lo se Mione, pero sea lo que sea ya nos enteraremos, no te preocupes.

* * *

-Bueno aquí los dejo, me ocupare de que no sean molestados.

-Gracias Arthur y disculpa.

-No te preocupes Kingsley¿Estás seguro de que no deseas quedarte a comer?

-No creo que tenga estomago después de esto, pero gracias de todas maneras – Aquí el jefe de los Weasley lo miró inseguro, más no dijo nada y se retiro.

Kingsley se volteo y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta un sillón descolorido que adornaba el cuarto, frente a este se encontraba otro más o meno similar pero de un tono más oscuro, el hombre le hizo señas a Draco de que se acercara y tomara asiento. A el chico no le gustaba mucho el ambiente tenso que se había formado, así que apresuro sus acciones, se dirigió al sillón y apenas se hubo dispuesto en el, habló.

-Me puede decir¿Qué demonios pasa? – El auror lo miró sorprendido e incomodo, pero prefirió contestar directamente la pregunta.

-No es el mejor día para una noticia de estás, pero ya para mañana de seguro es el titular principal en los periódicos – Aquí el hombre tomo aire, para luego mirar directamente aquellas orbes grises – Draco, esta tarde consiguieron el cuerpo de tu padre colgando de una soga dentro de su celda…

Las palabras taladraron la mente del chico, afuera de la habitación un joven moreno abría desmesuradamente los ojos, mientras decía en estado de shock.

-Lucius Malfoy a muerto – Apenas termino la frase Hermione lo miro con expresión desconcertada, mientras los Weasley guardaban silencio. La noche de navidad se había vuelto oscura y triste, no porque pesara la muerte del mortio, sino porque está le dolía a un chico bastante apreciado por la familia.

* * *

-Siento darte está noticia – El hombre llevó una mano al interior de su túnica y de allí sustrajo un sobre, el que le tendió al platinado – Esto fue la única otra cosa que encontraron en su celda, esta dirigida a ti. – El chico miró detenidamente el pedazo de papel, hasta que al fin decidió tomarlo – Te dejare solo para que lo leas.

El hombre se levanto lentamente y se encamino a la puerta, tomo el pomo firmemente y cuando ya estaba a punto de salir escucho la voz del chico.

-Gracias…

-No hay porque – Contesto trancando la puerta tras de sí.

Draco miró por varios minutos su nombre escrito con la impecable caligrafía de su padre, adentro él se debatía en abrir o no la carta, hasta que por fin su curiosidad pudo más que su rencor y delicadamente retiro el sello y desplegó la hoja de papel. (**Ahora pongan la música**).

_Querido Hijo Mío:_

_Si estas leyendo estás líneas quiere decir que muy a mi pesar he decidido acabar con mi miserable existencia…Se que no fui el mejor padre del mundo, así como también se que jamás me perdonaras mis faltas, pero esta bien, porque ya me hice a esa idea…_

_Espero por lo menos haberte servido de ejemplo, para que entiendas que no debes hacer en la vida, quizás fue para eso, para lo único que te sirvió este pobre diablo, para enseñarte cual es el camino que no debes seguir. Supe de la muerte de tu madre, la llore mucho aunque te cueste creerlo, Cissy fue una de las pocas personas que se atrevió a conocerme, la única mujer que se pudo ganar mi amor y a la cual desgraciadamente hundí en mis pecados._

_Sabes es extraño, como tuve tanto tiempo para decirte estás cosas y ahora que ya no me queda vida, es que decido hacerlo. La verdad si soy un imbecil como me dijo Bellatrix en estos días, su visita fue lo que termino por llevarme a está decisión, morir para que vivas libre, lo único correcto que haré con mi existencia._

_Dudo que lo sepas, pero en el momento en que una persona se vuelve mortifago, por medio de su marca se puede hallar a su progenie. Claro esto solo ocurre si el mortio esta vivo, se que te le escapaste de las manos a tu tía pequeño bribón…Bien hecho, me haces sentir orgulloso, siempre me has llenado de orgullo Draco y no por ser un Malfoy, es solo por ser tú… mi hijo, mi mejor creación, decisión o hechizo… Él único que se merecía mi devoción absoluta, lastima que nunca lo vi así._

_Como decía acabare con mi existencia, para que seas libre hijo, ese será mi último regalo de navidad. Espero lo entiendas algún día, "Un padre debe sacrificarse por los hijos, no al revés"_

_Feliz navidad, amado pequeñito._

_P.D: No te sientas culpable, porque yo soy el único que forjo este destino y por lo tanto el único que debía pagar. _

_Te ama sinceramente tu padre: Lucius Malfoy._

En medio del silencio de la habitación, un joven albino dejaba escapar unas cuantas lágrimas pesarosas, ya que había descubierto demasiado tarde el tipo de hombre que podría haber tenido como padre...

* * *

Snif...Snif...Snif...

Espero hayAn tenido a mano los pañuelitos desechables.

La verdad considero que todos los padres en el mundo, por más errores que tengan, siempre desean lo mejor para sus hijos...

Como siempre espero me expresen sus impresiones, por medio de algún review.

Besitos y hasta el próximo fin de semana.


	24. Deseo libertad

Hola a todas¿Cómo les ha ido?, espero que bien, agradezco a todas las que me dejaron saber su opinión sobre el capitulo anterior, el cual ha sido uno de los más sentimentales que me ha tocado escribir…

Espero que este sea también de su agrado…

**Declaración: **Ningún personaje fue obra de mi invención, pero a quien me desee regalar al protagonista de este capitulo, le estaré eternamente agradecida. Por lo demás todos los derechos son de J. K. R.

**El hechizo de la mansión Black.**

**Cap. 23: Deseo libertad.**

Blaise Zabini, se encontraba tirado sobre su cama mirando el techo de roble que soportaba las ocres cortinas corridas a su alrededor, por su cabeza pasaban varias preguntas, pero ninguna respuesta que le fuera lo bastante satisfactoria como para recobrar los ánimos perdidos.

Su madre muy a su pesar le había exigido vestirse con su mejor traje, ya que esta noche de navidad recibirían en la mansión a un grupo de personas importantes. Para el chico aquella frase solo podía significar una cosa "mortifagos", es por ello que aún no había bajado, llevaba cerca de una hora de retrazo, pronto la viuda Zabini llamaría a la puerta de forma insistente, obligándole a bajar a pesar de sus reproches. Y como si lo hubiese invocado, sonó el llamado en la puerta. Blaise dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, estaba enfermo por la situación, pero que más podría hacer, no quería huir de la casa porque lo tomarían por cobarde, además que tan poco le motivaba hacer de mal tercio entre Draco y Hermione o Potter y la Weasley.

El sonido se repitió en la puerta, el moreno se levantó desganado, corrió un poco las cortinas y se dirigió hasta el umbral, apenas poso su mano sobre el pomo, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando apreciar una imagen que nunca consideró ver esa noche… Pansy Parkinson, estaba parada frente a él con una sonrisa peligrosa en el rostro, llevaba el cabello medio recogido en el lado derecho, y un vestido straple de color rojo vino, en cuya falda portaba dos rajas a ambos lados de las piernas.

-Hola Blaise – Saludo como si nada la chica.

El joven no entendía que estaba pasando, por un instante hasta llegó a considerar el hecho de que se había quedado dormido y esto no era más que una absurda pesadilla, pero esa teoría pronto quedo desecha cuando vio a su madre subir las escaleras acompañada de Ronald Weasley. El moreno intercambio miradas entre Pansy, Ron y su madre, aún intentando procesar la información para darle algo de lógica.

-¿Es qué no piensas saludarme? – Reclamó la morena, Blaise la observo sorprendido pero de repente su naturaleza slytherin se hizo presente, para ayudarlo en el control de la situación.

-Disculpa mis modales Parkinson, pero es que a veces tiendo a ignorar los detalles insignificantes…

-Pero saludar es muestra de educación Blaise, no un detalle insignificante – Respondió retórica.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo – Dijo el moreno con una mueca muy a lo Malfoy – Pero es que yo me refería a la persona no a la acción.

Ante esto la muchacha le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Espero no tener que recordarte que legalmente te encuentras en mi casa Pansy, así que por favor compórtate…

-Vaya Pansy, por lo que veo aún eres una de las pocas personas que logra sacar a mi hijo de su habitación – Comento jocosa Eleanor Zabini, apenas llego ante la pareja.

-¿Cómo estás Zabini? – Saludo Ronald con naturalidad.

-No tan bien como hasta hace un rato, pero bueno… Sobreviviré. – Más que una simple expresión aquello delataba la determinación del chico, Blaise sabía que algo se estaba fraguando a sus espaldas, pero él no los iba a dejar salirse con la suya tan fácilmente.

-No esperábamos menos de ti – Fue por todo la respuesta del pelirrojo, él que tomo por la cintura a su novia y la encamino rumbo a las escaleras nuevamente, dejando a madre e hijo solos en el pasillo superior.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces Blaise? – El rostro de la mujer reflejaba claramente el descontento que le producía la actitud de su hijo.

-Creo que estoy simplemente parado en el pasillo madre…

-Sabes a lo que me refiero – Grito amenazante a tiempo que sacaba la varita y la hundía sobre el pecho de su hijo, provocando que este endureciera su mirada para con ella.

-¿Me estás amenazando madre? – El tono del chico era tranquilo e impasible.

-Yo no amenazo Blaise, bien sabes de lo que soy capaz…

-Si, tu antebrazo derecho te delata – Apenas las palabras abandonaron su boca, el muchacho cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, su madre movía lentamente la varita, mientras esperaba escuchar los gritos de agonía de su primogénito, gritos que nunca llegaron para su pesar.

Aún con el dolor que los crucios producían en sus entrañas, Blaise había logrado concentrarse en la imagen de su madre, de manera tal que pudo desarmarla sin necesidad de varita o de modular palabra alguna. La mujer sorprendida por lo ocurrido, quedo un instante sin reaccionar dándole tiempo suficiente al joven para que a duras penas pudiera ponerse en pie nuevamente. Cuando por fin Eleanor reacciono se abalanzó en contra de su hijo, había sido poseída por un odio inexplicable, el cual ella atribuía a la deshonra que acababa de vivir, ignorando enormemente el escosor que le producía la marca tenebrosa en aquellos momentos.

Blaise asió su varita fuertemente mientras pronunciaba casi en un murmullo.

-Corpus aliviate – Su cuerpo volvió a recuperarse, pero ya su madre se hallaba encima de él, muy a su pesar el chico la empujo, pero con tan mala suerte que el cuerpo de esta fue a estrellarse contra una silla, la que cayó al suelo llamando la atención de los que se encontraban en el piso inferior.

* * *

-Pero ¿Qué está pasando halla arriba? – Exigió saber Rodolphus Lestrange, mientras se levantaba de su asiento dispuesto a encarar la situación.

-Seguro Eleanor, le está poniendo algo de carácter al chico… Nada del otro mundo – Respondió tranquilo Rabastan.

-Pues si es así, quizás podamos aprovechar la situación para interrogar al muchacho ¿Te parece querido? – El rostro de Bellatrix delataba crueldad.

-Si, total eso lo debemos hacer tarde o temprano – Aprobó el mortio – Por cierto Ronald¿Quieres hacer los honores? – El aludido volteó sumamente sorprendido, por fin le daban una oportunidad para demostrar sus habilidades y él no la iba a desperdiciar.

-Por supuesto señor, cuente con ello – Respondió cual soldado.

-Bien entonces los invito, a la iniciación oficial del joven Weasley – Anunció de manera pomposa Rodolphus – Este será tu regalo Ron… Tu regalo de navidad.

* * *

En el pasillo de arriba Blaise, ya había escuchado la conversación sostenida por los "invitados" de su madre, la cual yacía inconciente a unos cuantos centímetros de él, los pasos acercándose le dispararon todos los sentidos. Si los mortifagos subían y apreciaban la escena era hombre muerto, si su madre despertaba iba a ser torturado de la peor forma posible y si se quedaba sin hacer nada y vendía a sus compañeros, se repetía la primera opción.

Tal como estaban las cosas Blaise Zabini iba a firmar su sentencia el día de hoy, la fecha que representaba para muchos un símbolo de esperanza, para él iba a resultar ser la noche más negra de su vida, conciente de esto apretó su varita, el cuerpo le temblaba por completo, mientras que por su mente millones de imágenes pasaban una tras otra.

Recordó el día que conoció a Draco y lo mal que este le había caído, por su altanería y ego. Luego el día que se hicieron amigos, el rubio le había salvado el trasero, evitando así que su madre lo torturase por una simple travesura, pero esto trajo como consecuencia, que Lucius reprendiera gravemente al Dragón… Dragón ese mismo día fue que se gano el apodo, por el ácido que escapaba de su boca en forma de palabras… También recordó la batalla librada en los terrenos de Hogwarts, Potter jamás hubiese ganado, sin la intervención de él…

_

* * *

Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort se batían a duelo en medio de los jardines del colegio, Draco peleaba cerca del lago protegiéndole la espalda a la pequeña Weasley, mientras que a su lado la comadreja y Hermione, también hacían lo suyo. _

_Cerca del combate principal, Blaise Zabini protegía su integridad a duras penas, ya que su adversario llevaba todas las de ganar, puesto que en la escuela no te enseñan a enfrentarte abiertamente contra un licántropo todos los días. Realmente el chico nunca entendió como término peleando contra Fenrir Greyback, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que sus posibilidades de sobrevivir eran mínimas, y tras cada garrazo producido por el hombre lobo, las probabilidades de salir airoso se reducían de forma alarmante._

_Inesperadamente la bestia se arrojo contra él, con el propósito reconcluir el duelo de una vez por todas, pero justo cuando Greyback iba a morderlo, recordó uno de los tantos hechizos de los que le hablaba su padre cuando él era pequeño y sin pensárselo mucho pronunció decidido_

_-Homorphus – Un rayo color granate salió despedido de la punta de la varita, y envolvió al licántropo en el aire, transformándolo de forma inmediata en un humano nuevamente, provocando que su perdida de agilidad lo llevase de bruces al suelo, el chico antes de esperar otra reacción recitó nuevamente. – Petrificus totalus._

_Al terminar de decirlo lanzo un profundo suspiro, para tranquilizar su mente cosa que no sirvió de nada cuando volteó y miró a Harry luchando contra unas raíces que le tenían envueltas las piernas impidiéndole moverse, dejándolo a merced de Voldemort, quien confiado lanzó el maleficio imperdonable contra Potter._

_Zabini ni siquiera tuvo tiermpo de pensar, tan solo dijo _

_-Protego Totalum – Provocando así que el hechizo rebotara contra una pared invisible que se desvaneció inmediatamente, dándole la oportunidad a Harry de decir lanzar el sortilegio que acabo con la existencia de Voldemort, el "Liberus amus"…_

* * *

Ya Ronald y los demás habían alcanzado el piso superior y tras observar el estado de la viuda Zabini, el pelirrojo decidió intervenir lanzándole un cruciatus al moreno. Blaise escuchaba todo como si fuese lejano, pero apenas vio el rayo que se dirigía hasta él apareció en su cabeza la imagen de una joven rubia de ojos azules y mirada perdida, provocando de forma inmediata que se lanzara hacia un lado para esquivar el rayo, mientras gritaba.

-Desmaius – Dejando a Ron fuera de combate y a Pansy de lo más alterada.

Rodolphus por su parte también había decidido atacar al chico, lanzándole varios avada kedavras, que por suerte no daban en el blanco fijado, debido a que Blaise había emprendido la carrera.

-Rabastan – Grito el ahora líder de los mortios.

-Si hermano¿Qué quieres?

-Te dejo que te diviertas… caza a tu presa – Apenas oyó la orden Rabastan empezó a caminar por el pasillo que había tomado el chico, el cual el sabía que era un callejón sin salida.

* * *

Blaise corría desesperado, no pensaba a donde iba, el solo deseaba ganar algo de tiempo para ver como se salvaría esta vez de semejante situación, pero pronto descubrió con horror que se le había acabado el camino a menos de que decidiera lanzarse por la ventana. De imprevistó escucho unos pasos a su espalda, el corazón le latía a millones de revoluciones por segundo, mientras que con la vista buscaba algo que le sirviese de arma para poder golpear a un atacante mientras hechizaba a otro, sus ojos se enfocaron en una pequeña pirámide transparente que había pertenecido a su tatarabuelo y que él nunca le había parecido ni bonita, ni de utilidad, la tomo con su mano izquierda mientras se volteaba, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Rabastan, ya era demasiado tarde, un rayo verdoso se dirigía de forma inminente contra él.

Blaise cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable, mientras que de su boca salía.

-Perdónenme Dragón y Luna – Pero repentinamente, sintió un ardor en su mano izquierda, lo que lo obligó a abrir los ojos, para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que la pequeña e inútil pirámide, había tomado la forma de un imponente escudo de color azul, el cual ocupaba todo el espacio, como si de una pared de hielo se tratase. Tras entender lo que ocurría el chico apretó más fuerte el objeto en su mano izquierda, a la vez que con la derecha abría la ventana.

Rabastan estaba eufórico, no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, hace tan solo unos cuantos segundos hubiese asegurado que el joven Zabini, ya no iba a ser un miembro activo de este mundo, pero ahora tal parecía que se le iba a escabullir de las manos, pero está apreciación se convirtió en un hecho cuando, el chico se lanzó por la ventana desvaneciendo el escudo. El asesino corrió hasta la abertura blandiendo su varita, pero justo cuando se asomo para atacar, Blaise desapareció en el aire, rumbo a quien sabe donde…

* * *

Si lo se vaya navidades que se gastan estos chicos...

Pero, por lo que se ve ahora las cosas se han de poner peor...

¿A donde fue Blaise¿Por qué los mortios estaban reunidos? y más importante aún, si Blaise los había combatido ¿Por qué su madre había insitido en que pasasen las navidades juntos?...

Bueno solo diré que esto lo hiran sabiendo, poco a poco.

Espero sus comentarios, besitos y cuidense mucho.

Hasta el próximo fin.


	25. El último vuelo del fénix

Hola a todos mis lectores, si lo se he estado más que desaparecida, pero la verdad es que mi mundo se volvió un enorme laberinto de emociones difusas que no me dejaban hallar la inspiración. Más que nada en las últimas semanas, pero bueno como dicen al mal tiempo darle prisa, así que aunque aún no he salido de todos mis problemas, dudas y pesares, por lo menos mi amiga la inspiración ha vuelto para hacerme algo de compañía permitiendo continuar el fic.

**Declaración: **Como siempre he dicho y mantengo, todos los personajes aquí expuesto no me pertenecen, así que no gano ni un mísero centavo por esto, pero si gano muchas sonrisas gracias a mis lectoras.

**El hechizo de la mansión Black.**

**Cap. 24: El último vuelo del Fénix.**

Era la noche del 31 de Diciembre del año 1998, la nieve caía lentamente sobre el patio de la madriguera, dejando entrever lo oscuro y nostálgico que resultaba este invierno para todos los que se hallaban en el interior de la casa.

Desde la cena de noche buena, nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo, Draco vivía sumido en un extraño mutismo, prisionero de un profundo dolor y una rabia que no lo conducía a ninguna parte. A veces hasta el pobre Harry era victima de aquellos arranques de rabia, no porque el blondo le gritase a él, sino porque le trasmitía toda aquella impotencia logrando aflorar en el moreno una actitud que había desechado desde que por fin hubiese superado la muerte de Sirius.

Por su parte Hermione se quedaba un poco al margen de los asuntos, brindándole su apoyo incondicional a Malfoy, pero sin presionarlo para que se desahogara con ella, no porque no lo desease, sino porque cada vez que lo había intentado lo único que lograba era alejarlo aún más de ella. Quizás la única persona que lograba aflorar los sentimientos del rubio era Blaise, quien hizo acto de aparición en la madriguera aquella nefasta noche.

_

* * *

_

Luego de que Kingsley hubiese salido del estudio principal de los Weasley y que Harry informara a todos los presente sobre la muerte de Lucius Malfoy, un silencio incomodo se hizo en medio de la estancia, silencio que fue roto por el sonido más triste del mundo, el grito lastimero que precede al llanto de un hijo por la muerte de su padre.

_La castaña quiso correr y postrarse junto a su novio para brindarle su apoyo incondicional, pero Harry la retuvo por uno de sus brazos. Mas cuando ella se le enfrento para reclamarle, se encontró con el rostro bañado en lagrimas de su casi hermano._

_-Lo siento… Pero el necesita estar solo… Necesita asimilarlo – A medidas que el moreno pronunciaba cada palabra su agarre se hacia más débil._

_-Pe...Pero – La chica se dejo caer de rodillas mientras llevaba ambas manos a su rostro, como intentando retener el diluvio de lagrimas que escapan de sus hermosos ojos color miel._

_Nadie más hablo por un tiempo impre__ciso, la verdad ninguno supo si guardaron silencio por minutos u horas. De lo que si todos estuvieron concientes fue del ruido que los devolvió a la realidad, alguien llamaba a la puerta de manera insistente, tanto que parecía desesperado. Temiéndose lo peor, la mayoría saco la varita y la empuño con una seguridad casi irreal para el momento, Arthur se adelantó hasta la entrada y con tono seguro pregunto:_

_-¿Quién es?_

_-Blaise Zabini – La voz del joven se escuchaba alterada, pero de todas formas el jefe de la familia Weasley relajo un poco el rostro y sin soltar la varita abrió lentamente la puerta._

_Cuando por fin Zabini pudo observar el interior del hogar de los Weasley irrumpió rápidamente en la sala, su traje estaba deshecho, temblaba del frío de pies a cabeza, tenía ciertos lugares de su camisa manchada con sangre y su cabello se encontraba más despeinado que de costumbre, mientras que su mano izquierda estaba hecha un puño, al mirar a todos los presentes se dirigió directo hacia el-niño-que-vivió y con una sonrisa cansina le dijo:_

_-He sobrevivido, no pudieron matarme, el dragón estará orgulloso – Al terminar de pronunciar las palabras se tambaleo un poco y cayó raudo en el suelo liberando la pequeña pirámide que traía segura dentro de su mano izquierda. Pirámide que horas después llamaría la atención de muchos, debido al relato de la fuga de Blaise de casa de su madre._

* * *

Ya de esto había transcurrido toda una semana y allí se encontraban todos reunidos frente a la chimenea de la sala, sin modular palabra alguna, cada uno sumido en sus propias tragedias personales.

Era extraño como se comporta el destino, quizás para muchas personas está seria la navidad más feliz de su vida, lo más seguro es que para los habitantes del mundo mágico, todo fuera color de rosas, gracias a la destrucción de aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Pero para los habitantes de la madriguera esta era otra triste navidad.

El crepitar de las llamas parecía producir un cierto nivel hipnótico en la pequeña de la casa, Ginny miraba casi vigilante el ir y venir de las lenguas de fuego que tenía frente a sí, mientras acariciaba como autómata la mano de su novio, el cual se encontraba tendido en el sofá, observando la oscuridad del cielo a través de la ventana.

Lateral a ellos Hermione peinaba suavemente a su gato, quien ronroneaba ligeramente debido al placer que le producía acción tan simple, lejos de ellos sentado en el alféizar de la ventana Draco se encontraba absorto en su propio mundo, un mundo lleno de tristeza y soledad. Y observando todo esto desde las escaleras, un joven moreno no soportaba más aquella situación, Blaise Zabini se levanto decidido del tercer escalón de la casa y con voz segura, destruyo el silencio a su paso.

-No creo que esta sea la actitud más sana para recibir el nuevo año – Todos se le quedaron viendo, logrando que el muchacho titubeara un poco, más aún así continuo con su discurso – Es decir, uno debe recibir el año de forma positiva, ya que de esta manera aseguras que el año que viene…

-Cállate Zabini! – Lo interrumpió Draco, casi a modo de reproche.

-Vamos Dragón, ¿qué diablos quieres? - Blaise hizo silencio para ver si llegaba alguna respuesta, pero al darse cuenta de que nada ocurriría prosiguió – Hoy es el último día de este año tan… tan… - El Slytherin se llevo la mano a la barbilla en gesto analítico y no vario su postura hasta dar con la palabra correcta – Este año tan turbulento.

-TURBULENTO! – Grito Malfoy fuera de si – Mi padre se suicida, mi tía mata a mi madre, a ti casi te manda al más allá en tu propia casa, a Harry lo traiciona su amigo de toda la vida, dejando moribunda a Hermione y a ti solo se te ocurre decir TURBULENTO! – Ya para cuando el blondo había terminado de desahogarse todos los miembros de la casa se hallaban reunidos en la sala, atraídos por los gritos.

-Si Dragón, yo lo llamo turbulento – Por primera vez en su vida Draco hubiese deseado ver a su amigo de la infancia, el cual le reprocharía el haberle gritado como lo hizo, pero en vez de eso se topo con un hombre de ojos aguamarina y voz serena.

-¿Por qué? – Fueron las únicas palabras que escaparon a modo de susurro de los finos labios rosa pálido. Logrando una sonrisa de su interlocutor y admiración por parte de uno de los tantos testigos allí presentes, uno portador de unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

-Porque soy tu amigo y no me gustaría que te acostumbrases a vivir en el dolor. Sabes Dragón, todos los que nos encontramos hoy entre estas cuatro paredes, tenemos la dicha de haber sufrido mucho y vivir para contarlo, quizás por ello se nos catalogue a algunos como héroes, otros como traidores o quizás ni se nos tome en cuenta dentro de la historia, pero a la final eso no es realmente lo que importa… Tu sabes que yo no soy bueno para decir las cosas, pero considero que estamos tomando las acciones que no son y prueba de ello es todo lo que a ocurrido en una sola semana. Es más no me extrañaría que de un momento a otro sonara esa puerta y al abrirla fuese otra mala noticia.

-¿De qué hablas Blaise? – Preguntó curiosos Harry, captando la atención de Zabini.

-Habló de que todo lo que hemos hecho en estos últimos meses es subestimar a los seguidores de Voldemort – Tal afirmación causo sorpresa en los escuchas – Todos dimos por sentado que ellos se comportaban cual serpientes rastreras y que al cortarles la cabeza, es decir, al destruir al Señor Oscuro todo se acababa. Pues déjenme darle una noticia de último momento: "Eso no sirvió". Ahora es Rodolphus Lestrange quien los lidera y al parecer es mejor maquinando las cosas o nosotros somos más ciegos, considero que puede ser un poco de ambas.

-¿Y crees que el año que viene todo esto va a cambiar? – Le escupió con sarcasmo Draco.

-Si seguimos como vamos lo dudo – Le recrimino en el mismo tono.

-Basta! – Intervino Harry por la paz – Considero que Blaise tiene muchos puntos a su favor Draco y también se, que tu te has dado cuenta de ello al igual que yo.

-Pero ya no se puede hacer nada Harry… Nada.

Zabini avanzó hasta quedar frente al rubio y colocando una mano en su hombro le dijo.

-Tienes razón ahorita ya no se puede hacer nada…

Ante tal afirmación nadie supo como actuar, aquél que acababa de infundirles ánimos ahora se lo estaba arrebatando, ¿qué clase de juego enfermizo era ese?. El llanto de Molly Weasley era ahora el único sonido que cubría el ambiente de por si ya tenso. Hasta que la castaña comenzó a reír, como si hubiese perdido la razón.

-Eres un genio Blaise Zabini – Afirmó con un grado de seguridad tal, que parecía una de sus tantas intervenciones en clase.

-¿Mione de qué hablas? – Quiso saber su mejor amiga.

-De la afirmación de Blaise - Aquí la chica miró a todos dándose cuenta de que solo ella era quien había entendido las palabras del moreno – El dijo que ahorita ya no se puede hacer nada…

-Aja, ¿Y eso por qué te causa tanta emoción? – Volvió a exclamar Ginny ahora con expresión preocupada, por la salud mental de su amiga.

-¿Es qué no lo ven? – Preguntó algo contrariada.

Un silencio precedió a la pregunta y justo cuando Hermione se disponía a explicarse, los gemelos gritaron.

-CLARO!

-Pero si era de lo más obvio – Aseguro Fred.

-Si estaba frente a nosotros – Continuo George.

-Ya pueden dejarse de eso y decirme que es lo tan obvio en todo esto, porque yo no lo veo – El rostro de Ginny ya había tomado un tono escarlata, sacando a relucir el temperamento de su madre.

-Bueno hermanita, la respuesta esta en la frase misma.

-Mas bien en una de sus palabras – Enfatizó Fred. Y como si esa fuese la pista que le faltaba a Harry para entender de lo que hablaban, la respuesta afloro de su boca sin siquiera proponérselo.

-Ahorita – Su novia lo miró con la misma expresión que hasta hace unos momentos solo le dedicaba a Mione – Eso es, por ahora ellos nos ganaron, pero pueden ser derrotados aún – Afirmo el joven Potter.

-Si, pero no – Completo Blaise – El mundo mágico vivirá en una época donde la corrupción y el mal serán el pan nuestro de cada día.

-No lo comprendo, si aún pueden ser detenidos ¿Por qué no lo detenemos?, ¿Por qué dejar que se vuelvan a apoderar de todo? – Grito Ginny desesperada.

-Porque no somos rivales para ellos – Intervino Draco, con voz serena – O por lo menos, no aún.

Los tres chicos intercambiaron miradas cómplices, como si de un pacto se tratase.

-Deben terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts- Ordeno Arthur Weasley – Lo demás déjenselo a los miembros de la orden.

-Pero señor Weasley – Se quejo Zabini – No debemos seguir actuando igual, más bien…

-Ya lo se muchacho, entiendo lo que deseas decir, pero desaparecer así como así sería de lo más sospechoso ¿no?

-¿Desaparecer? – Molly miraba a su marido, sin entender nada.

-Entonces esta decidido – Dijo el rubio muy serio – Podría hacer que el último golpe se diera en el ministerio.

-En el ministerio, claro – Afirmo el señor Weasley – Pero ¿Por qué hay?.

-Es que hay algo que Potter y yo debemos hacer – Harry no pudo más que sonreír ante lo dicho.

-Bien entonces será en el ministerio… - El señor Weasley los miró con algo de desconfianza, pero sabía que ellos llevarian acabo lo que sea que tenian pensado con su ayuda o sin ella, por eso opto por complacerlos.

-Arthur exijo saber de lo que se esta hablando – Reclamo su esposa.

-Molly, hay que reunir a todos los miembros de la orden del fénix, debemos planear nuestra derrota…

* * *

Bueno y hasta aqui este capitulo...

No se preocupen intentare no desaparecerme más, por lo menos hasta terminar esta primera parte del fic.

Bueno espero me escriban algun review porque las estrañaba chicas.

Besitos y se me cuidan.


	26. Traición

Hola gente bonita como verán no me he vuelto a desaparecer, me emociono mucho el hecho de que todas ustedes no se hayan olvidado de mi XD.

**Declaración: **Harry Potter no pertenece bla bla bla, (Lo mismo de siempre, mejor vamos a lo que realmente interesante).

**Frase del Capitulo:** "Si revelas tus secretos al viento no le eches la culpa al viento por revelárselo a los árboles". **Kalhil Gibrán.**

**El hechizo de la mansión Black.**

**Cap. 25: Traición.**

La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana, anunciando el nuevo día, Rodolphus aún se encontraba envuelto entre las suaves sabanas de seda india color terracota.

La celebración del año nuevo había sido uno de los eventos más sorpresivos de todo el año, aún más revelador e inesperado que la misma muerte de Lord Voldemort. Todos los mortios reunidos en la mansión Sprout, esperaban ansiosos el sonido de las doce campanadas, dando por sentado que ellas anunciaban un año de triunfos, en el cual retomarían el poder y la gloria con la que habían soñado desde hace mucho. Pero hoy al contemplar el techo que sostenía los doseles de su cama, aún se preguntaba como era posible semejante golpe de suerte.

Cuando era niño escucho una conversación sostenida por su padre y su abuelo, donde el segundo intentaba aconsejar inútilmente al primero. Rodolphus a tan corta edad supo que aquellas palabras pronunciadas por su abuelo Gregorio, poseían un alto grado de sabiduría, aunque no las entendía del todo el hombre las tomo para sí, algo de lo que hoy en día se sentía sumamente agradecido, ya que aquella simple frase fue la que lo incentivo a esperar pacientemente, por el momento de su gloria…

_

* * *

_

Un Rodolphus Lestrange de cinco años

_, se paseaba alegremente por el patio de una hermosa mansión de piedra, con cornisas doradas y ventanas de vidrios hechizados, que buscaban dar la sensación de que afuera siempre estaba lloviendo. Según le habían dicho esto fue una de las tantas excentricidades de su difunta abuela._

_El niño se encontraba persiguiendo una pelota inflable de colores llamativos, que había ido a para en medio de unos espesos arbustos, justo al lado de la mesa de té donde su padre Rodolphus charlaba amenamente con su abuelo._

_Tal como le habían enseñado el pequeño no quiso llamar la atención, ni interrumpirlos de ninguna manera, así que se infiltro discretamente dentro de los arbusto en busca de la susodicha pelota y en eso estaba hasta que se percato de que su abuelo se había puesto de pie y en un tono bastante sereno le aconsejo a su padre lo siguiente._

-"_Todo poder humano se forma de paciencia y de tiempo", tenlo muy presente hijo mió_.

_Aquella simple oración, pareció no importarle en nada a su padre pero para Rodolphus, fue la llama que habría de__ guiarlo por el resto de su vida. El candil encendido que ilumino su espíritu aun en los más oscuros momentos y lo que le permitió no perder la cordura dentro de Azkaban o en los años de matrimonio junto a Bella._

* * *

El nombre de su esposa lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, aquella mujer estaba loca de poder, pero como no estarlo, si la familia Black desde que el tiene uso de razón jamás de los jamases a estado cuerda, quizás el único que servía era Regulus, pero desgraciadamente no tuvo la paciencia suficiente para esperar que el mestizo frustrado de Tom, cayese por su propio peso.

El hombre ladeo un poco la cabeza y observó el rostros de su mujer que yacía dormida justo a su lado, quien la viera hubiese asegurado que se trataba de un ángel, tras ese pensamiento, Rodolphus tuvo que realizar un esfuerzo enorme para no despertar a Bellatrix con sus carcajadas. Un ángel, tan solo a él se le ocurría semejante cosa, si quizás esa mujer parecía un ser celestial, pero por dentro era el mismísimo demonio, capaz de las peores cosas con tal de conseguir lo que cree que se merece. La frase que mejor le cuadraba a su esposa era "El fin justifica los medios".

Nuevamente sus recuerdos le llevaron hasta la noche anterior, donde recibiría la mejor noticia de año nuevo, venida de los labios de la última persona que se le hubiese ocurrido considerar como espía a favor de su causa.

_

* * *

_

Ya todos los presentes se hallaban en un estado eufórico, debido a las grandes cantidades de whisky de fuego ingeridas a lo largo de la noche. Rodolphus, se encontraba presidiendo el banquete, mientras en su rostro una amplia sonrisa buscaba ocultar el grado de asqueo que le producía el comportamiento tan vulgar de todos sus seguidores y más que nada el de su hermano Rabastan, él que cantaba villancicos a todo pulmón, mientras manoseaba descaradamente a

_Dolores Umbrige._

_La verdad el pobre moreno, se encontraba al borde de un ataque de nauseas, pero no era el momento para demostrar su desagrado abiertamente, así que se escudaba en una actitud hipócrita y diplomática, que todos catalogaban como la imagen digna de un líder en desarrollo._

_Inesperadamente Avery se le acerco con cierta cautela, hasta reclinarse junto a su oído, comunicándole lo que sería su regalo de año nuevo._

_-Tu cuñada vino a visitarte – Tras observar el rostro perturbado de su señor, el viejo mago decidió explicarse mejor – Andrómeda Tonks, se halla en el despacho de la mansión, dijo que tenía algo urgente que comunicarte, ya Bella se encuentra con ella… - Tras un breve minuto, que le permitió al Lestrange procesar la información recibida, el hombre se irguió y con mucha sutileza abandono el salón y se dirigió al despacho con paso raudo. Tan solo para encontrarse con una escena que lo dejo helado._

_En el estudio principal, Bellatrix y Andrómeda hablaban amenamente mientras tomaban algo de ponche navideño, apenas escucharon el crujir de la puerta las dos mujeres enfocaron su atención en la gallarda figura del hombre de la casa._

_-Rodolphus – Fue lo único que salió de boca de Andrómeda, a modo de saludo._

_-Andrómeda – Las palabras de Rodolphus sonaban, como una mezcla entre incertidumbre e indignación._

_-Mi amor – Pronunció seductora Bella – Se que te estarás preguntando ¿Qué hace aquí mi hermana? – Ante esto la bruja solo recibió una mirada gélida de su esposo- La respuesta es sencilla… Mi hermana, es quien siempre me ha informado sobre las acciones que llevará acabo la Orden del Fénix…_

_Rodolphus tan solo posiciono sus ojos aceitunas sobre la silueta de sus cuñada, la que tan solo asintió a cada palabra dicha por su hermana._

_-Así es Rodolphus – Aseguro la castaña – He venido esta noche a comunicarles sobre las maniobras que llevarán a cabo mi hija y compañía – La hechicera se colocó de pie y camino lentamente hasta el mortio, mientras le extendía un pedazo de papel. El moreno lo tomo y desplegó la hoja, la que decía._

_21 de mayo de 1999._

_Lugar: Ministerio de magia._

_Plan: Realizar un ataque sorpresa, al gobierno dirigido por los mortifagos. Debemos dejarnos vencer, para así preparar una mejor estrategia en un futuro cercano._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt. _

_A penas terminó de leer, Rodolphus observó a las dos mujeres que tenía frente así para exclamar victorioso._

_-Entonces la orden del Fénix desea desaparecer… Bueno, nunca he sido de los tipos complacientes, pero creo que esta vez haré una excepción – La frase fue acompañada por una mueca de triunfo, mientras dos mujeres se regocijaban lanzando al aire risas macabras._

* * *

El 21 de Mayo, caería la orden, los cazadores serían la presa y él ganaría el respeto absoluto del gremio, por derrotar a quienes mataron al Señor tenebroso.

Bellatrix se removió un poco a su lado, llamando de nuevo su atención, pero esta vez se encontró con lo negros ojos de su mujer, la que le sonrió de manera sugerente.

-¿No crees que todavía es algo temprano para levantarnos? – Ante semejante insinuación él solo pudo sonreír, mientras la atraía hasta su cuerpo, para comenzar de mejor animo el día.

* * *

Lo se ahora si me desean matar pero bueno ya verán como terminara esta primera parte.

Eso si no les prometo nada... Solo que se preparen para cualquier cosa.

Como siempre espero sus comentarios.

Besitos.


	27. Juras decir la verdad

Hola a todas, ok, se que me volví a retrazar pero la verdad estoy hasta el tope en la universidad y en mi vida de forma general… Pero no las he olvidado ni mucho menos. Espero este capitulo compense en alto grado todo el tiempo que estuve ausente y que les guste, sobre todo eso que les guste.

**Declaración: **Ya vuelvo y repito Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo lo utilizó de vez en cuando para distraerme y distraer a las lectoras de esta página.

**Canción del capitulo: **Try not to remember de Sheryl Crow, como siempre mi recomendación es que busquen la canción en you tube hagan click en el primer video y esperen que se cargue yo les aviso cuando colocarla.

**El hechizo de la mansión Black.**

**Cap. 26: Juras decir la verdad.**

Era la mañana del lunes 11 de Enero de 1999, Harry se encontraba placidamente dormido, envuelto en el fino edredón color rojo y dorado, a su alrededor solo reinaba el silencio y la oscuridad, hasta que repentinamente su cama se tambaleo como si de un terremoto se tratase, el moreno abrió sus ojos al máximo, mientras que sus manos intentaban hallar sus anteojos, cuando por fin los encontró, se los colocó rápidamente y salió de un brinco del interior de su lecho, solo para encontrarse con el rostro divertido de tres serpientes.

-Hasta que al fin te dignas a levantarte Potty – Dijo Draco mirándolo a través del espejo ovalado de la habitación, ya que se encontraba arreglando su corbata, para tener la apariencia pulcra de siempre.

-¿Qué demonios creen que hacen? – Empezó a reclamarles el-niño-que-vivió - ¿A caso no se dan cuenta de que pude haberlos agredido?

-Cálmate Harry – Le dijo tranquilamente Blaise – Además es tu culpa, te llamamos como cinco veces y tú nada que reaccionabas, así que pensamos que voltearte la cama podría ayudar, pero como pesa demasiado solo la zarandeamos un poco.

-¿Un poco?, casi me matan de un infarto.

-No creo que eso te mate Harry – Le discutió Theo- Es más creo que has enfrentado cosas peores…

-Eso es cierto – Apoyo Zabini, mientras se sentaba en la cama de Malfoy.

-Bueno esta bien, no pienso seguir discutiendo con ustedes y ¿Por qué tan ansiosos de que me levantara? – Para cuando hizo esta pregunta el moreno se encontraba recogiendo su toalla, dispuesto a dirigirse al baño.

-Porque hoy es el día – Sentencio el rubio con una mueca de morbo en sus finos labios rosas, la cual fue imitada por los otros dos Slytherin, Harry tan solo los observaba sin entender a que se referían – Por Merlín Potter, no me digas que ya se te olvidó la apuesta con Snape – Le recrimino Draco.

Apenas el moreno cayó en cuenta de lo dicho por su compañero, simplemente se apresuro a entrar al baño mientras gritaba.

-La próxima vez volteen el colchón, no la cama – Ganándose las risas de sus amigos.

Cuando por fin Harry se encontraba en el baño Blaise, miró de reojo al Platinado y comento.

- Me harán caso Dragón... - El aludido tan solo lo miró por el espejo y contesto.

- Solo espero no te equivoques hermano.

* * *

Ginny y Hermione, ya se encontraban sentadas en el gran comedor, la verdad la pelirroja hubiese querido esperar a los chicos en la sala de la torre de premios anuales, pero a penas la castaña se dio cuenta de la hora le ordenó bajar a tomar el desayuno, porque sino lo más seguro es que vendrían a probar bocado a la hora del almuerzo, cosa que no molestaba en lo más mínimo a la Weasley, pero Mione acababa de entrar en sus días malos del mes, así que encogiéndose de hombros la acompaño al gran comedor, acción que no le resulto tan mala puesto que habían panquecas con chispas de chocolate para el desayuno.

-Buenos días- Las saludo Neville.

-Buenos días Neville – Contesto Hermione mientras se servía de todo en su plato.

-Vaya Mione, tal parece que te levantaste con apetito – Comento una rubia a sus espaldas.

-Hola Luna- Saludo Ginny – Pues no, Hermione lo que tiene es algo que llamamos menstruación.

-Ginny!, si quieres lo públicas – Le reprocho la castaña.

-Vamos que eso no es un secreto, todas lo sufrimos – Destaco la Weasley.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde están los chicos?

-Siguen en la torre, tal parece que a Harry se le pegaron las sabanas y todos fueron a despertarlo, ¿por qué lo preguntas?, ¿A caso Blaise iba a desayunar contigo? – Dijo de forma picara la pelirroja.

-No, solo que me extraña que bajaran sin ellos.

-Por cierto- Interrumpió Longbottom – Hoy tenemos clase de pociones…

-Aja – Comentaron las tres a coro sin dar mayor importancia a lo dicho por el muchacho.

-Bueno que hoy Harry y Malfoy se cobrarán la apuesta ¿no?- La única respuesta que se oyó al respecto fue el tenedor de Mione cayendo sobre su plato, lo había olvidado por completo.

* * *

Pronto llegó la tan esperada clase de pociones, Severus sabía que se tenía que prepara para cualquier cosa, sobre todo después de la conversación sostenida con su ahijado el día que volviera de las vacaciones de navidad.

_

* * *

_

Snape se encontraba en su despacho, releyendo por no se cuanta vez la reseña que el profeta publicara sobre la muerte de Lucius Malfoy y sobre la extraña desaparición de su esposa, ¿Extraña desaparición?, las palabras le producían un nivel tal de asqueo al ex-motifago, no había nada extraño en aquel suceso, ni siquiera tras el suicidio de Lucius, solo habían diversos actores, consecuencias y decisiones que tomar. Solo había una verdadera victima en todo aquello, un joven de 17 años, que ahora se encontraba huérfano en el mundo, aún recordaba el día en que llego a su casa, el día en que Narcisa se había despedido de este mundo.

_El rostro de Draco bañado en lagrimas, su ropa llena de cenizas, el cabello totalmente revuelto, las palabras salían a tropezones de su boca, impidiendo un fácil entendimiento, pero una puso en alerta al viejo profesor, el nombre de Bellatrix, de inmediato Severus tomo su varita y corto la conexión de su chimenea con la red flú, para luego brindarle toda su atención a su ahijado, preparándole una poción de calmar emociones, la cual el chico se la tomó poco a poco para luego, narrarle a detalle lo que Bella le había hecho a su propia hermana y ahora nuevamente se sentía en ese callejón sin salida, esperando a que el heredero de los Malfoy entrase por esa puerta, para decirle como se sentía._

_Pronto la espera llego a su fin cuando unos golpes anunciaron al visitante, Severus cerró sus ojos mientras respiraba profundamente y dio la orden para que entrara, lo que observó lo impresiono en demasía, en vez del niño que llego cual prófugo a su casa llorando a mares, esta vez se encontró con la viva imagen de Lucius Malfoy, un hombre de actitud apacible, mirada fría y rostro imperturbable. La prueba viva de los Malfoy, los hombres de hielo que nunca dejaban entrever sus emociones._

_-¿Me mandaste a llamar padrino?- Fue lo que recibió a modo de saludo._

_-Si Draco, quería saber como te encuentras._

_-Tan bien como se puede y ¿tú?..._

_-Preocupado, se avecinan tempestades y no se si estamos preparado para ello…_

_-Sinceramente no lo estamos – Los orbes grises se enfocaron en los negros de su interlocutor – Pero lo estaremos – Snape no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal afirmación._

_-Creo que andar con Potter te está haciendo mal, ya te has vuelto un idealista- El chico ante el comentario solo pudo reír abiertamente._

_-Vamos Sev, todos somos idealistas, porque si no lo fuésemos la vida no tendría ningún sentido._

_-Algo de cierto hay en esas palabras, pero recuerda que el idealismo sin inteligencia se convierte fácilmente en la realidad más amarga…_

_-Lo tendré presente, ¿Ya puedo retirarme?, no es por ser grosero, es que estoy algo cansado por el viaje._

_Snape le señalo con la mano que se podía retirar, pero justo antes de que el rubio abriera la puerta, el hombre volvió a hablar._

_-Por cierto, mañana harán uso de la poción Potter y tú, ¿Podrías decirme que es lo que traman?_

_-Solo te diré tío, que intentaremos no ser tan crueles, pero no te aseguro nada – Y dicho esto abandonó el lugar._

* * *

Los últimos en entrar en la mazmorra fue el cuarteto de amigos conformados por tres serpientes y un león, apenas pisaron el interior del lugar vislumbraron que el escritorio del profesor se había esfumado y que en su lugar tan solo se encontraba una silla de patas y brazos dorados, cuyo estampado era de terciopelo vinotinto, junto a ella, una mesita de caoba pulida sostenía el frasquito que contenía la susodicha poción.

Cuando Malfoy y Harry, se internaron más en la estancia, el profesor habló.

-Hoy como todos ya sabrán, mi clase no se llevará a cabo, sino que el joven Potter y el joven Malfoy, nos demostrarán las maravillas que se logran a través del Veritaserum – Volcando su atención sobre los dos chico les marco la pauta – Señores la clase es toda suya.

Harry y Draco se miraron el uno al otro, este era el momento que tanto habían esperado, el momento de la venganza, el momento de que la verdad fuese dicha y con eso en mente el blondo se adelanto y empezó su intervención.

-Como sabrán el Veritaserum es una poción muy potente que obliga a aquel que la ingiere a revelar sus más oscuros secretos.

-Al comienzo de este curso Draco y yo, hicimos un trato con el profesor Snape, el cual estipulaba que si lográbamos realizar dicha pócima sin ningún error podríamos usarla sobre cualquier persona que quisiésemos – Continuo Harry.

-Así que aquí estamos – Nuevamente ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas asegurándose de que todo seguía según lo planeado – Podría la señorita Parkinson acercarse.

La sorpresa fue general a excepción de Zabini y Nott, todos los demás habían dado por sentado que a quien interrogarían iba a ser a Ronald Weasley, es más Hermione no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, ella siempre creyó que se vengarían de Ron y ahora llamaban a la arpía de Pansy, pero ella tan solo respiro profundo en espera de lo que iba a ocurrir.

Pansy avanzaba lentamente por el pasillo entre los mesones, realmente ella entendía menos que nadie el porque la habían elegido para interrogarla, hasta que sintió unos ojos fijos sobre sí, casi por instinto la muchacha volteó esperando ver a Ron, pero tan solo se encontró con la mirada aguamarina de Blaise Zabini, el que le regalo un sonrisa y allí lo supo, supo que estaba en graves problemas.

**

* * *

**

(Coloquen el video)

_Pansy había corrido hasta el tocador del tren, no quería que nadie la viese llorar y mucho menos Ronald, porque sinceramente no sabía que le podría contestar sobre su actitud, pero es que apenas diviso la plateada cabellera de Draco a la distancia, recordó el brindis que propuso Rodolphus en honor a la muerte de Lucius. Cada palabra dicha en ese evento enfermizo tan solo le generaban nauseas, pero lo peor fue cuando sus padres se unieron a la celebración, mientras que ella solo pensaba en lo triste que estaría Draco, además de que habían comentado de que Lucius se había suicidado para proteger al bastardo de su hijo, cosa que muchos catalogaron como debilidad, entre ellos su padre y eso la hizo pensar que si la situación hubiese sido distinta, lo más seguro era que para esas alturas ella ya estaría muerta._

_Cuando por fin alcanzó el baño se adentro y paso el seguro, deseaba estar sola, porque así se sentía íngrimamente sola, una irá irracional la invadió por completo y no pudo más que gritar todo lo que sentía._

_-Maldición – Su voz parecía un cuchillo filoso que buscaba desgarrar el aire a su paso- Odio todo esto, odio mi vida, odio mi destino… los odio a todos – Al levantar su mirada, aprecio su reflejo en el espejo, las lagrimas se habían teñido de negro gracias a su delineador y su rostro reflejada lo perdida que se encontraba su alma, sumida en la desesperación, de ser aquello que más odia, pero incapaz de reunir el valor suficiente para mandarlo todo a la mierda e intentar comenzar de nuevo- Perdónenme Draco, Potter, Blaise… Perdónenme todos- El abatimiento la hizo caer de rodillas frente al lavado, mientras ella se abrazaba con fuerza a sí misma__ – Sin tan solo supieran la verdad…_

_De repente alguien llamó a la puerta de forma insistente._

_-Esta todo bien allí dentro – La respiración se le corto, quien lo preguntaba era Zabini, millones de imágenes pasaron por su mente, pero lo que más la perturbaba era el hecho de que él hubiese escuchado todo su monologo- Hey_!, _¿Está todo bien?_

_Ella se levanto rápidamente__, se lavó la cara y disimulo como pudo el llanto. Ya Blaise se disponía tirar la puerta abajo cuando está se abrió y Pansy lo miro de la forma más fría que pudo._

_-Por sino lo sabias Zabini, este es el baño de damas, el de caballeros es el de aquí junto, o será que tu relación con la loca va tan mal que has decidido cambiar de bando._

_-Desearas tú que mi relación fracase, pero no, soy el chico más feliz del mundo, solo toque porque escuche gritos, pero ya veo que eras tu cantando, siempre que lo haces parece como si alguien estuviese muriendo – Ante esto la morena solo le lanzo una mirada asesina para después empujarlo y alejarse lo más rápido que podía, no sin antes gritarle._

_-Púdrete Zabini._

_-Lo siento pero estoy intentando no seguir tus modas…_

_Pansy lo ignoro por completo y apresuro aún más el paso, hasta llegar al compartimiento donde se instalará con Ron y los otros hijos de mortifagos y aunque intento parecer tranquila el resto del viaje, aún no estaba muy segura de que tanto había escucha Blaise a través de la puerta._

* * *

-Bien Parkinson podrías apresurarte y tomar asiento, la instigó Harry, ella tan solo lo miró bastante alterada, pero siguió las indicaciones al pie de la letra sin oponerse. En la parte de atrás del salón Ronald Weasley no sabía en que iba a parar todo aquello, pero una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que fuese lo que fuese no traería nada bueno.

Por fin la morena había tomado asiento en el sillón, solo para darse cuenta demasiado tarde de que este estaba encantado para evitar que ella huyera o se resistiera al experimento, se sentía como un conejillo de indias, todo el estudiantado la observaba habidos de información, tal parecía que quisiese o no, hoy Pansy Parkinson revelaría sus secretos a Hogwarts.

El rubio se le acerco lentamente con el Veritaserum en su mano, sus miradas se cruzaron una fracción de segundo, pero eso basto para hacerla sentir la peor inmundicia del mundo y tras ese pensamiento, llegó a considerar, que quizás este era el castigo más dócil que ella podría merecer.

-Bueno Parkinson, por favor abre la boca, para darte la poción – Los presentes esperaban una de las tantas pataletas de la chica, pero para su sorpresa ella acató la orden si más dilaciones, por tercera vez los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas, mientras un muy relajado Blaise tan solo pensaba – _No desperdicies esta oportunidad Pansy…_

Malfoy vertió el contenido en la boca de la muchacha, la cual tragó hasta la última gota del brebaje, a medida que lo hacia su mirada se perdía en los confines de su mente, todas las cadenas de su espíritu parecían haberse liberados y por primera vez en meses Pansy Parkinson se sintió realmente feliz.

-Ok, tendrías el honor de decirnos ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Harry no muy seguro.

-Yo soy Pansy Parkinson, hija de Johán Parkinson y Meredith Parkinson, prefecta de Slytherin.

-Vaya titulo que te gastas – Comento Draco impresionado de semejante presentación – ¿Te gusta esa presentación tan larga?

-Por supuesto que le gusta – Le comento Parvati a Hermione.

-No, no me gusta – Ambas chicas voltearon ante la afirmación realizada.

-¿Entonces por qué lo usas? – Quiso saber Harry.

-Porque eso es mejor, que lo que realmente soy… - El moreno voltio a ver a Malfoy, incitándolo a que hiciese la siguiente pregunta, pero Draco tan solo la miraba de forma triste.

-¿Y qué eres realmente? – Volvió a preguntar el joven Potter.

-Una vil mentirosa, hipócrita, que no posee el control sobre su propia vida, que ni siquiera tiene de novio a un chico que le gusta y que prefirió perder a los únicos amigos que ha tenido por salvaguardar su propia vida – A medida que las palabras iban abandonando la boca de la morena, Draco y Blaise sentían como el nudo en su garganta se hacia cada vez más grueso – Soy un ser solitario, soy hija de mortifagos – Un gemido de impresión broto de muchos de los presentes – Soy la lame culo de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Basta! – La voz de Ronald había invadido la estancia, el debía detener todo aquello, no porque Pansy hubiese confesado de que no lo amase, sino porque iba a revelar información confidencial a los miembros de la orden de fénix. Pero para su sorpresa la única que reacciono ante su grito fue Parkinson.

-No, no basta! – La chica parecía fuera de si – Yo acompañe a Bellatrix a ver a Lucius, yo vi como ella lo manipulo para que se matará, yo no detuve a Rabastan la noche de navidad para que no matase a Blaise, yo separe al trío de oro en la batalla contra el Señor tenebroso, yo no soy nada…- Las lagrimas empezaron a correr por las blancas mejillas de la slytherin – Yo lo lamento, me odio… ME ODIO…

Antes de que el espectáculo tan deplorable siguiera Malfoy corrió hasta la estantería en busca del antídoto, mientras Blaise abandonaba su asiento de primera fila pronunciando sutilmente

-Finite encantatem – Pansy cayó de rodillas al suelo, su llanto cada vez era más fuerte, pero lo único que decía era. Lo siento y me odio. Severus Snape, al igual que todos los presente se encontraba en estado de shock, aquella jovencita había confesado un sin número de planes fraguados por los mortios, un sin número de eventos que la habían torturado hasta este día.

Por fin el rubio dio con el frasco que tanto buscaba y rápidamente se unió Blaise, el cual intentaba incorporar a Pansy, pero esta no tenia ni la más mínima intención de ayudarlo en su labor. Draco le ordenó a Zabini que le abriera la boca, para poder darle el antídoto, el moreno intento hacerlo de la forma menos dañina, pero sabía que de todas maneras la iba a agredir.

Cuando el líquido termino de perderse en el interior de la garganta de Pansy y que está tomará conciencia de todo lo que había dicho y hecho en aquel salón, un miedo irracional se apodero de ella, pero justo antes de que pudiese hacer cualquier otra cosa, dos fuertes pares de brazos la resguardaron, mientras unas voces conocidas le pronunciaban.

-Te perdonamos Pansy… - Ella tan solo gimió en respuesta, para luego seguir llorando, por fin era libre...

* * *

Wow la verdad no se que comentarios esperar sobre este capitulo.

Pero ya deberían aprender que el dicho "no debes juzgar a un libro por su portada es sumamente cierto"

Espero les haya gustado y no haberlas decepcionado después de la larga espera.

Besitos y recuerden que se las quiere mucho.

Reviews please.


	28. Nuestro futuro

Hola complaciendo peticiones y además de que se que realmente me desaparecí por mucho tiempo aquí estoy nuevamente actualizando mega rápido.

Les agradezco por los reviews que recibí en tan solo una noche y espero seguir complaciéndolas, ya tengo el titulo del fic, que será la continuación de este y como regalo para ustedes el primer capitulo lo publicare conjuntamente con el último de está primera parte, aunque advierto, la segunda parte va a comenzar de una forma bastante horrible, pero no me odien por eso, no me voy a volver loca como J.K.R, matando a todo el mundo, pero en las guerras siempre hay victimas.

**Declaración: **Ningún personaje me pertenece… (¿Realmente ustedes no se cansan de leer esto?)

**El hechizo de la mansión Black.**

**Cap. 27: Nuestro futuro****.**

Apenas habían transcurrido dos semanas desde el interrogatorio a Pansy en la clase de pociones, como era de suponerse, ya hasta los cuadros sabían todo lo que esa chica había declarado en las mazmorras. Pero lo que más sorprendía a todos eran las consecuencias que desencadenó aquello.

Desde ese lunes, nada volvió a ser lo mismo, Ronald Weasley se la pasaba con un grupo de chicos de Slytherin o vagando solo por los pasillos más desolados del castillo y los pocos alumnos que se topaban con él, terminaban siendo victimas de los peores insultos o actos violentos provenientes de aquel ser huraño, que alguna vez fue el mejor amigo del niño-que-vivió y que irradiaba el espíritu de los Weasley, por donde quiera que pasase.

Por su parte la vida de Pansy sufrió un giro de 360 grados, después de confesarle como se sentía realmente a todos sus compañeros de clases y al profesor jefe de su casa, tal parecía que la joven hubiese renacido de nuevo, pero este hecho no se le atribuyo simplemente a la susodicha confesión, no, el que asegurará eso podría bien haber sido tachado de imbecil en ese preciso momento, porque a los ojos de todos lo que realmente hizo feliz a la chica, fueron dos jóvenes que supieron entenderla y perdonarla, dos jóvenes que en aquel preciso instante se encontraban sentados uno a cada lado de ella almorzando y hablando animadamente.

-Oigan, ¿Sabían que existen unos duendecillos que son los encargados de ponerle el color a las frutas? – Comento Zabini, bastante animado, atrayendo la atención de Theo y las burlas de Draco y Pansy.

-¿De donde sacaste eso, Blaise? – Dijo el blondo en tono burlón.

-Me lo dijo Luna…

-Tenía que ser – Agrego Pansy, ganándose una mirada recriminatoria por parte del moreno, por lo que se apresuro a agregar- No es por hablar mal de ella, ni nada de eso, pero es que Lovegood, siempre es la que habla de seres que nadie conoce, solo ella y su papá.

-Pues yo le creó – Afirmo Nott.

-Gracias Theo, tu si que eres un verdadero amigo.

-Además, es bueno creer en ese tipo de cosas, hace más interesante la vida y más mágica las trivialidades – Volvió a decir el castaño.

-Ok, entonces ¿Cómo se llaman? – Quiso saber Draco.

-¿Cómo se llama quien? – Pregunto Zabini.

-Pues, ¿Quiénes más Blaise?, los duendes, ¿Cómo se llaman los duendes?...

-Pomum…

-Creo que si he oído hablar de ellos – Soltó de pronto la morena, atrayendo la atención de los tres chicos, los que no salían de su asombro - ¿Qué? – Pregunto al ver sus rostros.

-Pansy Parkinson, sabe acerca de una criatura nombrada por Luna Lovegood, Esto debe ser una de las señales del fin de los tiempos – Bromeo Blaise.

-Cállate idiota – Respondió mientras golpeaba en forma de juego el hombro del muchacho.

-No, enserio Pan, ¿Cómo sabes eso? – La interrogó el príncipe de Slytherin.

-Bueno, creo que mi abuela me hablo una vez de los Pomum, son una sociedad pequeña que le gusta vivir cerca de los sembradíos, cada aldea se divide por un color específico y ellos son los encargados de dar el color, aroma y sabor a las frutas…

-SI! – Un grito se escucho a sus espaldas, ocasionando el sobresalto en el grupo y atrayendo la atención de sus miembros, los que se encontraron con el rostro sonriente de Luna- Pansy, ¿Te gustan los Pomums? – La rubia hizo la pregunta mientras tomaba de las manos a la slytherin, obligandola a ponerse de pie.

-Pues yo nunca he visto uno – Respondió con algo de temor la joven.

-Ah – La cara de decepción de la Ravenclaw fue claramente visible, Blaise observó a Parkinson, como exigiéndole que enmendará las cosas, pero la verdad ella no sabía que decir, ella nunca tuvo amigas y mucho menos tan emotivas o irracionales como Lovegood, pero ella era chica, así que decidió decir algo que por lo menos a ella le hubiese gustado oír.

-Pero me gustaría algún día ver alguno – La reacción de Luna no se hizo esperar, ella levanto su rostro y proyecto una enorme sonrisa, mientras le estampaba un enorme abrazo a Pansy en medio del gran comedor a la hora de almuerzo.

* * *

En la mesa de los leones, Harry se atraganto con la comida por culpa de la escena, simplemente no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, por su parte los demás miembros de su casa tampoco salían de su asombro.

-Harry – Lo llamo Ginny con voz apagada – Amor – Volvió a insistir.

-Umhu – Fue todo lo que atino a decir el chico.

-¿Luna está abrazando a Parkinson o soy yo que ya me he vuelto loca?

-Pues si te volviste loca ya somos dos – Dijo Mione que se encontraba al otro lado de Harry.

-O tres – Contesto al fin Potter.

De repente se escucho como un plato se hacia trizas contra el suelo, un joven pelirrojo se levanto hecho una fiera de su asiento y salió con paso raudo del comedor, no sin antes lanzar una última mirada a las dos chicas al otro extremo de la habitación.

-Saben quizás sea porque es mi hermano, pero a veces Ron me da lástima. – Harry y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro y luego a Ginny.

-Bueno muñequita, cada quien tiene lo que se merece – Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir al joven, ocasionando una mirada de total desaprobación por parte de su casi hermana.

-Ginny, lo que tu novio a querido expresar de forma tan tosca y poco elocuente, es que Ronald está así porque quiere. Es decir si Draco y Blaise, pudieron perdonar a la arpía de Pansy, nosotros podríamos intentar entenderlo…

-¿En serio? – Pregunto Neville – Ustedes perdonarían a Ronald.

El moreno solo observó a su amigo, mientras sentía la mirada fija de su novia sobre sí.

-Bueno – Empezó a decir, pero justo antes de que terminará de fraguar el como escapar de semejante predicamento, cayó raudo en el suelo, en ese mismo instante al otro lado del comedor la voz chillona de Pansy invadió la estancia a modo de grito, Malfoy se encontraba inconciente a sus pies.

* * *

Draco y Harry, se hallaban tirados en medio de lo que parecía ser el jardín de una casa antigua, ambos a penas empezaban a recuperar la conciencia, sentían que la cabeza les iba a explotar de un momento a otro, pero la cosa empeoro cuando Regulus hizo acto de presencia y empezó a lanzarle un sermón a todo pulmón.

-En nombre de los panteones de los magos nórdicos, ¿Qué demonios creen qué hacen?

-Cállate – Le grito Malfoy, mientras intentaba inútilmente aliviar su dolor, era como si hubiese ingerido cinco galones de whisky de fuego y estuviera ahorita pagando el precio de sus actos.

-Que dolor de cabeza – Se quejo el moreno.

-Eso les pasa por no seguir el entrenamiento como se debe…

-Pero ¿De qué carajo hablas?, si eras tú quien nos iba a entrenar – Le reprocho el rubio.

-Si, pero ustedes debían practicar lo aprendido.

-¿En serio?, pero eso nunca nos lo dijiste – Contra ataco el moreno.

-Claro que no, para que decir lo obvio o es que a caso ustedes dos jovencitos, aprendieron todo en la vida, simplemente por el mero hecho de que alguien se los dijo una vez…

-Ok, Regulus ya entendimos, pero deja de gritar, siento como si hubiese estado en una de las tantas fiestas de slytherin y hubiese perdido la conciencia…

-Bueno, eso les servirá de recordatorio para que no abusen de la bebida.

-Pero si yo nunca me he embriagado – Lo corrigió Potter, generando que los otros dos se intercambiaran una mirada de incredulidad entre ellos.

-Me estas diciendo Harry, que él ahijado del más grade fiestero de Hogwarts, jamás en su vida se ha emborrachado…

-No lo puedo creer Potty y yo que ya te había ganado respeto – El moreno tan solo los miró, para después agregar.

-Pues siento decepcionarlos, pero mientras se daban las fiesta, yo preferí, no se, quizás, hallar la manera de derrotar al mago oscuro más peligroso de los últimos tiempo y salvarte tu albino trasero Malfoy – Apenas termino la oración, sus interlocutores empezaron a reír, nada como ver a Potter salirse de sus casillas – Los odio – Fue lo último que añadió el gryffindor, antes de él mismo empezar a reír.

-Entonces Regulus ¿Para qué nos mandaste a llamar? – Quiso saber el platinado.

-Ya se los dije, no han practicado lo suficiente y creo que ya están muy cerca de tener otro enfrentamiento, con mi ex-grupo.

-Pero no estamos pensando ganarles, solo queremos ir para terminar de ayudarlos a ti y a mi padrino, la orden de fénix, desaparecerá…

-Si pero, creo que ustedes mismos ya han llegado a la conclusión de que el futuro depende de las decisiones que se tomen después de esta batalla, ¿o me equivoco?.

-No, no te equivocas para nada, pero a que deseas llegar.

-A lo que deseo llegar Draco, es que si ustedes van a vivir en una sociedad donde la oscuridad formará su reinado, deben elegir de ante mano sus armas, en palabras sencillas ¿Qué harán al salir de Hogwarts, para qué estudiaran?

-Seré auror – La respuesta salió a coro de los labios de ambos jóvenes.

-Wow, que sorpresa – El tono de sarcasmo en la voz del Black, dejaba percibir su decepción.

-¿Qué a caso se te ocurre algo mejor? – Le recriminó el blondo.

-Solo un auror puede pelear contra un mortifago….

-Eso es mentira Harry y lo sabes, sobretodo porque tu eres un mero estudiante y derrotaste al padre de todos los mortifagos…

-Pero me enseño un auror el como hacerlo.

-Cierto, pero fue tu valía la que lo derroto, fue tu estrategia… Pero ya me salí del tema principal. No les critico el que deseen ser aurores, pero les pido que se especialicen…

-¿Especializarnos? – El rostro Harry delataba desconcierto.

-Si- Regulus los miraba con un brillo extraño en los ojos, casi parecía vivo- No cometan los mismo errores que la orden del fénix, no critico a mi hermano y compañía, pero entre los mortifagos habían grandes magos especializados en el fino arte de la infiltración, o aquellos que podrían hacerte confesar cualquier cosa o en el caso de Snape el que podía ocultar cualquier cosa…

-Pero eso se adquiere con experiencia, eso no lo enseñan…

-Te equivocas primito, existe una academia que si lo hace, pero para ingresar a ella deben obtener la nota más alta en los EXTASIS… la academia el septimus arcanus, ubicada en el corazón de la India, en ella se imparte los secretos más antiguos de la magia, tanto así que es el único lugar en el mundo donde te puedes graduar de Auror censere…

-¿En serio? – Los ojos color mercurio se encontraban abiertos al máximo por la impresión

-Censere ¿Qué es eso?

-Harry, creo que una vez mi padrino intento enseñarte oclumancia, bueno los magos censere pueden hacerte confesar las cosas como si hubieses tomado veritaserum, con solo mirar tus ojos ya saben todo de ti…

-Vaya y eso existe…

-Claro que existen, su única limitante es que no pueden usar todos los hechizos existente en el mundo, ellos se restringen a una lista especifica, pero aquí te va lo mejor… los lanzan sin varita y algunos hasta no necesitan pronunciarlos.- Las voz de Draco poseía un halo de misterio.

-Y ¿Eso lo enseñan allá?

-No solo eso mis jóvenes amigos, se dice que muchos magos aprenden la licantropía sin contagiarse de la enfermedad, recrean las viejas artes de la nigromancia, hasta algunos poseen en sus ojos la capacidad de ver los destellos de magia que han quedado en algún lugar mucho tiempo después de que el hechizo haya sido conjurado… Y hasta una vez Tom Riddley quiso entrar en ella, porque si eres realmente bueno, conoceras los secretos para burlar a la muerte...

-Harry debemos entrar a esa academia…

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, eres la segunda nota más alta de toda la promoción, pero para mi no va a ser tan sencillo.

-Claro que si idiota- Le grito el rubio – Porque tú y yo compartimos mentes…

-A claro, ahora si desean poner en practica lo aprendido ¿no? – Les recrimino el hombre.

-Sabes Regulus, en cierta forma eso es tu culpa ya que antes no nos habías dado ningún tipo de motivación, pero ahora primo te aguantas.

-Entonces solo nos queda practicar – Exclamo el moreno más animado.

-Esta bien, practiquen, yo me sentare aquí y los corrijo cualquier cosa.

* * *

Eran las 9:00 de la noche, Madam Pomfrey, ya no sabía que remedio usar para despertar a los dos alumnos que yacían inconciente en las camillas cercanas a la puerta, lo único que agradecía era que al parecer los amigos y novias de los susodichos, como que habían entendido que lo mejor en esto casos era dejarla trabajar en paz y no merodear por la enfermería, ya que simplemente los trajeron y casi al instante se retiraron, con una actitud tan serena que daban miedo.

De repente los pacientes empezaron a moverse, a la medimago casi se le para el corazón, había pasado todo el día pendiente de ellos y cuando por fin se resignaba a que los tenía que enviar a San Mungus, esto despertaban de su aletargado sueño.

-Hasta que por fin despiertan jovencitos, ¿Pueden decirme qué fue los que les paso? – Draco y Harry, no sabían que contestar, sobre todo porque ellos no esperaban encontrarse solos con Poppy en la enfermaría, sino que imaginaban que alguno de sus amigos estaría hay, pero tal parece que ya todos habían dado por sentado que era Regulus y no le dieron importancia al asunto.

-Es que estamos haciendo dieta – Respondió de repente Harry, ocasionando una mirada de horror por parte de Malfoy.

-Pero por Merlín, muchachos ustedes no se ven lo flacos que están, en vez de dieta deberían intentar obtener masa muscular… Hay yo no se que haré con esta generación de metro sexuales.

-¿De qué? – Grito el rubio fuera de sus casillas.

-De metro sexuales, Draco, hombres que se preocupan por su apariencia.

-Ah eso, pues si, eso puede que si sea- El moreno rodó los ojos.

-Realmente no me importa si lo son o no, simplemente me tomare la libertad de asignarles una dieta equilibrada, para que esto no se siga repitiendo…

-No se preocupe no se repetirá – Aseguro el heredero de lo Malfoy.

-Si tiene nuestra palabra.

-Señor Potter, su palabra me tiene sin cuidado, usted es el alumno que más veces a visitado esta enfermería en los años que llevo a cargo de la misma.

-La señora tiene razón Harry, ya debes tener descuento por viajero frecuente.

-Y usted señor Malfoy, no se queda tan atrás, así que por favor desde mañana los quiero ver cumpliendo con el régimen alimenticio que les asigne y no acepto peros, ahora apaguen la luz y duérmanse de nuevo, que ya deben tener claro que está noche…

-Dormiremos en la enfermería – Repitieron los dos a coro.

-Exacto – Dijo a la mujer justo antes de adentrarse en su cuarto y batir la puerta.

-Sabes creo que nos quiere – El comentario hizo aparecer una sonrisa de forma instantánea en el rostro del gryffindor.

-Claro Draco, Madam Pomfrey nos quiere, pero creo que nos querría más si no pasásemos tanto tiempo dándole dolores de cabeza. Así que mejor duérmete.

-Sí dormir… La verdad es que lo necesitamos.

-Y bastante, pero por fin lo logramos.

-Sí – Dijo por medio de un bostezo Draco – Academia Septimus Arcanus, prepárate porque Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, estarán en tu futuro.

-Recuerda lo que dijo Regulus – Ya para entonces la voz de Harry se estaba apagando por el sueño – Entran grupos de tres…

-Ah sí, se me olvidaba… También ira Blaise Zabini – Y el silencio invadió la estancia, se habían quedado dormidos.

* * *

Bueno ya era hora de hacer un capitulo mas light.

Como verán, les estoy asomando poco a poco lo que más o menos tengo pensado para la segunda parte.

Espero reviews y que les haya agradado el capitulo, la verdad no tiene nada impactante pero sirve de base, para lo que deseo conseguir.

Nos estamos hacercando a la recta final, espero no decepcionarlas.

Besitos


	29. El silencio de una vida

Bueno, heme aquí con otro capitulo de mi historia… Me alegra mucho que cada vez que abro mi mail, más y más lectores se hayan sumado al fanatismo que les genera mi trama y mis ideas locas… En serio gracias a todos.

**Declaración: **J.K.R, fue la que inició todo esto, aunque la verdad muchas de las cosas que ella escribió dentro de su obra están basadas en ideas de otros escritores, por lo tanto no es tan diferente a las chicas que escribimos en estás páginas.

**El hechizo de la mansión Black.**

**Cap. 28: El silencio de una vida****.**

-Pero se han vuelto locos – Exclamó Blaise Zabini en medio de la sala de premios anuales, su rostro aunque delataba sorpresa, no era el único con aquella expresión, tanto Theo, como Luna, Ginny y Hermione, no salían de su asombro. Harry y Draco les acababan de decir que necesitaban sacar las notas más altas en lo EXTASIS, para poder asistir a estudiar a una academia perdida en los confines de la India, eso sin mencionar de que le exigieron al moreno de Slytherin, que los acompañase en semejante travesía e ahí el porque de la actitud de Zabini - ¿Cómo esperan qué yo saque las notas más altas en los EXTASIS?, a lo mejor si me lo hubiesen dicho a principios del curso pero ya estamos a tan solo cinco meses de la evaluaciones y yo no tengo ninguna unión de mentes con ustedes – Se quejo con amargura.

-Vamos hermano, no es la primera vez que te pido algo que te parezca imposible – Le suplico el rubio.

-Pero entonces…- Empezó a decir la castaña con los ojos presagiando el llanto - ¿Ustedes se quieren ir? – El platinado se volvió a mirarla y tomándola entre sus brazos le respondió de forma serena.

-Princesa, debemos aprender de los mejores, el mundo mágico se volverá cada vez más peligroso, necesitamos tanto Harry como yo, el hacernos más fuertes, sino todo lo que se ha pensado no servirá para nada.

-Si pero… - La voz se le quebró a Mione.

-Yo al igual que Hermione los entiendo, pero eso no evita que nos duela el tener que separarnos de ustedes – Intervino Ginny en apoyo de su amiga.

-Lo mismo digo – Habló Luna la que observaba por la ventana los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Luna no te pongas triste – Se apresuró a decir Blaise – Total todavía no se si puedo sacar la nota más alta.

-Claro que puedes – Le respondió mirándolo directo a los ojos – Tú siempre podrás conseguir todo lo que te propongas Blaise y no lo digo porque te quiera, si no porque es la verdad, yo confió en ti y como entiendo lo que se está jugando en estos momentos, prefiero durar cuatro años sin verte, que toda una vida sabiéndote muerto – Aquellas palabras calaron en lo más profundo de los corazones de los allí presente, la señorita Lovegood, quien la gran mayoría de Hogwarts tachaba de lunática, acababa de dar el ejemplo de sensatez que todos necesitaban.

-Tienes razón Luna – Aceptó Mione aún con las lagrimas haciendo surcos sobre su rostro – Yo también lo prefiero.

-Y yo – Aseguró la pelirroja, abrazando fuertemente al niño-que-vivió.

-Por cierto Theo, ¿Tú que piensas hacer después de Hogwarts?

-Bueno Harry, creo que estudiaré leyes. Si seré Legislador, siempre me ha parecido que no existen muchos hombres decentes haciendo lo correcto y bueno me gustaría cambiar eso – Los seis compañeros le sonrieron al chico, quizás Nott no fuese el joven más popular o elocuente del colegio, pero siempre decía lo que pensaba y casi siempre estaba en lo correcto.

-Yo quiero ser medimago – Informó Hermione un poco más calmada.

-Helo ahí, tendré una medico personal, no es maravilloso – El comentario solo trajo como consecuencia la risa de todos y el rubor de la castaña.

-Creo que seré periodista, total por genética ya soy bastante chismosa. – Comentó la pequeña de los Weasley.

-Muñequita, no creo que seas chismosa – Declaró Harry.

-Claro, pero también para ti soy la chica más linda del mundo, es maravilloso lo que hace el cariño – Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Yo creo que aceptare el ofrecimiento de el señor Ollivanders y aprenderé como hacer varitas – Todos miraron a Luna muy impresionados.

-Quien lo diría, mi Lunita se volverá una comerciante…

-Pues eso no lo se Blaise, pero por lo menos alguna que otra varita vendo.

-Oigan ya pronto será la hora del almuerzo y la profesora McGonagall, me pidió que Draco y yo, llegásemos temprano, según porque va a decirnos a que debemos dedicar nuestra tardes de los viernes.

-Se me había olvidado lo de los viernes creativo – Se quejo Zabini poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hacia la salida – Así como esperan que estudie.

-Blaise, estudiaras con Potter y conmigo, así que ya deja de quejarte – Le reprochó Malfoy, justo antes de cerrar la entrada de la torre.

* * *

En el gran comedor el bullicio se encontraba en su mayor apogeo, todos comentaban sobre cualquier cantidad de cosas, aunque principalmente sobre la supuesta dieta que estuviesen haciendo Harry y Draco, la que les provoco la perdida de conciencia la tarde anterior. De improvisó la directora se colocó de pie atrayendo la atención del alumnado.

-Jóvenes, como se habrán dado cuenta, desde que volvieron de sus vacaciones no se les ha pedido que hagan nada en su hora libre de los viernes y esto se debe a que los exámenes finales se han adelantado – No había terminado de decir la frase cuando un gran alboroto invadió la estancia, la mujer grito para que guardasen compostura, pero nadie parecía escucharla, ella miró de soslayo a Severus, el que se puso de pie, pero antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, un alumno pregunto.

-Y ¿Para cuando se pautaron los parciales? – Minerva lo miró fijamente, sabía que la noticia generaría el acabose en aquel lugar pero era inminente el hacerlo, así que tomo una respiración profunda y cerrando los ojos contestó.

-Se han programado para las dos últimas semanas de Abril – A esto le siguió el silencio más aterrador de todos los tiempos, no solo se habían adelantado de manera alarmante las pruebas, sino que ellos ya se encontraban en la segunda semana de Febrero, tenían que empezar a estudiar si querían conseguir sus objetivos.

* * *

El la mesa de las serpientes Pansy observó horrorizada a sus compañeros.

-Por Merlín – Exclamo escandalizada – ¿Han perdido el juicio los profesores?, que pasa en Mayo como para tomar esa decisión – Ante esto los tres amigos no pudieron evitar intercambiar miradas, acto que no paso desapercibido por la morena – Ok, ustedes saben algo… Porque no me dicen.

-Lo siento Pan, pero no creo que sea de tu incumbencia – Le contestó Blaise de forma sincera.

-Pero, ustedes antes me confiaban todo.

-Tú lo has dicho Parkinson, antes, pero ahora es otra cosa – Le dijo Nott.

-Osea, ¿No era que me habían perdonado?

-Si te perdonamos Pansy, pero aún falta mucho para que confiemos nuevamente en ti…Lo siento – Se disculpo Draco, para luego voltearse hacia Zabini – Y tú, desde hoy te mudas con Potter y conmigo, hay que estudiar de forma intensiva, si queremos ir a la mejor academia.

-Como quieras Dragón, como quieras…- Respondió Zabini no muy convencido.

-¿La mejor academia?, pero ¿De qué hablan? – Volvió a interrogar la chica.

-Como ya te dije Pansy, gánate primero nuestra confianza y quizás te informemos de algo… - Antes de que la muchacha se quejará nuevamente los tres jóvenes se pusieron de pie.

* * *

Harry, Ginny y Hermione, los observaron al abandonar sus puestos en la mesa de la casa, al igual que percibieron la mirada de disgusto en la cara de Parkinson. Pero antes de ahondar más en el tema Neville llamó su atención.

-Ahora si que veo difícil mi futuro como auror…- Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de sus compañeros.

-Neville, ¿Tú quieres ser auror? – Preguntó bastante impactada la menor de los Weasley.

-Bueno está entre mis opciones, si no me dedicaré a la investigación botánica, para el desarrollo de nuevas pociones.

-Wow – Exclamó Mione – Eso realmente suena interesante Neville…

-Si pero… Con ese adelanto de finales… Es decir los EXTASIS son las evaluaciones más difíciles – El chico se encontraba realmente abatido.

-Pues no tienes porque verlo así, desde hoy, crearemos un grupo de estudio y nos reuniremos en la torre de premios anuales, Draco y yo poseemos un montón de libros y si nos falta alguno lo saco de la biblioteca – Dijo con determinación la castaña.

-Luna y yo los podemos ayudar, aunque nos graduemos el año que viene, total si estudiamos con ustedes de seguro para cuando nos toque todo será más fácil.

-Bueno muñeca si así lo deseas podrían hacernos preguntas de vez en cuando.

-Eso será a partir del viernes que viene, ya que hoy empieza nuestro estudio intensivo – Declaro la cerebrito de Hogwarts.

* * *

Todos se encontraban en la sala de la torre de premios anuales, rodeado de varios libros que iban desde los de su primer año hasta enciclopedias sumamente avanzadas, Hermione le enseñaba a Longbottom el como preparar la poción multijugos. Mientras que Harry se llevaba una tremenda sorpresa, debido a los conocimientos que Malfoy y Zabini poseían sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Si Dragón, pero recuerda que aunque el colmillo de un lobo sirva para convocar una espada lo bastante potente, para destruir a un licántropo, aún así la mejor alternativa sigue siendo la plata.

-Aunque también se puede hacer uso del viejo hechizo de tu familia hermano, Homorphus… - Destaco el platinado.

-Si pero sigue siendo algo complicado de controlar – Aseguro el chico de mirada aguamarina.

-Tal parece que ustedes saben más del tema que yo mismo – Se quejo Potter.

-Bueno Harry, alguna ventaja debía darnos la vida por ser hijo de mortifagos – Argumento el blondo.

-Oh no! – Grito de pronto Theo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto Luna la que se encontraba justo a su lado, atrayendo la atención de Ginny, la que tenía la mirada centrada en un enorme libro de transformaciones.

-Pansy viene para acá – Les informo el castaño.

-¿Y eso qué? – Comento despreocupada la pelirroja – Total solo estamos estudiando…

-Si pero… ella sospecha algo – Justo en ese momento la entrada se abrió dejando el paso libre a la morena, quien a penas miró la escena, agregó disgustada.

-Si iban a estudiar ¿Por qué no me lo informaron?, yo también deseo graduarme –Hermione tan solo la miró con cierto recelo, Draco y Blaise podían haberla perdonado, pero ella aún le tendría algo de cuidado a aquella chica, sobre todo porque el que se vende una vez siempre lo hace.

-Pansy – Le respondió tranquilamente Malfoy – La verdad no teníamos ni idea de que tú quisieses estudiar con nosotros, pero bueno ya que estás aquí toma un libro y siéntate.

-Está bien, pero todos ustedes están en grupos, ¿Con quien me siento Draquito, contigo? – Apenas termino la frase un libro se cerró de golpe, Mione se levanto de su asiento mientras miraba bastante seria a sus dos amigas, las que entendieron de inmediato.

-Nos retiramos – Informó Ginny, mientras veía a su novio.

-Si la verdad considero que necesitamos más libros – Destacó Luna – Y más espacio, si seguimos así terminaremos hacinados – Y las tres abandonaron el lugar.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa Pansy? – Le recriminó Draco.

-A mi nada, yo solo hice una pregunta, no sabía que tu novia era tan delicada y que sus amigas, bueno… no se que decir.

-Mira Parkinson – Se adelanto Harry – Nosotros no podemos darnos el lujo de desperdiciar nuestro tiempo… Así que lo lamento, quienes te perdonaron fueron Blaise y Draco, para el resto de nosotros sigues siendo la misma… Parkinson de siempre. Por lo que te pido, que por favor no vuelvas a esta torre…

-Pero ¿Quién te crees?, él único que me puede pedir eso es Draquito.

-No me llames Draquito – Grito exasperado el rubio – Y mira Pansy, la verdad estoy de acuerdo con Harry, sobretodo porque está torre también le pertenece a Hermione y ella si no parece quererte cerca… Lo siento. – La muchacha ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento, ¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir?, pensé que me habían perdonado pero ya veo que eso también era mentira – Y dicho esto la joven salió corriendo de aquel lugar.

-Pansy espera… - Bramó Zabini, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella ya había desaparecido.

* * *

En la biblioteca, las tres amigas rebuscaban entre los estantes, pero el mal humor de Mione no estaba acelerando el proceso, más bien lo volvía más tedioso.

-No lo puedo creer, la verdad que es una descarada – Se quejó la castaña.

-Yo creo que simplemente ella es así – Respondió Luna de forma despreocupada.

-Luna ¿Cómo dice eso?, si prácticamente ella se le ofreció a Draco – Recalcó Ginny bastante molesta – Pero no se preocupen porque cuando regresemos lo más seguro es que ya no este, porque aunque yo no posea ningún tipo de conexión telepática con Harry, yo se que el entendió mi mirada.

El comentario tan solo ocasionó que las otras dos chicas empezaran a reírse.

-Y ahora, ¿De qué se ríen?

-Pobre Harry entre tus caras y los pensamientos de Malfoy, va a parar a loco – Aseguro la rubia.

-Si pobre de mi hermano putativo.

* * *

Pansy corría sin rumbo fijo, la verdad ella sabía que ganarse la confianza de lo Gryffindors le iba a costar, pero jamás creyó que le iba doler tanto aquel rechazo, más que nada porque tanto Draco como Blaise no hicieron nada por evitarlo, aunque sinceramente no se los reprochaba, ya que si fuese ella la que hubiese estado en su lugar aquel lunes en las mazmorras, lo más seguro es que no los hubiese perdonado tan fácilmente como ellos lo hicieron, quizás los leones eran más inteligente que las serpientes, no porque ella no se encontrase arrepentida, sino que su naturaleza era egoísta y si tuviese que pasar todo de nuevo para salvaguardar su vida lo haría sin pensárselo dos veces.

Al cruzar una de las esquina cayó de bruces al suelo, había tropezado con algo o mejor dicho con alguien, al levantar su mirada dispuesta a maldecir a el imbecil que la había tropezado, sus ojos se dilataron, mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir a mil por hora, los orbes azules se encontraron con sus homólogos.

-Pero que sorpresa si es la señorita Parkinson

-Ron… - Su voz reflejaba su miedo.

-No, no, no – Habló el chico, mientras movía su índice derecho de forma negativa- Lo lamento pero no recuerdo el haberle dado permiso para llamarme así, mi nombre es Ronald, pero para ti soy el joven Weasley, ¿Está claro? – La chica no podía apartar la vista de aquellos ojos que poseían una cierta expresión maniaca, así que con esfuerzo afirmo con su cabeza.

El joven empezó a acercarse más a ella, la morena quería gritar, pero eso solo provocaría que el fuese violento y la agrediera, pronto sintió la palma de la mano izquierda sobre su rostro, una lagrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla, siendo atrapada por uno de los dedos del pelirrojo.

-Pansy, yo te amaba y mucho – Sus palabras sonaban apagadas como si estuviese en medio de un trance – Pero tu me decepcionaste y también decepcionaste a la hermandad – La chica ya no sabía que hacer, de repente el joven bajo la mano hasta su cuello empezando a presionarlo con fuerza, la morena quería gritar, pero el agarre era tal que el sonido no salía – Me ordenaron matarte Pansy – La joven abrió más los ojos, en esos momentos era la expresión perfecta del terror- Me lo ordeno Rodolphus, dijo que si acababa contigo me recompensaría y bueno, como lo comprenderás no pude negarme – Con horror, la muchacha observo como Ron sacaba su varita con la mano libre y se alejaba lentamente, mientras pronunciaba – Avada Kedavra.

* * *

Las tres amigas iban rumbo a la torre de premios anuales, cada una cargada con tres libros de diversas materias, Hermione tuvo que dar su palabra de que a primera hora de mañana volverían a estar los volúmenes en sus respectivos lugares, para que se los dejaran llervar.

Ya alcanzaban el comienzo de las últimas escaleras cuando un grito desgarrador perturbo el ambiente, seguido de un silencio escalofriante.

-Por Merlín, ¿Qué fue eso? – Exclamo Mione.

-No lo se, pero creo que seria buena idea que nos apresurásemos a llegar donde los chicos – Ordenó la pelirroja, redoblando el paso, pero Luna se quedo parada viendo un punto impreciso de la pared.

-Luna – La llamó la castaña – Ya escuchaste a Ginny, es mejor continuar – La rubia tan solo se volteó con la mirada ida, para luego asegurar.

-Alguien ha muerto… - Las dos gryffindor miraron a la ravenclaw llenas de terror, emprendiendo la carrera hacia el lugar donde se encontraban sus novios.

* * *

Ya se... El capitulo a sido de lo más feo, pero era obvio de que no la perdonarían.

Ahora si que Ron se la ha jugado.

Espero saber su opinión al respecto, ya estamos llegando al decenlase, por eso sus reviews son más que importantes.

Besitos y cuidense mucho.


	30. Finales

* * *

Tal parece que mi último capitulo dejo a muchos consternados, pero no es para menos, nadie merece morir, si ya se que sonara muy hipócrita siendo yo la escritora y habiendo matado a un personaje, pero es que la verdad intento ser lo más realista posible y si yo fuera una mortifago mandaría a matar a Pansy, porque representa una amenaza para la causa, claro que en caso contrario de que un miembro de la orden fuera quien los traiciona solo se le borraría la memoria, eso es lo que diferencia a los buenos de los malos.

**Declaración: **Sabían que la palabra disclaimer, que es la que muchas de las chicas de la página utilizan para hacer esto significa realmente renuncia. (Si como verán ya no halló que colocar aquí para variar lo que digo :P)… Bueno Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero si hubiese sido de mi autoría, lo más seguro es que hubiese sido como este fic.

**El hechizo de la mansión Black.**

**Cap. 29: Finales.**

Las tres chicas se encontraban ya más calmadas en la sala de la torre de premios anuales, gracias a un té que les preparase Draco con su equipo de pociones, la verdad ahora eran todos quienes ingerían el susodicho brebaje, el que resultaba ser una pócima para calmar las emociones.

-Pero si algo así ha ocurrido, lo lógico es que le vayamos a informar a McGonagall o Al profesor Snape – Sugirió Zabini.

-¿Y qué les vamos a decir?, oigan profesores creemos que acaban de matar a alguien en el colegio, no sabemos donde pero vayan y búsquenlo - Dijo en tono ácido el platinado.

-Por lo menos sabemos que la victima era una mujer o por lo menos eso es lo que creemos por el grito – Afirmó Ginny.

-Ya no se preocupen, además no estamos seguros de nada, a lo mejor el grito fue solo eso un grito… Y nosotros aquí partiéndonos la cabeza con teorías extrañas, mejor ocupemos la mente en algo más productivo como estudiar para los EXTASIS.

-Potter tiene razón – Apoyo Theo – Total teniendo o no la razón ya no se puede hacer nada y si realmente mataron a alguien, ya mañana se sabrá.

-Que forma tan horrible de pensar – Exclamó Mione bastante indignada.

-Pero es la verdad Hermione, no podemos hacer ya nada – Luna tenía una expresión triste al confirmar aquello.

Por el resto del día nadie tocó el tema de nuevo, aunque al principio les costo retomar el estudio y concentrarse, pronto volvieron a engranarse, motivados por sus objetivos personales. No era el simple hecho de asistir a las mejores academias del mundo lo que los obligaba a no detenerse, sino la certeza de saberse indefensos ante los enemigos que les tenía deparada la vida.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron temprano a pesar de ser sábado, querían continuar con la jornada de estudios o por lo menos ese fue el pretexto que usarían si alguien les preguntaba, ya que la verdadera razón de semejante falta de sueño, era que necesitaban verificar con sus propios ojos si faltaba algún alumno o si se había encontrado el cadáver de alguien dentro del castillo. Pero no tuvieron necesidad ni de salir de la torre para enterarse de las últimas noticias, ya que un golpeteo insistente en la entrada obligo a Harry, Draco y Blaise, bajar en pijamas hasta la sala y abrir la puerta con la varita en mano, solo para hallarse con el pálido rostro de Nott.

-Theo ¿Pero que ocurre? – Pregunto Malfoy visiblemente preocupado.

-Somos los únicos estudiantes del último año de Slytherin que quedan en el colegio, todos los demás han desaparecido, al igual que tres alumnos de Ravenclaw y Ronald Weasley.– Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, los dos morenos se dejaron caer sobre el sofá, mientras que Ginny y Hermione intercambiaban miradas de terror entre sí.

-Un momento – Habló de pronto el rubio - ¿Dices que somos los únicos que quedamos del último año de nuestra casa? – El castaño afirmó con la cabeza, mientras inyectaba su mirada con el mayor de los miedos – Eso quiere decir.

-Así es Draco, Pansy se fue – Nott terminó la frase sin siquiera proponérselo.

-No creerán, que ella… - Empezó a decir Mione.

-No lo sabemos. – El rubio se encontraba abstraído en su mente, como sopesando las posibilidades.

-También se pudo haber ido con ellos – Dijo de forma tranquila la pelirroja – Es decir, conociendo a Parkinson si le ofrecieron otra oportunidad con tal de no matarla, lo más seguro es que aceptara…

-Ginny tiene razón, no tenemos que pensar en lo peor.

-Claro que tenemos que pensarlo Harry – Repuso con amargura Zabini – Sobre todo cuando esa posibilidad es la más realista.

-Mejor bajemos a desayunar – Los interrumpió Draco – Total por más que nos duela, ya no podemos hacer nada.

Todos lo miraron con tristeza, pero él tenía la razón, por más conclusiones que sacarán no sabrían la verdad de los hechos, además que ninguno estaba seguro de querer enterarse de la verdad sobre ese asunto.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron con normalidad, bueno de la manera más normal que se podía debido a los acontecimientos, en realidad por más encantamientos y hechizos de detección y rastreo que se usaron, nadie pudo dar con el paradero de aquellos estudiantes. Se decían demasiadas cosas al respecto, desde que no pudieron con la presión por el adelanto de las evaluaciones hasta que seguramente habían ido a formar parte de las fuerzas de los mortios, por lo menos era lo que aseguraban con respecto a los Slytherin y con respecto al joven Weasley, pero la verdad nadie poseía la certeza absoluta de que aquello fuese cierto, pero eso era mejor que pensar que todos se encontraban muertos.

Y así pasaron las semanas, convirtiéndose en meses, era un alivió el que las pruebas se hallasen tan cerca y ellos debiesen estudiar una cantidad enorme de cada materia, ya que eso les impedía el pensar sobre los extraños sucesos, sobre aquel grito sin dueño que retumbo alguna vez entre las paredes del castillo, sobre la desaparición de sus compañeros de clase y más que nada sobre lo cerca que se encontraba el final de la orden del fénix.

El lunes 19 de Abril llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo el estudiantado de Hogwarts se encontraba en medio de un colapso nervioso, pero más que nada los estudiantes de quinto y séptimo año, porque eran los que debían presentar los exámenes más importantes los T.I.M.O.S y los EXTASIS.

Hermione aun se encontraba leyendo desesperada un enorme libro de historia de los elixires, mientras que Zabini solo se paseaba de aquí para allá, repitiendo de manera mecánica los ingredientes necesarios para la poción mata lobos. Por su parte Harry y Draco tan solo se dedicaban a comunicarse con el pensamiento, evitando así que los nervios les cortara la conexión, ninguno quiso comer por más que Ginny y Luna les insistieran, sentían que tenían una piedra en el estomago y lo peor del caso es que eran dos semanas seguidas de puras evaluaciones, empezando hoy con el EXTASIS de pociones, justamente uno de los más importantes.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron nuevamente, dejando apreciar el mismo escenario que cuando los T.I.M.O.S, hileras de pupitres se encontraban dispuestas de forma ordenada, cada mesa poseía sobre sí una pluma y un frasco de tinta, eso para evitar algún tipo de trampa mágica, el profesor Snape se encontraba sentado frente a un escritorio color negro que sostenía un enorme reloj de arena, cuyo propósito era llevar el tiempo exacto de la evaluación.

Dispusieron a los alumnos de forma intercalada, un estudiante de quinto y uno de séptimo, esto para evitar comunicación entre ellos y a todos se les decomiso la varita, alegando que no era un examen práctico. A los costados se posicionaron el profesor Remus y el profesor Flitwick y al final sentada en una mecedora los observaba seriamente la directora del colegio Minerva Mcgonagall.

A penas percibieron todos estos detalles, Blaise no pudo evitar comentar.

-¿Esto es una prueba o es que nos piensan interrogar en masa?

-Si la verdad que esto es intimidante – Aseguro la señorita Granger.

-Bueno, no dejen que los pongan nerviosos… Nosotros estudiamos lo suficiente.

-Si, Potter tiene razón ya cálmense, y les deseo buena suerte – Terminó de decir Malfoy antes de ingresar a la enorme habitación.

Draco fue conducido hasta su asiento, la verdad el estaba más nervioso de lo que deseaba admitir, pero imaginaba que no era el único en aquel lugar bajo esas condiciones, debía esperar a que todos y cada uno de los estudiantes entrase y se ubicaran en sus puestos, aquello la verdad era un tortura, pero si se ponía a pensar en eso lo más seguro era que terminara por reprobar el examen o por cortar la comunicación con Harry, así que prefirió cerrar los ojos y dejar que toda la presión que sentía se fuera aminorando, respiro profundamente y soltó el aire de forma pausada, esta acción la repitió dos veces más y justo cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos escucho a su padrino decir calmadamente.

-Empiecen – Las rojas arenas del reloj comenzaron a caer como si de agua se tratase, mientras que frente a ellos había aparecido el fatídico examen. El rubio posiciono sus ojos mercurios sobre el pergamino y leyó.

_Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería._

_EXTASIS de Pociones._

_Profesor: Severus Snape._

_Pregunta número 1:_

_¿Cuáles son las características más significativas para identificar la poción Amortentia?_

Draco vacilo por un momento, aquella pregunta estaba sumamente fácil, pero al observar a sus demás compañeros entendió que no era fácil, solo que el la sabía y así se dispuso a contestarla.

__

1) Su brillo es nacarado.

_2) Su vapor se eleva con espirales característicos._

_3) Huele diferente para cada persona._

_Pregunta número 2:_

_¿Cuáles son los efectos de la esencia de Díctamo?_

_Tras usarla aparece un humo verdoso que se eleva hacia arriba y cuando se aclara se ve que la sangre de la herida deja de manar. Ahora la herida parece que tuviera varios días; una piel nueva se estira sobre lo que un momento antes había estado en carne viva._

_Pregunta número 3:_

_¿De que color debe ser la poción Felix Felices y cuales son sus contraindicaciones?_

* * *

Por vez primera en lo que iba del parcial Malfoy recibió el primer mensaje de Harry.

-Draco, ¿Cuáles son las contraindicaciones del Flix Felices?

-Si se toma en exceso producirá exceso de confianza, mareos e imprudencias y si aún así se sigue ingiriendo se puede volver altamente tóxico.

-Gracias…

-De nada y recuerda que el color es oro líquido, no simplemente oro o dorado.

-Ok, si así lo puse.

* * *

Por su parte Blaise ya iba leyendo la pregunta número cuatro, se sentía mucho más tranquilo, hasta ahora todo lo había contestado correctamente.

_Pregunta número 4:_

_¿Cuál es la semilla esencial para la elaboración del filtro de los muertos?_

Apenas leyó aquello el moreno quedo un instante en shock, para luego levantar la mirada y enfocarla en el profesor de pociones.

-¿Es qué se ha vuelto totalmente loco? – Pensaba el pobre Zabini - ¿Quién se va a aprender eso?, es decir el filtro de los muertos lleva demasiado componente – El chico cerro sus ojos mientras se repetía – Vamos Blaise piensa, tu lo sabes, mi abuela me dijo una vez que le debía conseguir unas pepitas… No eso no era – Los orbes aguamarina se abrieron al máximo y el chico escribió de lo más feliz.

_Judías Soporíferas._

_Pregunta número 5:_

_Garantiza inmortalidad durante el tiempo en que se este tomando. ¿Qué poción es? Y ¿Quién la elaboro?_

_La poción es el elixir de la vida y fue elaborada correctamente por Sir Nicolás Flamel, gracias a la piedra filosofal._

* * *

Hermione observó que solo quedaban dos preguntas en aquel parcial, por lo que busco con la mirada el reloj de arena, dándose cuenta de que quedaba un poco menos de la mitad, así que lanzando un fuerte suspiro retomo su trabajo.

_Pregunta número 6:_

_¿Cuál es la única poción conocida que puede anular los efectos del filtro de los muertos?_

La chica sonrió con satisfacción, hasta ahora aquel examen era sumamente fácil, si así iban a ser todos, no habría porque temer.

_La poción __Wiggenweld, la que se uso para besar a una princesa que tenía en su sangre el filtro de los muertos._

_Pregunta número 7:_

_Diga los ingredientes para preparar la poción multijugos._

Ninguno de los cuatro podía creer su suerte, es más hasta Neville se sintió maravillado al leer la última pregunta y bastante seguros, escribieron claramente lo siguiente.

_a) Crisopos._

_b) Sanguijuelas._

_c) Descurainia sophia y centinodia._

_d) Polvo de cuerno de bicornio._

_e) Piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana._

_f) Algo de aquel en el que te deseas convertir._

Por fin el tiempo culminó, los pergaminos desaparecieron, reapareciendo de nuevo sobre el escritorio del profesor, el que les dio permiso para retirarse.

* * *

Todas las tardes por dos semanas se repitió aquel proceso, poco a poco los nervios aminoraban hasta que por fin llego el viernes 30 de Abril y con el, el término de todo ese martirio.

-Por fin se acabo Dragón, ahora ya podremos descansar y esperar los resultados.

-No cantes victoria Blaise, mira que ahora nos encontramos a tan solo 21 días del último encuentro – La sonrisa de Zabini se esfumo tan rápido como había llegado.

-Vaya manera de quitarle la felicidad a uno…

-¿De qué hablan? – Quiso saber Theo.

-De lo que tú ya sabes que ocurre en 21 días – Respondió Harry.

-Ah… Eso, ya les dije que pueden contar conmigo.

-Ese parcial estaba largo – Se quejo Hermione.

-Era historia de la magia, ¿Qué esperabas? – Dijo Potter con amargura.

-Pero si ya todo acabo, ¿Por qué las caras largas? – Pregunto la chica.

-Porque ya dentro de poco Harry y yo debemos cumplir nuestra promesa a Regulus– La castaña tomo suavemente la mano de su novio y regalándole una sonrisa le aseguro.

-Si y hay estaremos todos nosotros apoyándolos…

El plazo para el último encuentro se estaba acabando, el fénix resurgiría una vez más pero esta vez, con el fin de perecer para siempre

* * *

¿Qué tal les fue en la prueba?, espero hallan contestado una que otra.

La verdad cualquier parcial es estresante, pero bueno esperemos que nuestros amigoas salgan bien.

Como siempre espero sus reviews ya que si les soy sincera tan solo quedan tres capitulos de este fic.

Besitos y cuidense mucho.


	31. Veintiuno

Hola la verdad esta vez me ausente no mucho pero me ausente porque la pequeña musa que todos tenemos pues la verdad no me quería venir a visitar y bueno, no se ustedes pero a mi la verdad no me gusta escribir por escribir y más cuando ya estoy al final de este fic.

**Declaración: **No soy propietaria de Harry Potter, la única que tiene ese derecho es J.K.R.

**El hechizo de la mansión Black.**

**Cap. 30: Veintiuno.**

La noche se hallaba cubierta por un manto de brillantes estrellas, el viento frío, despejaba la mente a su paso, a lo lejos las luces de la ciudad solo hacia pensar en millones de luciérnagas gigantes que emigraban presurosas en sentido contrario a él, ¿Cuántas veces había recorrido aquel camino?, sinceramente no lo sabía ni le importaba, a lo largo de sus dieciocho años de edad, había aprendido que el divagar demasiado en un solo tema solo conllevaba a la locura absoluta, pero no pensar traía consigo las mismas consecuencias, había comprendido que los amigos no son los que están siempre ahí, sino los que llegan en el momento que más se les necesite. Comprendió que el amar no es simplemente decir "Te quiero", es no decir nada y aún así saberlo… Y pronto, tuvo que sonreír resignadamente, como lo haría un anciano que ha entendido el significado de la vida misma, pero que no lo puede compartir con nadie porque eso sería contraproducente, con el paso de los años el volar lo convertía en un filosofo solitario, aunque si observaba a su alrededor no estaba solo y estaba seguro de que jamás lo estaría.

Encabezando la marcha se encontraba una silueta envuelta en una tela oscura, aún resonaba en su cabeza la palabras de Blaise al verlo, solo los ojos mercurios delataba al portador de aquella capa de viaje color verde oscuro.

_

* * *

_

_-Dragón ¿Qué demonios te pasa?, terminaras asfixiado_ _antes de que lleguemos._

_-Veamos quien termina mal después – Fue todo lo que respondió con su habitual tono de suficiencia._

_En ese momento se abrió la puerta de sopetón revelando el rostro de Nott, el que también vestía una capa marrón y le lanzaba una azul marino a Zabini y otra gris plomo a Harry._

_-Pónganselas – Ordenó de forma serena – Servirá para guarecerlos del frío y para evitar la entrada de cualquier insecto…._

_-Theo ya te dijimos que no vemos el porque debas acompañarnos – Le regaño por enésima vez Malfoy._

_-Y yo te repito que a diferencia de muchos Theodoro Nott, es un chico de palabra, además de que cuando hago lazos de amistad con alguien no son simplemente lazos, ustedes son mis amigos hasta el día en que se mueran y si se separan yo mismo iré a patearles el trasero, ¿Está claro? – El castaño los miró con intensidad pero solo provoco un ataque de risa en el trío que lo escuchaba._

_-Sí Theo, está claro – Se apresuro a contestarle Potter – No te preocupes, ahora lo que si te vamos a pedir es que si las cosas se tornan demasiado peligrosas, te encargues de sacar lo más rápido posible a __las chicas, ya una vez vi a Mione caer al suelo por culpa de un Mortio, en aquel ministerio y te juró que no es algo que deseo ver de nuevo. – Theo se acerco a Harry y colocando su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo del chico dijo._

_-Tienes mi palabra, amigo…_

* * *

Tuvo que salir de la ensoñación de su recuerdo cuando empezaron a girar cerca del puente de Londres, hay reparo en quienes se encontraban a sus lados, a la izquierda Blaise llevaba la capucha abajo y en su mirada solo se apreciaba la esencia de un espíritu decidido y a su derecha los rojos mechones de Ginny hacían creer que dejaba una estela de fuego tras su paso. Nuevamente la sonrisa reapareció y no pudo evitar el mirar hacia atrás donde diviso a Luna y Hermione montadas sobre un Thestral, ambas poseían la misma convicción que Zabini, pero eran obvias las razones que justificaban su valentía, todos los allí presentes ya vivieron una de las batallas más sanguinarias de los últimos tiempos y vivieron para contarla, eso no quería decir que subestimasen a sus actuales enemigos, sino que ya para estás alturas habían muy pocas cosas que los podían impresionar y por último reparó en Nott, el chico más insignificante de Hogwarts, aquella frase le molestaba ahora en el estomago como si hubiese bebido una enorme cantidad de ácido sulfúrico de un solo trago, pero debía admitir que alguna vez la dijo, mientras reía con aquel que creyó su amigo y ahora poseía la certeza de que Theodoro Nott podía ser muchas cosas excepto insignificante.

Draco empezó a descender, mientras disminuía la velocidad y todos los siguieron, como lo habían planeado Percy Weasley era quien los esperaba en uno de los tantos callejones de las inmediaciones del Ministerio. A penas el platinado toco suelo se acerco al pelirrojo, con paso firme, aunque algo presuroso.

-Buenas noches, ¿Cómo están las cosas halla adentro Percy?

-Buenas noches Draco, la batalla habrá empezado hace cosa de diez minutos, como lo suponíamos los mortios planearon una emboscada, como si nos esperarán desde la tarde…

-¿Pero el paso está libre?- Preguntó Harry que ya llegaba con todos los demás a formar parte de la conversación.

-Si eso creo, de todas formas ellos dijeron que se encargarían de alejarlos lo más posible del pasillo que va al departamento de Misterios. Aunque creo que eso no servirá de mucho si los divisan a ti y a Malfoy, todos los de ahí dentro ya le han colocado precio a sus cabezas.

-Dinos algo que no sepamos Percy – El tono de sarcasmo en la voz de Zabini se dejo entre ver.

-Además hermano ya estamos aquí – Afirmó Ginny – Y de aquí no nos vamos sin que antes Harry y Draco entre en ese cuarto.

-Cualquier cosa nosotros los cubriremos – Argumento Theo.

-Creo que alguien dijo un vez: La experiencia es lo que diferencia a los sabios de los inteligentes – Agrego Hermione – Y nosotros ya conocemos el lugar y a nuestros enemigos.

-Ok, visto de esa manera solo les pido que me sigan y no se separen por favor…

-Hey Percy…

-¿Si Harry?

-Tal parece que en ti hay cosas que nunca cambian – Aquella frase solo produjo que el Weasley frunciera el ceño, mientras todos los demás sonreían tras rememorar su primer día en Hogwarts, donde el joven llamaba insistente a los alumnos del primer año, mientras repetía aquellas palabras.

El grupo se acerco lentamente hasta uno de los muros de aquel mugriento y oscuro callejón, Percy toco uno de los ladrillo que lo conformaban y una trapilla se abrió a sus espaladas, una trampilla que simulaba ser un simple desagüe de la ciudad.

-Aunque estoy seguro que los sonidos de la batalla opacaran los nuestros de todas formas les suplico que hagan el menor ruido posible.

-Oye hermano – Le recriminó la pelirroja – No tenemos once años y sabemos lo que se juega aquí así que solo entra que si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo, no lograremos nada.

Percy la miró con algo de amargura, pero en el fondo sabía que lo que acababa de decir era la más pura verdad, así que blandiendo su varita ilumino la entrada de aquel lugar, los demás lo imitaron, mientras empezaban a descender, unas antiguas escaleras de piedra erosionadas con el paso del tiempo, pero era la entrada más segura por los momentos, ya que muchos se habían olvidado de su existencia.

* * *

En la plaza principal de aquella basta edificación los rayos de colores se encontraban a la orden del día, si un muggle hubiese presenciado aquello hubiese jurado de que se trataba de algún tipo de celebración y esos eran los fuegos artificiales, pero para los que se hallaban en el interior de aquel aposento, aquella estelas brillantes solo significaban una cosa, la más cruel de las muertes.

Remus Lupin corría en aquellos momentos rumbo al pedestal que servía de base para las dos enormes estatuas colocadas en el centro del Ministerio, agachándose justo al lado de Arthur Weasley, mientras repelía uno de los tantos crucios dirigidos hacia aquel lugar.

-Ya los pichones entraron al nido – Fue lo que pudo articular rápidamente aún con el poco oxigeno que le quedo de la carrera.

-Entonces hay que lograr que esta batalla se vuelva más interesante, para que ellos no corran peligro.

-Severus se esta encargando de eso – Le afirmo el auror.

-Espero que recuerde la finalidad de todo esto…

-No te preocupes, quizás si la vida de su ahijado no estuviese en riesgo haría lo que le viene en gana, pero teniendo a Draco en medio, no se arriesgará.

-Esperemos que sea así - Dijo Molly al lado de su esposo.

* * *

Envuelto entre las sombras y observando con actitud arrogante se encontraba Severus Snape, su participación en aquella opera se limitaba a darle el aire artístico que toda buena obra de este genero necesitaba, el era el portador de la tragedia y la verdad es que lo disfrutaba a más no poder.

Inesperadamente un gato, de manchas atigradas se posiciono a sus pies, él le dirigió una mirada indiferente, pero bien sabía lo que su presencia significaba, el minino lo miró más fijamente.

-Ya lo se Minerva, solo que aún es pronto – Fue todo lo que pronuncio casi en un susurro.

* * *

Al otro extremo de la estancia los cuatro hermanos Weasley restante llenaban municiones de una serie de artilugios traídos del emporio perteneciente a los gemelos.

-Esta bien pero, ¿Quieren explicarme nuevamente que son estas cosas y para que sirven? – Exigió Bill sosteniendo algo que parecía una pelota gelatinosa que poseía una mecha.

-Dejémonos en que son una especie de bomba de humo que poseen alguna habilidad mágica activada – Se apresuro a responder Charlie.

-Exacto, ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? – Se quejo Fred.

-Oigan – Les llamó la atención George – Los pichones ya entraron en el nido.

* * *

En ese momento la risa histérica de Bellatrix invadió el lugar, provocando que un escalofrío subiese por la espina dorsal de muchos de los allí presentes, su esposo que se encontraba imperturbable a su lado dirigiendo los ataques como si de un general se tratase, la miro de manera intensa, interrogándola con tan solo sus verdes ojos.

-Por fin han llegado mi amor, tu presa y la mía…

-Oh! – Exclamo Rodolphus – Entonces que hacemos aquí, si deberíamos estarles dando la bienvenida.

Desde las alturas Severus miró como la pareja se dirigía con paso firme hacia el pasillo que llegaba al departamento de Misterios y allí supo que esa era la señal que tanto había esperado, a una orden de su varita cientos de aves hechas en papel de colores sobrevolaron la cúpula de aquel cuarto, dejando caer sobre los que se encontraban descubiertos un extraño líquido color carmesí, el cual tan solo originó un coro de gritos desgarradores a su paso.

* * *

Por fin el camino había llegado a su fin, Percy recitó una especie de contraseña a una pequeña estatuilla que asemejaba a un caballero templario, originando que la pared se resquebrajara en dos, dejándoles el paso libre al interior del edificio. Apenas se internaron se dieron cuenta de que ya se encontraban en la ruta hacia su objetivo.

-Un momento, ¿Está entrada siempre ha estado aquí? – Pregunto Zabini, sorprendiéndose de lo bien planeado que estaba todo.

-Si, pero hace años que nadie la usa, yo di con ella estudiando los distintos mapas del lugar, para planear la huída de la orden.

-Pues te felicito Weasley, la verdad se nota que hiciste un estudio minucioso del lugar – Le reconoció Theo.

-Y ¿Ahora para donde Harry? – Dijo Draco en voz queda.

-Hacia la derecha – No había terminado aquella frase cuando la voz de Bellatrix llego hasta ellos. En medio de la penumbra de aquel pasillo tres figuras encapuchadas delataban su presencia.

-Nos hemos retirado de la batalla, para daros la Bienvenida – El tono de aquel hombre daba miedo, cada silaba sonaba aún más peligrosa que la anterior, pero solo dos de los presentes había reconocido de quien se trataba.

-Blaise se posiciono justo delate de Harry y Draco, Hermione hizo lo propio colocándose a su lado.

-Tanto tiempo Rodolphus – Exclamo el chico de ojos aguamarina – Lamento el haberme retirado tan abruptamente de tu reunión navideña, pero es que se trataba de uno de esos acontecimientos de vida o muerte a los que uno no puede faltar – La elegancia y serenidad de sus palabras delataba el porque aquel chico pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin.

El hombre tras ser reconocido, no vio la necesidad de seguir portando sobre si aquella capucha tan incomoda y retirándola dejo ver la sonrisa en sus labios y la intensidad de sus ojos aceitunas.

-No se preocupe joven Zabini, puedo entender su posición… Jamás tome a mal el que se retirara tan prontamente…

* * *

Los gritos seguían retumbando en la plaza, McGonagall había abandonado su apariencia de gato vigía y observaba con horror la escena, mientras se debatía si preguntarle o no a Snape sobre que era aquella pócima. El hombre adivinando sus pensamientos tan solo sonrío y dijo.

-Los muggles a veces inventan cosas interesantes y el gas pimienta siempre me ha llamado la atención – Y dicho esto dejo que una mueca adornará su rostro, mientras Minerva lo observaba con una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

* * *

Los cuatro pelirrojos, aprovecharon aquel pandemónium para empezar a lanzar las supuestas bombas, las que producía las consecuencias más diversas, algunos quedaban paralizados, a otros solo se les cambiaban las vestimentas y la que a más de uno dejo desconcertado fue una que alteraba el sexo de la persona.

-¿Qué demonios les pasa? – Grito Bill al borde de un colapso nervioso - ¿Esto en que nos ayuda?

-Pues la verdad no en mucho, pero el plan es sobrevivir y distraerlos lo suficiente para que Harry y Draco logren su objetivo y para que la orden del fénix desaparezca – Grito George por encima del hombro de Fred.

Pero en ese momento un rayo verde golpeo su hombro produciéndole el más terrible de los dolores, un crucio lo había alcanzado, su gemelo lo tomo entre sus brazos mientras el mayor de los hermanos observaba al atacante con una expresión de puro dolor, Charlie al percatarse de aquella mirada tan solo se volvió para observar aquello que producía tanta tristeza a Bill. Hubiese preferido mil veces no haberlo hecho, erguido con su varita y vestido con el traje de los mortios Ronald se alzaba cual cazador por sus presas y para mayor decepción tal parecía que sus presas eran ellos.

-Ronald… - Balbuceo Bill – Somos tus hermanos.

El chico lo miró de forma dura, aquellas palabras parecían solo haber avivado la llama del rencor en su interior.

-Ahora si son mis hermanos, ¿Verdad? – Les grito con amargura, tan alto como para que tanto Molly, como Arthur lo escuchara desde sus posiciones. El patriarca de los Weasley tuvo que abrazar a su mujer para evitar que esta cometiese la imprudencia de exponerse ante los mortios, aunque muy en el fondo el también deseaba detener toda aquella locura.

-¿Pero qué dices? – Seguía el mayor de los hermanos, intentándolo hacer recuperar la razón – Siempre hemos sido tus hermanos.

-Eso es mentira desde que conocieron a Harry, todos se enorgullecían más de él que de mí….

-Ron, ¿Has perdido el juicio? – Le grito Fred – Nosotros siempre nos sentimos orgullosos de ti, es decir Harry es un excelente chico, pero tu eres nuestro hermanito – En ese momento George volvió a tener la entereza suficiente como para hablar.

-¿Por qué me atacaste? – Pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos – Si mamá lo hubiese visto se sentiría sumamente decepcionada.

-Decepcionada! – Grito fuera de sí – Va, más decepción de la que yo tengo lo dudo, pero no se preocupen, ya que son mis hermanos les aseguro una muerte rápida y poco dolorosa – La mano derecha del chico se elevó empuñando fuertemente la varita, los gemelos se vieron el uno al otro sin saber que hacer o decir, Bill observo en los ojos de Ron la perdición de la sicosis, obviamente hablaba en serio, él los iba a matar sin miramientos a menos de que alguno hiciese algo, pero hacerlo no era tan sencillo, el que tenían al frente era su hermanito y pronto escucho las palabras – Avada Kedavra – Un rayo verde se dirigió directo hacia él.

* * *

En el pasillo rumbo al departamento de misterios las cosas no estaban mucho mejor después de la conversación sostenida por Zabini y Lestrange, empezó un intercambio menos civilizado de opiniones, Bellatrix aburrida de todo aquello y llevada por un deseo absurdo de venganza se abalanzo directo hacia su sobrino siendo detenida por Mione la cual intento petrificarla, inmediatamente todos tomaron su posición en la que parecía una formación de combate, aunque la verdadera razón de todo aquello era cerrarles el paso para que Harry y Draco pudiesen llegar sin ningún impedimento hasta el velo donde se encontraba el alma de Sirius Black.

Y justo antes de que la batalla diera inició, Luna les ordenó a ambos.

-Váyanse, nosotros los retendremos – Ambos muchachos se miraron dudosos pero esta vez fue la voz de Nott la que les exigió su partida.

-Hagan lo que vinieron hacer… Esta vez deben confiar en nosotros – Malfoy tomo del brazo al moreno, instándole a seguir adelante, este entendiendo que no había más remedio asintió dándoles la espalda y partió no sin antes pedirle que se cuidarán.

-Maldita sea, ¿Realmente creen que escaparán? – Rugió Bella, mientras se disponía a seguirlos, pero una explosión producto de un rayo rojo salido de la varita de Ginny la detuvo.

-Creo que ya escuchaste perra, nosotros seremos sus oponentes – Aseguro logrando una sonrisa por parte de sus cuatro amigos y una clara expresión de disgusto por parte de su hermano.

-Como gusten, esto solo incrementa la diversión – Argumento Rodolphus, justo antes de lanzar un crucio a Zabini quien lo detuvo a la orden de.

-Protego!

* * *

Harry y Draco corrían presurosos por el pasillo, a lo lejos se podían apreciar destellos de hechizos, tanto verdes como rojos, prueba ineludible de que sus amigos estaban dando lo mejor de sí, el moreno rezo por lo bajo para que nada malo sucediese.

Repentinamente Draco se detuvo frente a una puerta de color negro se volteo para mirarlo a la cara y preguntó:

-¿Es este el lugar Harry? – Y como en un dejavú Potter recordó que está escena ya la había vivido en algún momento, la pregunta era ¿Cuándo exactamente? – Harry – Lo llamó de nuevo el blondo y aquí el reaccionó.

-Si Draco este es el lugar…

-Bueno es hora de terminar lo que Regulus no pudo – Afirmo Malfoy mientras colocaba su mano sobre el pestillo de la puerta.

-Lo que Regulus no pudo – Repitió Harry mientras escuchaba el rechinar de las bisagras y pensaba que sería la última vez que vería a su padrino.

* * *

Hasta aqui como verán la próxima ya será el final de esta batalla...

Lo más seguro suba el capitulo el fin de semana y ya para la semana que viene el epilogo y el primer capitulo del **Altar del crepusculo.**

El fic que aerá la continuación de este.

Bueno besitos y hasta el fin...


	32. Ascensión

Hola mis niñas bonitas, espero no haberlas tenido al borde del asiento durante mucho tiempo… Porque la verdad no creo que haya sido mucho tiempo dos días, pero habiendo releído el capitulo acepto el reproche de Kumiko de que me quería matar, aunque la verdad es algo contraproducente, ya que entonces no hubiesen leído la continuación.

Besitos Kumiko…

**Declaración: **Repítanlo ustedes, total después de 31 capítulos ya saben que va aquí.

**El hechizo de la mansión Black.**

**Cap. 31: Ascensión.**

_-Decepcionada! – Grito fuera de sí – Va, más decepción de la que yo tengo lo dudo, pero no se preocupen, ya que son mis hermanos les aseguro una muerte rápida y poco dolorosa – La mano derecha del chico se elevó empuñando fuertemente la varita, los gemelos se vieron el uno al otro sin saber que hacer o decir, Bill observo en los ojos de Ron la perdición de la sicosis, obviamente hablaba en serio, él los iba a matar sin miramientos a menos de que alguno hiciese algo, pero hacerlo no era tan sencillo, el que tenían al frente era su hermanito y pronto escucho las palabras – Avada Kedavra – Un rayo verde se dirigió directo hacia él._

Bill solo cerro sus ojos en espera de lo inevitable, reconociendo a lo lejos el grito angustiado de su madre, suplicándole a Ron de que se detuviese, pero ya lo hecho, hecho estaba, por lo menos eso fue lo que creyó, hasta que pasados unos segundos se dio cuenta de que aún respiraba, lentamente abrió su ojo derecho percatándose de que efectivamente aún se hallaba vivo gracias a que alguien en algún momento había materializado un protego, pero ¿Quién?, la pregunta se respondió inmediatamente por Ronald.

-Maldito, ¿Qué crees que haces Charlie? – El aludido tan solo dibujo una sonrisa amarga, mientras se erguía decidido para enfrentar a su oponente.

-Lo que es mi deber… Defender a mi familia – Sus ojos azules destellaban tras cada palabra, demostrando cuanto dolor le provocaba todo aquello, pero alguien debía detener a Ron o sino acabaría por destruirlos a todos, incluso a si mismo.

Nuevamente la voz de Molly se elevó por encima de aquel bullicio de destrucción o quizás sus hijos ya se encontraban tan acostumbrados a su tono que lo reconocerían donde fuese y como fuese.

-Charlie, Ronald, por piedad deténganse – Suplicaba con las lágrimas haciendo surcos sobre sus ya sonrosadas mejillas.

-Si Charlie, sería bueno que hicieses caso a tu madre, como siempre…- El hombre tan solo lo miró sereno y alego como repuesta.

-Lo siento mamá, pero en mis años de estudiar a los dragones he aprendido una cosa, si alguno pone en peligro a la manada este debe ser exterminado – Tanto los gemelos como Bill, observaron muy impresionados a su hermano.

-¿Entonces piensas matarme?, ¿No qué eras mi hermano? – Le reprocho el menor de todos ellos.

-Si tu no tienes miramiento, ni piedad a la hora de atacarnos, porque carajo yo si debería tenerlo contigo.

Ronald solo pudo sentir como un gran torrente furioso se abría paso por sus venas, subiendo a través de su cuello y transformándose en palabras que aunque llego a pronunciar ya no servían de nada, simplemente porque había perdido el brazo que sostenía su varita.

Tanto Molly, como Arthur, se habían levantado de sus puestos, Ron ya estaba convocando la maldición imperdonable, cuando Charlie demostrando que los años y la experiencia si hacen la gran diferencia, movió su varita como si tratase de rasgar el aire, tan rápido que cuando entendieron la razón de todo aquello, ya era demasiado tarde. El brazo de Ronald yacía a su lado aún con la varita en mano, mientras este lo observaba presa del miedo y la incredulidad, para luego escuchar desde los labios de aquel que lo había mutilado.

-Lo siento, creo que ya me he acostumbrado a hacerle caso a mamá, por eso estás vivo, por eso y porque yo no soy como tú.

* * *

Rabastan se encontraba bastante divertido con aquellos mocosos, jamás creyó posible que los amiguitos del gran Harry Potter y del estupido del sobrino de Bellatrix, peleasen tan bien, sobre todo porque en su último encuentro Blaise tan solo se dedico a huir como conejo asustado de su depredador, pero ahora que lo apreciaba en el campo de batalla, tal parecía que toda aquella cobardía se había ido, dejando tras de sí a un oponente aceptable.

Sorpresivamente un rayo lo alcanzo en el brazo izquierdo produciéndole escozor y la sensación de su sangre siendo liberada de la prisión de sus venas.

-Eso es por arruinarme mi navidad – Le grito el moreno con una sonrisa en los labios. El fornido hombre le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras le advertía a todos los demás.

-Este es mío, no quiero que nadie se meta – El tono de su voz delataba el placer que le producía, ser el asesino de Zabini.

Pero el chico no se quedo atrás, si el Lestrange quería jugar de aquella manera, ¿Quién era él para impedírselo?. Así que muy decidido el también dio la orden.

-Ya lo oyeron, esto es entre él y yo – Sus compañeros lo observaron de manera incrédula, Blaise no era del tipo de muchacho que le gustasen las batallas, pero tal parecía que en esta ocasión era su orgullo quien lo impulsaba a tomar aquella acción tan imprudente, en la cual ninguno podía intervenir.

* * *

Un mortuorio silencio se hizo presente en aquel cuarto, los sonidos de la batalla se acallaron con tan solo cerrar aquella puerta. Nuevamente era el estanque de cerebros el que le daba la bienvenida al departamento de misterios, el lugar donde sello su destino, donde el mundo mágico reconoció el regreso de Voldemort y donde perdió al único hombre que podría haber reconocido como padre.

La estilizada silueta de Malfoy se abrió paso en la estancia, sus pasos eran el único ruido pecaminoso que alteraba la quietud de aquel lugar, los cerebros se movieron presurosos intuyendo la presencia de extraños, pero el rubio los ignoro y siguió rumbo al salón del velo. Era mucho lo que se había arriesgado para llegar a este momento, se había entretejido un sin número de acciones, de intrigas y de batallas, tan solo para cumplir un único deseo, un único fin que aunque parecía sublime y altruista, jamás debió haber tardado tanto, porque los hermanos se deben querer y perdonar en vida, no hacerlo envueltos entre las sombras de la muerte.

Ambos percibieron los gritos de muchas almas presas dentro de aquel retazo de tela, olvidado por el mundo, por la historia. Incomprensible para la mente humana, pero tan real para el espíritu, tal vez aquello era lo que significaba el velo, el entendimiento de la muerte a través de su perpetuidad en esta vida. Pero aún faltaría mucho tiempo para corroborar si aquello era cierto o por lo menos eso esperaban, porque el perecer tan solo es bueno, si ya se ha vivido lo suficiente.

Una brisa fantasmagórica se presento en aquella habitación de amplios arcos, mientras la luz de la luna londinense bañaba tímidamente a aquel espectro danzante que conocían como el conector de los mundos, aunque solo fuese una cortina hacia la basta nada…

* * *

Ginny y Hermione, no le daban respiro a Bella, sabían que esta mujer era lo bastante peligrosa, como para bajar la guardia, así que decididamente concluyeron que lo mejor era que una se encargara del ataque y la otra de la defensa.

Como a unos veinte pasos, Theo, Luna y Percy, se encontraban divirtiendo a Rodolphus, realmente el mortifago se veía entretenido, aunque muy en el fondo deseaba saber que era lo que había motivado tanto a Potter como a Malfoy a ir hasta el departamento de misterios, sobretodo porque ahora que Voldemort había muerto, no existía profecía alguna que les interesará.

Pronto escucho a su mujer quejarse amargamente, tal parecía que por fin la chica Weasley había dado en blanco, el hombre sonrió, mientras pensaba que aquello en vez de ser algo bueno para las dos muchachas tan solo representaba el principio del fin en sus cortas vidas.

-Malditas! – Grito la bruja de negros ojos, de forma altanera – Ahora mismo me las pagaran… Imperios! – Pero el rayo fue rechazado fácilmente por la castaña, quien grito.

-Coberto! – Un enorme escudo color azul las cubrió a ambas, la pareja estaba impresionada aunque nunca lo admitirían, pero aquellos chiquillos se estaban volviendo un dolor de cabeza.

* * *

-Por Merlín – Exclamo McGonagall desde las alturas, tras apreciar el combate de los dos jóvenes Weasley, la escena le había helado la sangre, ahora hasta los miembros de aquella noble familia se encontraban divididos.

Snape, el que se encontraba justo a su lado, sirviendo como testigo en aquel fatidico evento, solo pudo dejar escapar una frase de admiración para el segundo de los hermanos.

-Nunca imagine que Charlie tuviese semejante coraje y sangre fría, la verdad me ha impresionado enormemente.

-Severus, ¿Pero que dices?, le acaba de amputar el brazo a su hermano.

-Lo se Minerva, pero ese hermano iba a matarlos a todos a menos de que alguien hiciese algo y estoy seguro que los otros se dieron cuenta de eso, solo que ninguno tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo, solo él.

* * *

Abajo, Molly intentaba desesperadamente pararle la hemorragia a su hijo, mientras este gritaba preso del pánico, viendo como se le escapaba velozmente ese líquido carmesí que resguarda la existencia de todos los seres vivos y que llamamos sangre.

-Arthur, por favor ayúdame… Ayúdalo – Suplicaba la rechoncha mujer, su esposo la retiro con sutileza mientras observaba de cerca la herida que Charlie le había producido al menor de sus hermanos, en sus ojos solo se reflejaba la más profunda de las agonías, porque ningún padre debería vivir para presenciar como sus hijos se destajan entre si, pero haciendo uso de toda su entereza recito.

-Claudo! – De forma inmediata, la piel de Ron se entre lazo cicatrizando su herida y parando la emanación de la sangre, pero esto no impidió que el joven cayese inconciente entre los brazos de su padre. El que miro tristemente al segundo de sus hijos, observando en su rostro cuanto le pesaban sus acciones, aunque sabía que de no llevarlas a cabo lo más seguro es que ahorita las cosas estuviesen mucho peor.

* * *

Draco y Harry avanzaron lentamente hasta el centro de aquel lugar, según la información proporcionada por Regulus, ellos debían cruzar aquel manto, eso atraería el alma de Sirius, a la vez que manifestaría la presencia del otro hermano Black en aquel lugar, no debían temer puesto que como no se encontraban muertos nada les pasaría, pero aquello no les tranquilizaba en lo absoluto, puesto que nada se sabía sobre aquel artefacto, aunque hasta ahora Regulus no les había mentido, pensando en aquello, el blondo camino decidido hasta el umbral donde yacía la tela.

-Draco espera! – Pronuncio el moreno en un tono casi imperceptible – Crucémoslo juntos.

Aquellos ojos mercurios se centraron en él, incitándole a que se apresurará, Harry cerro sus parpados y tomo una bocanada de oxigeno para inyectarse el valor que le faltaba y se posiciono justo al lado de su compañero, ambos se vieron el uno al otro y sonrieron, las palabras estaban demás, se conocían lo suficiente para sin siquiera leerse la mente saber lo que en aquellos momentos pensaba el otro y como tantas otras veces se internaron tras aquella cortina con una sincronía envidiable.

* * *

Blaise sentía ya el cansancio sobre sus hombros, aquel mortio despreciable le estaba poniendo las cosas realmente difícil, pero el no le dejaría ganar, como se llamaba Blaise Zabini, el le ganaba al mequetrefe de Rabastan. Aún estaba conciente que aquella batalla era una mera excusa, para darles el tiempo suficiente al Dragón y a Harry de cumplir su cometido, pero algo le decía que si no acababa de una vez por toda con el segundo de los hermanos Lestrange le pesaría por el resto de su vida.

Por eso había aceptado aquel reto, esto ya no era una simple actuación, él hoy le ganaría a ese pobre diablo o moriría en el intento. Pero por Merlín, que si moría se lo llevaba consigo hasta el mismo infierno. Por eso había estado aguantando aquel combate esperando el momento oportuno, en el que Rabastan se confiase y bajase la guardia, total sabía que el tipito ese no era muy inteligente y si le dejaba ver aunque sea una mínima expresión de debilidad, el cambiaría de postura para mofarse de su oponente y allí ocurrió, justo cuando el mortio lo alcanzara con uno de sus crucius haciéndolo caer al suelo producto del dolor, el moreno percibió como olvidaba la batalla para hacer mella del supuesto oponente vencido.

-Pobre Zabini, tanto nadar para morir en la orilla… Pero para que no se diga que no soy un caballero, déjame decirte que te permitiré pronunciar tus últimas palabras - El hombre reía a más no poder a sabiendas de que nadie era capaz de gesticular palabra alguna con aquel dolor que calaba hasta los huesos, bueno nadie a excepción de aquel chico, que con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro profería implacable.

-Avada Kedavra – Un golpe seco fue lo único que prosiguió a aquella convocación, el golpe seco de un cuerpo inerte al caer.

* * *

El interior del velo era un oscuro desierto de blancas arenas, iluminado por una roja luna que parecía lamentar la suerte de los inquilinos del centenar de lapidas que adornaban el paisaje, perdiéndose en el basto horizonte, de cuando en cuando un viento gélido soplaba sobre aquel paraje de perdición, meciendo cansinamente un árbol seco de gruesas ramas.

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron su expedición entre aquellas grises piedras intentando dar con la que poseía el nombre de Sirius Black sobre sí, pero a penas se internaron en aquel enorme cementerio, miles de esferas luminosas salieron proyectadas desde el interior de cada tumba, perturbando aquella gris escenografía con sus lamentos.

-Pero, ¿Qué rayos pasas? – Exigió saber Draco.

-No lo se… Quizás sea su manera de deshacerse de los intrusos – Respondió Harry mientras se tapaba los oídos.

-Pues esto es insoportable.

-Si pero, ¿Qué podemos hacer? – Le discutió el moreno, cada vez más adolorido por el bullicio.

Draco se paro resuelto frente aquellos pequeños fantasma y dijo con tono creído, aquel que ya hace tiempo no usaba.

-Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y exijo ver a Sirius Black – Para sorpresa de ambos, el alboroto ceso por completo, la verdad el platinado no creía realmente que aquella treta funcionase, pero tal parecía que si le había servido.

Varias de aquellas luces se dispersaron y los chicos lograron apreciar como un brillante haz de luz se concentraba a los pies de aquel desgastado árbol, aún inseguros retomaron su andar, hasta que sorpresivamente aquella bola lumínica, más grande que las demás se dirigió directo a Potter fundiéndose con su cuerpo, Malfoy desesperado quiso avanzar hacia su amigo, descubriendo muy tarde que su cuerpo ya no le obedecía.

* * *

Rodolphus y Bellatrix quedaron estáticos por unos segundo, realmente todos los que se hallaban en aquel pasillo no sabían bien como reaccionar, Zabini acababa de matar a Rabastan haciendo uso de la maldición imperdonable. Pero aquella quietud se vio interrumpida por las dementes carcajadas provenientes del hermano del difunto.

-Ahora si que no les tendré piedad – Fueron las últimas palabras cuerdas que se le escucharon a aquel monstruo.

* * *

Harry sabía que la luz había entrado a su cuerpo, pero la verdad nada le parecía distinto, Malfoy seguía a su lado en medio de aquel escalofríante paraje, de repente sintió como su cuerpo se movía sin él siquiera proponérselo y una voz que no era la suya salía a través de sus labios.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre Regulus el poner a estos dos chicos en semejante aprieto? – El moreno vio como Draco sonreía dichoso tras aquella acusación.

-Vamos Sirius, tú fuiste el primero en creer en la fortaleza de tu ahijado y por lo que a Draco respecta, el es un Black, así que puede vivir con esto.

-Siempre tan imprudente – Le reclamó el Gryffindor.

-Mira quien viene a hablar de imprudencias, si tú fuiste el que te dejaste matar de una manera estupida por Bellatrix…

-Esa bruja maldita, no me la recuerdes – Le reclamo cruzándose de brazos – Además, ¿Para qué has venido hasta aquí, si se puede saber? – Pregunto en el mismo tono de disgusto.

Aquí el rostro del rubio tomo una expresión triste dejando entre ver las emociones del menor de los hermanos.

-Vine a ver si me podías dar tu perdón, hermano – Nada hubiese preparado a Sirius para aquellas palabras, los brazos se desataron cayendo a ambos lados de su cuerpo, mientras separaba sutilmente los labios.

-¿Qué has dicho? – Pregunto escéptico.

-Se que ya a pasado mucho tiempo, pero me agradaría abandonar por fin este mundo sabiendo que a la final si tuve un hermano y no un enemigo acérrimo… Pero si ya es muy tarde lo entenderé y me haré a la idea de que el limbo es el mejor lugar al que pudo llegar… - No pudo terminar aquella frase, simplemente porque Sirius no se lo dejo, tantos años esperando ese momento, tantos años odiándose el uno al otro, tantos malditos años perdidos, solo por el estupido orgullo de no aceptar sus diferencias y vivir en paz. Y ahora que ya no tenían ni tiempo, ni vida, todo aquello que los separo parecía tan insignificante, tan vacuo, lo habían perdido todo por culpa de una guerra que ni siquiera era suya, por un destino que siempre les perteneció a otros, pero ya no había remedio, solo podían intentar amansar su pesar tras aquel abrazo fraternal que los unía en aquel momento, mientras se susurraban con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Te quiero, hermano y te perdono – Solo dos personas recordarían por toda la eternidad aquel momento, dos muchachos que presenciaron su ascensión a lo que los vivos llamamos cielo, pero que nadie sabe con seguridad que es.

Una luz de inmensa pureza y brillo abrió la puerta del departamento de misterios iluminando cada recodo de aquella edificación, mientras cegaba a su paso a todos los allí presente, quienes se veían obligados a cerrar sus ojos ante su resplandor tan puro.

Cuando al fin ceso por completo, Rodolphus se preparó a aniquilar a sus oponentes, llevándose la desagradable sorpresa de que estos ya no se encontrban por ninguna parte, la orden del fénix se había desvanecido en el aire, dejando como únicas pruebas de su presencia el cadáver de Rabastan Lestrange y el cuerpo inconciente de Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Realmente espero no haberlas decepcionado con este capitulo...

La verdad me costo escribirlo, porque deseaba que fuese perfecto.

Solo falta el epilogo.

Espero con ansias sus reviews, porque son los que me dan a entender que tanto les ha gustado la historia.

Besitos y se me cuidan.


	33. Epilogo

Dios por fin a llegado el día de cambiar este fic a completo, no lo puedo creer, la verdad estoy sumamente emocionada… Si se que parece como que acabarán de darme un premio de la academia, pero es que en cierto modo nunca creí que mi primer fic fuese tan largo y tuviera tanta demanda y todo eso se lo debo a ustedes mis queridísimas lectoras a quienes dedico este final, por cada comentario que me inspiro en seguir adelante… Gracias.

**Para ustedes:** Roos Snape, beautyfly92, Miding, XxXSofitaXxX, Sirinnette, Zafiro Potter, Danae Kementary, Unkatahe, Princebe, Clarice Dumbledore, ZuLyB6, godito malfoy, Karlipuff,Silvia, Mad Aristrocrat, Anais, estrellita pink rose, Betty Jer, Ely Potter Black, Karyta 34, Kumiko 1906, Embercita, cote malfoy, Abril, Paulita Granger, Makarva, Coniwi-pops, Philana, carmina lanstrongood, Krissalis Potter, Elizabeth Isis Malfoy, Natasha lupin tonks, Lithit M-P, Paddyale, chukii, Gatita Malfoy94, Angie Granger, uscgirl-313, Gin, michis, Jeackie Black, Karyn1, Gselle Lestrange, liale, Lokita x Malfoy, Thunderlara-Boomslang, araceli, DianaYeye, Linne Malfoy y GFMalfoy.

**Declaración: **Como dije en mi primer capitulo, todos los personajes aquí expuestos son propiedad de J.K.R.

**El hechizo de la mansión Black.**

**Cap. Final: Epilogo.**

Por fin la tan esperada graduación había llegado, ningún alumno de aquella generación tan valiente lo podía creer, cuantos tormentos vividos, cuantas lágrimas derramadas, cuantos amigos perdidos… Si, este momento significaba demasiado para todos los jóvenes allí reunidos, era el final de un largo camino, el cual representaba de forma ambigua el comienzo de otro tramo quizás aún más largo. Pero ya nada los haría retroceder, porque ellos ya habían probado que a pesar de las verdades más amargas, sus espíritus indomables jamás les permitirían darse por vencidos, logrando así que el único paso aceptado por ellos, era el que los impulsaba a seguir adelante a pesar de todo.

La vieja mujer solo podía observarlos de manera orgullosa, la verdad no creía que hubiese otra promoción como esta, que fue capaz de mirar de frente al peor de todos los magos oscuros de la historia y aún así salir airosa y triunfante. Allí parada en aquel podium Minerva McGonagall empezó su intervención.

-Hoy es un día glorioso para el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería, porque hoy nuevamente entregamos al mundo magos y brujas con un alto nivel de conocimiento, pero sobretodo en esta ocasión, entregamos también grandes héroes – Tras esas palabras, la mujer no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrase un poco, pero se controlo de inmediato y prosiguió – Como ya es costumbre en nuestra escuela, se les pidió a los alumnos que bautizarán su promoción con el nombre de algún gran mago y creo que por primera vez en los años que tengo al servicio de está academia, la decisión fue unánime. Así que bienvenidos sean todos a la graduación de la promoción Albus Dumbledore de 1999… -Los aplausos y vitoreos no se hicieron esperar, la euforia colectiva era palpable en aquel enorme salón, que siempre era el sitio que daba la bienvenida a los alumnos y luego los despedía triunfantes, el gran comedor se encontraba vestido de gala, fundiendo por todas partes los cuatro colores de las casas – Este año tengo el placer de comunicarles que cuatro de nuestros estudiantes obtuvieron las notas más altas en los EXTASIS, cosa poco común si me permiten decirlo, es por ello que a cada uno se le ha dado la potestad de contar con una beca completa, en cualquier academia del mundo a la cual deseen asistir, dichos estudiantes son Hermione Granger – Los gritos y aplausos retumbaron por todo lo alto, aunque ya todos se lo esperaban – Harry Potter – Aquello solo incrementaba la bulla en el salón – Draco Malfoy – Otro nombre que no generaba ningún asombro – Y Blaise Zabini – Aquí si más de uno quedo atónito, hasta el propio Blaise, el cual juraba que no lo había logrado – Bueno jóvenes, vengan a buscar su reconocimiento.

Los cuatros se levantaron de sus asientos con una sonrisa en sus rostros, lo habían conseguido, sus esfuerzos se veían recompensado por segunda vez, aunque en el ministerio se salvaron de milagro, Aun hoy, varias semanas después de todo aquello, tanto Remus como Snape, se preguntan ¿Cómo fue que todos dieron a parar a casa de los Black?. Y aunque tanto Harry como Draco, intentaron explicar su teoría, de que seguramente Regulus y Sirius, tuvieron que ver con este suceso, ninguno de esos dos se tragaba aquel cuento, aunque claro estaba que tampoco poseían una hipótesis que refutara aquello. Así que a la final todos aceptaron lo dicho por los gemelos, que simplemente se trató de un golpe de suerte, aunque claro estaba que para todos los magos jóvenes, seguramente los Black si habían sido los responsables de semejante retirada del campo de batalla.

Los profesores veían con orgullo a cada uno de los homenajeados, no era para menos, cada rostro se merecía aquella sonrisa de forma perpetua, porque ya sus portadores habían llorado más que suficiente, pero todos sabían que aquella paz era ficticia y que lo peor seguramente estaba por venir. Pero a pesar de ello nada empañaría aquel día, absolutamente nada les robaría esa felicidad, ese momento, su momento y pronto la directora le hizo señas a Hermione para que esperara en la tarima, mientras ella volvía a hablar al público allí presente.

-Bueno mis muy estimados invitados, ahora los dejo con la porta voz del mensaje de está generación, la señorita Hermione Granger – La anciana bruja, extendió los brazos en dirección a la muchacha mientras aplaudía. La castaña se abrió paso por el escenario sumamente nerviosa, aquel discurso le había costado mucho escribirlo, porque sinceramente ella ya no sabía que decirle al mundo sobre su promoción, pero una noche de esas en que uno no puede conciliar el sueño, las palabras llegaron hasta ella y no pudo más que escribirlas. Pronto se halló parada en el podium, mirando a sus compañeros y a los familiares de estos, todos se veían dichosos, ella tomo aire y comenzó su discurso.

-Hoy estamos aquí reunidos como prueba de nuestra perseverancia, a pesar de… Y digo a pesar de, porque todos conocemos los sucesos que nos acompañaron a lo largo de este viaje, que hoy llega a su fin, pero con la promesa perpetua de que hemos crecido… Todos los que nos encontramos aquí el día de hoy, llegamos hace ocho años atrás llenos de sueños, de anhelos, todos poseemos algún recuerdo que quedara grabado de forma perpetua en nuestros corazones. Bien sea la imagen del rojo tren que año tras año nos encamino por verdes parajes hasta nuestra escuela, otros quizás rememoren cuando Hagrid en nuestro primer día nos llevo a través del lago iluminados por simples lámparas de aceite o el rostro de nuestro muy querido director Dumbledore… Sin importar cual sea ese recuerdo, sabemos que será nuestro mayor tesoro a lo largo de nuestras vidas, sobretodo porque los amigos que aquí se hacen, casi siempre duran por siempre… Somos una promoción que no solo se dedico a demostrar sus conocimientos con las simples prácticas en clase o por medio de los T.I.M.O.S y los EXTASIS, sino que ya a muy corta edad tuvimos el deber de blandir nuestras varitas, para proteger a nuestros seres queridos y eso señores es lo que nos diferencia, eso y que logramos romper con la peor de todas las tradiciones de Hogwarts, en este día Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflenpuffs y Slytherins, se encuentran mezclados los unos con los otros sin darle ninguna importancia, porque aprendimos que el verdadero valor de un mago no yace en su apellido, sangre o casa, sino en lo que representa como persona y ustedes mis amigos, representan la esencia de la magia, que no es más que la representación física, de lo que muchos tachan como imposibles… Felicidades graduandos. – Tras terminar aquellas palabras todos los homenajeados se pusieron en pie lanzando al aire sus gorros, pasando a formar parte de la lista de egresados de Hogwarts.

* * *

Y de aquello había pasado mes y medio, pero todos lo recordaban como si hubiese sido ayer, las lágrimas, los abrazos, las palmadas en la espalda, realmente aquel castillo era mágico, puesto que después de conocerlo nadie quería volver a irse. Pero ya era hora de tomar otros rumbos, de dedicar sus vidas a algo más que ser simples estudiantes de escuela, es por ello que se encontraban parados en aquel aeropuerto lleno de muggles, mientras Zabini se quejaba por enésima vez.

-No entiendo el porque debemos abordar una de esas cosas, ¿Es qué no podían enviarnos un traslador? – La vena en la frente de Draco delataba lo molesto que ya lo estaba poniendo el moreno.

-Ya te dije que no, que ellos dijeron que tomásemos un avión y que allá alguien nos esperaría.

-Si ya me lo habías dicho – Señalo cabizbajo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué demonios sigues preguntando? – Ahora si había perdido la paciencia, Harry estaba a punto de intervenir, pero la aparición de las chicas, a través de las puertas del aeropuerto evito de que Malfoy matará a Blaise antes de abordar el avión. Los tres chicos intercambiaron miradas, ya tenían claro lo que debían hacer y pensando en ello cada uno se encamino hasta su respectiva novia.

Draco llevo a Hermione hasta el balcón que daba hacia las pistas de aterrizaje, la castaña tan solo miraba melancólica el cielo azul sobre sus cabezas y el basto horizonte que se perdia en la distancia, el rubio se acerco lentamente a ella y la abrazo a la altura de su cintura, mientras posaba la barbilla sobre su hombro izquierdo, aquello solo desencadeno que las lágrimas se asomasen rápidamente en los ojos de la chica.

Aquella escena le partía el corazón en miles de pedazos, la verdad el tampoco estaba muy contento en tener que alejarse de ella por cinco largos años, pero si quería protegerla y protegerse a si mismo, tenía que ir a aquella universidad perdida en los confines de la India, la verdad maldecía que en aquella bendita institución no diesen la carrera de medimago, pero también hubiese sido injusto que él si tuviese a Hermione consigo, mientras Blaise y Harry, dejaban a Luna y Ginny, aquí en Londres. Tras escuchar sus gemidos la giro y abrazó fuertemente, ella no quería mirarlo, pero debía hacerlo porque no lo volvería a ver en un largo tiempo, el tomo su barbilla con su mano derecha levantando su cara hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Creo que ya una vez te dije que no me gusta verte llorar y menos por mi culpa – Dijo en un tono dulce, ella solo pudo sonreír aunque los surcos de agua no desaparecían de su rostro.

-Si pero es inevitable – Argumento – Hoy te vas para volver en cinco años y yo me quedo aquí, sola esperando a ver si vuelves…

-¿Cómo que a ver si vuelvo?... Por supuesto que volveré – Respondió falsamente indignado.

-Vamos Draco tu vas a estar por allá, en un país exótico lleno de mujeres bellas, sería estupido pensar… - Pero el la cayó con un beso, mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suya. Luego se separó de ella y fue bajando muy lentamente hasta colocarse de rodillas, Hermione tan solo observaba como todo el mundo en aquel lugar los miraba – Draco, ¿Qué haces?, Párate – Pero el solo le regalo una de sus sonrisas de ángel mientras pronunciaba.

-Hermione Jean Granger, me harías el honor de ser mi esposa – El cerebro de la chica se entumeció por una breve fracción de segundos, hasta que al fin le dio la orden a sus labios para responder.

-Acepto – Las palabras salieron en un susurro, pero eso le bastaba al blondo el cual saco una sortija del bolsillo de su chaqueta y ya erguido la colocó delicadamente en el anular izquierdo de Mione, para luego cerrar su promesa con un apasionado beso.

-Ahora ya sabes que volveré por ti – La castaña le sonrió mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas.

-Más te vale huron – El soltó una carcajada, hace tiempo que nadie lo llamaba así.

En ese momento sonó en los parlantes del aeropuerto.

-Los pasajeros con destino a la India, por favor abordar por la puerta doce… Pasajeros con destino a la india, abordar por la puerta doce – Ambos se miraron tristemente y tomados de la mano se encaminaron al interior del edificio, para reunirse con los demás.

Ya Harry y Ginny, se encontraban frente a la puerta de salida, a penas divisaron a Draco y Hermione, la pelirroja salió corriendo y le estampo un abrazo que dejo sin oxigeno al rubio.

-Te extrañare mucho cuñadito – Por primera vez en su vida a Malfoy le gusto aquel sobrenombre y devolviéndole el abrazo, le dijo.

-Yo también a ti, pequeña fosforito – Y le dio un beso en la frente.

Hermione retenía fuertemente a Potter entre sus brazos.

-Ya Mione, cálmate veras como el tiempo pasa volando, además de que cuando regrese, deseo que seas la madrina de mi boda con Ginny.

-No me digas Harry, que todos ustedes hoy se comprometieron con una de nosotras.

-Bueno se que suena trillado, pero la verdad no teníamos más tiempo que este – Defendió el moreno.

Por fin llegaron Luna y Blaise, el que traía una extraña tiara sobre su cabeza, que llamó la atención de sus amigos.

-Blaise ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó el rubio no muy seguro de querer saberlo.

-Esta es la prueba indiscutible de que Luna se me adelanto en la petición de matrimonio... Según que en su familia esto equivale a un anillo de compromiso – Las dos parejas no pudieron más que estallar de risas.

-Wow Luna, me sorprendes – Aseguro la Weasley.

-Bueno momentos desesperados, equivalen a medidas desesperadas – Pero el oficial les recordó que el vuelo ya estaba por partir, así que todos volvieron a despedirse y ya estaban próximos a cruzar la salida, cuando una voz familiar los detuvo.

-Esperen…Esperen – Al voltear todos apreciaron a un Theodoro Nott, que parecía venir de un maraton, el chico llego ante ellos y recuperando el aire, retomo la compostura y dijo – No creerian que se iban a ir sin que yo me despidiera de ustedes, ¿Verdad? – Los tres amigos se vieron y juntos abrazaron al castaño, para luego ordenarle de que se encargará de proteger a sus prometidas, Theo solo levanto su pulgar a modo de respuesta, para luego ver como se alejaban en la distancia, rumbo al destino que habían elegido.

**Fin.**

**To be continued…**

* * *

Lo termine wiiiii, realmente esto me parece un sueño.

Como siemrpe espero comentarios, aunque sea el último capitulo.

Besitos y recuerden que se les quiere muchisimo


End file.
